Double Shweir
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand un nouveau membre de la famille Sheppard débarque sur Atlantis et sème la zizanie... Deux fois plus de Sheppard... Deux fois plus de Shweir... Attention NC s
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une de mes plus longues et plus récentes fictions.**

**Evidemment, elle est basée sous le signe du Shweir!**

**Re évidemment : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (savent pas ce qu'ils ratent Oo). L'histoire, elle, par contre, est toute à moi alors pas touche sans mon accord Oo.**

**Cette fic sera assez longue (entre 25 et 30 chapitres). **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et passerez de bons moments en la lisant.**

**PS : Ceux qui ont vu Outcast (saison 4) pourraient être surpris. Moi aussi Oo étant donné que je l'ai écrite bien avant de voir la saison en questio. Alors prenez ça... comme une réalité alternative .**

**DOUBLE SHWEIR**

« Ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

La phrase on ne peut plus classique, et souvent annonciatrice de problèmes, retentit dans les haut parleurs de la salle d'embarquement. Le Docteur Elizabeth Weir sortit rapidement de son bureau.

« A-t-on un code d'identification ?  
- Celui du colonel Sheppard Madame, répondit Chuck, les yeux sur son moniteur.  
- Baissez le bouclier ! »

Le technicien obéit et au bout de quelques secondes Ronon passa la prote en trombe, avec, dans les bras, une Teyla inconsciente. Suivirent de très près John, soutenant un Rodney à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Elizabeth dévala les marches et contacta immédiatement l'infirmerie :

« Une équipe médicale est demandée d'urgence en salle d'embarquement ! »

La dirigeante courut vers John et s'aperçut qu'il était blessé à l'épaule.

« John, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. »  
- On a été attaqué par les Genii, expliqua le militaire en déposant Rodney à terre.  
- Mais c'est impossible ! Le peuple avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus…  
- Sympathique ? la coupa John.  
- Oui.  
- Oui et bien on peut être sympa une minute et l'instant d'après nous trahir. Ce serait pas la première fois. »

Elizabeth observa Teyla. La jeune femme avait l'air mal en point.

« Mais où est Becket !! rugit Ronon.  
- Je suis là, intervint le médecin. Oh mon dieu Teyla. Vite, posez la sur le brancard. »

Le satédien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Un second brancard prit en charge Rodney et toutes l'équipe médicale rejoignit rapidement l'infirmerie. Ronon ne lâcha pas Teyla d'une semelle et Elizabeth suivit John comme son ombre. Les groupes se scindèrent pour entrer dans le transporteur. Carson, Teyla et Ronon entrèrent les premiers, puis vint le tour du groupe entourant Rodney puis enfin celui d'Elizabeth et John.

Tous entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Carson avait réquisitionné la quasi totalité du personnel présent pour s'occuper de Teyla qui avait reçu une balle dans le bas du dos, assez proche de la colonne vertébrale, sans pour autant la toucher. Deux autres infirmières s'occupaient de Rodney. Le scientifique avait fait une syncope.

Quant au colonel Sheppard … et bien il attendait en compagnie d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme, très inquiète pour son équipe, reporta son attention sur John. Lui aussi avait peur pour ses amis, enfin surtout pour l'athosienne parce qu'il savait que Rodney se remettrait. Il se remettait toujours.

« Tout se passera bien John, l'apaisa la diplomate en esquissant un faible sourire.  
- Possible, répondit-il en posant enfin ses yeux sur elle.

- Et si nous nous occupions de cette blessure ? proposa Elizabeth en désignant le bras de John du regard. »

La leader voulait changer les idées du militaire et les siennes par la même occasion. Le colonel, lui, parut surpris.

« Vous savez nettoyer ce genre de blessure ?  
- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle sérieusement. J'ai une formation de secouriste.  
- Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner Docteur.  
- J'espère bien colonel. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. John baissa aussitôt les yeux.

« Je crois que Beckett met le désinfectant dans ce placard là bas, reprit-il.  
- Très bien. »

La dirigeante se détourna du militaire pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer au mieux cette blessure, permettant ainsi à son second de reprendre un air dégagé.

Elle revint rapidement vers lui, et déposa le nécessaire sur une table. John sourit devant l'air sérieux et concentré d'Elizabeth, sourire qu'elle intercepta lorsque celle-ci reporta son attention sur son patient.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire colonel ?  
- Rien, je me disais juste que vous aviez l'air très concentré, répondit-il un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre.  
- Je ne veux pas risquer d'abimer mon chef militaire. Il pourrait encore servir.

Tout à fait ! Qui est-ce qui aurait des idées de génie ici sinon.

Vous dites ça parce que Rodney est inconscient ?

Ben oui, j'en profite !  
- Allez John asseyez-vous, et enlevez votre t-shirt.

Les deux leaders cessèrent instantanément de se regarder dans les yeux.

« Euh, oui, tout de suite. »

Le militaire obéit et commença à enlever son t-shirt mais un cri de douleur le fit stopper net.

« John ? !  
- C'est rien, la rassura-t-il en serrant les dents. »

Il allait continuer lorsqu'il sentit une main arrêter son bras.

« Attendez. »

Elizabeth contourna le lit sur lequel était installé John et vint examiner de plus près la plaie. Le sang avait séché et le tissu s'était mêlé à la chair. Il fallait déjà qu'elle s'occupe de ça. Elle prit le désinfectant.

« Attention John, ça risque de piquer.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, allez-y. »

La dirigeante appréhendait tout de même l'opération. Elle fit couler un peu de liquide sur un mouchoir.

« J'y vais, annonça-t-elle. »

Sheppard hocha la tête. Elizabeth respira un coup et appliqua le linge. Il serra les dents pour étouffer un cri. Elle vit les muscles de son visage se contracter. Mais ne stoppa pas pour autant. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse au plus vite.

« Voilà, je pense que ça ira,  
- Merci Elizabeth.  
- De quoi, de vous avoir torturé ?  
-Venant de vous c'est une douce torture. »

La leader rougit à ses paroles. Il y a encore six mois il n'aurait pas osé ce genre de compliments, mais ils étaient devenus vraiment proches, de vrais amis. Et elle savait que ce genre de phrase était fait pour taquiner. Pas autre chose.

« Vous pouvez l'enlever maintenant ?  
- Je pense oui. »

Le militaire réitéra sa tentative mais resta bloqué à mi chemin, son épaule le faisant trop souffrir pour qu'il aille plus loin.

« Attendez. Baissez votre bras. »

John obéit de nouveau. Elizabeth posa une main sur son épaule et une autre sur le tissu. Le colonel frémit lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur sa peau mais n'en laissa rien paraître. La jeune femme (oui je sais… pas si jeune… mais elle fait pas son âge Oo) finit d'enlever le t-shirt.

« Voilà qui est fait. »

John regardait droit devant lui :

« Merci.  
- Je peux tranquillement m'occuper de votre blessure maintenant. La balle est ressortie, ce qui est déjà bon signe. Il ne me reste plus qu'à finir de désinfecter et à vous faire un bandage.

-Vous êtes une vraie infirmière.  
- Merci du compliment Colonel. »

Elizabeth s'occupa en vraie professionnelle de la blessure du son patient d'un jour. Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour son épaule soit soigneusement bandée.

« Et voilà, c'est fini, annonça-t-elle, triomphante. »

Sheppard sauta au bas du lit et se tourna vers sa boss, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Elizabeth. »

Carson choisit cet instant pour apparaître au détour du paravent derrière lequel reposait Teyla.

« Alors ? demanda la diplomate, inquiète.  
- Elle va s'en tirer mais interdiction formelle de partir en mission durant les deux prochains mois. Je ne veux courir aucun risque. »

John et Elizabeth furent soulagés. L'écossais regarda l'épaule du militaire, surpris.

« Qui vous a fait ce bandage ?  
- Elizabeth ! Et je l'en remercie parce que si je devais compter sur vous, je me serais vidé de mon sang dans votre infirmerie ! »

La dirigeante cacha un sourire.

« Excusez-moi colonel mais il y avait des cas plus urgents  
-Vous voulez sans doute parler de McKay ? supposa John, sarcastique.  
- Mince Rodney ! »

Le médecin fit volte face et accourut à son chevet suivi d'Elizabeth, et discuta avec les infirmières. Le scientifique se remettait.

Voyant que personne ne se souciait plus de lui, John demanda :

« Non mais parce que je suis militaire je peux me vider de mon sang, c'est ça ? Dites-le ! »

La leader se retourna vers John et lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton. Le colonel regarda tout le monde d'un air consterné.

« Bon, si quelqu'un demande je suis dans mes quartiers. »

Carson se retourna.

« Colonel, vous commencez à parler comme Rodney.  
-Toujours à se lamenter, sourit Elizabeth.  
- Eh, j'ai entendu, les interrompit la voix faible du scientifique qui émergeait peu à peu. »

John prit un air pincé que peu lui connaissait et sortit de l'infirmerie. Carson et Elizabeth se sourirent en secouant la tête. Rodney avait décidemment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

La journée passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une activation de la porte, cette fois programmée ( oui c'est rare mais ça existe), retentisse.

« C'est le SGC Madame, informa Chuck. Nous avons une liaison vidéo.  
- Passez la sur l'écran principal.  
- Oui Madame. »

La transmission vidéo apparut sur un écran.

« Général Landry, quelle bonne surprise, salua la dirigeante.  
- Docteur Weir. Comment ça se passe sur Atlantis ?  
- Très bien, merci.  
- Je vous envoie comme prévu les noms des nouveaux membres qui vont se joindre à l'expédition.  
- Bien général. »

Elizabeth jeta un œil vers le technicien.

« Je reçois la transmission sur nos bases de données Madame.  
- Très bien.

Transmission terminée Madame.  
- Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne continuation, sourit Landry.  
- Moi de même Général. »

Un dernier signe de tête et le vortex se coupa.

« Les données ont été transférées directement dans votre ordinateur ainsi que dans celui du Colonel Sheppard, du Docteur Beckett et du Docteur McKay.  
- Parfait. Merci Chuck. »

En effet, en tant que chef militaire et chefs scientifiques de l'expédition, John, qui boudait toujours plus ou moins dans ses quartiers, Carson ainsi que Rodney, qui avait fait tout un cirque pour réintégrer son labo, devaient être tenus informés du nom des nouvelles recrues.  
Doutant qu'ils pensent à jeter un œil, de leur propre chef, à leurs ordinateurs portables, Elizabeth décida d'aller rendre visite à ses trois amis. Elle trouva l'écossais dans son antre et après s'être enquis de l'état de santé de Teyla, qui était toujours stable, alla rendre visite au canadien. Rodney était déjà plongé dans une de ses expériences. Elle l'informa de la nouvelle. Comme à son habitude, il lui répondit un vague : « Moui », trop concentré pour donner plus de sa personne à un autre être humain. La jeune femme se rendit ensuite jusqu'aux quartiers de John. Elle frappa et entendit un bref et sec : « Entrez ». Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il faisait toujours la tête, en être… adulte et mature qu'il savait être. Elizabeth entra cependant. Elle le vit allongé sur son lit, son éternel « Guerre et Paix » en main, toujours ouvert à la même page, à croire qu'il le tenait en main juste pour se donner contenance, sans en lire une ligne.

« Je vous dérange ?  
- Non, pas du tout.  
- John, vous faites encore la tête ?  
- Non, répondit le militaire sans détacher ses yeux du livre. »

Elizabeth sourit malgré elle.

- Bon, si vous le dites. Je venais juste vous informer qu'on a fait transférer les noms des nouvelles recrues dans votre ordinateur.  
- Merci, j'y jetterais un œil tout à l'heure. »

Le colonel n'avait toujours pas détaché ses yeux de son livre. Elizabeth décida de le dérider un peu et attrapa un coussin se trouvant à proximité.

« Au revoir Colonel.  
-Au revoir Docteur. »

La dirigeante n'y tint plus et lui lança le coussin, qui lui arriva en plein sur la tête, avant de quitter rapidement les quartiers de Sheppard, laissant un John estomaqué, ne réalisant toujours pas que la leader de la mythique cité d'Atlantis venait… de lui balancer un coussin.

Arrivée dans la salle d'embarquement, Elizabeth avait récupéré de sa petite… récréation. Elle se rendit dans son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Au même moment que John et Rodney. Les trois atlantes parcoururent les noms et tous trois stoppèrent leur lecture sur un nom en poussant une exclamation.

C'est cet instant que choisirent les hauts parleurs de la cité pour annoncer l'arrivée du Dédale.

Elizabeth se leva de son siège.  
« C'est impossible. »

Rodney sortit de son labo.

« Oh non, pitié, pas encore un ! »

John sortit comme une bombe de sa chambre.

« C'est pas vrai ! Pas lui ! »

Les trois atlantes se hâtèrent et arrivèrent au même moment sur la plateforme d'atterrissage où les attendait le Dédale.

Ce qu'ils virent les surprit : Caldwell, d'habitude si peu commode, sortait du vaisseau un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour à tous. »

Rodney pensa qu'il s'était injecté quelque chose, John qu'il avait fumé quelque chose, Elizabeth qu'Hermiod lui avait enfin fait subir un lavage de cerveau.  
« Bonjour colonel, finit par articuler la dirigeante. »

Mais là où les trois membres de l'expédition manquèrent de tomber de surprise, fut lorsqu'ils découvrirent la personne qui accompagnait le commandant du Dédale. C'était un homme d'environ 1m88, aux yeux verts intense et aux cheveux légèrement en bataille.  
Caldwell s'arrêta et observa, moqueur, le trio.

« Ca alors ! s'exclama Rodney.  
- Non, c'est pas vrai ! souffla John.  
- Vous êtes…, commença Elizabeth.  
- Je vous présente James Sheppard, le frère… jumeau du colonel Sheppard, annonça fièrement le commandant du Dédale. »

**TBC**

**Allez-y, lâchez-vous en com !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ticoeur : Ah coucou toi !! En effet, je me suis emballée Puisque cette fic est déjà écrite (même si je la corrige avant de la poster), j'ai automatiquement choisi « complete »lol. Ne t'en fait pas pour Rodney… il va survivre Par contre pour Elizabeth…**

**Rafikis**** : Je suis bien contente de te retrouver ici !! Merci pour ton com J'espère que la suite te plaira autant **

**Jojo**** : c'est pas impossible du tout lol je l'avais commencée sur un fofo et terminé sur un autre… où je ne suis plus. Je l'ai posté en entier, plus le prologue qui vous attend, sur un troisième. Si tu veux l'adresse tu me le dis. Sinon que dire à part : merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme !! **

**Astro3182**** : Merciiiiiiiiii Voilà la suite qui arrive patience lol**

**Je pense finalement qu'il y aura un peu plus de chapitres. Je sais combien un long chapitre peut être assommant et je ne veux pas… vous assommer Oo**

**Trêve de blabla : la suite lol**

James adressa un radieux sourire à Elizabeth avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui prendre doucement la main. Il la porta à ses lèvres. La dirigeante ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de frémir lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du nouvel arrivant l'effleurer.

« Je présume que vous êtes le Docteur Weir ? demanda James d'une voix douce.  
- Oui, c'est exact, parvint à articuler Elizabeth.  
- Je suis ravi de vous connaître.  
- Moi de même. Je me présente : Docteur James Sheppard. »

De son côté Rodney ne cessait de faire des allers-retours des yeux entre John et James en répétant : « hallucinant ». Ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point John qui ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« La ferme McKay ! »

James se tourna vers le scientifique, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Docteur Rodney McKay ? LE Docteur Rodney McKay ? interrogea le nouvel arrivant.  
- Il n'y en a qu'un, se rengorgea aussitôt le canadien.  
- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. J'ai étudié tous vos travaux et je dois dire que je suis épaté par toutes vos découvertes.  
- Mes travaux ? Vous les avez tous compris ?  
- Oui, répondit simplement James.

Enfin un Sheppard qui m'apprécie à ma juste valeur !! fit remarquer Rodney en jetant un regard en coin à John. »

Le militaire grimaça. James regarda enfin son frère.

« John. Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il joyeusement. »

Mais le colonel répondit d'une manière toute autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
- Et si nous allions dans votre bureau pour ces retrouvailles Docteur Weir ? proposa Caldwell. - J'allais vous le proposer colonel. »

Le groupe prit le chemin menant au bureau de la leader.

John ne cessait de regarder son frère de travers, ce qui échappa à tous, trop occupés qu'ils étaient par le nouveau venu.

Quant à James, il était tout simplement émerveillé par ce qu'il découvrait à chaque coin de couloir. Ses beaux yeux verts (une des marques de fabrique des Sheppard, avec le sourire et les cheveux en bataille) dévoraient tout ce qu'ils voyaient avec une telle avidité qu'Elizabeth ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il semblait curieux de tout, ne cessant de lui poser des questions sur les missions et les relations diplomatiques qu'elle avait déjà réussies à instaurer avec les différents peuples aliens.

Plus elle lui répondait, plus il posait de questions et plus il exaspérait John.

« Je crois bien que cette cité ne pourrait se passer de vous Docteur Weir, affirma James. Vous accomplissez un travail admirable.  
- Je ne suis pas toute seule, j'ai toute une équipe avec moi, répondit Elizabeth, gênée. »

La dirigeante jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney et à John. Elle s'aperçut que le militaire avait les traits tendus et qu'il ne détachait pas son regard de son frère. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, James enchaînait déjà :

« J'ai bien l'impression que vous tenez cette base d'une main de maître. Et ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Et bien il semblerait que vous ayez à faire à certaines têtes de mule. »

Le Docteur Sheppard détourna la tête et regarda son jumeau en souriant. John s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu' Elizabeth lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Oui, vous avez raison.  
- Elizabeth ?! s'exclama John, dépité.  
- Détendez-vous John, lui sourit-elle. Oui nous avons quelques caractères forts, reprit-elle à l'attention de James. Mais indispensables. »

Le colonel Sheppard se détendit et adressa un sourire à Elizabeth lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui.

« Alors comme ça Junior, tu es indispensable à cette base ? demanda malicieusement James.  
- Ne m'appelle pas Junior ?! grogna John entre ses dents.  
- Junior ? demanda Elizabeth, amusée.

Oui, je suis son aîné et, en théorie, il me doit le respect, répondit malicieusement le nouvel atlante.  
- Mais arrête avec ça, tu as dix secondes de plus que moi ?!  
- 10 minutes et 35 secondes de plus que toi Johnny. »

Le militaire regarda rageusement devant lui. Elizabeth observa John un moment en retenant un rire. Rodney, lui, était ravi d'avoir un Sheppard dans son camp.

« Je suis d'autant plus impressionné de vous voir tenir cette base avec tant d'harmonie que vous devez gérer des spécimens comme John, remarqua James.  
- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, renchérit Caldwell.  
- A vraiment ? interrogea le colonel Sheppard. Je croyais que les militaires seraient plus à même de diriger cette cité ?  
- Et bien…, commença le commandant. »

James se retourne vers Caldwell.

« Nous en avons longuement discuté avec Steven et nous en avons conclu que les civils et les militaires se complètent et que cette base ne peut se passer ni de l'un ni de l'autre. »

Elizabeth, John et Rodney étaient sciés de voir James appeler le colonel par son petit nom et estomaqués que les deux hommes aient parlé de ce sujet sensible. Et surtout que Calwdell soit d'accord sur ce point avec James. Ce jeune homme aurait-il des talents cachés de diplomate ?? C'est ce que le trio se demandait, en particulier Elizabeth. Parce que John était trop énervé pour penser à autre chose que balancer son sosie par le balcon, mais cette fois sans bouclier ancien et Rodney était trop abasourdi par la situation : un Sheppard qui arrivait à faire le lien entre les militaires et les civils sans que ça se finisse dans le sang ?? Il aimait de plus en plus cette copie non-conforme qui se permettait même de rembarrer John.

« Biens sûr, chaque clan est forcément de parti pris, reprit James au bout d'un moment. Mais de ce que je peux voir de mon œil de « fraichement débarqué », qui confirme ce dont j'avais eu écho : Elizabeth est plus que compétente comme leader. Qu'en dites-vous Steven ?  
- J'en dis que vous avez raison…  
- Mais que l'envie de diriger cette base ne vous passera jamais totalement ? sourit le Docteur.  
- Ma foi… je ne le nie pas.  
- Mais vous savez quoi ? dit James en se rapprochant de lui. Le fait que vous restiez en retrait permet aux habitants de cette base de vous apprécier à votre juste valeur le moment venu.  
- Oui, en effet, approuva le commandant un sourire aux lèvres. »

Les trois atlantes n'en revenaient pas que James ait mis « Steven » dans sa poche en seulement quelques semaines.

John trépignait de rage. Son frère avait réussi à faire ami-ami avec son supérieur ! Il réussissait toujours à mettre tout le monde dans sa poche. Tout le monde l'aimait d'entrée. Il était surdoué, gentil, intelligent, charmeur et avait un physique avantageux. Et le pire ? Il ne se forçait jamais à être comme il était. C'est ainsi que les amis de John qui connaissaient par la suite son frère délaissaient peu à peu le militaire pour passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui. Et cela valait aussi pour ses petites amies. Loin de la Terre et dans une autre galaxie, le colonel avait pensé échapper à cet état de fait, mais le destin en avaient décidé autrement.

Bientôt ce fut au tour de Rodney de se voir bombarder de questions, à son plus grand plaisir. C'était tellement rare que quelqu'un s'intéresse d'aussi près à son travail. Il avoua même à demis mots à James qu'il était heureux d'avoir en face de lui un interlocuteur presque aussi génial que lui et avec lequel il pouvait converser de points de détails pointus. Cette flopée de compliments tapa encore davantage sur les nerfs de John et c'est énervé qu'il entra à la suite des autres dans le bureau de la leader.

« Docteur Sheppard, Colonel Caldwell, si vous voulez bien prendre place, proposa Elizabeth en désignant les deux seuls sièges libres. »

La dirigeante s'installa derrière son bureau. Elle jeta un regard à John. Il était adossé contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée. Il fixait son frère avec un regard de méfiance mêlée de colère, ce qui déstabilisa encore une fois le leader. Elle lui demanderait des explications, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait éclaircir d'autres points avec le nouveau Sheppard.

« Alors Docteur Sheppard, expliquez-nous les raisons de votre présence parmi nous.  
- Et bien je suis, comment pourrait-on le dire... une sorte de joker pour Atlantis.

-Un …joker ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.  
- Ce que James veut dire, expliqua Caldwell, c'est qu'il est ici non pas en tant que subalterne, mais en tant qu'un autre vous. »

Les poings de John se serrèrent, le visage de Rodney se durcit et les traits d'Elizabeth se raidirent.

« Ce que Steven veut dire c'est que je suis une sorte de remplaçant. Si vous avez trop de travail, je me chargerais de l'alléger, mais uniquement si vous me l'autorisez. En aucun cas, je le dis, en aucun cas, je ne veux et n'ai pour mission de vous remplacer. »

Les visages du scientifique et de la diplomate se détendirent. John, lui, ne s'était toujours pas départi de sa colère. Mais il fallait qu'il l'évacue, alors…

« Et on peut savoir en quoi consiste exactement ton rôle de joker ?  
- Et bien disons que je suis touche à tout, ça te va ?  
- Non, ça ne me va pas, lança le militaire en se détachant du mur.  
- Colonel Sheppard ! le rappela à l'ordre Elizabeth. »

John, qui s'approchait de son frère l'air plus que menaçant, s'arrêta net. La tension était palpable. Rodney attendait la suite des évènements avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude.

« Docteur Sheppard, si vous nous en disiez plus sur vos compétences, dit la dirigeante en tentant de calmer le jeu.  
- Bien sûr. Sachez que ma passion première est les relations internationales.  
- Oh, vraiment ? demanda-t-elle soudainement intéressée. »

La diplomate avait l'air surprise, tout comme Rodney. Non pas que la profession de James fut étonnante, surtout sur Atlantis, mais le fait qu'un membre de la famille Sheppard s'intéresse à ce genre de chose était… étrange. Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

-Oui, vraiment, répondit James un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.  
- Mais ses qualités ne s'arrêtent pas là ! s'exclama presque Caldwell. Parlez leur de vos autres atouts. »

Les regards convergèrent vers le commandant du Dédale. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu si enthousiaste. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, personne ne l'avait jamais vu enthousiaste. Et d'un coup ils comprirent : Steven venait de se faire un ami. C'est en cachant un sourire que la leader reporta son attention sur James.

« Docteur, quels sont vos autres atouts ?  
**-** Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'ai juste un Doctorat en langues étrangère, spécialité mandarin, un Doctorat en astrophysique, avec spécialité physique quantique, ainsi qu'un Doctorat en archéologie, spécialité égyptienne. »

A chacun des diplômes qu'il présentait, les yeux des atlantes s'écarquillaient un peu plus. Même ceux de John qui en était resté au premier Doctorat que son frère avait obtenu lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois il y a dix ans.

« Voilà, c'est tout, termina James. »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase le plus naturellement du monde comme s'il venait de mentionner la liste des courses.

« C'est tout… sourit Elizabeth.

- Docteur Weir, la cité vient de faire acquisition d'un vrai génie, décréta Caldwell. »

Là, Rodney tiqua. Tout le monde le vit, sauf Steven.

« Colonel, ne dites pas ça, intervint James. Je suis heureux de pouvoir apporter ma contribution à cette merveilleuse cité.  
-Ben voyons ! siffla John entre ses dents.  
- Et bien, Docteur Sheppard, je suis très heureuse de vous accueillir parmi nous. »

James lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Bon, et bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais repartir sur le Dédale, informa Caldwell en se levant.  
- Déjà ? demanda presque à regret le nouvel arrivant en se levant à son tour.  
- Oui, déjà. »

Le colonel tendit la main à James :

« Docteur, ravi de vous avoir rencontré.  
- Moi de même Colonel, répondit le jeune homme en serrant la main du commandant.

Docteur Weir, Docteur McKay, Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. »

Les deux atlantes hochèrent la tête dans sa direction.

« Bon retour chez nous Colonel Caldwell, sourit Elizabeth.  
- Merci Docteur Weir. »

Le commandant du Dédale prit congé. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Elizabeth reporta son attention sur James.

« Docteur, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. »

Les deux atlantes passèrent devant John et Rodney.

« Je vous accompagne, lança John. »

La réaction surprit tout le monde.

« Non, je ne crois pas, intervint Rodney.  
- Et pourquoi McKay ?  
- Parce que vous avez promis de venir initialiser des objets anciens pour moi !  
- Ca peut pas attendre ?

- Ah non ! Ca fait trois fois que vous reportez ! »

John regarda Elizabeth et son frère. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser avec lui. Mais Rodney était très opiniâtre quand il voulait et le militaire savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas initialisé ces maudits objets anciens !

« John, allez avec Rodney, je vais me débrouiller.  
-Bon…d'accord.  
- Docteur ? demanda Elizabeth.  
- Après vous Docteur, sourit James en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer. »

Ils sortirent du bureau. John ne les lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent hors de portée.

« Sheppard, ça va ?  
- Oui ! Bon, on va les initialiser ces trucs ?!  
- Oui, on y va. »

Rodney voyait bien que son ami était assez tendu, mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui demander le pourquoi de la chose. La science n'attendrait pas ! Les deux hommes partirent donc dans le laboratoire du canadien.

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs de la cité…  
James et Elizabeth cheminaient. Sheppard admirait de nouveau chaque recoin de la cité, sous l'œil amusé du Docteur Weir. Elle lui expliquait tout et c'était vite retrouvée à lui faire la visite guidée de la cité des Anciens. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie.

« J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un, proposa Elizabeth.  
- Ne serait-ce pas le Docteur Becket ?  
- Si, tout à fait. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers le médecin, penché au dessus d'un microscope.

« Carson, je peux vous interrompre ?  
- Elizabeth, oui, bien sûr. »

L'écossais posa les yeux sur James.

« Colonel Sheppard, vous êtes habillé…. Différemment.  
- C'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas le Colonel Sheppard, sourit le nouveau venu.  
- Oh non ! s'écria alors le médecin. Un clone ! Non, attendez, ne me dites rien, les Assurans ont pénétré notre cerveau et nous font voir des choses ou…  
- Carson, calmez vous ! tempéra la dirigeante. Je vous présente le Docteur James Sheppard, le frère jumeau de John.  
- Oh, enchanté, sourit Carson, visiblement soulagé.  
- Moi de même Docteur Beckett. Je vois que vous travaillez sur quelque chose ?

- Oui, sur le retrovirus.  
- Oh, celui que vous avez utilisé sur Elya ?  
- Euh… oui tout à fait.  
- J'aurais quelques points à vous soumettre sur cette expérience, si vous le permettez ?  
- Oh vraiment ? Et bien je dois dire que toute aide extérieure est la bienvenue. Pardon de vous posez cette question mais : vous avez des diplômes de médecine ?  
- Et bien pas à proprement parlé. Disons que j'ai étudié avec les plus grands médecins et que certains m'ont laissé pratiqué des opérations à cœur ouvert.  
- … Et bien dites moi !  
- Je vous fournirais toutes mes références Docteur.  
- Avec joie.  
- Docteur Weir, continuons-nous ?  
- Oui Docteur. Carson ? A plus tard.

- A plus tard Elizabeth. »

Lorsque le « couple » fut sorti, Carson resta un moment intrigué par le nouveau venu. La ressemblance avec le colonel Sheppard était incroyable ! D'ailleurs il s'y était laissé prendre. Le médecin retourna à ses travaux, impatient de revoir ce nouvel arrivant très prometteur.

Les deux docteurs continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent bientôt devant la salle d'entraînement de laquelle provenaient des bruits de lutte.

« Et nous voici devant la salle de sport. Les athosiens nous enseignent les techniques de combat de leur peuple et nous faisons de même. »

La jeune femme consulta sa montre.

« Je crois qu'à cette heure Teyla doit donner un cours de bâton.  
- Croyez-vous que nous pouvons la voir à l'œuvre ?  
- Ma foi oui. Venez. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle au moment où la jeune athosienne mettait au tapis un militaire terrien.

« Je vous félicite lieutenant, vous avez fait de grand progrès, remarqua Teyla.  
- Oui, mais vous m'avez tout de même mis la raclée !  
- Mais vous m'avez donné du mal. »

Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à le relever.

« Merci. »

Teyla avisa les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Je vous revois demain à la même heure lieutenant ?  
- Oui madame. »

Le jeune soldat sortit, non sans avoir saluer civilement Elizabeth et militairement James.

« Elizabeth… et… vous êtes ? »

Elizabeth et James furent surpris par la question de Teyla.

« Vous ne pensez pas que cet homme soit le colonel Sheppard ?  
- C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble, mais non ce n'est pas lui. »

James s'approcha, tout sourire.

« Félicitation, vous êtes bien la première qui ne nous confond pas. Je me présente, Docteur James Sheppard.

Vous êtes le frère de John ?  
- Oui, son jumeau, comme vous pouvez le constater. »

Teyla tendit la main vers lui, mais au lieu de la serrer, James la prit et l'effleura de ses lèvres. L'athosienne frémit malgré elle.

« Ravi de rencontrer la grande Teyla Emmagan. Si vous avez un peu de temps à me consacrer, pourriez-vous m'en apprendre plus sur votre peuple ?  
- Vous vous intéressez aussi aux peuples d'autres planètes ?  
- En fait je suis un peu anthropologue à mes heures perdues et je suis en passe d'obtenir mon Doctorat sur Terre. J'attends encore les résultats. »

Elizabeth était de plus en plus surprise par ce nouveau membre.

« Ce sera avec plaisir Docteur.  
- Je vous remercie. Ronon n'est pas avec vous ? »

La question surprit les deux jeunes femmes et fit rosir Teyla.

« Non, je crois qu'il est dans ses quartiers.  
- D'ailleurs en parlant de quartiers…  
- Oh oui. Teyla, enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Après un dernier sourire, Elizabeth et James sortirent de la salle.

« Carson et Teyla ont l'air de beaucoup vous aimer et vous respecter.  
- Oh…Oui, mais c'est réciproque. Nous nous apprécions tous beaucoup. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître cliché, mais nous formons une grande famille.  
- Non, cela ne fait pas du tout cliché ! Je vous comprends tout à fait et je vous envie en un sens.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille.  
- Mais et John ?  
- On ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu et avec nos parents ce n'était pas simple tous les jours. Enfin, il a dû vous raconter tout ça déjà.  
- Non, il est assez secret concernant sa vie. A tel point que je ne connaissais même pas votre existence.  
- C'est vrai qu'il est assez solitaire et qu'il ne se livre pas beaucoup, sourit James. Mais que voulez-vous il est comme ça.  
- Oui, soupira Elizabeth.  
Leurs pas les amenèrent devant une porte.

« Nous y sommes. Je vous attribue la chambre la plus confortable et proche du sas.  
- Je vous remercie Docteur Weir.  
- Bien, Docteur Sheppard je vous laisse vous installer et si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver. »

La dirigeante s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Si nous devons travailler ensemble, vous pourriez m'appeler James.  
-Bien, James, rougit la jeune femme. »

La leader baisse les yeux et murmura :

« Je vais vous laisser. »

Sheppard la regarda s'engouffrer dans le sas et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il entra dans ses quartiers.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ouha, merci encore pour tous vos coms !!**

**Rafikis**** : xdr aucune pitié pour James Oo**

**MEL**** : … un valium ? Non mais je sais, personne ne l'aime… le pauvre !!**

**Julie Winchester**** (un rapport avec Supernatural ??) : tu m'as fait trop rire !! Le chauve Oo Pauv Caldwell xdr Mais je le concède : James tape sur les nerfs. C'est fait exprès en même temps, alors ça tombe bien.**

**Jojo**** : Je retrouve dans ton commentaire un élément commun avec tes petits camarades : aime pas James toi. Par contre noté : tu aimes John. Bienvenue au club Oo. Et pour l'adresse, tu pourras trouver la fic là : ****dreamy-atlantis./index.php**** dans la rubrique Ecrivain. (Hermione c'est moi ). Evidemment elle sera modifiée sur , en mieux je l'espère . Merci beaucoup pour ton com !**

**Shifu**** : Merci !! Et oui ce n'est pas impossible, je l'ai publiée sur deux forums différents avant de la mettre en entier sur le mien (enfin le « mien » on est trois admis Oo lol).**

**Alexiel974**** : Idée commune avec Rafikis Oo et globalement avec tes « collègues » (à prononcer avec l'accent du sud… hum… bref). Mais oui tu as raison : il y aura des hauts et des bas, des surprises, des disputes et des réconciliations.**

**Merci à tous pour prendre le temps de mettre votre avis sur ma fiction !! **

L'arrivée du Docteur Sheppard, frère jumeau de John, s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs de la cité. Le responsable de cette propagation étant, sans surprise aucune, le Docteur Rodney McKay qui se trouvait être certes le plus grand génie de tous les temps, mais également la plus grande commère que les galaxies aient portée.

Elizabeth était retournée à son activité « favorite » : les rapports, Carson étudiait toujours ses bidules au microscope, Teyla s'entraînait et Rodney et John initialisaient à n'en plus finir des objets anciens.

« Y'en a marre ! Fichez-moi la paix ! s'exaspéra John.  
- Non, non, non, restez, il y en a plus que deux à mettre en route.  
- Deux ?! demanda la militaire d'un regard suspicieux.  
- Bon d'accord… peut-être un peu plus…

- Combien ?

- Seize. Mais ça fait juste huit fois deux.  
- Rodney, vous êtes un vrai génie ! ironisa la colonel.  
- Oh ça va !  
- Ecoutez ça fait deux heures qu'on est sur ces trucs et moi j'en ai marre. On fait une pause.  
- Mais on recommence après hein ?  
- Ouais. Laissez moi une demi heure pour aller me défouler.  
- Quoi, une demi heure ? »

Mais le regard noir que John lui lança le stoppa net dans ses lamentations.

« D'accord, trente minutes, concéda le canadien. »

Le militaire sortit du laboratoire en coup de vent. Il avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour initialiser les objets, par manque de concentration. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers son frère. Il allait recommencer, il en était certain, comme il l'avait toujours fait, à lui prendre ceux qu'il aimait. La pensée du colonel s'arrêta alors sur la personne à qui il tenait le plus sur cette base… Elizabeth. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il la mette en garde contre lui. Mais contre quoi exactement ? Contre son charme ? Contre son intelligence ? Contre ses qualités qui crevaient les yeux ? Non, ce qui l'opposait à son frère ne concernait qu'eux. Le fait qu'il soit plus sociable que lui n'était pas un défaut. En fait le problème venait de lui… John et non de son frère. Mais pourtant il lui en avait fait des choses qui ne se pardonnent pas. Son père… et Sarah… Non, il l'avait blessé à deux reprises. Même si pour la première il avait raison, il l'avait enfoncé au lieu de l'aider et la deuxième… là il l'avait clairement trahi. Non, cela ne venait pas que de lui, James aussi était en tort cette fois là. Vraiment ? Il ne savait plus. Les deux heures passée avec McKay l'avait épuisé. Il lui fallait un peu de repos. Il se dit que se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement ne l'aiderait pas à se concentrer pour la suite. Ses pas le conduisirent alors automatiquement vers la personne qu'il savait pouvoir l'apaiser d'un seul regard, d'un seul mot. Ses pas le conduisirent vers le bureau d'Elizabeth.

Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte et l'observa. Elle était plongée dans ses dossiers. Il se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour en lire une cinquantaine dans la journée. Lui qui peinait déjà à en écrire un seul…  
Il la vit sourire. Ce qui lui donna automatiquement le sourire.

« Vous pensez à moi ? »

La voix de son second fit sursauter la leader.

« John, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. »

Le militaire entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau de sa dirigeante préférée.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu Elizabeth.  
- Et bien, vous avez à moitié raison. Je pensais bien à un Sheppard. »

John lui lança un sourire charmeur.

« Mais ce n'est pas vous. »

Le sourire disparut aussitôt.

« Je pensais à votre frère et je me faisais la réflexion qu'il est vraiment… charmant. »

Sheppard se leva et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de la jeune femme, surprise de sa réaction.

« John, tout va bien ?  
- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix tendue.

Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? reprit la leader pour changer de sujet.  
- Juste pour… vous voir.  
- Oh et bien voilà vous m'avez vu. »

John gardait le silence. Le malaise était là et Elizabeth se doutait qu'il avait un rapport avec James.  
« John, sourit la dirigeante d'une voix douce en se penchant sur son bureau, vous avez changé depuis que James est…  
- Ah parce que c'est James maintenant?!  
- Oui, c'est son prénom à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, se rembrunit la jeune femme.  
- Oui, c'est exact. Mais je vous trouve bien familière avec lui. Il vient juste d'arriver.  
- Mais nous nous entendons bien. Et… enfin je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. »

Le colonel lui lança un regard oscillant entre la colère et la tristesse. Elizabeth ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

« Je vois bien que vous avez un problème avec votre frère.

- C'est l'occasion ou jamais de vous parler. Je l'ai placé dans l'aile ouest. Vous y êtes en un sas.

- John…  
- En faites je vous ai menti, Rodney voulait que je vous demande l'autorisation de partir sur une planète.  
- Oh, et pourquoi ?  
- Il… voudrait voir s'il n'y aurait pas sur place des explications permettant de faire fonctionner un des artefacts de son labo.  
- Et quelle est cette planète ?  
- Je ne me souviens plus du numéro. Il vous le dira lui-même. »

Le militaire se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« On se voit ce soir ? demanda-t-il. »

Elizabeth arqua un sourcil.

« Je veux dire tous ensemble, toute la bande quoi.  
- Oh…Oui, très bien. »

Au moment où John allait passer la porte, il lança à Elizabeth, sans se retourner :

« Soyez prudente. »

Elle allait répliquer mais il dévalait déjà les escaliers.

oooooooooooooooo

James était dans ses quartiers. Il avait enfin fini de déballer ses affaires et les avait soigneusement rangées. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée.

Atlantis…cette fabuleuse cité qui l'avait tant émerveillé au travers des légendes de son enfance et qui était devenue au fil des ans une véritable passion. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle existait, qu'il la verrait… et qu'il allait y retrouver son frère. Son visage se fit soucieux. Son frère. Non, plus que son frère, son jumeaux. Vraiment ? Ils étaient si semblables et pourtant si différents. Lui, James, attiré par tout ce qui était intellectuel. Lui, John, attiré par les domaines physiques. Ils étaient différents mais se complétaient, du moins lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Puis, à l'adolescence, cela c'était compliqué, notamment avec les filles.

Puis il y eut l'accident. James lui en avait voulu et avait été dur avec lui. Il lui avait dit des choses horribles qu'il avait tout de suite regrettées. Mais il était trop tard, John était déjà parti. Ensuite, leurs chemins s'étaient séparés et chacun avait fait sa vie. James avait ressenti un grand manque durant cette séparation, que ni le travail ni les femmes n'avait pu effacer.

Puis ils avaient eu l'occasion de se retrouver. John et lui avaient parlé. La blessure était à peine cicatrisée qu'elle avait été réouverte. Sarah… James secoua la tête. Il avait fallu 10 pour qu'ils se retrouvent et tout avait été gâché. A cause de cette femme, de l'absence de John et de la présence de James. Ce n'était la faute de personne, c'était juste arrivé. Mais il avait su que John ne lui pardonnerait pas cette fois. D'ailleurs, le militaire était reparti une nouvelle fois, fuyant ce frère qui le décevait et ne cessait de le faire souffrir.

Et maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau réunis, 10 ans plus tard. La vie leur offrait une troisième chance, ce qui était plus que rare. Peut-être le destin ne voulait-il pas qu'ils se séparent une nouvelle fois ?Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, parce qu'ils ne faisaient finalement qu'un le destin voulait-il leur laisser une autre chance ?Peut-être la dernière ? James soupira. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, mais qui allait faire le premier pas ? Ca il ne le savait pas. Parce que même s'ils étaient différents dans leurs goûts et caractère, ils avaient le même sang qui coulait dans les veines, le sang des Sheppard. Ce qui signifiait, outre un goût prononcé pour la gente féminine, une incapacité totale à exprimer ses sentiments les plus profonds. Même si James réussissait à se confier mieux que John, il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas au doute, ni aux questions.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse intégrer au mieux dans cette nouvelle « famille », pour avoir une chance de savoir ce que John était devenu, pour en savoir plus sur son frère. Il se sentait déjà plus que bien avec tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés. Elizabeth qui, en plus d'être belle, avait l'air d'un chef efficace, semblait l'apprécier. Quant à Rodney, et bien il suspectait un cœur d'or et un homme généreux sous cette carapace d'arrogance. Pour ce qui était de Carson, ce médecin était à première vue un homme moralement fort sur qui on pouvait compter. Et Teyla… cette jolie athosienne ne s'était pas laissé duper. Elle devait bien connaître John. Il faudrait qu'il discute demain avec elle. Mais pour l'instant, son ventre criait famine. Il décida alors d'aller arpenter les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie.  
Sitôt sorti de ses appartements, il tomba sur…Ronon

« Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et habillé comme ça ?! »

James sourit. Son frère n'avait pas changé : toujours un goût exécrable pour les vêtements (ah non pardon je confonds avec Joe ).

« Vous devez être Monsieur Dex, de Satéda.  
- Sheppard, vous avez bu ? Non !C'est encore un de vos paris idiots avec McKay ?!  
- Non, je ne suis pas John. »

Ronon eut le réflexe de mettre une main à son couteau de poche (20 cm au bas mot le « canif »).

« Du calme, je suis le Docteur James Sheppard. Euh…enchanté Monsieur Dex, acheva James d'une voix moins assurée. »

Il tendit la main à l'ex-runner. Ronon fit des allers et retours entre sa main et son visage.

« Normalement, c'est là que vous me serrez la main, expliqua le Docteur Sheppard. »

Ronon haussa les sourcils et serra la main de James qui étouffa un cri.

« Quand je dis « serrez »,je ne voulais pas dire « broyez ».  
- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas John ?  
- Certain.

Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.  
- C'est normal nous sommes jumeaux, souffla James en récupérant sa main.  
- Non, c'est pas que ça. »

James le regarda un moment intrigué.

« Vous alliez au mess ? reprit le satéien.  
- Oui, tout à fait.  
- Suivez-moi, c'est un vrai dédale ici, on se perd comme un rien.  
- Dans ce cas, après vous Monsieur Dex. »

Ronon stoppa net :

« Et arrêtez avec le monsieur Dex. Ronon, ça suffira.  
- Très bien …Ronon. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir en direction du mess.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, à la cafétéria, toute la « bande » comme l'appelait John, était réunie : Elizabeth, Teyla, Carson et surtout Rodney le glouton. Ils discutaient et riaient ensemble. Tout le monde, surtout Elizabeth, était ravi de voir John détendu et de meilleure humeur.

« Où est Ronon ? demanda Carson.  
- Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Teyla. Il m'a dit qu'il serait un peu en retard.  
- Vous êtes proches avec Ronon, glissa Rodney d'un ai plein de sous –entendus.  
- Rodney ?! s'exclama Elizabeth.  
- Quoi, je ne fais que constater.  
- Oui et bien contentez-vous de constater que vous n'avez plus de purée et allez vous resservir au lieu de dire des bêtises, siffla John.  
**-** Quoi ? Mais je ne vous permets pas de… ah oui, j'ai plus de purée. Je reviens. »

Le canadien se leva et se dirigea vers le self sous le regard amusé des Liz, John et Carson et soulagé de Teyla.

« Mais Rodney a raison, vous êtes proche de Ronon, approuva l'écossais.  
- Carson vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! dit la dirigeante.  
- Ok, j'ai rien dit, sourit le médecin en plongeant son nez dans son verre. »

John rigola, vite suivi par Elizabeth. Mais les rires du militaire se tarirent lorsqu'il vit arriver Ronon et James. Les deux hommes vinrent s'asseoir à table.  
« James, avez-vous trouvé vos quartiers à votre convenance ? demande la dirigeante en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère redevenue tendue. »

Sheppard serra les dents. Elle l'avait de nouveau appelé James et se comportait avec lui comme une concierge d'hôtel s'enquérant du bien être de son hôte. Cela la rabaissait et il ne le supporta pas davantage.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai plus faim, déclara-t-il en se levant en regardant droit devant lui. »

Carson, Ronon, Teyla et Elizabeth le regardèrent, étonnés, et James regarda ailleurs. Le militaire partit sans autre forme de procès. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, la dirigeante remarqua qu'il avait à peine touché à son dîner. Elle se leva à son tour, emportant son plateau, sous le regard médusé des convives et de Rodney qui venait de revenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda la scientifique.  
- Je crois que je le mets mal à l'aise, soupira James.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?  
-Rodney ?! s'exclama Carson.

- Mais quoi ?! J'en ai marre de me faire engueuler tout le temps ! J'ai plus 5 ans et je suis…  
- Le plus grand génie de tous les temps, continuèrent Ronon, Carson et Teyla.  
- Vous avez fini par le retenir, bien, répondit le scientifique un peu surpris, mais ravi. Bon appétit. »

Et il réattaqua sa purée sous l'œil amusé de James.

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth arpentait tous les couloirs de la cité, un plateau repas à la main, sous le regard perplexe des membres de l'expédition qu'elle croisait. Il n'était pas dans ses quartiers, ni dans la salle d'entraînement. Mais où pouvait bien être cette fichue tête de cochon de militaire ?! Et là, la jeune femme eut une révélation : leur balcon ! Elle parcourut quelques mètres, ouvrit la porte et le découvrit accoudé à la rambarde. Il fixait l'horizon. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« John ? appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Le militaire tourna la tête de trois quart pour s'assurer que c'était bien Elizabeth puis reporta son attention vers le large.

« Vous n'avez pas fini de manger, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
- D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre santé, répondit-il, sarcastique. »

Le colonel décida enfin de se retourner et s'avança vers Elizabeth pour lui prendre le plateau des mains.

« Merci.  
- Ca doit être froid maintenant.  
- C'est pas grave, il n'y a que la gelée qui m'intéresse. »

Il lui sourit, elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il lui dirait ce qui le tourmentait quand il jugerait opportun de le faire. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait être là pour lui.

« On la mange cette gelée ? demanda la dirigeante »

John la regarda surpris.

« Là, sur le balcon ? »

Elizabeth savait qu'il ne voudrait pas retourner au mess. Et ses quartiers…on pourrait jaser. Donc :

« Oui, ici. A moins que vous vouliez être seul ?  
- Non, restez.  
- Bien, dans ce cas là installons-nous. »

Ils s'assirent par terre, adossés au mur. John commença à manger sa gelée. Elizabeth regardait les étoiles.

« Vous en voulez ?  
- Non, merci.  
- Elizabeth, je vous ai observé pendant le repas, vous n'avez pas plus mangé que moi.  
- Mais je vous assure que….  
- Non pas de « mais ».Ouvrez.  
- Pardon ?  
- La bouche, ouvrez. »

La surprise passée, et son estomac criant famine, la jeune femme finit par obtempérer. John y déposa un moreau de gelée.

« Merci.  
- De rien. Zut, attendez !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je vous en ai mis un peu là. »

Le colonel approcha sa main de la bouche de sa supérieure et enleva la miette de gelée qui était restée à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ils frémirent tous les deux. Elle avait rosi et lui avait détourné les yeux.

« Merci pour le plateau. »

Il se releva rapidement, l'emportant avec lui.

« Je vais… le ranger. Bonsoir Elizabeth.  
- Bonsoir John. »

Le militaire rentra de nouveau dans la cité, laissant une Elizabeth anormalement chamboulée sur le balcon.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la leader redescendit sur « terre » et décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres au mess.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction quand il l'avait frôlée. Ou du moins elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle secoua la tête. La journée avait été longue et le fait d'être seule ne l'aidait pas à éviter de se faire des idées. Elle accéléra le pas et entra dans la cafétéria.

« Ah Elizabeth, s'exclama Carson. Ca va ?  
- Oui Carson, tout va bien.  
- C'est ma faute, les interrompit James. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme.

« Non, pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

Elizabeth avait posé cette question pour la forme. Elle savait que le problème était entre lui et son frère, mais cela ne concernait personne d'autre qu'eux.

« Si, je le sais bien. Je n'aurais pas dû venir sur cette cité.  
- Vous vous tourmentez inutilement Docteur Sheppard, intervint Teyla. Nous sommes tous fatigués aujourd'hui. Le mieux c'est d'aller nous reposer. Nous y verrons plus clair demain.  
- Teyla a raison, approuva Carson. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien. »

Le groupe se leva. Ronon et Teyla se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers respectifs, Carson rejoignit le sien et Rodney… resta sur place pour finir son plateau.

Quant à James et Elizabeth, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers qui n'étaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre.

Le silence régnait. La douce torpeur du soir et de la fatigante journée les enveloppait. Alors qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés aux quartiers de James:

« Elizabeth, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli sur cette base comme vous l'avez fait.  
- Oh, et bien… c'est normal, lui sourit-elle, surprise. Je veux dire vous êtes une personne plus que qualifiée, et vous êtes le frère de John. Autant de raisons de vous aimer. »

La jeune femme rougit immédiatement à cette phrase tandis que James cacha un sourire.

« Je veux dire…  
- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Mais je vous remercie tout de même.  
- Bien…. Je vais vous laisser.

- Bonne nuit Elizabeth.  
- Bonne nuit James. »

Le Docteur regarda la leader s'éloigner et tourner à l'angle du couloir avant d'entrer dans ses quartiers pour une bonne nuit réparatrice.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Rafikis : xdr Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas « juste » le détester Oo

**Rafikis**** : xdr Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas « juste » le détester Oo**

**Alexiel974 ****: Merciii Oui il aurait mieux valu Oo Ro mais qu'avez-vous donc contre ce James ? (dit l'innocente qui l'a écrit pour qu'on le déteste !)**

**MEL**** : Non, un peu de mal Rodney, mais bon, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime aussi **

**Ticoeur**** : Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre lol**

**MERCI encore et toujours, je le dirais jamais assez, pour vos coms !!**

Le lendemain, John se leva reposé mais pas moins énervé. Il repensa aux évènements de la veille, et surtout à l'arrivée de son frère. Ses traits se tendirent aussitôt. Mais ils se détendirent bien vite lorsqu'il songea à l'épisode du balcon. Un sourire apparut même sur son visage quand il songea à la gelée.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de se lever de meilleure humeur.

Pendant ce temps, James sortait de ses quartiers. Il avait bien l'intention de se rendre utile et d'en apprendre plus sur cette cité. Il pensa un moment aller voir son frère mais il se dit que, le connaissant, il devait encore être en train de digérer son arrivée et que, par conséquent, cela pourrait s'avérer être une très mauvaise idée. Il décida donc de rendre visite à Elizabeth. Le colonel Caldwell lui avait parlé d'elle et de son sens du devoir (si si Steven peut faire des compliments, sans drogue !). Il lui avait dit qu'elle quittait généralement son bureau très tard et le retrouvait très tôt. Le Docteur Sheppard se dirigea donc vers le bureau de la dirigeante pour s'entretenir avec elle de son affectation.  
Arrivé au bas des escaliers, il leva les yeux pour voir si elle était effectivement là. Et oui, elle était bien là. James la contempla. Cette femme était vraiment spéciale. Il l'avait remarqué dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il sourit. L'homme qu'elle avait certainement dans sa vie avait beaucoup de chance. Il soupira et gravit les marches pour s'arrêter au pas de la porte du bureau de la dirigeante. Il ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Bonjour James.  
- Bonjour Elizabeth.  
-Entrez je vous en prie. »

Le docteur Sheppard s'exécuta. Un homme, au bas des marches, le regarda s'avancer vers Elizabeth.

« Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous espionnais.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Asseyez-vous. »

James prit place sur un siège, Elizabeth réprima un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?  
- Pardonnez-moi, sourit-elle en coin en secouant la tête, c'est juste que…  
- Que quoi ?  
- C'est juste que c'est étrange de voir un membre de la famille Sheppard attendre ma permission pour entrer et s'asseoir sur une chaise.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui. Disons que votre frère se comporte un peu différemment. »

Voyant que James l'interrogeait du regard, elle poursuivit :

« Il a l'habitude de venir s'asseoir sur mon bureau.  
- Je savais qu'il ne faisait pas grand cas de la hiérarchie mais là… . »

Elizabeth sourit davantage devant la mine presque choquée de James. Au bas de marches, le visage de l'homme qui les épiait s'était crispé.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui me comporterais de cette manière. J'ai trop de respect pour vous. »

Elizabeth rougit à cette phrase mais tenta néanmoins de défendre John.

« Vous savez, John et moi sommes amis et la hiérarchie ne compte plus vraiment.  
- Oh, je vois."

La dirigeante, sentant le sujet devenir un peu trop personnel à son goût, réorienta la discussion.

« Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir ?  
**-** : Je voulais savoir si vous aviez une tâche pour moi.  
- Une tâche ?  
- Oui, n'importe quoi : une traduction, l'étude d'un artefact, le nettoyage du mess.-

Elizabeth partit d'un éclat de rire. Les jointures des mains de l'homme qui les observait blanchirent sous la pression d'une colère contenue.  
Les rires se calmèrent. La leader réfléchit un moment.

« Je ne vois sincèrement pas quel travail je pourrais vous donner. Je crois que ce qui me gêne le plus dans cette histoire ce sont vos diplômes.  
- Oh, je pensais en avoir assez pour vous rejoindre au sein de la cité mais…  
- Non, non, vous m'avez mal comprise. Je voulais dire que vous avez trop de diplômes pour que je vous assigne à n'importe quelle activité.  
- Ah. Elizabeth ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis ici pour vous soulager. Si vous en avez marre des rapports, je peux vous aider à les finir. Je peux aussi vous aider à rédiger des traités d'alliance avec d'autres mondes. Je suis votre second vous. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse et je le ferais. »

La jeune femme resta interdite un moment ne sachant que répondre.

« Bien… Je vais sérieusement y réfléchir et il n'est pas impossible que je vous demande de l'aide en fin de journée si je vois que mes rapports n'avancent pas. »

James lui fit un sourire « made in Sheppard ».

« Très bien, je suis à vos ordres madame, répondit James en lui adressant un sourire… typiquement sheppardien.  
- Mais si j'ai bien compris vous n'êtes pas sous mon commandement. Ce ne sera donc pas un ordre que je vous donnerai mais un service que je vous demanderai. »

James se leva et s'inclina exagérément.

« Ce sera un plaisir de vous rendre service Elizabeth. En attendant que vous ayez besoin de moi, pourrais-je passer du temps avec les membres de votre équipe pour voir si mon aide serait la bienvenue ?  
- Oui, excellente idée. J'ai transféré à Carson vos références. Il doit être en train de les étudier à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Bien. J'y vais de ce pas. »

James se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna avant de franchir le seuil :

« N'oubliez pas : si vous avez besoin de moi, sifflez.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, acquiesça Elizabeth d'un air sérieux. »

James sortit et passa sur la passerelle sans voir l'homme toujours posté en bas des marches. Cet homme les gravit, tentant de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette Elizabeth à dos en réagissant comme un gamin jaloux. C'est James qui lui posait problème, pas elle. Il se présenta au seuil du bureau et se racla la gorge. La dirigeante leva le nez de ses rapports et lui offrit un sourire qui le fit se détendre.

« John, bonjour.  
-Bonjour Elizabeth, répliqua-t--il en entrant. »

La jeune femme vit que le militaire était un peu tendu mais n'y fit pas allusion.

« Que me vaut le plaisir ?  
- Ceci. »

Le colonel déposa une tasse de café sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir dessus, toujours sans permission. La jeune femme prit la tasse et en but une gorgée. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant, sous le regard soudain tendre de John.

« Ca fait du bien hein ?  
- Oui, beaucoup, merci John.  
- Je vous en prie. J'ai vu James sortir d'ici, reprit-il au bout d'un instant. »

La jeune femme se sentit étrangement gênée, comme si elle avait été prise en faute.  
- Oui, il venait me demander s'il pouvait se rendre utile auprès de moi, répondit-elle en détournant le regard pour le plonger dans la tasse.  
- Oh, et ?

Et je l'ai remercié en lui disant que j'allais y penser.

Ah. »

John baissa les yeux. Elizabeth, sentant qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet, reprit la conversation :

« Et vous, John, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?  
- Vous voulez dire à part pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir ?  
- John ! le réprimanda-t-elle en rosissant légèrement. »  
- Ok ok, en fait voilà j'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui et je me demandais si vous vouliez que je vous emmène sur le continent cet après midi. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et soupira.

« John, je ne peux pas venir, dit-elle en posant sa tasse.  
- Oh Elizabeth, deux ou trois heures de détente ne vont pas vous tuer.  
- Peut-être mais j'ai tous les rapports que vous voyez sur le bureau à finir et aussi des plannings de missions à faire et…  
- Mais James est là. Demandez lui, il le fera avec plaisir. »

La leader ne sut à ce moment si John était sarcastique ou s'il parlait sérieusement. Mais elle poursuivit :

« Je ne peux pas déjà commencer à me décharger de mon travail sur lui, surtout pour des choses aussi futiles que les rapports ?  
- Futiles ?  
- Oui, pour lui. Vous avez entendu comme moi les diplômes qu'il possède.  
- Oui, j'ai entendu. Mais si vous lui demandez il le fera. Il est très serviable, souligna-t-il, cette fois clairement sur le ton du sarcasme.  
- John, si vous ne savez pas quoi faire… je ne sais pas moi. Lisez, étudiez, faites comme James. »

Mais la jeune femme regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit John se lever de son bureau le regard oscillant entre colère et tristesse. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être comme mon frère. Mais vous n'êtes pas la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque. »

Le colonel sortit alors rapidement. La dirigeante soupira avant de se lever et de partir à la recherche de son second.

Le premier endroit qu'elle essaya fut le bon : le balcon, leur balcon, celui qui avait vu se dérouler leurs disputes mais aussi leurs réconciliations. Il était accoudé à la rambarde, ses yeux verts intenses scrutant l'horizon. Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et vint s'accouder à ses côtés.

« John… »

Le militaire ne tourna pas la tête vers elle.

« John… , reprit-elle en posant la main sur son bras. »

Le militaire ferma les yeux puis tourna son visage vers Elizabeth avant de poser son regard sur elle.

"Pardon John. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- C'est sortit sous le coup de l'exaspération.  
- Ah, je vous exaspère ?! »

Il ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser les faire se disputer. Elle mit une main sur son épaule et lui sourit :

« Oui, vous me tapez souvent sur les nerfs, mais c'est ce défaut qui me fait vous apprécier. »

Le coloenl sentit ses dernières défenses faiblir et décida d'arrêter de bouder.

« Je suis désolé aussi. Mais c'est que je voulais vraiment qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Je vous vois de moins en moins en ce moment et…ça me manque. »

Elizabeth fut touchée par cet aveu.

« Votre amitié me manque.  
- Oui à moi aussi John, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais j'ai beaucoup de traités de paix à rédiger en ce moment et des rapports par-dessus la tête.  
- C'est pour ça que mon frère est là.  
- Oui mais vous comprenez, je n'aime pas déléguer ce que je fais. Je préfère tout faire moi-même, comme ça je suis plus tranquille.  
- Il faut apprendre à faire confiance Elizabeth.  
- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Mais pour l'instant je préfère attendre de voir si je n'y arrive réellement pas avant de confier une partie de mon travail à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Vous avez raison, d'autant plus qu'il faut que vous soyez prudente.  
- Ca fait deux fois que vous me dites ça, remarqua-t-elle en le sondant du regard. »

John détourna les yeux et les perdit de nouveau dans le vague.

« Cela a un rapport avec votre frère ?  
- Laissez tomber, soupira-t-il. Après tout, vous êtes assez grande pour faire vos choix.  
- Oui, mais je voudrais que vous me disiez ce qui vous oppose.  
- Cela ne vous servirez à rien de le savoir.  
- Non, mais cela pourrait vous aider vous, lui répondit-elle en posant une main sur la sienne. John, parlez moi. »

Le militaire menait une bataille intérieure. S'il lui disait comment allait-elle réagir ? Il allait lui dévoiler une partie de sa vie, de son passé, qu'il n'a jamais dévoilée à personne. Une partie qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait aussi envie de se confier. Et Elizabeth était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, John Sheppard décida de parler de lui.

« Vous voulez vraiment tout savoir ?  
- S'il vous plait oui.  
- Très bien… »

Le regard du colonel se fixa sur l'horizon, pour se donner du courage. Le courage de lui raconter son passé, de lui dévoiler ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. La jeune femme attendait patiemment qu'il commence, voulant le laisser aller à son rythme. Elle, mieux que quiconque, savait à quel point il était dur de se confier. Alors elle ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer.  
Le militaire prit une profonde inspiration et commença le récit de sa vie.

« J'avais 18 ans quand mon père est mort et que je me suis enfui de la maison pour m'engager dans l'armée. »

Cette entrée en matière secoua Elizabeth. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Mais elle ne dit rien et le laissa continuer.

« Les autorités ont dit que c'était un accident. Mais je sais que c'est ma faute.  
- John… »

Le colonel ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup avant de poursuivre.

« J'étais privé de sortie par mes parents parce que les notes au lycée ne suivaient pas. Mais je n'aimais pas beaucoup l'autorité. Maintenant non plus d'ailleurs. »

Il adressa un faible sourire à son amie qui le lui rendit, puis reprit :

« J'ai fait le mur pour aller à une soirée chez des amis. »

Le regard de John s'assombrit.

« J'y étais depuis deux heures environ quand on m'a appelé. »

Son visage se durcit et son regard s'embua. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra.

« C'était ma mère. Mon père avait été admis à l'hôpital suite à un accident de voiture. J'y suis allé. Elle et James étaient dans la chambre. Quand je suis entré, ma mère pleurait sur la dépouille de mon père. Seul James a remarqué ma présence. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Il m'a dit que je l'avais tué, souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il a dit que j'avais tué mon père, notre père. »

La jeune femme porta une main à son estomac, soufflée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
John se reprit et poursuivit :

« Et il a raison !  
- John, non ! »

Le militaire se tourna, le regard douloureux.

« Si ! Il s'est rendu compte que j'étais parti !Il était en colère, il a pris le volant, il n'a pas vu le camion, il est mort à cause de moi ! »

Le colonel avait presque crié les derniers mots sur une dirigeante retournée par ces révélations. Elle avait retiré sa main du bras du colonel surprise par son haussement de ton. Il la regardait maintenant avec les yeux brillants de tristesse, de colère et d'impuissance. La jeune femme n'hésita qu'une seconde. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit par les épaules en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le regard de John s'embua un peu plus. Elizabeth l'attira alors à elle et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amie pour étouffer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Elle était là pour lui, il aimait la savoir là pour lui. Lorsqu'Elizabeth ne sentit plus le corps de John trembler contre le sien, elle desserra lentement son étreinte. John se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Merci Elizabeth, murmura-t-il. Merci d'être là pour moi. »

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard

é Ca va un peu mieux ?  
-Oui. »

Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et lui serra la main. Elle serait toujours là pour lui.  
C'est la porte coulissante du balcon qui les interrompit. Ronon (oui pas toujours Rodney, quand même, faut varier) venait d'apparaître sur le seuil.

« Désolé.  
- Ronon, un problème ? demanda Elizabeth en reprenant son masque de leader  
- Non, pas vraiment, c'est plutôt une question.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Le Docteur Sheppard m'a demandé si je pouvais l'entraîner. Mais il parait que c'est un cerveau comme McKay alors je voulais vous demander l'autorisation avant de l'amocher. »

Les deux atlantes réprimèrent un sourire.

« D'accord Ronon. Mais allez-y doucement. »

Le satédien adressa un signe de tête en direction du couple avant de partir. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, John prit la parole.

« Je ne lui aurais pas dit d'y aller doucement moi. »

Elizabeth sentit de l'amertume dans le ton du militaire.

« John, parlez à votre frère. Je suis certaine qu'il regrette ce qu'il vous a dit. Ca fait 20 ans, les gens changent en 20 ans.  
- Non, 10 ans, rectifia-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. »

Elizabeth allait répliquer lorsqu'un technicien la contacta par radio : le briefing avec SGA4 allait débuter.

« Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit.  
- D'accord. »

Le militaire ajouta, un sourire en coin :

« Bonne chance pour le briefing. »

Le Docteur Weir haussa un sourcil.

« C'est l'équipe de Kavanagh, précisa John. »

La dirigeante leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, c'était exact. Rien de tel que 30 minutes avec ce scientifique exaspérant pour bien commencer la journée. Mais elle retrouva sa sérénité lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de John. Au moins elle avait réussi à l'apaiser un peu. Elle rentra dans la cité. Le sourire du colonel disparut aussitôt et il se retourna vers l'océan. Elle avait raison : il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec son frère, surtout si celui-ci devait s'éterniser sur la cité. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer ni même à l'éviter. C'est en soupirant qu'il rentra à son tour dans la cité.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps… dans la salle d'entraînement…

« Ronon, non ! cria Teyla. »

Trop tard ,l'ex runner venait de mettre violemment au tapis James.

« Ronon !

Oh, je l'ai pas tué ! »

Le satédien aida James à se relever.

« Ca va ?  
- Vous m'avez sûrement brisé deux côtes mais oui, ça va. »

Ronon esquissa un sourire.

« Et ça vous fait rire en plus ? demanda James en plissant les yeux.  
- Non mais vous vous plaignez comme un Sheppard.  
- Mon frère se fait mettre au tapis aussi ?  
- Demandez à Teyla.  
- Ronon, vous êtes de mauvaise fois. Le colonel a fait de grand progrès au maniement des bâtons et… »

Mais devant le regard insistant de Ronon :

« Bon, c'est vrai, il se retrouve souvent à terre. »

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, confirma Ronon.  
- Mais pour sa défense je tiens à préciser qu'il arrive à rester camper sur ses pieds de plus en plus longtemps. »

Mais Teyla ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de réprimer un sourire.

« Ca fait quatre ans, bientôt cinq que vous êtes dans l'équipe de mon frère Teyla ?  
- Oui, c'est exact.  
- Et vous ça fait un peu plus de trois ansRonon.  
- Ouais.  
- Et comment est-il ?  
- Comment ça ? demanda le satédien.  
- Quel est son caractère, comment occupe-t-il son temps libre… ce genre de choses. »

La question dérouta quelque peu les deux pégasiens. Teyla regarda Ronon quelques instants avant de répondre.

« C'est un chef très capable, et un ami fidèle.  
- Il a son caractère aussi, compléta Ronon. C'est tête brûlée et il réfléchit pas forcément aux conséquences. »

Teyla le regarda de travers. Ce qui le fit se reprendre :

« Mais il a un grand sens du devoir et du sacrifice.  
- Il nous a toujours ramené en vie, renchérit l'athosienne. Il a sauvé cette cité et d'autres équipes des attaques Wraith et ce à de nombreuses reprises.  
- Il est plutôt cool. Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit quand il joue au golf.  
- Au golf ? demande James.  
- Oui, il paraît que c'est cool de jouer au golf sur votre planète, répondit Ronon en haussant les épaules.  
- Ah, euh… oui.  
- Mais le colonel apprécie aussi un bon livre de temps en temps, inter vint Teyla.  
- Oui, un livre. Un seul et unique livre.  
- Ronon !  
- Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà vu lire autre chose que « Guerre et Paix » ? »

L'athosienne baissa les yeux.

« Non, je l'avoue. Mais ce n'est pas son seul loisir. Il joue aussi très bien de la guitare.  
- Ca, il a toujours aimé, pensa tout haut James.  
- Et parfois lorsque je passe devant ses quartiers le soir, j'entends une mélodie s'élever de sa chambre. Il a vraiment un don.  
- Il y a aussi les matchs de football, dit Ronon.  
- Il a toujours été accro au football, depuis le lycée, sourit James.  
- Et il aime regarder un bon film avec ses amis de temps en temps, informa Teyla.  
- La seule chose qu'il nous ait épargné jusqu'à présent, ce sont les leçons de surf et les fêtes foraines, constata Ronon.  
- Il n'a pas beaucoup changé alors. Sauf peut-être dans son caractère. »

James avait dit ça en perdant son regard dans le vague.

« Docteur Sheppard, ça va ?  
- Oui, très bien, se reprit James. Ronon, Teyla, merci pour cet entraînement. Je reviendrais vous voir lorsque mes côtes seront cicatrisées.  
- C'est quand vous voulez, lui dit le satédien en le gratifiant d'une bonne tape dans le dos.  
- A bientôt Docteur. »

James sortit de la salle d'entraînement en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Les amis de John étaient nettement plus proches de son frère que lui. Il avait un sacré temps à rattraper. C'était d'ailleurs entre autre pour ça qu'il était là : pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils s'expliquent…

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rafikis**** : en mode « aucune pitié » xdr. Pour le sang… je pense que tu vas être servie lol**

**Jojo**** : Merci et… tu prends des cours chez Rafikis Oo Bande de sauvages !!**

**MEL**** : J'aime ta philosophie lol Elle est très vraie. Zen quand même hein, vas pas nous faire une syncope Oo.**

**Alexiel974**** : Oui un peu de drame, ça fait toujours… du bien. Surtout quand c'est Liz qui va consoler John lol. Pour l'explication il faudra encore attendre un tit peu Et de rien du tout, c'est un plaisir de poster pour vous .**

**Audrey**** : Tu n'as pas à attendre plus longtemps :p**

**Ticoeur**** : sœur, amie avec Rafikis et Jojo ? Un peu d'indulgence pour… oh puis non allez-y, dégommez le, il est à vous Oo. Quant à Ronon : ce perso a un super potentiel comique, qui l'eut cru lol**

**Avok**** : Merci !! Exact oui lol Et tu pourras la lire sur l'autre maintenant **

**Gloire à vos coms qui me font poster aujourd'hui **

Elizabeth sortit du briefing d'avec SGA4 sur les rotules. Kavanagh était particulièrement en forme ces temps-ci et venait de le prouver une nouvelle fois. Pas un instant il n'avait cessé de la contredire ni de remettre en cause son autorité. De ce fait la réunion, qui ne devait durer qu'une petite demie heure, s'était étalée sur deux bonnes heures. Même John, dans ses pires moments, ne lui faisait pas subir un tel supplice. Et puis quand ils se disputaient ce n'était pas pareil. Dans ces moments là elle pensait déjà à la manière dont ils allaient se réconcilier, sur le balcon, leur balcon. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau où une gigantesque pile de dossiers l'attendait. Du moins le croyait-elle. Car lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, son bureau était impeccablement rangé… sans trace d'un quelconque papier. La jeune femme sortit de son bureau et interrogea le garde posté en contre bas des escaliers :

« Sergent, avez-vous vu quelqu'un entrer dans mon bureau ?  
- Oui Madame, le Docteur Sheppard est venu.  
- A-t-il touché aux dossiers ?  
- Oui Madame. Il les a tous lu et est reparti quelques secondes avant votre arrivée. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser entrer ?  
- Si, vous avez bien fait, le rassura-t-elle. »

Elizabeth était surprise, agréablement surprise. Mais moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le gène « tête de mule » était bien inscrit dans le patrimoine génétique des Sheppard. Elle descendit vers le garde.

« Vous savez où il est allé ?  
- Vers ses quartiers Madame.  
- Bien, merci sergent. »

La dirigeante se présenta devant les quartiers de James. Elle hésita mais finit par frapper. Au bout de quelques instants, il lui ouvrit, souriant dès qu'il la reconnut.

" Docteur Weir ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Vous savez ce que je fais ici.  
- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il innocemment. Mais vous voulez peut-être entrer ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, dit-elle, hésitante.  
- Vous ne me déragez jamais.  
- Bien, dans ce cas. »

La leader entra. Les quartiers du jeune homme étaient parfaitement rangés, sauf la table où étaient éparpillées plusieurs feuilles remplies de textes anciens. Elizabeth en fut très étonnée.

« Vous lisez l'ancien ?  
- Je m'y mets à peine, mais j'aime déjà cette langue. Je me suis inspiré de vos travaux et recherches sur le sujet, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.  
- Non, pas du tout. Je trouve ça très flatteur au contraire. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou d'éclaircissement, je suis là, n'hésitez pas.  
- Je m'en souviendrais. »

Elizabeth balaya le reste de la pièce du regard. Sur les étagères de la bibliothèque personnelle de James trônaient plusieurs livres traitant de politique internationale, de mythologie, de science politique et autres manuels tout aussi cérébral.  
« Et bien dites-moi, vous avez de la lecture pour les longues soirées d'hiver.  
- Oui, j'adore ça : la diplomatie, aider les peuples à trouver un terrain d'entente. Je préfère privilégier les mots que les armes. »

La leader se retourna vers son interlocuteur et le regarda attentivement. Il était vraiment différent de son frère…

« Mais vous n'êtes pas venue pour inspecter mes quartiers Elizabeth.  
- Non, je suis venue pour vous réprimander. »

James perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elizabeth s'approcha de lui, bras croisés.

« Je vous avais dit que je ferais appel à vous si j'en avais besoin.  
- Oui c'est exact mais…  
- Ai-je fait appel à vous ?  
- Non, mais…  
- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu finir mes rapports ?  
- Je voulais juste vous aider. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. »

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine perdue de James.

« Vous êtes aussi têtu que votre frère ! Merci James. Mais la prochaine fois, demandez-moi.  
- Vous n'aimez pas les surprises je me trompe ? lui sourit-il à son tour. »

La jeune femme fut déstabilisée par la question et le ton employé. Ca lui faisait presque le même effet que John.

« Si… mais je préfère contrôler ce qui m'arrive.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, j'éviterai de vous faire trop de surprise. »

Elizabeth détacha son regard de celui de James.

« Bon, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. A plus tard.  
- A plus tard Elizabeth. »

Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, et loin des quartiers du Docteur Sheppard, la jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait avec les hommes de cette famille ?!

oooooooooooooooooo

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations : Elizabeth faisait une partie de solitaire, James étudiait les textes anciens, Rodney bidouillait dans son labo, Teyla, Ronon et John étaient partis sur le continent pour voir si tout allait bien et Carson veillait ses patients.  
Et à 12h30, tout ce petit monde se retrouva au mess. Rodney, James, Carson et Elizabeth y étaient déjà lorsqu'arrivèrent Ronon, Teyla et John. Le militaire s'arrêta immédiatement à la vue de son frère. Seuls Elizabeth et Carson virent arriver le trio, James et Rodney leur tournant le dos. Ronon s'avança vers eux, Teyla et John restant un moment en retrait.

« John ? l'interrogea Teyla.  
- Je crois que je reviendrais plus tard. »

Il allait faire demi tour lorsque l'Athosienne lui posa une main sur le bras.

« John ! Arrêtez de le fuir. »

Le militaire soupira et croisa le regard d'Elizabeth qui l'invitait à les rejoindre. Leur conversation de plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit et il soupira avant d'accompagner suivre Teyla jusqu'à la table. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent, l'ambiance retomba aussitôt.

« Je vais me rechercher une ration moi, souffla rapidement Rodney en se levant. »

Et pour la première fois les autres envièrent Rodney et sa réputation d'estomac sur patte. Seul lui avait une excuse pour quitter la table sans attirer les soupçons.

« Alors, Teyla, les athosiens se portent-ils bien ? demanda Carson pour tenter de relancer l'ambiance.

Très bien Docteur Beckett. Jinto et Halling vous passent d'ailleurs à tous le bonjour.  
- C'est gentil. »

La tentative d'amorçage de la discussion fut brève et se révéla être un échec. Le silence retomba de nouveau. Elizabeth décida de prendre les choses en main tandis que Ronon et Teyla allaient se servir eux aussi un plateau repas.

« James, avez-vous avancé dans la traduction de textes anciens ?  
- Oui Elizabeth, merci. Mais j'aurais besoin de vos lumières sur une partie de la traduction.  
- Bien, venez me voir cet après midi à mon bureau, nous en discuterons. »

John avait le visage fermé. Il n'aimait pas du tout la complicité qui commençait à unir les deux Docteurs. Il se leva.

« John, où allez-vous ? demanda Elizabeth.  
- Je vais me chercher un plateau. »

La leader se détendit. Elle avait peur qu'il fuie de nouveau, mais non, il ne la décevrait pas, elle le savait.

« Je vous accompagne. »

Le colonel fut surpris, mais n'en montra rien. Ils laissèrent Carson seul avec James et la conversation des deux Docteurs s'orienta rapidement sur le terrain médical. Pendant ce temps, dans la file du mess…

« John, je suis fière de vous. »

Le militaire baissa la tête et ne répondit rien.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de traduction ? »

La question surprit quelque peu la diplomate mais elle répondit néanmoins de manière détachée.

« James travaille actuellement sur la traduction d'un texte ancien.  
- Il ne travaille pas dans votre bureau.  
- Euh, non…  
- Alors comment savez-vous qu'il travaille sur ça ?  
- Je suis allée le voir ce matin dans ses quartiers et…  
- Vous êtes allée le voir dans ses quartiers ? répéta John, les mâchoires un peu plus serrées et manquant de lâcher son plateau.  
- Oui. Pour le remercier d'avoir lu les dossiers qui s'entassaient sur mon bureau. »

John sentit son cœur se serrer une fois de plus. Ils avançaièrent dans la file. Elizabeth vit bien que ses paroles avaient marquées le colonel.

« John…  
- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.  
- Vous avez raison. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez rejeté. »

Comment pouvait-elle lire si clairement en lui ??

« Je… J'ai passé l'âge de me sentir rejeté.  
- John…, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, je vois bien qu'une partie du problème réside dans la facilité qu'a James à se faire accepter…. De se faire accepter par vos amis ? Par moi ? »

Le militaire baissa la tête.

« Vous voulez qu'on en parle dans la journée ?  
- Vous avez du travail. »

Elizabeth savait comment fonctionnait John : il voulait qu'on l'écoute mais il voulait aussi qu'on le supplie de l'aider parce qu'il n'était pas dans son caractère de demander de l'aide.

« S'il vous plait John.  
- Vous devez déjà voir James cet après-midi.  
- Mais j'ai toujours du temps pour vous.  
- Bon d'accord. »

Les deux atlantes retournèrent à table rejoindre les autres

La discussion se déroula principalement entre Carson, Elizabeth et Teyla. Ronon, ben entre lui et lui, Rodney mangeait et les deux Sheppard avaient le nez plongé dans leur assiette.

La conversation s'était tarie depuis quelques secondes lorsqu'Elizabeth la reprit, mais en abordant le sujet tabou ; toutefois de manière diplomatique (oui après tout c'est son boulot ).

« John ?  
- Oui ?  
- Vous jouez au golf n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Elizabeth, je joue au golf, répondit-il, mi surpris, mi amusé.  
- James, je crois avoir lu dans votre dossier que vous aviez vous aussi une passion pour le golf ? sourit la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur le nouveau venu.

Les deux Sheppard sentirent tout de suite le piège.

« C'est exact Elizabeth. C'est ma deuxième passion après mon travail. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois retourner travailler. »  
Et pour la première fois depuis des années, John remercia silencieusement son jumeau pour son intervention. Mais c'était sans compter l'opiniâtreté de sa leader. Alors que James allait se lever, la jeune femme enchaîna :

« L'un de vous souhaiterait-il m'apprendre ? »

Toutes les mâchoires se décrochèrent simultanément autour de la table et Elizabeth sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Elle venait de proposer ça sur un coup de tête ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle proposé ça ? Parce que si c'était James qui lui proposait d'apprendre, John ne serait pas loin, c'était certain et il serait obligé de parler avec son frère. Mais si c'était John qui se proposait pour lui apprendre, dans ce cas là, sa tentative de conciliation aurait échoué.

« Je vous apprendrai, se proposèrent en cœur les deux frères. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers les deux Sheppard. La situation devenait intéressante. Même Rodney avait arrêté de manger, un signe…  
Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de James.

« Je lui apprendrais, tu peux retourner à tes bouquins, lança John.  
- Je lui apprendrais, tu peux retourner à tes avions. »

La tension montait. Mais personne n'intervenait. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent, quitte à se crier dessus, devant tout le mess.

« John, tu manies un club de golf comme un beretta : sans finesse.  
- Parce que tu crois que t'as un swing à la Tiger Wood ?!  
- Mes coupes en témoignent.  
- Et c'est reparti ! Moi, mes victoires, mes trophées…  
- Tu as toujours été jaloux de mes victoires, je n'y peux rien, mais s'il te plait ne pénalise pas Elizabeth en étant son professeur.  
- Elle me l'a demandé autant à toi qu'à moi !! s'écria John en se levant d'un bond.  
- Oui mais je suis le plus apte, rétorqua en se levant à son tour. »

le colonel le foudroya du regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit l'ami d'Elizabeth ! Il ne le voulait pas.

« John, laisse tomber. »

Et là personne, même Ronon qui s'était levé pour prévenir tout débordement potentiel, ne vit le coup partir. James se retrouva allonger par terre, le nez en sang. Elizabeth se leva à son tour.

« John ! »

Le militaire, se rendant compte de son geste, sortit encourant du mess.

« Je vais le rattraper, dit Ronon.  
- Non, je m'en charge, c'est de ma faute, le coupa la jeune femme. »

Pendant qu'elle courrait après John, Elizabeth ne cessait de penser sa bêtise ! Pourquoi leur avoir fait une telle proposition ! Si elle apprenait à réfléchir davantage !!

Elle ne trouva le colonel ni sur leur balcon, ni dans ses quartiers et encore moins dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle eut alors l'idée d'aller voir dans la salle des jumpers, déserte à cette heure-ci. Elle pénétra dans la pièce en le cherchant du regard.

« John ? »

Mais aucune voix ne lui répondit. Elle continua sa progression dans la salle Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du fond du hangar, elle entendait comme des coups. Ils se firent de plus en plus distincts. Quelqu'un frappait du métal. Elizabeth accéléra le pas et trouva John en train de taper du pied dans une plaque devant servir à réparer une partie du jumper 5 et qui maintenant devait elle-même être réparée.  
« John ? »

Mais le militaire continua à expulser sa rage contre l'objet. La dirigrante respira un grand coup et s'approcha un peu plus, posant une main sur l'épaule de John. Mais il se dégagea vivement.

« John, je…  
- Ca vous amuse ?! »

La jeune femme fut estomaquée par la question.

« Quoi ?  
- Ca vous amuse de nous mettre en compétition lui et moi ? demanda-t-il avec colère en se retournant vers elle.  
- En compétition ? répéta Liz sans comprendre.  
- Laissez tomber ! »

John allait partir lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son bras.

« John, pardonnez moi. Je voulais juste que vous discutiez ensemble.  
- Ben voilà, on a parlé ! »

Le ton du colonel commençait à énerver la jeune femme.

« Non, vous n'avez pas parlé, vous l'avez frappé !  
- Oui, je l'ai frappé, j'en crevais d'envie depuis 10 ans !  
- Vous m'aviez dit que…  
- Je sais ce que je vous ai dit ! Mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était il y a dix ans et déjà à cette époque… »

Mais il s'arrêta dans la phrase, baissant la tête.

« Quoi à cette époque ?  
- Il m'avait déjà pris la femme que j'aime. »

John se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Elizabeth et partit précipitamment du hangar, laissant une leader sous le choc.

ooooooooooooo

Elizabeth était en route vers son bureau, songeuse… Les mots du colonel résonnaient dans esprit : _Il m'avait déjà pris la femme que j'aime… la femme que j'aime…_ La jeune femme se surprit à sourire en plein couloir. Il lui avait avoué à demi mots qu'il l'aimait. La dirigeante sentit son coeur se remplir de… joie ? C'était bien cela… Mais aussi de peur. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Et si oui, avait-elle réellement compris le sens de ses paroles ? L'aimait-il vraiment ? Ou avait-il dit ça sous le coup de l'émotion ? Et s'il le pensait ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Elizabeth secoua la tête. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle retrouve ses esprits pour penser à ce qui venait de se passer de manière calme et posée.

Sitôt sorti du hangar, John avait foncé dans ses quartiers. Il avait ouvert en grand sa fenêtre pour respirer l'air pur de la cité. _Mais quel abruti_ pensait-il !! _Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ?! Elle doit avoir peur et si ça se trouve elle ne ressent rien pour moi !Mais bon sang, t'aurais pas pu la fermer Sheppard !! _Il ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il lui parle et qu'il lui dise… Mais pour trouver les mots, il lui fallait du calme. Il décida de prendre un jumper et partit sur le continent.

Elizabeth avait changé d'avis en cours de route et se dirigeait à présent vers l'infirmerie pour connaître l'état de santé de James. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit Carson, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney groupés autour du lit.

« Carson, vous pourriez leur dire que je ne vais pas mourir ? C'est juste un coup de poing et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le premier que je reçois.  
- Mais ça sera le dernier que vous recevrez tant que vous serez dans ma cité, lui assura Elizabeth en s'approchant de lui. »

Les regards convergèrent vers la leader.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Je vais bien Docteur Weir.  
- Elizabeth.  
- Je ne sais pas si je mérite encore votre confiance après ce qui vient de se passer. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté et d'avoir dit toutes ces choses

Mais c'est pas vous qui l'avez frappé, remarqua Rodney.  
- Non, mais je l'ai poussé hors limite. Je sais qu'il n'a pas une grande patience et je l'ai poussé à bout.  
- C'est vrai que Sheppard n'est pas très patient, approuva Ronon.  
- Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas se contrôler, intervint Teyla.  
- Allez allez tout le monde, un peu de repos et de calme pour mon patient.  
- James, je retourne dans mon labo, informa Rodney. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous y êtes le bienvenu. Je serais ravi d'avoir votre opinion sur mes travaux. »

Les têtes se figèrent de stupeur à ces quelques mots.

« Et non, je ne me suis pas drogué Carson, lança Rodney en sortant de la pièce.  
- Et moi je vais m'entraîner un peu, dit Ronon. Teyla ça vous dit ?  
- Je vous suis. »

Les plus perspicaces auraient pu distinguer un sourire sur le visage de l'ex runner. Seule Elizabeth resta, les yeux dans le vague.

Elizabeth, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? demanda Carson.  
- Quoi ? Ah, non, non. Je retourne à mon bureau. James, si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas.  
- Très bien, merci… Elizabeth.  
- Et ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. »

Carson lui sourit et la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.

« Une femme exceptionnelle… , murmura James.

- Oui, comme vous dites. Bon, maintenant serrez les dents, j'applique l'alcool. »

Elizabeth marchait dans le couloir. Il s'était excusé. James s'était excusé alors qu'il n'était pas ou peu en tort. Pourquoi John devait-il toujours réagir avec les poings lorsqu'il était en colère ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se maîtriser ou à s'excuser ?! La jeune femme soupira. Il avait tellement de défauts… Mais alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade lorsqu'elle le voyait, lorsqu'il lui souriait, lorsqu'il la regardait ? Pourquoi avait-elle cru toucher le ciel lorsqu'il s'était déclaré, même à demis mots ? Elle entra dans son bureau et soupira. Elle y verrait plus clair après quelques heures à ne plus y penser. Et le meilleur moyen pour ne plus y penser était encore de se plonger dans le travail, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

James était retourné dans ses quartiers et s'était remis au travail. Il n'aurait pas dû parler à son frère comme ça. Il savait qu'il était impétueux. Mais c'est vrai que sa réaction l'avait quand même surpris. La dernière fois qu'il avait réagi comme ça, ça avait été avec Sarah. John ressentirait-il des choses pour Elizabeth ? Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il avait des inscriptions à traduire ! Enfin à essayer de traduire ! Cela faisait une bonne demi heure qu'il butait contre une phrase. Lassé, il lâcha son stylo et retomba sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Il hésita quelques secondes mais se décida à aller rendre visite à Elizabeth. Il consulta sa montre. Il était 16H15. Bien qu'ils aient passé l'âge, il se dit qu'un petit goûter pourrait faire du bien à la dirigeante, ainsi qu'à lui-même. Il passa donc au mess et prit quelques fruits et viennoiseries. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas des marches de l'escalier, il leva les yeux et sourit malgré lui. Elle avait l'air très absorbée par son travail et arborait en ce moment même une petite moue qu'il le fit littéralement fondre. Mais sentant les regards de la salle de contrôle posés sur lui il se reprit et gravit les marches.

« Elizabeth ?  
- James ? Entrez, je vous en prie. »

La leader posa le rapport qu'elle tenait dans les mains et reporta son attention sur le plateau que portait James.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est pour moi ?!  
- En fait c'est pour nous. J'ai pensé qu'une pause nous ferait du bien. »

La jeune femme fut surprise par cette marque d'attention.

« Excellente idée. »

Le Docteur Sheppard s'installa dans le siège faisant face au bureau et déposa deux muffins et quelques fruits devant Elizabeth.

« Je sais que vous avez un appétit d'oiseau mais peut-être que votre estomac accepterait de se laisser aller en ma compagnie.  
- Je crois qu'il va consentir à se laisser aller. »

Ils entamèrent leur encas.

« Dites-moi, où en êtes-vous dans vos traductions ?  
- J'avoue que je bloque sur une phrase et que je suis venu vous demander de l'aide.  
- Ce plateau était donc plus une contre partie qu'une réelle marque d'attention. »

Le ton sérieux que lequel elle avait dit ça inquiéta James :

« Non, non pas du tout ! Je… »

Elizabeth sourit amusée.

« Détendez-vous James, je plaisantais  
- Ah, d'accord. Vous avez un sens de l'humour très particulier.  
- Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous aider à traduire ces inscriptions.  
- Pas toutes, juste cette phrase. Vous avez déjà bien assez de travail comme ça.

- Et bien je dois dire qu'avec l'avance que vous m'avez fait prendre, j'ai un peu de temps libre, d'autant que les rapports ne se bousculent pas. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de James, Elizabeth poursuivit :

« La plupart du temps l'équipe que j'envoie en mission est SGA-1 et le fait est que votre frère prend tout son temps pour me rendre ses rapports. »

James sourit faiblement. Elizabeth continua, sérieusement :

« Je lui ai parlé James.  
- Il ne s'est pas excusé et ne regrette rien, je sais. »

La jeune femme fut étonnée par la perspicacité de James.

« Laissez-lui du temps. Il faut qu'il fasse le point.  
- Il l'a déjà fait. »

La leader sourit à son jeu de mots et reprit, sur un ton plus joyeux.

« Si nous allions travailler sur ces traductions ?  
- Allons-y. »

Le couple sortit du bureau, sous quelques regards perplexes, et se rendirent dans les quartiers de James.

Quelques heures plus tard, John atterrit en jumper avant de faire un tout au mess. 20heures venaient de sonner et il avait une faim de loup. Il y retrouva toute son équipe.

« John, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, lui sourit Teyla.  
- Vous étiez passé où ? demanda Ronon.

Je vous ai cherché toute l'après midi pour vous faire initialiser des objets ! le houspilla Rodney.  
- Désolé McKay, mais j'avais autre chose à faire.  
- Et quoi ? Aller draguer de pauvres athosiennes sans défense ? »

John lui fit une grimace en guise de réponse et alla se chercher un plateau. Lorsqu'il revint il regarda autour de lui.

« Où est Elizabeth ? »

Les regards convergèrent tous vers les assiettes.

« Rodney ?

- Je vais chercher une autre part de gâteau au chocolat.  
- Et moi je vais… l'aider à la trouver, lança Ronon en le suivant. »

Les deux hommes s'éjectèrent de leurs sièges et foncèrent vers le self, laissant Teyla seule face à son interlocuteur. Ces hommes, tous des lâches !

« Teyla ?  
- Le Docteur Weir a passé une partie de l'après midi à aider votre frère sur ses traductions. »

Le visage de John se tendit.

« Oh, et… ils y sont encore ?  
- Oui, James est passé ici avec Elizabeth pour prendre quelques choses à manger. Ils sont repartis à leur travail aussitôt.  
- Ah, d'accord."

Le colonel avala encore quelques bouchées mais la nourriture ne passait plus.

« Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais…aller dormir. »

Alors qu'il se levait, Teyla l'interpela :

« Ne vous tourmentez pas John. Elle sait. »

Le militaire se retourna de trois quart vers l'athosienne et hocha la tête, comprenant son amie à demis mots.

Il s'en alla vers ses quartiers. Il changea de tenue et tourna en rond dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui fasse part de ses réflexions de la journée. Il sortit donc de ses appartements et se dirigea droit vers ceux de la leader. Il ferait le pied de grue toute la soirée s'il le fallait, mais il devait la voir ce soir, trop peu sûr qu'il était de pouvoir lui parler demain.

oooooooooooo

« Oui, mais oui !Vous avez trouvé James ! C'est bien ça ! C'est « Traitement » ! »

Elizabeth se réadossa lourdement sur son siège. James lui sourit.

« Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans votre traduction précédente. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment le sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut celui de James qui s'estompa le premier alors qu'assit non loin d'elle, il se rapprochait imperceptiblement de la jeune femme. Le sourire de la leader disparut aussitôt et elle se leva comme si de rien n'était, tournant le dos à James. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et soupira faiblement. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il entendit Elizabeth :

« Il est tard, je crois que je vais rentrer dans mes quartiers, annonça-t-elle en tentant en vain de cacher son trouble. »

James se leva à son tour et, sans regarder la dirigeante, approuva.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps. »

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui.

« Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir. »

Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir et rougit. Son trouble augmenta d'autant.

« Bon… bonne nuit James. »

Et sans attendre de réponse elle sortit presqu'en courant des quartiers de Sheppard.

« Bonne nuit Elizabeth, soupira James une fois la porte refermée. »

Il s'approcha de sa porte et la caressa de regrets. Non mais quel idiot ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?Il secoua la tête : il était tard, son cerveau était fatigué et il avait failli commettre une erreur envers celle qui l'avait le plus facilement accepté ici. Une erreur ? Non, pas une erreur. Parce qu'une erreur supposait qu'il n'avait pas envie que ça arrive. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il avait eu envie de ce baiser. Il avait donc commis non pas une erreur mais une maladresse. Il secoua la tête. Il devait juste espérer une chose maintenant : qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Car le fait qu'elle ressente les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard lui paraissait improbable. Mais quels sentiments ressentait-il au juste ? Il n'était là que depuis si peu de temps ! Il ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose, pas déjà. Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Dormir, il fallait qu'il dorme. Mais avant il fallait qu'il aille prendre une douche.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rafikis**_** : espèce de barbareuh Oo Arrêtez de vouloir me le tuer !! non mais !**

_**Jojo**_** : mdr !! Non mais vraiment Oo**

_**MEL**_** : Merci beaucoup pour ton com !! Et oui : tous des lâches Oo**

_**Alexiel974**_** : Oui Elizabeth met les pieds dans le plat !! Pour changer lol Et non ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas la seule ! **

_**Ticoeur**_** : adhérente du club des barbares Oo Et ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'ils vont arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Il faudra être TRES patient !**

_**G33k**_** : Ouha, ça c'est de l'analyse !! Alors d'abord un grand merci. En écrivant cette fic je ne savais pas que l'idée des jumeaux avait déjà été utilisée. J'espère donc qu'elle sera tout de même originale. Et effectivement je suis partie du forum bleu avant de la terminer. Et oui tu as raison pour James… **

**Mais je n'en dis pas plus à part que… vous allez encore plus le détester.**

**Gardez votre calme, ce n'est qu'une fic Oo**

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth arpentait les couloirs sombres en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Il était bien sur le point de l'embrasser ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Ou peut-être était-ce l'heure tardive qui lui faisait prêter à James des intentions qui n'étaient pas les siennes ? Elle ne savait plus. Non, elle en était certaine, il avait bien eu l'intention de l'embrasser. Et elle s'était dégagée de lui. Pourquoi ? Il était intelligent, drôle, gentil et il ressemblait à John. Et là Elizabeth comprit : si elle l'avait laissé faire elle aurait eu l'impression de trahir John, l'homme pour qui elle éprouvait le plus de sentiments dans cette galaxie et dans l'autre. Et cette pensée la dévia vers une autre : John et son demi aveu. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent ! Il fallait qu'elle le voie le plus tôt possible pour crever l'abcès. Car, elle en était presque certaine, il ne serait pas…., elle releva la tête…,devant ses quartiers !! Il était là, adossé au mur en face de sa porte. Elle s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir et le regarda un moment. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et paraissait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Elle prit sur elle de le ramener sur Atlantis.

« John ?  
- Elizabeth.

Que faites-vous là ?  
- Il faut qu'on parle. »

Le ton du militaire était très sérieux. La jeune femme crut bien ne l'avoir jamais entendu auparavant.

« Bien, dans ce cas, entrez dans mes quartiers. »

John hocha la tête et suivit la leader à l'intérieur de ses appartements.  
Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, Elizabeth, sentit à la fois la joie et la peur la saisir. La joie d'être avec lui, seuls, la peur d'être avec lui, seuls. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle entendait sa respiration, régulière, bien qu'un peu rapide. Elle ferma les yeux pour se remémorer une dernière fois ce qu'elle répétait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis l'incident du hangar. _John, je voulais vous dire que je partage les sentiments que vous. John, je…_ Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'homme de celles-ci.

« Elizabeth ? »

La dirigeante ne se retourna pas.

« Je voulais vous parler à propos de ce que je vous ai dit dans le hangar. »

Elizabeth ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé. »

Cette fois, elle manqua de tomber. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Mais, en femme forte et surtout en sa qualité de leader, elle ravala ses larmes et se composa un visage neutre. Elle se retourna lentement et fit face à John.

« Vous êtes désolé ? »

Le colonel baissa les yeux et débita d'une traite :

« Oui, quand je vous ai dit ça, je voulais dire que James m'avait déjà pris la femme que j'aime et que maintenant, il voulait me prendre ceux que j'aime : Rodney, vous, Teyla et Ronon, Carson. »

Elizabeth resta impassible, tentant tant bien que mal de rester forte et de ne pas laisser le torrent de larmes qu'elle avait en elle se déverser comme elle en avait tant envie, comme elle en avait tant besoin.

« Bien. Je comprends. »

John releva la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air embêté, ni même gêné par la situation. Elle n'avait même pas l'air triste, air qu'il aurait tout fait pour voir apparaître sur son visage, preuve qu'il n'était pas si fou de tenir à elle, preuve qu'elle partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui, preuve qu'elle l'aimait peut-être elle aussi. Mais rien. Rien d'autre que ce masque de leader qu'elle arborait chaque jour.  
Elizabeth sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Elle décida donc de couper court à l'entretien.

« Autre chose ?  
-Non, non, je vais vous laisser. »

John chercha une dernière fois à sonder son regard, mais il n'y découvrit rien, même pas un infime espoir, et préféra donc s'en aller.

« Bon, et bien bonne nuit Elizabeth.  
- Bonne nuit John. »

Le militaire se tourna lentement vers la porte

« On se voit au briefing demain matin ?  
- Oui. »

Il sortit et s'engouffra à pas rapides dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers.  
Lorsqu'Elizabeth fut certaine qu'il était loin, elle n'eut même pas le courage de gagner son lit et s'effondra en pleurs à même le sol. Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Pourquoi avait-elle espéré autre chose ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours espérer autre chose ? Pourquoi se trompait-elle toujours sur les hommes qu'elle aimait ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aime toujours des hommes compliqués ou inaccessibles ?! La jeune femme porta ses mains à son visage et se laissa complètement aller. Ses pleurs résonnaient dans la pièce comme le sombre tintement des cloches annonçant un enterrement, celui de ses espoirs anéantis et de son cœur qui ne lui servirait désormais plus jamais. Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et une silhouette entrer. L'ombre referma la porte et vint, hésitante, se pencher à ses côtés. C'est avec précaution qu'elle posa une main sur la tête de la leader qui la redressa immédiatement sous la surprise. La jeune femme eut honte et se releva tout de suite, tentant de cacher ses larmes en les essuyant à la va vite. Mais l'ombre en face d'elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

« Elizabeth…  
- James ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda la dirigeante, la voix enrouée en le fuyant du regard.  
- Je passais dans le couloir pour aller voir Rodney lorsque…je vous ai entendu pleurer. Je me suis permis d'entrer. »

La leader ne disait plus rien. Elle sentait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, tout ce qui pourrait sortir serait un sanglot. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de son interlocuteur. James s'approcha.

« Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête. James arrêta sa progression vers elle.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse seule ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Bien, je vous laisse. Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver. »

Le docteur Sheppard tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il se sentit agripper par la manche. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Elizabeth se serrer contre lui et pleurer, les mains sur son torse, la tête nichée dans son cou. D'abord surpris, il ne mit pas longtemps pour l'enserrer à son tour. Il déposa une main sur ses cheveux et une autre dans son dos. Sans arrêter de pleurer, elle laissa glisser ses mains autour du cou de James. Le jeune homme caressa le dos de la dirigeante, espérant la calmer.

« Je suis là Elizabeth, ça va aller. »

Les pleurs de la leader s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure des caresses apaisantes de James dans son dos. Le jeune homme ne lui posait aucune question. Il était juste là pour elle, pour la calmer. Lorsqu'il sentit les tremblements de la jeune femme se tarir, il se détacha lentement d'elle en la tenant par la taille. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Ca va mieux ?  
- Un peu. »

James la conduisit vers son lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne la tenait plus et attendait qu'elle parle d'elle-même, si elle le souhaitait. Les secondes passèrent en silence, le temps qu'Elizabeth retrouve entièrement son calme. Enfin elle regarda James.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû…  
- Vous laissez aller ? acheva-t-il d'une voix douce. Elizabeth, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous voulez m'en parler ?

C'est personnel et assez gênant, expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard.  
- Vous savez que je ne vous jugerai pas. »

La dirigeante hocha la tête.

« C'est… à propos d'un homme ? demanda James, hésitant. »

La jeune femme baissa davantage la tête. Comme l'avait-il su ?

« Quoiqu'il vous ait dit, quoiqu'il vous ait fait, il n'aurait pas dû ! »

Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage de la leader.

« Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, et surtout pas pour un homme ! Quel qu'il soit ! Il ne vous mérite pas ! »

James avait dit ça avec une telle détermination, qu'Elizabeth releva la tête. Elle l'observa un moment. Il avait l'air en colère : ses muscles étaient tendus et son regard était dur. Il pensait vraiment ses mots.

« Merci James. Mais ça va aller. »

Elle tentait de le convaincre autant qu'elle-même.

« Qui est-ce ? »

La jeune femme baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas important.  
- Je le connais ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. James réfléchit un moment puis hasarda :

« C'est John ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Ce signe confirma l'idée de James. Il soupira.

« Il ne changera jamais ! Il vous fera rire et la minute d'après il vous fera pleurer.  
- C'est ma faute. J'ai mal compris ses paroles. »

La voix de la jeune femme était neutre. La tristesse l'avait quitté. Elle était fatiguée.

« Ses paroles ne devaient pas être anodines pour vous faire pleurer autant. »

Les larmes revinrent instantanément dans les yeux de la dirigeante.

« Pardon Elizabeth, je ne voulais pas.  
- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en secouant la tête.  
- Dites-vous bien que ce n'est pas votre faute, soupira-t-il. Il n'a jamais été doué dans le domaine des sentiments amoureux. »

Elizabeth se sentit mal à l'aise.

« La seule femme qui était prête à le prendre comme il est… »

Mais il s'arrêta net. Non, il ne devait pas lui dire Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Mais la phrase de James piqua la curiosité de la jeune femme.

« Continuez.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

- James, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de connaître sa vie. Il se livre si peu. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment. Elizabeth était suspendue à ses lèvres. Après tout, elle avait le droit de savoir…

« Il y a 10 ans… John était sur le point de se marier. »

Le choc de la révélation coupa le souffle d'Elizabeth

« Elle s'appelait Sarah. Je dois vous dire, avant de continuer, que j'ai ma part de responsabilité.  
- Je ne vous jugerai pas. Je veux juste essayer de comprendre. »

James baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entamer son explication.

« Il y a 10 ans cela faisait déjà 10 ans que nous ne nous parlions plus. Là aussi je suis en tort… »

Elizabeth posa une main sur celle de James.

« Il m'a dit ce qui c'est passé. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

« Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! »

La leader, qui avait tout de suite pris le parti de John dan cette affaire, commençait à voir les évènements d'un autre œil. La rancune qu'elle avait pu éprouvée pour James s'évapora. Il avait l'air sincère.

« Vous étiez jeune, vous étiez triste et en colère et vos mots ont dépassé votre pensée.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, dit-il en secouant la tête. »

Le jeune homme soupira et reprit :

« Quand il a accepté de me revoir, il y a 10 ans, il m'a dit qu'il était fiancé. J'étais heureux pour lui. Je me disais que malgré les épreuves de la vie, il avait réussi à trouve une stabilité. Et je commençais à déculpabiliser. Lorsque je suis arrivé, John m'a accueilli mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré et on a discuté. On s'est expliqué, je me suis excusé et la confiance a commencé à se réinstaurer entre nous. Sarah était vraiment une femme exceptionnelle. Elle vous ressemblait par certains côtés. »

Elizabeth sourit faiblement.

« Au bout d'une semaine, nous étions tous à l'aise. J'avais retrouvé mon frère. Puis il a été appelé d'urgence par l'armée pour une mission spéciale au Proche Orient alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer de mission. Pendant 15 jours nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Je ne sais pas si vous imaginez ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de celui qui compte le plus pour vous pendant 15 jours ! »

La dirigeante en avait une petite idée mais n'interrompit pas James.

« Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles pendant 10 ans me direz vous. C'est vrai. Mais là, je savais qu'il courrait un vrai danger. Nous le savions tous les deux. Et puis au bout de deux semaines, on a reçu un coup de fils. Le chef d'unité de John nous a avertis que son équipe était portée disparue en mission. Dès qu'elle a raccroché, Sarah s'est effondrée en pleurs dans mes bras. Nous avons attendu. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et… cela alla bientôt au-delà de l'amitié. Mais aucun de nous ne voulait se l'avouer. »

James n'osait plus regarder Elizabeth dans les yeux.

« Continuez James, demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Il ne restait plus que 3 jours avant que John soit officiellement présumé mort. Sarah ne l'avait pas oublié, et elle l'aimait toujours mais elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir. Elle était effondrée, presqu'autant que moi. Nous partagions la même douleur, la même peine et nous…avons partagé le même baiser. Ca s'est passé le soir du dernier jour. Plus que quelques heures et John ne reviendrait plus.  
- Mais il est rentré.  
- Oui, il est rentré. Nous étions tellement heureux de le revoir mais tellement honteux aussi. Nous l'avions trahi. Je suis resté sous son toit pendant quelques jours encore, jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité, trop forte, me pousse, avec Sarah, à lui avouer. Et là, j'ai su que nos liens étaient rompus pour de bon. Il n'a pas crié, il ne s'est pas mis en colère. Sarah lui a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne supporterait plus d'attendre dans l'angoisse que John revienne. John est parti le lendemain et je ne l'ai plus vu jusqu'à hier. »

Elizabeth avait écouté attentivement le récit de James, tentant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait de lui fournir. John ne s'était p as battu pour celle qu'il prétendait aimer et avait fui une nouvelle fois. La fuite semblait être la seule constante. Il avait fui à la mort de son père, fui lorsque Sarah l'avait quitté, et il avait de nouveau fui avec elle. Il avait fui ses sentiments.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir James. L'amour ne se commande pas.  
- Je n'aurais pas dû céder !  
- Vous êtes humain.  
- Vous êtes la seule à prendre ma défense. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je connais la nature humaine et que je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de manipulateur et de calculateur.  
- Merci Elizabeth, chuchota James en lui prenant finalement la main.  
- Et Sarah ?  
- Elle m'a quitté au bout de deux ans. Elle ne supportait plus de ne plus me voir. Je passais mes journées dans les livres et les laboratoires à l'époque. Je l'ai délaissée. »

James eut un petit rire amer.

« Qui y'a-t-il ?  
- Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit en partant ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle m'a dit que j'étais aussi impalpable que mon frère. »

Elizabeth sourit à cette remarque. Le visage de James se referma. Le regarde de Liz s'assombrit.

« James… »

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et de vous être livré.  
- Merci à vous. »

Elizabeth l'interrogea du regard.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir jugé. »

Ils se sourirent. La dirigeante resserra son emprise sur la main de James. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser fut doux. Aucun ne se dégagea brutalement en s'excusant de son comportement, aucun ne se sentit gêné de la situation, aucun des deux ne nia les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser.  
- Ce serait plus sage oui. »

Ils se levèrent et Elizabeth raccompagna James à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit. Ilsortit. Il se retourna et contempla la merveilleuse femme qui se trouvait devant lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Elizabeth.  
- Bonne nuis James. »

Le jeune homme la quitta d'un sourire. Liz referma la porte et s'y adossa, les mains dans le dos. Avait-elle fait une erreur ? Un sourire éclaira son visage. Non. Elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Elle avait eu besoin de lui et il avait su être là pour elle. L'aimait-elle ? Il était trop tôt pour le savoir. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il semblait plus fiable que John. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas aller trop vite. Elle avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus avec John et il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle était encore meurtrie et ne voulait pas retenter cette expérience. Mais pourtant… Mais pourtant elle sentait qu'avec James ça pouvait être différent. Il lui avait avoué les faits et ses fautes. Il lui avait fait confiance et s'était dévoilé. Elle avait plus appris sur sa vie en deux jours que sur celle de John en 4 ans Ils avaient maintenant presque le même niveau de complicité que John et elle. N'avait-elle pas eu des sentiments pour le mauvais Sheppard depuis le début ? Elle ne savait plus. Trop d'émotion, trop d'informations pour une seule soirée. Les larmes l'avaient épuisée. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, John s'éveilla de sa courte nuit. Il regarda le réveil : il était 9 heures. Cela faisait à peine trois heures qu'il avait fermé l'œil, trop torturé par la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Elizabeth. Pourquoi avait-il retiré ses paroles ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir confirmé ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu de réaction quand il s'était rétracté ? Finalement, il avait peut-être eu raison. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de sentiments pour lui. Il avait sans doute évité une catastrophe en ne persistant pas. Il espérait à présent qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié et encore moins leur complicité.  
A 9h30, il décida de se lever et d'aller s'entraîner pour la mission de cette après midi. Mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Il fallait qu'il aille la voir pour prendre la température de leur relation. Le meilleur moyen de se faire pardonner, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, était sans doute de lui apporter sa traditionnelle tasse de café. Il fit donc un crochet par le mess et lui prit un café bien noir avec un sucre, comme elle l'aimait. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il respira un grand coup avant de monter les marches, avec son air charmeur habituel.

« Toc toc, je peux entrer ? »

Elizabeth se figea. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi marqué qu'elle par leur conversation de la veille. Pour lui, tout était clair : ils étaient amis, et rien d'autre. La jeune femme se composa un visage avenant et lui sourit.

« Entrez colonel. »

Ah, elle l'avait appelé par son grade. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Il décida donc de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail.

« Je vous apporte votre tasse de café.

- C'est gentil, mais on vous a précédé. »

Le militaire remarqua alors une tasse dissimulée derrière la pile de dossiers en équilibre sur un coin du bureau.

« Oh, je vois. »

La dirigeante se réjouit un instant de la mine déconfite du militaire. Croyait-il vraiment être le seul homme à s'intéresser à elle et à avoir des intentions pour elle ?! Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui redonner on si beau sourire.

« Mais une deuxième ne sera pas de trop. »

Et sa phrase eut l'effet escompté. John lui sourit en déposant la tasse sur son bureau. Il imita la tasse et posa son popotin sur le bureau de la dirigeante. Il tenta de lire le rapport qu'elle avait devant elle.

« Vous travaillez sur quel rapport ?  
- Celui du major Lorne.  
- P3X4556 ?  
- P3X458. Vous étiez presque.  
- Il faudrait penser à donner de vrais noms à ces planètes.  
- Oui, sûrement, répondit Elizabeth d'un air absent.

Vous le dites si je vous ennuie.

- Elizabeth ?

- Quoi ?  
- Vous allez bien ? »

Il osait lui poser la question comme si de rien n'était en plus ! Cela fit ressortir la colère et la tristesse de la veille que la jeune femme croyait enfouies.

« Je vais parfaitement bien colonel, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. »

John fut surpris par son ton mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

« Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai du travail.  
- Euh, bien, je vous laisse. »

Elizabeth replongea la tête dans son dossier, et le militaire se dirigea vers la porte, incrédule. Alors qu'il allait la franchir, la dirigeante l'interpella.

« Si vous croisez James, remerciez le pour la tasse. »

Le cœur de John se serra et il répondit, les poings serrés :

« Oui, je n'y manquerais pas. »

Le colonel sortit. Il allait avoir besoin de se défouler en salle d'entraînement !  
Elizabeth, elle, était… soulagée. Elle l'avait fait souffrir en prononçant le nom de son frère. Elle avait vu les muscles de son visage se tendre. Elle voulait le faire souffrir comme il l'avait faite souffrir. Et son frère était encore le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Un moyen ? Non, James n'était pas un moyen de vengeance ou un moyen de rendre jaloux John. James était un homme rare. La preuve encore ce matin quand il lui avait apporté son café.

**Début du flash back**  
Il était 8 h00.James se tenait dans la salle de la porte, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un couloir. Mais de là où il était, il pouvait observer la dirigeante à loisir. Il fut dérangé dans sa contemplation par Carson :

« Bonjour James. Vous comptez prendre racine ?  
- Carson ! sursauta-t-il. Bonjour. Euh, non, j'allais apporter un café à Elizabeth. »

Rodney arriva à cet instant.

« Et comment ?Par la pensée ? Vous savez, ce que vous voyez en face de vous s'appelle un escalier, les hommes s'en servent pour se déplacer d'un étage à un autre.  
- Rodney ! l'houspilla le médecin.  
- Désolé, mais c'est tellement rare que je puisse faire enrager un Sheppard sans me prendre de coups. »

Carson secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. James s'apprêtait à repartir quand Rodney l'interpella :

« Ah oui James, ça ne vous ferait rien de venir me voir dans mon labo avant qu'on parte en mission ?  
- Rodney ! s'insurgea l'Ecossait. Vous venez de lui… et maintenant vous… »

Il ne trouvait plus ses mots tant il était estomaqué par le toupet du scientifique.  
Mais James, lui, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

« Ce n'est rien Carson. Oui Rodney, je viendrais. Après déjeuner cela vous va ?  
- Oui, très bien. Bon et bien à toute à l'heure. »

James salua à son tour le médecin avant de partir en direction d'Elizabeth. Il respira un grand coup et tenta de calmer son cœur au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Il se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte et appela doucement.

« Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre plus vite et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Un sourire apparut spontanément sur son visage et elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui n'attendait qu'un mot d'elle pour entrer.

« James, entrez, je vous en prie. »

Le docteur Sheppard sentit un poids s'enlever de son cœur. Elle ne semblait pas regretter ce qui c'était passé. Il entra, se dirigea vers le bureau de la dirigeante.

« Une tasse de café ? »

Il lui tendit la tasse en lui souriant. Elle l'accepta de même.

« Merci James. »

Le nouvel atlante semblait hésitant. La dirigeante le remarqua. Elle allait parler lorsque James la coupa ;

« Je ne regrette pas. »

La rapidité de la phrase surprit Elizabeth qui le regarda un moment, interdite. James se rendit compte du ton sur lequel il venait de lui avouer ça. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se déchira une fois de plus. Qu'avait-il dit ?? Mais il venait de lui dire l'inverse juste avant. Non, pas encore…par pitié…

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça comme ça. »

Il se calma et reprit d'une manière plus pondérée :

« Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »

Elizabeth se sentit soulagée. Il ne lui briserait pas le cœur, pas lui.

« Et vous ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. »

La leader baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Le cœur de James battit au ralenti durant le temps de la réflexion. La jeune femme finit par sourire. Non, elle ne regrettait pas. Bien au contraire… James prit peur lorsqu'il vit ce sourire. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Non, pas elle.

« Non, je ne regrette pas. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de James. Il baissa les yeux. Il était heureux. Mais il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Il fallait que l'évènement reste spontané. Nul besoin de disserter dessus longuement.

« Bien, je vais vous lassez travailler tranquillement. A plus tard Elizabeth.  
- A plus tard James. »  
Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et James sortit du bureau, laissant Elizabeth rêveuse. Son attitude avait été parfaite.

**Fin du flash-back**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**MEL : Tu as parfaitement résumé Mais il ne faut pas être si dur avec eux. Ils sont humains après tout et pas toujours infaillibles.**

**Rafikis : Je suis même pu étonnée Oo. Garce, tout de suite !! Oo**

**G33k : Je t'en prie, étale toi, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Et je ne dirais rien à part… ça se pourrait que tu aies raison… ou pas :d Non, bon ok … je dis plus rien ! En tout cas, j'aime ton analyse, ou ton ressenti , des persos.**

**Alexiel974 : Oui j'aime quand vous voulez tuer les personnages Oo lol non pas forcément, mais … merci pour cette réaction qui montre ton enthousiasme !!**

**Jojo : Oui, bonne déduction lol C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous un peu… tête à claque en ce moment ! **

**Julie Winchester : Oui, il recommence comme avec Sarah. Et si je te dis que c'est pas fini... non je te le dirais pas tu serais capable d'organiser un complot pour me le dégommer Oo.**

**Donc, sans plus attendre : voilà la suite **

La dirigeante poussa un soupir et replongea dans ses dossiers.

John, lui, était dans la salle d'entraînement. Il se défoulait allègrement sur le sac de sable suspendu au milieu de la pièce. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère lui brouillaient la vue. James ! Encore et toujours James ! Il frappa plus fort. Il était toujours là pour lui pourrir la vie. Il lui piquait ses amis et maintenant Elizabeth !

Il tapait si fort que ses poings lui faisaient mal.

« Si vous continuez, vous allez faire exploser le sac ! s'éleva une voix. »

Le militaire se retourna. Ronon était adossé dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. John fit de nouveau face au sac et recommença à frapper.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le colonel.  
- On un entraînement avec Teyla, vous vous souvenez ?  
- Je croyais être le seul.  
- Non, mais si je vous embête, je peux faire demi tour. »

John s'arrêta de taper et se cramponna au punching ball, posant son (visage sur le cuir chaud.

« Non, restez.  
- C'était pas une question, c'était ironique. »

Sheppard laissa échapper un petit rire et se tourna vers le Satédien avant de se diriger vers le banc pour y prendre sa serviette.

« Vous, vous passez trop de temps avec McKay. »

Ronon émit un grognement pouvant passer pour un ricanement lorsque Teyla pointa le bout de son nez à la porte.

« Ronon, John. John ?  
- Oui, quoi ?  
- Non, rien. Je suis juste surprise de vous voir à l'heure. »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de l'Athosienne.

« Vous aussi vous passer trop de temps avec McKay. »

Teyla l'interrogea du regard mais John ne s'expliqua pas et la jeune femme n'insista pas. Ronon le ferait à sa place.

« Nous commençons ? proposa-t-elle. »

L'ex-runner se dégagea de la porte et saisit deux bâtons. John s'assit sur le banc et assista au combat. Ronon avait souvent le dessus mais Teyla gagnait toujours. Cette femme était le meilleur moyen de faire revoir aux hommes de la base leur orgueil à la baisse. Combien de fois Elizabeth avait conseillé aux chefs d'équipe d'aller faire un tour dans la salle d'entraînement une petite heure « pour lâcher la pression » disait-elle. Et combien de fois l'y avait-elle envoyé lui ? Elizabeth… le visage de John se ferma. Quel gâchis ! Il allait sombrer dans de noires pensées lorsqu'un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Ronon venait de se faire étaler sur le tatami.

« Bon, je crois que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui, ronchonna le Satédien. »

Teyla lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois sur ses pieds, Ronon sortit de la salle en bougonnant, sous les regards amusés des deux atlantes.

« Colonel, vous êtes toujours partant ?  
- Toujours.  
- Et bien allons-y. »

John s'empara à son tour de deux bâtons et entra dans la surface de combat. Les bruits des bâtons commencèrent à résonner dans la pièce. Au bout de la première minute, le colonel se fit battre. Teyla lâcha la prise et il se redressa. Le combat reprit. La minute d'après, le militaire fut de nouveau mis hors service.

« Qui y'a-t-il ?  
- Rien. Allez, on reprend. »

La jeune femme croisa les bâtons sur sa poitrine.

« Non. Je voudrais savoir ce qui vous… »

Mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et l'attaqua… pour mieux finir sur les genoux. Cette fois, l'Athosienne le bloqua contre elle en positionnant ses bâtons en croix sur le torse du militaire.

« Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse.  
- Rien, ça va !  
- John, je suis votre amie. Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.  
- Oui, j'en doute pas, surtout dans cette position. »

Teyla le libéra et il se releva. John se dirigea vers le banc, posa ses bâtons et prit sa serviette. La jeune femme le suivit de près et s'assit sur le banc.

« John ? dit-elle en posant la main sur la place vide à côté d'elle. »

Le colonel la regarda un instant puis soupira. Il s'assit aux côtés de son amie. Après tout, qui pourrait mieux le conseiller sur une femme qu'une autre femme ? Il regarda partout, sauf dans les yeux de Teyla.

« C'est à propos de James ?  
- Oui et non.  
- Ah ,dans ce cas, c'est à propos d'Elizabeth et James ?  
- Non, j'espère pas, répondit-il faiblement en baissant la tête.  
- Bien, donc le problème est avec Elizabeth.  
- Oui, répondit-il en serrant les poings. »

Teyla sourit devant la mine un peu honteuse du militaire. Il était amoureux. Cela se lisait sur son visage. De toute façon, tout le monde dans l'équipe, et certainement dans la base, savait que des liens très forts unissaient les deux leaders. Ne restait plus qu'à leur faire avouer. Et ça…

« Et, quel est le problème ?

-...

- John, parlez-moi. Je suis là pour vous.  
- Je sais Teyla. Mais… vous savez que je suis pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit d'exprimer ce que… je ressens.  
- Oui, je le sais. Mais… vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Prenez votre temps et expliquez moi. »

Le militaire marqua encore quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de raconter toute l'histoire à Teyla. Son récit fut ponctué de blancs hésitant dus à sa gêne de devoir avouer sa lâcheté à son amie, mais lorsqu'il parvint au bout, ce n'est pas la colère de la jeune femme qui s'abattit sur lui, mais sa main qui enserra la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Il lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Le colonel sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu.

« Vous avez eu peur John. Rien n'est plus normal que d'avoir peur lorsqu'il s'agit de livrer ses sentiments.  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ce que je lui ai dit.  
- Vous parlez de vos sentiments ou de votre rétractation ?  
- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Lui avoir avoué ce que je ressentais m'a libéré sur le moment mais ensuite j'ai pensé à ce que pourraient être nos relations après ça et toutes les complications que ça pourrait entraîner. Alors, j'ai eu peur et je me suis dégonflé. Mais quand j'ai retiré ce que je lui avais dit, elle n'a pas semblé triste ni même en colère. Ca voudrait dire qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi et que j'ai bien fait de … retirer ce que je lui ai dit. »

John se pencha en avant et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je sais plus. Teyla, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

La jeune femme fut désarçonnée par cette question. Même au plus dur de la bataille, lorsque tout espoir était perdu, il ne se laissait jamais abattre et il demandait encore moins de l'aide. Mais à cet instant, il dévoila toue se fragilité. Il était complètement désemparé. Cette attitude toucha Teyla. Elle lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule et y appliqua une légère pression. John se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de la pégasienne.

« Vous croyez réellement qu'elle vous considère uniquement comme un ami ?  
- Vu son comportement dans ses quartiers, oui.  
- John, nous parlons du Docteur Weir ! Le leader de la cité, le chef qui ne laisse paraître aucune émotion, celle qui met sa vie personnelle entre parenthèse pour le bien de la cité.  
- Vous pensez donc que si histoire il y avait entre nous, la cité en souffrirait ? »

Teyla ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Je dis que c'est ce que vous pensez vous et que c'est ce qu'elle doit penser elle aussi. Je crois aussi que vous vous mettez vous-même des barreaux dans les roues.  
- Bâtons, sourit John.  
- Vous voulez recommencer à vous battre ? demanda l'Athosienne, surprise.  
- Non, vous avez dit des barreaux dans les roues. On dit des bâtons dans les roues.  
- Oh, excusez moi. Je ne suis pas encore très familiarisée avec vos expressions. »

L'atmosphère se détendit.

« John, ce que je peux vous dire sans me tromper, c'est qu'Elizabeth tient beaucoup à vous.  
- Elle tient beaucoup à moi…, répéta-t-il amèrement.  
- John, elle vous aime ! »

Une lueur d'espoir redonna vie aux yeux verts du militaire.

« Vous le croyez vraiment ?  
- Oui ! »

Il soupira et un sourire redessina ses lèvres.

« Que me conseillez-vous ?  
- Je vous conseille de laisser passer un peu de temps. Elle ne le montre pas, mais je suis sûre que vos paroles l'ont blessée.  
- Super, merci Teyla, je me sens mieux.  
- John, allez-y lentement. Séduisez-la en douceur. Ayez des intentions pour elle, montrez lui que vous voulez être plus que son ami mais sans la brusquer. Soyez patient et tout ira bien. »

Le colonel soupira et, sans un mot, enlaça la jeune femme.

« Merci Teyla. »

Tout d'abord surprise, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je vous en prie. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John arpentait les couloirs sans autre but que celui de trouver une idée pour reconquérir Elizabeth. Et il fallait qu'il trouve parce qu'une chose était sûre : il ne pouvait plus se contenter de son amitié ni de sa complicité, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à avouer ses sentiments. Il réfléchissait tant et si bien qu'il heurta un corps : celui de Rodney McKay, lui-même plongé dans ses dossiers. Le scientifique se retrouva cul par-dessus tête, les dossiers éparpillés un peu partout au sol.

« Rodney ?  
- Ca va pas ?! Vous pouvez pas faire attention où vous marchez ?  
- Et vous ? »

Le militaire tendit la main au canadien et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

« Où vous courrez comme ça ?  
- Voir Elizabeth. Et vous ?  
- l'avoir, murmura John plus pour lui-même que pour Rodney.

Ah vous aussi ? Ben venez. »

Le militaire se rendit compte de l'incompréhension du scientifique.

« Non, j'irais plus tard.  
- Ok, ben faite attention quand même dans les couloirs.  
- Vous aussi. »

Ils se firent une grimace complice et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

John sourit en se rendant à ses quartiers. Rodney était toujours le même avec lui. James ne lui avait pas encore pris. Et il ne le lui prendrait pas !!

Le scientifique arriva comme une bombe dans le bureau de la dirigeante.

« Elizabeth, il me faut quelqu'un pour initialiser les objets. »

La leader sursauta violemment.

« Rodney !  
- Oui ?  
- Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour initialiser des objets anciens ?  
- Oui !  
- Et bien allez demander au colonel Sheppard.  
- Non, je veux dire sur la planète qu'on va explorer, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour initialiser…  
- Oui, mais cela ne change rien. Vous avez toujours John.  
- Non, d'après les relevés il y a tellement d'artefacts et on a si peu de temps qu'il faudrait au moins une autre personne.  
- Carson ne vous soumet pas à la génothérapie ?  
- Je ne suis pas un cobaye, répliqua Rodney d'un air vexé.  
- Rodney ! soupira la jeune femme.  
- Non, mais ceux qui n'ont pas le gène à l'état pur mettent toujours beaucoup plus de temps que les autres et John est le seul dans notre équipe à l'avoir.  
- Ecoutez, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous.  
- Merci Elizabeth. »

Le scientifique repartit sans autre forme de procès, laissant la dirigeante enfin en paix.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ronon passa devant les quartiers de Teyla. La porte était ouverte et il s'arrêta un instant dans l'embrasure. La jeune athosienne méditait. Ronon regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il s'adossa donc dans l'embrasure et l'observa. Au bout d'un moment, qui parut trop court au jeune homme, elle lui adressa la parole.

« Ronon, vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »

L'ex runner sursauta, surpris et gêné qu'elle ait remarqué sa présence.

« Euh… non.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes -vous là ?  
- Euh… pour rien… je m'en vais. »

Teyla ouvrit les yeux et se leva, rattrapant le Satédien.

« Ronon, il faut qu'on parle.  
- Si vous voulez. »

Il entra et elle referma la porte. De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Savait-elle ? L'angoisse commençait à augmenter chez Ronon et son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus. Teyla lui demanda de la rejoindre sur le lit. Il se mit alors à avoir étrangement chaud et, c'est mal assuré qu'il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. La jeune femme baissa la tête.

« Ronon…  
- Oui ?  
- Je m'inquiète pour Elizabeth et John. »

Il fut à la fois triste et soulagé. Triste qu'elle n'aborde pas le sujet « eux », soulagé qu'elle n'aborde pas le sujet « eux ».

« Sheppard et Weir ?  
- Oui. J'ai conseillé John sur la marche à suivre avec le Docteur Weir mais je ne sais pas s'il va s'y prendre correctement.  
- Sheppard et Weir ? répéta-t-il sans arriver à y croire.  
- Oui Ronon ! Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez rien vu ?  
- Je ne passe pas ma vie avec eux.  
- Il suffit d'être observateur.  
- Oui, peut-être, répondit-il piqué. »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Et John m'a avoué ses sentiments.  
- On parle toujours du Docteur Weir ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Oui, pour le Docteur Weir.  
- Ah, ok, répondit-il soulagé.

J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour que son entreprise soit menée à bien.  
- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?  
- Si vous pouviez garder un œil sur John pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.  
- De bêtises ?

- Oui, comme s'emporter contre Elizabeth… ou James. »

Ronon n'apprécia que très moyennement le fait que la jeune femme appelle le Docteur Sheppard par son prénom, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« D'accord.  
- Merci Ronon. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'ils ne se trouvent pas. »

L'athosienne avait l'air réellement triste. Ronon prit sur lui et lui posa une main hésitante sur le bras. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire. L'ex runner était tiraillé entre deux côtés : celui qui voulait l'embrasser pour enfin lui avouer ses sentiments, après tout, cela semblait être le moment, et celui lui disant de ne rien tenter, une histoire d'amour à la fois devant être réglée. Et c'est ce dernier qui l'emporta. Il se leva, adressa un signe de tête à Teyla et sortit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La matinée passa entre les diverses occupations de chacun. Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, John, prenant son courage à deux mains, se présenta à l'entrée du bureau de la leader. Et, conformément aux ordres de Teyla, Ronon était dissimulé dans un couloir, observant la scène, prêt à intervenir si des objets volaient.

« Elizabeth, je peux vous interrompre ? »

La dirigeante sourit et releva la tête.

« Bien sûr Jam… »

Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était John qui était sur le pas de la porte. Son visage se rembrunit. Il s'en aperçut tout de suite.

« Depuis quand me demander vous l'autorisation d'entrer ? »

Depuis que j'ai décidé de vous séduire, pensa le militaire. Mais la réponse fut toute autre.

« Depuis aujourd'hui. C'est la bonne résolution de l'année.  
- On est fin mars.  
- Raison de plus pour rattraper mon retard. »

Son explication vaseuse et son air de gamin arrachèrent un sourire à la leader, au plus grand contentement de John.

« Alors entrez. »

Le militaire ne se fit pas prier. Il allait pour s'asseoir sur le bureau, mais s'abstint au dernier moment et s'installa sur une chaise, à la surprise de la jeune femme. Deviendrait-il civilisé ? Malgré tout, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue qu'il ne prenne pas ses aises. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Alors, que voulez-vous ?  
- En fait, je suis envoyé par McKay pour savoir si vous avez à notre disposition un autre porteur du gène.  
- Non, malheureusement. Tous les porteurs du gène sont en mission.  
- Pas de bol. Ah oui, et l'autre chose pour laquelle je venais vous voir c'est pour savoir si vous aviez envie de venir manger avec moi.  
' Avec l'équipe ? Et bien…  
' Non, rien qu'avec moi. »

John venait de se jeter à l'eau, avec la peur au ventre. Pour un simple déjeuner, il avait peur pour un simple déjeuner ! Elizabeth le regarda, surprise !

« Et bien, je… j'ai des dossiers et…  
- S'il vous plait Elizabeth.Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu un moment à nous. »

Mais à quoi jouait-il ?! Ca l'amusait ?! Elle fronça les sourcils. De loin Ronon se demandait ce que Sheppard avait bien pu lui avoir dit pour que la jeune femme fasse cette tête.

« Non.  
- : Non ? répéta John, déconfit.  
- C'est gentil John, mais non. J'ai des choses à faire.  
- Et ce soir ?  
- Toute cette semaine me paraît compromise.  
- Mais…  
- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous tant déjeuner avec moi ?! »

John se sentit subitement mal à l'aise et, donc, s'énerva. Il se leva de son siège.

« Pour rien, comme ça. Mais si vous voulez pas, tant pis. »

Et il sortit en trombe, sous l'œil mi énervé, mi interloqué d'Elizabeth.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cet abruti ?! »

Ronon partit sur les talons de Sheppard pour avoir une explication et pour ainsi faire un rapport circonstancié à Teyla.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

James marchait dans le couloir, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de continuer dans la voie qu'Elizabeth et lui avaient tout juste commencer à emprunter. Pour ce genre de choses, il n'était pas mieux loti que son frère. Il ne savait pas toujours comment aborder une femme ou comment poursuivre une relation avec elle. Mais avec Elizabeth, il sentait que ça irait tout seul. Avec elle il pouvait être lui. Elle lui avait pardonné pour ce qui s'était passé avec John. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était davantage soulagé d'être pardonné par elle que par son frère. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'il faudrait parler avec ce dernier au plus vite car la situation actuelle ne pouvait pas perdurer. Mais là encore la raison de ce constat n'était pas le fait qu'il voulait absolument faire la paix avec son frère. La raison en était une nouvelle fois Elizabeth. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre davantage de cette situation. Elle… toujours elle… Elle obsédait ses pensées depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur cette base. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle, sévère mais juste, douce et charmante. Elle était… parfaite en somme. Il sourit à cette pensée en gravissant les marches menant au bureau de la leader. Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme la tête dans les mains, accoudée à son bureau. Elle soupirait. John !! Pensa aussitôt James. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais il se reprit en respirant un grand coup. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'énerve. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées… Il hésita juste un instant avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il avança doucement vers Elizabeth et s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Elizabeth…  
- Quoi encore John ! soupira-t-elle. Vous ne croyez pas que… »

Mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était James qui était en face d'elle. Satané jumeaux ! Pourquoi devaient-ils avoir la même voix !

« Pardon James. Je croyais que c'était votre frère.  
- J'avais compris, répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? lui sourit faiblement la jeune femme. »

Elle prenait ses distances ? Elle n'avait eu aucun geste pour lui jusqu'à présent… Mais le jeune homme se dit qu'étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans son bureau, vitré, et qu'elle était dans un état de nerfs avancé, elle n'était pas encline à se montrer tendre. C'était à lui de se montrer là pour elle.

« Je me demandais si vous désiriez venir manger avec l'équipe et moi. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : « j'ai des dossiers à lire, des rapports à étudier… », mais ça me ferait très plaisir si vous veniez déjeuner quand même. Et puis, je pourrais vous aider pour votre paperasserie habituelle après. Dites oui. »

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait la tête de chien battue made in Sheppard. Celle à laquelle peu de femmes résistaient. Elle le regarda un moment. Elle avait bien envie de déjeuner avec lui. Mais s'ils allaient au mess, ils tomberaient peut-être sur John, et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Son regard s'assombrit. Et James le remarqua tout de suite.

« Mais je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas tomber sur mon si charmant jumeaux. »

Le jeune homme avait dit ça en grimaçant, prouvant ainsi à Elizabeth qu'il ne pensait pas que son jumeau soit si « charmant » que ça. La dirigeante sourit à cette mimique.

« En effet, je voudrais bien être seule, si ça ne vous embête pas. »

James regarda un moment autour d'eux. Personne ne pouvait les voir d'ici. Il s'enhardit donc et avança doucement sa main vers celle de la jeune femme. Elizabeth sentit son coeur s'emballer, mais ne retira pas sa main, mais que James vint bientôt caresser.

« Non, je comprends. Je vais donc vous laissez.  
- Merci.  
- Mais si vous voulez parler, vous savez où me trouver, dit James en retirant sa main. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Sheppard lui adressa un dernier sourire et sortit, laissant la leader rêveuse. Il était… parfait avec elle…

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

John marchait dans les couloirs en direction… ben il ne savait pas vraiment en direction de quoi. Mais ce qui était certain, d'après son pas décidé, c'est qu'il voulait y arriver rapidement. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ronon qui le tira par l'épaule pour l'entraîner au calme dans la salle la plus proche, qui se trouvait être la salle d'entraînement, déserte à cette heure. L'ex runner referma la porte, sous le regard hébété du militaire.

« J'ai déjà fait ce cauchemar et je n'en sortais pas vivant.  
- Sheppard, on se calme vous… vous rêvez de moi ? »

Le Satédien avait l'air mi effrayé mi amusé.

« Non, je ne rêve pas de vous… enfin si là exceptionnellement mais sinon non, je rêve de femmes, en maillot de bain, un truc de mec quoi, viril ! »

Ronon le regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête. Il faudrait que le terrien aille consulter le Docteur Highthmeyer… Le Satédien revint à son sujet principal : Elizabeth.

« Il faut qu'on parle de Weir. »

John retrouva en un instant sa mine énervée et triste que la peur et la gêne lui avaient fait quitter quelques minutes plus tôt.

« De quoi vous voulez parler ?

- Si vous voulez la reconquérir, vous ne vous y prenez mal.  
-Oh oh, et comment vous y … attendez, de quoi vous parlez ? Qui vous a dit ça ? »

Devant le mutisme de Ronon, le militaire comprit tout de suite.

« Teyla ! murmura-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Calmez vous Sheppard, elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour…  
- Elle vous a envoyé me surveiller parce qu'elle pense que je peux pas me débrouiller seul, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. »

La franchise de son ami fit perdre ses moyens à John, du moins pendant quelques secondes. Mais la colère prit rapidement le dessus.

« Non mais vous croyez quoi ? Vous croyez que je vous ai attendu pour savoir comment aborder une femme ?!  
- Non, mais visiblement avec Weir vous vous y prenez mal. »

Le colonel s'approcha de Ronon, menaçant.

« Et c'est un pauvre runner qui n'a pas eu de relation avec une femme pendant 7 ans parce que trop occupé à pas crever qui va me faire la leçon ?! »

Ronon prit sur lui pour ne pas mettre son poing dans la figure de Sheppard.

« Et par la même occasion dites à Teyla que je ne lui fait plus confiance ! Elle ne mérite pas…. »

Mais il fut stoppé dans sa phrase par le bras de Ronon qui le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

« Ne dites jamais de mal de Teyla, prévint le Satédien d'une voix sourde. Jamais ! répéta-t-il en accentuant brièvement sa pression.  
- Lâchez-moi ! cracha John en soutenant son regard. »

Ronon obtempéra et John sortit comme une bombe de la salle, en direction de la salle des jumpers. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses amis l'avaient blessé et trahi. Ca recommençait. Ca recommençait…

oooooooooooooooooo

Son ventre gargouilla. Elizabeth regarda sa montre. 13h30. Le mess… à cette heure-ci il devait être vide, ou du moins vide de celui qu'elle redoutait de croiser : John Sheppard. La jeune femme décida d'aller se restaurer. Lorsqu'elle arriva au mess, elle passa discrètement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Personne à la table de SGA1. Elle soupira et entra d'un pas nonchalant, saluant les quelques membres de son expédition encore attablés. Elle alla se servir quelque chose à mange et revint s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, pour souffler, pour être tranquille un moment, pour ne penser à rien. Elle y parvint, du moins pendant dix minutes. Mais elle fut bientôt tirée de ses pensées par la voix d'un homme, voix qui la faisait tour à tour frissonner et exploser ces temps-ci, tout dépendait à son propriétaire.

« Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme leva lentement la tête et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant James.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
- Oui, je vous en prie. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit une chaise.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir manger quelque chose. »

Elizabeth le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Malgré ce qu'on a pu vous dire sur moi, je ne suis pas un bourreau de travail qui ne prend pas soin d'elle. Je sais m'arrêter quand il le faut.  
- Oh, mais je vous fais confiance pour ça. Après tout c'est vous qui êtes la mieux placée pour savoir ce dont vous avez besoin. »

La dirigeante lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle était heureuse. Pour la raison la plus bête du monde : on lui faisait confiance pour une broutille : prendre soin d'elle. C'était bien le premier à le faire. Teyla et Ronon ne disaient rien mais elle savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient lorsqu'ils ne la voyaient pas les rejoindre. Enfin Teyla c'était sûr. Ronon… c'était comme Rodney : sauf si la personne était sur le point de mourir ils ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça. Ou du moins ne le montraient pas. Carson aussi s'inquiétait. Il mettait ça sur le compte de son rôle de médecin, mais tout le monde savait qu'il la réprimandait plus en tant qu'ami que professionnel. Et puis il y avait John qui, s'il le pouvait, lui donnerait la becquée pour être sûr qu'elle avale quelque chose dans la journée. Elle ne savait pas si cette attitude l'attendrissait ou l'exaspérait. Mais en ce moment elle l'exaspérait. D'ailleurs tout chez John l'exaspérait. Ne serait-ce qu'entendre son nom la mettait hors d'elle. Son visage se ferma de lui-même, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. James le vit et décida de lui faire penser à autre chose.

« Elizabeth, j'ai deux choses à vous demandez.  
- Oui, je vous écoute.  
- La première est un peu délicate. »

La jeune femme vit bien qu'il hésitait à se jeter à l'eau. Elle hésita un peu mais se décida à poser sa main sur celle de James. Il releva la tête et croisa ses yeux verts. Elle l'encouragea du regard. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« Vous voudriez bien dîner avec moi ce soir. »

Sa voix, transformée par le stress, sonna Elizabeth qui retira aussitôt sa main. Il lui proposait clairement un rendez-vous. Leur premier baiser était si récent. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour lui. Elle baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils. James ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il regardait intensément Elizabeth.

« C'est trop tôt, c'est ça ? Je m'excuse. Je…  
- D'accord.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il le souffle court.  
- J'accepte votre proposition, dit Elizabeth en relevant la tête vers lui.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Ce soir, 20h30 dans mes quartiers ? »

Dans ses quartiers….

« Ah, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Vous vous souvenez subitement que vous avez une pile de dossiers qui vous attend du votre bureau. »

La dirigeante sourit à cette remarque.

« Non, et même si c'était le cas, je pourrais compter sur vous pour m'aider à les finir. »

James la regarda un instant avec un immense sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle voudrait… Il était heureux. Elizabeth, quant à elle, commençait à être gênée de faire l'objet de tant d'attention et décida de poursuivre leur conversation.

« Et l'autre chose que vous vouliez me demander ?  
- Ah oui. Rodney voudrait que je parte en mission avec SGA1.  
- En mission ?  
- Oui.  
- Pour traduire des artefacts anciens ?  
- Non, pour initialiser des objets. »

Elizabeth le regarda un moment avec des yeux ronds.

« Je suis idiote ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt…  
- Elizabeth, enfin je vous trouve ! lança Rodney en accourant dans le mess. Vous ne me croirez jamais. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cette évidence ! Enfin pas moi, les autres scientifiques qui sont censés m'épauler et me signaler les évidences pour que mon grand cerveau puisse se concentrer sur les mystères de l'univers !!  
- Il a le gène…  
- Oui, il a le gène, confirma le scientifique un peu mécontent de s'être fait souffler son effet de surprise. Et il a le gène pur. C'est un Sheppard y'a pas de doute ! »

Les deux regards convergèrent vers James. Il avait le gène des Anciens…

« Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ça en premier ? demanda Elizabeth à l'adresse de James.  
- Parce que ce n'était pas le plus important, répliqua James en la sondant du regard. »

Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle se noyait peu à peu dans ses yeux émeraudes. Rodney, lui, ne comprenait franchement rien à ce qui se passait et son excitation prit le pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de casser ce moment intense dont il n'avait même pas conscience.

« Et vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait que d'avoir un porteur du gène qui ne se plaigne pas à tout bout de champ. »

Cette phrase fit sursauter James et Elizabeth. La jeune femme reprit son masque de leader qu'elle avait quitté pendant quelques secondes le temps de goûter à ce regard intense. »

« Comment l'avez-vous découvert Rodney ?

Il y a une heure, James et moi étions dans mon labo. Je voulais lui montrer le résultat de mes travaux sur les E2PZ. Je lui ai demandé de prendre une sphère ancienne et elle s'est allumée à son contact ! »

Le scientifique avait l'air aussi excité que si on lui avait dit que la prochaine arrivée du Dédale allait lui apporter des centaines de barres chocolatées.

« Et depuis une heure on fait que tester des technologies anciennes et on s'éclate comme des petits fous, pas vrai James ? »

Le Docteur Sheppard et le Docteur Weir regardaient Rodney, amusés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Oui, c'est vrai, concéda James. »

Elizabeth reporta son attention sur Sheppard.

« Vous n'êtes pas trop effrayé par ça ?  
- Un peu je dois bien l'avouer.  
- Elizabeth, est-ce qu'il pourra venir avec nous sur la planète pour initialiser les objets anciens ? »

Devant la mine plus que réjouie de Rodney, la dirigeante ne put que donner son approbation.

« Ouais ! Bon, je vais finir ce que je faisais. On part toujours dans deux heures ?  
- Oui Rodney, lui sourit Elizabeth. »

Le canadien sauta sur place et sortit comme une fusée du mess, sous le sourire bienveillant de ses amis. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Elizabeth se leva.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous explique en quoi consiste une mission de routine de SGA1. »

James se leva à son tour.

« D'après ce que j'ai lu, ils se font attaquer, ou kidnapper.  
- Oui, et ça c'est quand les missions marchent comme sur des roulettes.  
- Ah, je suis totalement rassuré.  
- Si nous allions dans mon bureau pour que je vous explique cela en détails ?  
-Je vous suis Elizabeth. »

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**G33K : Encore une fois : ouha, tu me gâtes en com Oo Pour les passages qui n'apportent pas trop de choses à l'histoire… c'est une soupape pour moi et pour le lecteur, pour lâcher un peu la pression Quant au choix d'Elizabeth, oui c'est le chemin de la facilité : elle a tous les avantages d'un Sheppard sans les défauts (grade…). Et encore merci de lire la fic sachant… que tu connais la suite. PS : j'ai un mail ça marche aussi pour blablater de notre passion commune **

**Alexiel974 : D'abord : de rien du tout Oo Et oui je me suis dit en relisant ma fic qu'il y allait un peu vite. Dison qu'il y a presque 3 ans je le voyais différemment Pour ce qui est du sang… tu vas aimer lol Et oui la relation entre Teyla et Ronon sera un peu développée… je crois Oo je gatouille un peu. Enfin : merci de rester polie loll Mais tu peux te lâcher je t'en voudrais pas Oo.**

**Rafikis : Tu t'en prends à Liz maintenant ?? Aucun ne sera épargné par le courroux du tit babouin ******** Et tu te « demandes » bien lol. Pour Ronon : ouiiiiiiiiii le boulet !! Pour une fois que c'est pas Rodney Oo Merciii encore !! **

**Ticoeur : Merci pour ta review du chapitre 6, c'est l'intention qui compte Oo (sauf pour les cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël : soyons pas hypocrites : si on aime pas on revend sur e-bay !!). Et remerci pour ta review du chapitre 7 !! Sinon : sadique Oo on est passé au stade : « moment en tête à tête avec les messieurs tout en bleu ? ». Pas honte non ?? ********.**

**MEL : xdr j'adore !! Oui bon Ronon… c'est pas un boulet, mais c'est marrant de l'imaginer comme ça non ? ******** lol et je ne pense pas qu'Evan soit dans cette fic, désolée, je me rattraperais avec l'autre Merci pour ton cooooom :d**

Ronon avait fait part à Teyla de son entretien avec John, en prenant bien soin de passer sous silence les paroles du militaire à l'égard de l'Athosienne. La jeune femme avait été attristée par sa réaction et s'en était tout de suite voulue d'avoir mis Ronon dans la confidence. Mais l'ex runner l'avait rassurée en lui disant que le problème venait de Sheppard et que lui seul pouvait le résoudre.  
John, quant à lui, était dans le hangar à jumpers. Il était à bord de jumper1 et réparait le système de commande. Rodney, qui en avait assez de passer ses journées dans le jumper avait fini par lui expliquer comment faire. Le canadien, pas très fin, n'avait pas compris que si le colonel lui demandait de venir s'occuper du jumper aussi souvent c'était pour pouvoir parler avec lui de choses et d'autres sans en avoir l'air. (Ah les relations entre mecs, toujours d'un compliqué…mdr). Il aurait eu besoin de lui parler. Rodney aurait alors vu qu'il faisait « une tête bizarre » selon son expression, et lui aurait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. John se serait fait prié mais aurait fini par lui avouer qu'il s'était disputé avec Ronon et Teyla. Le scientifique l'aurait enguirlandé et lui aurait intimé d'aller faire ses excuses aux intéressés. Il y serait allé, en traînant les pieds. Et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Au lieu de ça, il était là, à s'escrimer contre un système qui n'avait pas besoin d'être réparé en se répétant sans cesse qu'il perdait tous ceux qu'il aimait. Elizabeth, maintenant Ronon puis Teyla. _T'es un idiot Sheppard ! Tu perds tous ceux qui ont percé ta carapace et qui t'aiment pour ce que tu es !!_ John soupira et sortit du jumper. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix l'interpela.

« John ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du militaire.

« Elizabeth ? »

Les traits de la leader étaient plus détendus que tout à l'heure. John s'apprêtait à dire un mot pour s'excuser lorsqu'une autre personne entra :

« Je voudrais que vous expliquiez à James comment se comporter en mission. Il part avec vous pour la prochaine. »

Le colonel se figea dans l'instant. James !Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?? Mais il prit sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Il vient avec nous ?  
- Oui, Rodney a découvert qu'il avait le gène. »

Là, John ne put cacher plus longtemps son état d'esprit. Il n'était plus unique. Enfin, il n'était pas le seul à avoir le gène pur mais il n'était plus le seul Sheppard à l'avoir et il n'était plus unique aux yeux d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme se rendit compte du silence pesant et entreprit de relancer la conversation.

« Je vous laisse messieurs. John, briefez James sur ce qui l'attend. Je vous fais confiance. »

Le colonel lui adressa un bref signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il suivrait ses ordres. Elizabeth lui répondit de même avant de repartir, non sans un dernier sourire à James, sourire qui échappa à John.  
Une fois la leader partie, les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls dans le hangar et un nouveau silence s'installa. Ce fut James qui le brisa.

« Alors, à quoi ressemble les missions d'un membre d'une expédition intergalactique ? »

Mais son humour tomba à plat. Son frère le regardait d'un mauvais œil. Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à ça ! C'était lui aussi un Sheppard, donc il avait le gène !! Et John retrouva un sentiment qui l'avait quitté depuis près de 10 ans : la jalousie. Il se força donc à répondre :

« On va commencer par le jumper. On doit l'utiliser pour traverser la porte aujourd'hui.  
- Oh. C'est ça un jumper non ? »

Il posa cette question en pointant du doigt un des vaisseaux.

« T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? »

James ne releva pas.

« Bon, je te montre comment ça fonctionne, viens avec moi. »

Le Docteur Sheppard suivit le colonel Sheppard à l'intérieur de Jumper1.

« Alors tu vois là, c'est le poste de pilotage. Tu t'assois, tu prends ces commandes et tu penses.  
« Oui, j'ai lu comment ils fonctionnaient.  
- Ouais. Mais essaye pas de commander un sandwich poulet, ça marchera pas. »

James sourit à cette remarque. John, se rendant compte de son attitude, se reprit. Il voulait faire la paix avec son frère, il venait de s'en rendre compte. A cet instant, seul avec lui dans le vaisseau, il s'était rendu compte que leur complicité vieille de 10, ou plutôt de 20 ans, lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire à nouveau confiance. Il l'avait trop souvent déçu.

« Bon, et là c'est le sas arrière. Il se commande comme les autres fonctions du vaisseau.  
- C'est dans ce sas que tu as failli mourir à cause de l'Iratus… »

Le ton de James se voulait neutre sans pour autant y parvenir. John crut y déceler une pointe de tristesse.

« Oui…  
- Ok en je crois que je sais tout, non ? demanda James en se reprenant.  
- Oui, répondit de nouveau le militaire. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, chacun voyant son reflet dans les yeux de l'autre. La tension était palpable. Lequel des deux allaient parler en premier ? Lequel des deux allait se jeter l'eau et crever cet abcès vieux de 10 ans ?

« John…/ Bon j'ai encore du travail avec ce vaisseau. Alors va te préparer.  
- Justement, soupira James. Elizabeth m'a dit de m'adresser à toi pour les uniformes. »

John fut surpris. D'habitude, c'était elle qui s'occupait de ce genre de détails. Mais il comprit la tactique de la dirigeante. Elle voulait qu'ils parlent. Elle était obstinée, il le savait, c'était entre autre pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

« Ouais, ok, suis moi. »

Le colonel emmena son jumeau à l'armurerie. Là ils y trouvèrent Ronon en plein maniement d'un blaster

« Ronon ?  
-Ah Sheppard et… Sheppard. »

La tension entre John et Ronon était palpable. James la sentit et tenta de faire diversion.

« Dites-moi Ronon, vous croyez que je pourrais en avoir un ?

- Non. »

La réponse abrupt du Satédien surprit quelque peu James.

« Ce que Ronon veut dire c'est que tu ne peux pas parce que tu ne sais pas t'en servir.  
- Oh. »

Ronon sauta sur l'occasion pour faire enrager son coéquipier.

« Mais je peux vous apprendre.  
- Il part avec nous dans moins de deux heures, vous ne pouvez pas lui apprendre le maniement du blaster en si peu de temps.  
- Vous croyez ça ? »

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard.

« J'apprends vite, intervint James. Ronon n'aura pas de problème avec moi.  
- Bonne chance alors ! lança John sans cesser de fixer le pégasien des yeux »

Il tourna les talons et partit de l'armurerie. Dans le couloir, il ne cessait de penser à ce qui avait bien pu clocher. Il allait s'excuser auprès de Ronon mais ça avait dégénéré. C'était de la folie, on dirait que rien ne fonctionnait plus normalement depuis que James était arrivé.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth était dans son bureau et réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait sur sa conduite. Elle avait permis à James de partir en mission alors qu'il n'avait aucun entraînement et qu'il pouvait se faire attaquer. Elle était totalement inconsciente ou quoi ?! Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Tout simplement parce que James le lui avait demandé. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il avait autant de pouvoir sur elle que son frère… Les pensées de la dirigeante se reportèrent alors sur John et un soupir passa ses lèvres. Elle avait été froide et distante avec lui. Mais il lui avait brisé le cœur pour ensuite lui faire des avances. Avances qu'elle avait repoussées. Ensuite James était arrivé, l'avait réconfortée et elle avait accepté son invitation. La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle pensait aimer John depuis bien longtemps mais il suffisait que ça réplique exacte arrive et elle se laissait séduire par elle. Etait-elle donc si instable émotionnellement ? Etait-elle si superficielle ? Si changeante ? Si… peu fidèle ? Non, elle refusait de le croire. Pourtant… non, pour être fidèle, il faut être en couple et elle n'était pas en couple avec John. En couple avec John, elle délirait ! La fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours ne l'aidait vraiment pas à avoir les idées claires. Elle consulta sa montre. Encore une heure avant le départ de SGA1. Il fallait qu'elle parle à James pour lui dire qu'elle revenait sur sa décision. En conscience, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sur une planète, même a priori sans danger. Non !Elle se rendit donc au hangar à jumpers, le dernier endroit où elle l'avait laissé, en espérant qu'il y soit toujours.  
Lorsqu'elle entra, elle entendit du mouvement dans Jumper1. Elle passa la tête à l'intérieur et resta un moment interdite. John avait enlevé son t-shirt et bidouillait des cristaux. Et oui, à force de recherches, il avait fini par trouver quelque chose qui clochait dans son vaisseau. La jeune femme resta là un moment, sans pouvoir rien dire, trop occupée à détailler l'homme se trouvant devant elle. Au bout de longues secondes, la voix de ce même homme la tira de ses pensées.

« Elizabeth, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me détailler, vous pourriez me passer le cristal qui se trouve à ma droite s'il vous plait ? »

Elizabeth sursauta et reprit aussitôt son masque impassible. Comment avait-il osé lui dire ça ? Lui faire cette remarque ?! Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit les fois où elle savait qu'il l'observait à la dérobée durant les briefings ou les longues minutes avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Et là, comme si de rien n'était il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle prenait plaisir à le regarder Non, mais quel toupet !Quel prétentieux ! Quel mufle !

« Non colonel ! »

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Apparemment, James n'était pas là et elle devrait le trouver ailleurs. Et elle n'allait pas lui demander à lui !Non, mais… elle fut tirée de sa colère par une main sur son bras.

« Attendez, je m'excuse. »

La leader ferma les yeux et se calma. Elle fit face à John. Il avait remis son t-shirt. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçue mais fit abstraction de ce sentiment pour lui répondre.

« Je ne vous détaillais pas. »

John lâcha son bras et, avec un sourire en coin, lui demanda :

« Ah oui, et vous faisiez quoi ? »

Ce sourire, celui qui la faisait craquer depuis des mois et des années, l'horripila brusquement. Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ?!

« Je prenais mon temps pour trouver les mots.  
- Les mots pour dire quoi ?  
- Les mots pour vous demander où est votre frère. »

Le visage du colonel se ferma instantanément.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous n'avez pas parlé !  
- Non, c'est vrai ! »

John était en colère.

« Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

- Non, c'est exact ! Mais je suis votre dirigeante ! Et je ne tolèrerais pas des frictions entre les membres de mon expédition ! Parce que, que vous le vouliez ou non, votre frère fait parti de l'expédition ! »

Et sur ce, elle lui tourna les talons et sortit en colère, laissant un colonel dans le même état. Il avait voulu s'excuser, tenter de se rabibocher avec elle, mais il n'y était pas parvenu ! Il frappa de rage contre le mur !

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Le Docteur Weir tentait de contenir sa colère. Elle s'était de nouveau emportée contre lui. Ca devenait une salle habitude en ce moment. Ils ne se comprenaient plus, ou ne voulaient plus se comprendre ? Elle se posait la question de son côté. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle l'avait vu sourire et elle savait qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu croire et elle lui avait répondu avec méchanceté. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle en avait assez qu'il souffle le chaud et le froid dans leur relation. Elle soupira. Leur relation… n'importe quoi ! Il n'y avait aucune relation possible, il était son subordonné et elle sa supérieurs, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver de sentiments pour lui. James… les pensées de la leader allèrent naturellement vers lui. Il avait tant de choses pour lui : il était gentil, doux, patient, intelligent, drôle, séduisant, il s'intéressait aux mêmes choses qu'elle et il paraissait éprouver des choses pour elle. Et, le plus important : il n'était pas sous ses ordres ! C'était une sorte d'alter ego. Elle avait frissonné lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle avait aimé ce contact qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis des années, depuis que Simon l'avait quittée. Elle secoua la tête. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à se faire des idées. Si ça se trouvait, il avait agi ainsi sur l'instant, sans penser à mal mais sans penser plus. C'est avec toutes ces interrogations en tête que la jeune femme entra là où ses pas l'avaient conduite : dans la salle d'armes. Elle y retrouva James et Ronon… en plein entraînement.

« Sheppard, vous faites des progrès surprenant.  
- Merci Ronon, mais c'est grâce à vous.  
- Vous savez, vous pourriez être militaire.  
- Oh non, je vous remercie, on en a déjà assez d'un dans la famille. »

Elizabeth resta un peu en retrait, ne souhaitant pas interrompre cette conversation.

« Dites moi, arrêtez moi si je me trompe ou si vous ne souhaitez pas répondre, mais… j'ai cru déceler une tension entre John et vous, lança James.

- : …  
- Très bien, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. »

La leader secoua la tête : il avait réussi à se mettre à dos Ronon maintenant !

« Disons que Sheppard a eu des propos déplacés.  
- Envers vous.  
- Non, envers Teyla. »

Elizabeth serra les poings. Il était allé trop loin ! Il s'était mis les deux tiers de son équipe à dos ! Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elle décida d'intervenir avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent complètement.

« James, je vous cherchais.  
- Je vais vous laisser.  
- Ronon, vous pouvez rester, lui sourit Elizabeth.  
- Merci mais je dois aller voir Teyla avant de partir.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous dis à toute à l'heure. »

Le Satédien hocha la tête et sortit de la salle d'armes, à présent déserte.

« Elizabeth, vous vouliez me parler ?  
-Oui, je voulais savoir…  
- Si John m'avait briefé ? Oui, il l'a fait, succinctement, mais il l'a fait. Ronon a pris la relève. Il paraît que je me débrouille pas trop mal. Tant mieux vous allez me dire parce que…  
- Vous n'irez pas. »

James la regarda, interloqué.

« Vous… avez changé d'avis ? »  
Il ne lui criait pas dessus et n'avait pas l'air d'être contrarié, contrairement à John lorsqu'elle lui annonçait ce genre de nouvelles. Non, il avait l'air surpris et voulait comprendre son choix. Elle culpabilisa encore plus.

« Oui, je me suis rendue compte que vous n'aviez aucune expérience du terrain et que vous envoyer sur une planète était une erreur de jugement dû…. »

Elle s'arrêta net. Mais quelle idiote ! Elle avait failli lui dire une chose qu'elle aurait pu regretter.

« Dû à quoi ? »

Oh non, il l'avait relevé !

« Peu importe. C'était une erreur de jugement. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez. »

Elle espérait qu'il la comprenait.

« Vous avez peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? »

Il avait tapé juste.

« Oui, comme au reste de l'équipe. »

Elle ne voulait pas dévoiler ses sentiments, pas la première en tout cas.

« Mais vous les laissez y aller pourtant.  
- Ce sont des combattants. Ils sont entraînés.  
- Même le Docteur McKay ? demanda James en se rapprochant ostensiblement d'elle. »

Il avait marqué un point !

« Il s'est entraîné avec John.  
- Et moi avec Ronon. »

La proximité de leurs deux corps n'aidait pas Elizabeth à se concentrer. Mais alors pas du tout !

« James, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque.  
- Quel risque ? Cette planète ne présente aucun danger. Même Rodney est content d'y aller, c'est un signe.  
- Vous l'avez bien cerné dites moi, lui sourit-elle faiblement.  
- C'est une facilité que j'ai : je cerne bien les gens.  
- Mais…  
- Elizabeth, si j'ai accepté d'aller sur cette planète, c'est moins pour initialiser des objets que pour parler avec mon frère. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de surprise et baissa la tête pour réfléchir.

« Elizabeth, laissez moi cette chance.  
- Bien, c'est d'accord, soupira-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. Mais promettez-moi d'être prudent.  
- C'est bien pour moi que vous vous en faites alors, conclut-il en un sourire. »

La dirigeante rougit. Il lui avait fait ce sourire en coin qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais apprécier chez un Sheppard. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour se reprendre. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il était très près d'elle, trop près pour un simple collègue, pas assez près pour …plus. Elle resta interdite.

« Elizabeth, je voulais mettre les choses au clair entre nous. »

La dirigeante sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour vous. Est-ce de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas encore. Ce que je sais c'est que je me sens bien quand je suis auprès de vous et que je pense sans cesse à notre baiser en me demandant …s'il y en aura un autre. »

Il avait dit la dernière partie de la phrase en baissant les yeux et la voix. Elizabeth ne savait pas quoi dire. Il venait de lui avouer ce qu'elle redoutait et désirait à la fois. Il tenait à elle. Et lui aussi avait l'air perdu dans ses sentiments. Elle se sentit moins seule et cela lui donna du courage.

« J'y pense aussi. »

James releva les yeux.

« Vraiment ?  
- Oui, et si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis non plus. »

Ils se sourirent, soulagés de patauger de concert.

« Elizabeth, vous êtes une femme hors du commun. Je l'ai tout de suite vu.  
- James… »

Elle était assez gênée de tant de compliments.

« Elizabeth ? chuchota James.  
- Oui ?  
- Je… voudrais… je voudrais….  
- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en l'encourageant du regard.  
- Je voudrais vous embrasser, lâcha-t-il. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds quelques secondes, mais visiblement quelques secondes de trop car James se recula d'un pas.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû.  
- James ?  
- Oui ?  
- Oui.  
- Oui ?!  
- Oui. »

Le Docteur Sheppard sourit et se pencha lentement vers la dirigeante. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, pour lui laisser une chance de changer d'avis. Mais elle ne se défila pas et combla le faible espace les séparant encore. Le baiser fut doux. Mais cette fois, James s'enhardit et plaça une main sur la taille d'Elizabeth et une sur sa nuque. Elle fit de même et le baiser s'intensifia. Les langues prirent la liberté de se mêler et les corps se rapprochèrent. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut par manque d'air et non par envie. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« Je crois… qu'il vaudrait mieux que je vous montre votre tenue, bafouilla Elizabeth en lui souriant timidement.  
- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Chacun était encore chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer. Elizabeth passa devant James et le conduisit près des uniformes.

« Je vous donne un uniforme civil ou scientifique ?  
- Civil. Ma passion première étant les langues… »

Ils rougirent tout deux à ces paroles. Elizabeth lui tendit un uniforme et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque James la retint par le bras. La cœur de la leader fit une embardée. Rien qu'un de ses gestes lui faisait cet effet là.

« Elizabeth, vous me fuyiez ? »

Il avait raison. Elle fuyait. Elle ferma les yeux. Assez de fuir. Lance toi Elizabeth, lance toi ou il sera trop tard ! Elle fit volte face et se rapprocha de James. Elle lui prit la main, après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait les voir, et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Non, je ne vous fuis plus. »

James sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, la faisant rosir de plaisir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il était 15 heures lorsque James, Ronon et Rodney entrèrent dans la jumper. John était déjà aux commandes.

« On y va. »

Rodney, qui était pour une fois de bonne humeur (ben oui pas de grosses chaleur en perspective, pas d'insecte ni de radiation ), sentit tout de suite l'ambiance de rafraîchir lorsqu'il entra à bord du vaisseau. Mais le pire c'était que le problème ne semblait pas être qu'entre James et John, comme c'était le cas depuis le début. Cette fois il semblait également concerner Ronon. Le scientifique ne pipa mot et s'installa tranquillement. Trop de gros bras en pétard pour poser des questions ! Le jumper accéda à la salle de la porte. Elizabeth se tenait devant celle-ci.

« Bonne chance à vous et revenez en un seul morceau. »

Elle venait de dire ça en regardant fixement James. Mais avec la distance, et la proximité des passagers du jumper, nul ne pouvait dire qui elle regardait exactement. James lui adressa un petit sourire, Ronon un signe de tête et Rodney un signe de la main. John fixait la porte. Elizabeth se dégagea et le jumper pénétra dans l'onde bleuté.

La dirigeante alla rejoindre Teyla qui était vaillamment venue avec ses béquilles (oui parce que si vous vous souvenez bien, elle est en arrêt travail pendant 2 mois ) dire au revoir à ses équipiers et amis. L'athosienne adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à la leader qui le lui rendit. Teyla quitta son amie pour retourner à ses quartiers. Le vortex se coupa. Elizabeth fixa la porte. C'était l'occasion où jamais. Elle espérait que James réussirait et surtout qu'il reviendrait en un seul morceau. Et ce n'était pas les Wraiths qu'elle craignait le plus…

Le vaisseau vola quelques minutes au dessus de ravins et de cratères avant de se poser dans une prairie.

« Tout le monde descend. »

Ronon fut le premier à sortir, suivi de James et enfin de Rodney. Le pauvre scientifique ne savait plus où se mettre pour éviter la tension. Lui qui se faisait une joie de faire tester à James les artefacts anciens se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se décida donc à rompre la glace qui se formait entre ses trois coéquipiers.

« Belle journée hein ? »

Ni Ronon, ni John ne mouftèrent. Seul James prit la peine de lui répondre.

« Oui, très belle Docteur.  
- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Rodney. »

Cette phrase ne plus pas du tout à John qui serra les dents. Il dépassa les deux hommes.

« Dépêchez vous McKay, j'ai pas envie de passer la journée à vous nurser.  
- Eh ! Vous n'allez pas me nurser. Vous êtes là pour assurer la sécurité du plus grand cerveau de l'univers ! »

James sourit à cette remarque qui exaspéra John et laissa froid Ronon.

Au bout de 15 minutes de marche, le groupe arriva enfin à proximité du temple où les objets avaient été trouvés.

« C'est là ! Venez James, dit-il en sautillant sur place.  
- Je vous suis Doc… Rodney. »

Les deux scientifiques partirent en direction du temple, laissant le terrien et le satédien assurer leurs arrières. L'heure qui suivit fut dédiée à l'initialisation d'autres objets trouvés sur place. John, qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, s'en prit à Rodney :

« Dites, vous en avez encore pour longtemps McKay ?!  
- Ca irait plus vite si vous aidiez votre frère à initialiser. »

Le colonel grogna. Hors de question qu'il reste avec ce type et encore moins qu'il l'aide !

« Non, c'est bon, prenez votre temps, je vais faire un tour. Voir si… les environs sont sûrs. »

Le militaire partit sous l'œil exaspéré du canadien et triste de son frère. Ronon, installé plus loin, ne lui jeta aucun regard. Une fois que John se fut suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il ne l'entende pas, Rodney questionna James :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il me crie toujours dessus, mais d'habitude c'est pas méchant ?  
- Je crois avoir compris qu'il s'est disputé avec Elizabeth.  
-C'est habituel.  
- Et aussi avec Ronon.  
- Avec Ronon ?! répéta Rodney les yeux exorbités. Vous voulez dire le grand type là bas qui vous tue d'un regard ? Celui qui peut vous broyer la nuque d'une main ? Celui…  
- Oui Rodney, celui-là même, le coupa James, amusé.  
- Ah oui, alors là c'est grave. »

Rodney était abasourdi. John avait-il décidé de se mettre tous ses amis à dos ? Il s'en était même pris à lui, son meilleur ami. Enfin le croyait-il…

« Mais c'est moi le fautif, reprit James.  
- Quoi ? Mais non !  
- Si. Je dois lui parler. Vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques minutes Rodney ?  
- Oui. Mais à votre place je prendrais une arme, on est jamais trop prudent.  
- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il me déteste au point de vouloir me tuer. »

Rodney lui adressa un sourire forcé :

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

James le quitta avec appréhension. Il ne le détestait tout de même pas au point de la tuer quand même… Il secoua la tête et entreprit de retrouver la trace de son jumeau. Et il la trouva assez vite. Ca avait toujours été comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient enfants : l'un savait toujours où l'autre se trouvait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils se ressourçaient aux mêmes endroits et trouvaient de l'apaisement en contemplant les mêmes choses. James sourit à cette constatation. Même 20 ans après ils fonctionnaient toujours pareil. Mais son sourire fut de courte durée lorsqu'il se remémora la raison de sa présence. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers son frère.  
John avait senti la présence de James aussitôt qu'il était apparu au détour du bosquet. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il ne voulait pas l'encourager. Mais il ne voulait pas le décourager non plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il entendait ses pas se rapprocher et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide de l'horizon.  
James arriva à ses côtés et contempla à son tour la vue.

« C'est la première fois que je traverse la porte.

- Il paraît que ça fait une toute autre impression lorsqu'on touche l'onde. C'est vrai ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! »

Le ton du militaire était cassant. Mais James ne se laissa pas rebuter par ça. Il connaissait son frère malgré la distance et les années qui les avaient séparées et il savait qu'il fallait être patient avec lui.

« Je veux qu'on parle.  
- C'est Elizabeth qui t'a forcé à venir ?  
- Non. Elle est venue me trouver pour me dissuader de partir avec vous. Mais j'ai insisté.

- John, ça ne peut plus continuer.  
- Je suis d'accord. L'un de nous est de trop sur cette base, toi ! »

James ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi violemment. Mais il voulait que son frère laisse exploser cette rage qui était en lui, quitte à en subir les conséquences.

« Ou toi, répondit-il. »

Il ne le pensait pas, évidemment, mais il fallait qu'il le pousse. Et il y réussit… même mieux qu'il ne l'espérait.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ! cracha John en se tournant vivement vers lui. »

James le fixait dans les yeux.

« John, tu vas perdre tes amis si tu continues comme ça !  
- C'est toi qui me les prends ! Comme toujours !  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils se trouvent plus à l'aise avec moi. Tu leur tournes le dos, tu les exclus de ta vie alors qu'ils t'apprécient et qu'ils t'aiment !  
- Arrête de dire ça ! C'est pas ma faute !'

Le colonel avait instinctivement resserré sa main sur son P90.

« Arrête de dire que ce n'est pas ta faute ! Assume John !  
- Comme je dois assumer le fait que tu te sois envoyé Sarah pendant que je risquais ma vie, ou le fait que j'ai tué papa ! cria-t-il en avançant, menaçant, vers lui. »

Si les yeux de John pouvaient tuer, James serait mort à la seconde.

« Je me suis déjà excusé pour papa ! rétorqua James, en colère. Et pour Sarah, je suis désolé aussi, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Et elle n'est plus avec moi avant que tu ne le demandes.  
- Oh, mon pauvre, je dois te plaindre en plus !  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer l'éponge ?  
- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te fais confiance, je le regrette ! Et j'ai eu raison de ne pas te faire à nouveau confiance ! Tu me prends encore ma vie !  
- Je ne te prends rien du tout ! Tu les perds John !  
- Tu me les prends James !  
- Et tu fuis, comme tu as fui à la mort de papa, au départ de Sarah !'

Le coup de poing parti tout seul et James se retrouva allongé au sol, le nez en sang.

« La ferme Sheppard !  
- Vas-y, exprime toi comme ça ! C'est le seul moyen que tu n'aies jamais trouvé ! »

John s'approcha de son frère et le releva en le prenant par le col.

« Cette fois tu ne les prendras pas ! Ce ne sont pas mes amis, c'est ma famille !  
- Je n'aurais pas à te les prendre, tu les perdras tout seul. »

A cet instant arrivèrent en courant Rodney et Ronon, alertés par les éclats de voix.

« John ! Arrêtez ! hurla McKay en s'approchant de James. »

John planta encore son regard dans celui de son frère et le lâcha au moment où Ronon les rejoignit.

« Vous êtes malade Sheppard ! dit Ronon.  
- C'est rien, juste une divergence d'opinion, tenta de les calmer James.  
- Un divergence d'opinion ?! Vous avez le nez en sang !! souffla Rodney, consterné.  
- On rentre à la base ! trancha Ronon. »

John s'enfila dans le chemin, sans un regard pour ses amis. Les trois hommes le suivirent en silence après que Rodney ait donné un mouchoir à James pour tenter de contenir l'hémorragie.

Le voyage du retour se passa dans un silence de mort. Lorsque John entreposa le jumper, Ronon sortit le premier, suivi de James et Rodney.

« J'emmène James à l'infirmerie, informa le canadien »

Ronon était déjà loin et John ne lui répondit pas. Lorsque les bruits de pas s'estompèrent et que John fut enfin seul, il tapa de rage contre le tableau de bord en jurant.

James et Rodney arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

« Mon dieu James, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? demanda Carson en se hâtant vers son nouveau patient.  
- Rien.  
- A d'autre ! Rodney ?

- John lui a mis son poing dans la figure. »

Carson soupira, une voix s'éleva.

« Quoi ?! »

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rafikis : Oui, c'est vraie le « encore » aurait peut-être été plus approprié lol Merci pour ton com et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant **

**Nana : Oui, c'est exact, mais je ne l'ai jamais fini sur ce forum **

**Ticoeur : Barbaaaaaaaaaare !!Sinon : une vervaines ?? Euh… je pense que cette suite va te rendre plus zen, enfin j'espère lol Merci d'être si… passionnée Oo**

**Alexiel974 : Mais de rien Oo. Pour prendre la défense d'Elizabeth…. Non ben non je la prendrais pas tiens Oo. De toute façon elle va s'expliquer dans ce chapitre, enfin un peu. Sinon… non ok je répondrais pas Oo On me brime ! En tout cas merci !! **

**G33k : En effet tout se joue sur les tensions, et elles ne sont pas finies : rapports fraternels conflictuels, rapportes amicaux conflictuels, rapports amoureux conflictuels… que du conflictuel Oo Et merci de « t'étaler » !! **

**MEL : Oui en effet, James c'est John moins le côté compliqué et le côté hiérarchique ! Et je suis d'accord, c'est Sam le plus grand cerveau. Mais bon Rodney… c'est Rodney hein ! merci pour ton com **

**Jojo : xdrxdr Mais je t'en prie, lâche toi ! Tout le monde aime Teyla Sinon : arrêtez de vouloir me dégommer James, c'est pas des manières Oo PS : Nous crame pas un fusible Oo. ventile ! **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira Soyez sans pitié dans les com Oo**

Les trois hommes firent face à la leader qui s'approcha vivement de James. Elle ne voulait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, mais son cœur avait fait un bond lorsqu'elle avait vu James en sang.

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il attaqué ?

- On a parlé et ça s'est envenimé.  
- C'est ma faute, soupira Elizabeth.  
- Non, c'était un mal nécessaire dit James. Et puis ce n'est rien.  
- Vous permettez, c'est à moi d'en juger, intervint Carson. Installez vous sur ce lit. »

James obtempéra. La dirigeante le regarda un instant avant de sortit de la pièce pour se calmer les nerfs. Rodney la suivit et la retint par le bras.

« Elizabeth, il faut que vous parliez à John. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé si nous n'étions par intervenu.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais lui parler ! répondit-elle les yeux brillants de colère.  
- Il est dans le hangar, informa le scientifique d'une petite voix.  
- Je sais, rétorqua la jeune femme en passant l'angle du couloir. »

Rodney soupira. Tout allait de mal en pis en ce moment. Pour une fois il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit lui qui soit de mauvaise humeur.

Elizabeth arriva d'un pas décidé dans le hangar. Les hommes qui s'y trouvaient préférèrent s'éclipser.

« Sheppard, sortez du jumper ! ordonna-t-elle »

Le ton de la jeune femme était autoritaire et sec. Lorsque le militaire apparut, il avait le visage fermé.

« Il est déjà allé se plaindre ? »

La leader ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre et vous irez voir le docteur Heightmeyer jusqu'à ce que le problème avec votre frère soit résolu ! »

Et elle laissa John planté là, les yeux exorbités de stupeur et de colère.  
Il se reprit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de franchir la porte.

Le colonel la retint fermement par le bras et la força à se retourner.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me priver de mission, c'est tout ce qui me reste ! »

Elizabeth ne savait pas comment réagir. Les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle brillaiten de colère, mais aussi de… tristesse et peut-être même de … désespoir. Il la suppliait du regard de ne pas le priver de ce qui faisait sa vie. Mais elle tint bond.

« Colonel, lâchez moi ! »

John desserra son emprise, mais continua à la fixer. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis désolée John, mais je ne peux plus vous laisser continuer dans cet état. Il faut que je prenne des mesures ! Plus tôt vous aurez réglé votre problème, plus tôt vous repartirez en mission.  
-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a dit !  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Il a essayé de faire la paix avec vous, mais vous n'avez pas fait d'effort !  
- Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais faire un effort ?!  
- Parce que c'est vous qui avez refusé de discuter avec James alors qu'il voulait avoir l'occasion de vous parler. Le problème c'est vous John ! »

La dirigeante avait presque les larmes aux yeux et décida de mettre fin à cette discussion avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle. Elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers. John regarda un moment la porte du hangar, furieux, puis repartit dans le jumper qu'il fit décoller, direction le continent. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ?! Pourquoi était-elle aussi dure avec lui ? Parce qu'elle voulait lui faire payer sa lâcheté ? Il se disait que même si elle ne lui avait pas dit expressément, elle lui en voulait…mais de quoi ? De s'être rétracté ou de s'être déclaré ?? De s'être rétracté ! Enfin, selon Teyla. Teyla… il avait été odieux avec elle, enfin envers Ronon, mais envers elle aussi. Ronon, Teyla, Elizabeth, et peut-être même Rodney. Il les perdait un à un. Il soupira et poussa les moteurs. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point. Qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça au calme, loin de tous ceux avec qui il était en froid. Il fallait qu'il décide ce qu'il allait faire.

Le Docteur Weir marchait dans les couloirs de la cité en rage. En rage contre lui d'être aussi… lui et en rage contre elle-même de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. Elle avait été trop dure avec lui. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le priver de mission ! Elle savait que c'était sa raison de vivre. Même si secrètement elle aurait voulu que ça soit elle. Cette pensée la fit stopper net. La colère peut vous faire dire des choses idiotes, mais aussi être révélatrice de sentiments enfouis, que l'on veut refouler. La jeune femme réfléchit un moment. John, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais il y avait aussi James. Celui qui lui avait fait retrouver le sourire, celui qui était là pour elle, celui qui l'avait faite frissonner en l'embrassant. Elle secoua la tête. John avait eu sa chance, c'était au tour de James de tenter la sienne. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait l'aimer autant voire plus que John. Et ce soir serait un bon test pour ses sentiments, leurs sentiments. Mais pour l'instant elle devait aller informer la psychologue de sa décision et demander à Ronon de lui apporter son aide en cas de mauvaise volonté de la part du colonel. A peine eut-elle décidé ça que son oreillette se mit en marche.

« Docteur Weir, avez-vous autorisé des déplacements en Jumper ? demanda Chuck. »

John !Pensa aussitôt la jeune femme.

« Non, pourquoi cette question ?  
- Le colonel Sheppard vient de sortir avec Jumper1.  
- Quelle est sa position ?  
- Il se dirige vers le continent.  
- Bien, je vous remercie. »

La leader continua sa progression dans le couloir en espérant que son chef militaire revienne. Elle était allée trop loin, elle le savait, mais comment revenir sur sa décision sans perdre sa crédibilité de dirigeante et surtout sans en avoir l'air ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Elle respira un grand coup, se recomposa un visage neutre et entra dans le bureau de la psychologue.

Pendant ce temps, James était retourné dans ses quartiers et pensait. Il pensait qu'il y était allé un peu fort mais que ça avait été nécessaire. Il fallait que John se lâche enfin !! Mais il se demandait si cela suffirait. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Ils avaient été si proches, comme les doigts de la main et maintenant son frère le haïssait. C'était en partie de sa faute, il le savait, mais pas uniquement. Et John devait aussi s'en rendre compte pour que leur relation redevienne à peu près correcte. Ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant mais il fallait qu'ils puissent cohabiter sur cette base. Ses idées s'embrouillaient… Il décida d'arrêter de penser à ça et se concentra sur la soirée qu'il devait passer avec Elizabeth. Cette simple idée lui redonna le sourire. Il fallait qu'il l'impressionne mais sans en faire trop. Il fallait qu'il lui montre combien elle comptait pour lui.

Elizabeth ressortit de chez Kate et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Ronon. Elle frappa et attendit. Mais aucun mouvement de l'autre côté de la paroi ne lui permit de savoir s'il était là ou non. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers le seul autre endroit où elle pensait le trouver : la salle d'entraînement. Pour s'y rendre, elle passa devant les quartiers de Teyla. Ils étaient ouverts et elle constata que Ronon et son amie bavardaient. Elle se présenta donc à l'entrée et toussota pour signaler sa présence.

« Elizabeth ?  
- Excusez-moi Teyla, je vous dérange ?  
- Non, pas du tout, entrez, je vous en prie. Vous vouliez me voir ?  
- En fait, c'est Ronon que je cherchais.  
- Ah ? fut la réaction du Satédien… surpris.  
- Oui, c'est à propos de John. »

Les deux visages en face d'elle s'assombrir.

« Il faut qu'on parle de lui., reprit Elizabeth.  
- Je suis d'accord, approuva Teyla. »

L'Athosienne présenta une chaise à la leader et celle-ci s'y installa.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui, soupira Elizabeth.  
- Nous aussi. »

Le dirigrante porta son regard vers Ronon qui lui fit un bref signe de tête. Même s'ils étaient en froid, c'était son ami et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide plutôt que de réprimandes.

« Ronon, je voulais vous demander de l'aide. »

Le satédien commençait à en avoir un peu assez que tout le monde lui demande de l'aide pour Sheppard. Cane se terminait jamais bien.

« Vous savez Docteur Weir, je ne suis pas très doué pour aider, Teyla pourra vous le confirmer »

Devant le regard interrogateur de la dirigeante, la pégasienne entreprit de lui raconter l'altercation ayant eu lieu entre John et Ronon le jour même. A la fin du récit, Elizabeth ferma les yeux et soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?

« Je suis désolée.  
- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de votre faute,  
- Je ne sais pas Teyla. Je ne sais plus. »

Devant l'air perdu d'Elizabeth, Ronon ressentit un peu de culpabilité d'avoir refusé de l'aider quelques instants plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

La leader releva la tête. Et lui adressa un faible sourire.

« J'ai fortement conseillé à John d'aller voir le Docteur Heightmeyer. Mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y aille pas. En plus….  
-En plus ? demanda Teyla.  
- En plus il est parti en jumper sur le continent.  
- C'est le fait que vous lui ayez ordonné d'aller voir Kate qui l'a mis dans cet état ?  
- Non, répondit Elizabeth en baissant la tête. Je… je l'ai privé de mission jusqu'à ce qu'il règle ses problèmes. »

Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un regard. La leader n'avait peut-être pas choisi la bonne méthode, mais ils se garderaient bien de lui en faire la remarque, elle semblait déjà assez mal comme ça.

« J'ai eu tort, je le sais, confessa Elizabeth. »

Teyla soupira et posa une main sur son bras.

« Je peux peut-être aller lui parler ?  
- Je ne sais pas Teyla. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans une position encore plus délicate.  
- Surtout que dans son état, il risque pas d'écouter qui que ce soit, fit remarquer Ronon.  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, c'est bien ce que vous dites sur Terre.  
- Oui, c'est une de nos expressions…, sourit faiblement Elizabeth.  
- Alors, c'est décidé, je vais sur le continent.  
- Je viens avec vous, décida la Satédien.»

Les deux jeunes femmes observèrent l'ex runner, qui se sentit soudain rougir.

« Oui… au cas où… il ne serait pas calmer.  
- Très bien Ronon, le remercia silencieusement Teyla.  
- Il vous faut un porteur du gène.  
- Le major Lorne ? proposa l'Athosienne.  
- Il est parti en mission. Il ne reste que…  
- Non, pas McKay ! ronchonna Ronon.  
- Euh… si Ronon ,je suis désolée, mais les autres porteurs sont soit en mission soit surchargés de travail. »

ll poussa un profond soupir. C'était pas sa journée !

Le groupe se dirigea vers le laboratoire du canadien . Lorsque Rodney vit débarquer en force tout ce petit monde, la première chose qu'il pensa fut : « Mon dieu, c'est la fin !! le Dédale ne nous ravitaillera plus jamais en barres chocolatées ! ».

« Rodney, bonjour , commença Elizabeth. »

- Oui, c'est ça !C'est la fin des haricots !!

« Vous voudriez bien nous emmener sur le continent ? demanda Teyla. »

Et là, un large sourire « barra » le visage du scientifique.

« Le continent !! Le continent ?? Pas de problème, tout le monde en route. »

Et le canadien de sortir, ultra joyeux. Comparé au drame qu'il s'était imaginé, ce petit tour en jumper était comme une conférence sur le naqquadah : fun !

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le jumper transportant Rodney, Teyla et Ronon apparut devant la porte.

« Bon vol, dit Elizabeth par oreillette alors que Rodney s'apprêtait à faire décoller le vaisseau.  
- Merci Elizabeth, sourit Rodney, avant de reprendre à l'attention du reste de l'équipe : Ok, accrochez vos ceintures tout le monde. Le vol Atlantis en direction du continent va…  
- McKay ! le coupa Ronon, déjà excédé.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

C'est la mine renfrognée que le canadien fit décoller le jumper.

Le vol durait depuis 5 minutes déjà lorsque Rodney posa une question. LA question

« Au fait, pourquoi on va sur le continent ?  
- Pour chercher John, répondit Teyla. »

Le jumper piqua du nez.

« Oh, McKay ! gronda Ronon. »

Le vaisseau se redressa quelques secondes plus tard.

« Désolé, désolé, mais vous auriez pu me le dire avant !  
- Pourquoi, vous ne seriez pas venu ? demanda l'Athosienne.  
- Ben...si, mais j'aurais négocié ! »

Teyla esquissa un sourire et Ronon secoua la tête. Pourquoi était –il venu déjà ? Sa tête se tourna d'elle-même vers sa coéquipière : ah oui, pour elle. Teyla tourna au même instant la tête vers lui mais détourna bien vite les face au regard plus qu'amical de Ronon.

« Et pourquoi il est parti sur le continent ? demanda Rodney. »

L'Athosienne lui expliqua qu' Elizabeth lui avait ordonné d'aller suivre des séances chez Kate et qu'elle l'avait privé de mission le temps que son problème avec son frère soit réglé.

« Ca va rien donner de bon tout ça…, constata le scientifique. »

Rodney n'avait pas pris son air sarcastique habituel pour prononcer cette phrase. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth avait regagné ses quartiers. Il était 18H. Dans deux heures et demie elle devait dîner avec James. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser. Ses pensées, toutes ses pensées, étaient tournées vers John. Elle était aussi inquiète que s'il était parti en mission. Il lui manquait. Cette évidence lui était tombée dessus tout d'un coup ! Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et s'assit sur son lit. Il lui manquait. Leur amitié lui manquait, leurs moments de complicité lui manquaient, leur balcon lui manquait. Cela faisait si peu de temps qu'ils étaient en froid et il lui manquait déjà tellement !! Peut-être avait-elle mal interprété son comportement ? Peut-être voulait-il juste se faire pardonner sa phrase malencontreuse ? Sa phrase, cette phrase qui la hantait: « Il m'avait déjà pris la femme que j'aime. ». Le sous entendu de cette phrase, elle avait rêvé de l'entendre depuis des mois. Et il lui avait enfin dit… puis il s'était rétracté. Il avait vraiment l'air gêné quand il s'était excusé. Il ne l'aimait pas comme elle, elle en était sûre. Mais à présent elle voyait les choses clairement, comme si la peur de le perdre, de perdre son amitié et sa complicité, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Les choses étaient claires : il l'aimait en tant qu'amie, elle l'aimait plus, mais elle devrait se contenter de son amitié. Elle soupira. Il lui restait une interrogation : pourquoi avait-il tant insisté pour dîner avec elle ce soir, rien qu'avec elle ? Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il voulait s'excuser de ce mal entendu et il avait voulu se rattraper de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : le charme. Mais s'il croyait que ça l'aidait !! Elle soupira. Elle s'était comportée comme une enfant qui voulait se venger : il ne l'aimait pas comme elle alors elle l'avait puni en le privant de mission. Mais elle n'avait pas entièrement tort : il fallait qu'il résolve le problème qu'il avait avec son frère et qui le rendait différent du John Sheppard qu'elle aimait et qui était son meilleur ami. Cependant ce n'est pas en le rejetant comme elle était en train de le faire qu'elle allait l'aider. Elle devait être là pour lui et si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'amie et bien qu'importait, c'était déjà cela. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire, le cœur plus léger par sa nouvelle résolution : dès qu'il reviendrait, ils s'expliqueraient.

Teyla, Rondney et Ronon venaient d'atterrir sur le continent. Le scientifique « ferma » le jumper et suivit ses amis, au moins quelques mètres.

« Je vais vous attendre ici si ça ne vous fait rien. Je garde la voiture et vous allez affronter tous seuls le fou furieux. »

Ronon ne dit rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était sur la même longueur d'onde avec le canadien.

« Rodney ! le réprimanda Teyla.  
- Bon, allez-y, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Les deux pégasiens soupirèrent et entamèrent leur marche à la recherche de John.

Le militaire courait dans la forêt, il courait, il courait encore, tentant de chasser ses pensées, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait fini par le rejeter, elle aussi Celle qu'il aimait l'avait fait souffrir, elle lui avait retiré la seule autre chose qui le fasse encore tenir après l'avoir perdue. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait. Il était aussi certain d'avoir perdu son amitié qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais eu son amour. Ses larmes brouillaient sa vision et il ne vit pas une racine qui dépassait du sol. Il tomba lourdement sur la terre humide de la journée pluvieuse. Lorsqu'il se releva, il était couvert de boue.

Ronon s'arrêta.

« Teyla, regardez. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux dans la direction qu'indiquait le regard du satédien et aperçut un jumper, celui de John.

« Il ne doit plus être loin à présent. »

L'athosienne reprit sa marche mais se foula la cheville sur le sol gadouilleux. Ronon la retint avant qu'elle ne chute et la releva vivement vers lui par la même occasion. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent.

« Merci, souffla Teyla.  
- Je vous en prie, répondit Ronon sur le même ton.  
- Nous… nous devrions continuer.  
- Vous avez raison, mais pas comme ça. »

La jeune femme le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Ronon ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger davantage et lui passa une main dans le dos et l'autre au creux des genoux. Puis, d' un geste souple, il la souleva. Teyla, surprise, trouva cependant rapidement ses marques en passant ses brase autour du cou du jeune homme, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Le couple cheminait depuis bientôt 15 minutes lorsqu'il croisa un John Sheppard tout boueux qui marchait la tête basse.

« John ! s'exclama Teyla. »

Le militaire leva la tête et stoppa net, tout comme Ronon. »

« S'il vous plait Ronon, reposez-moi. »

L'ex runner s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Teyla se détacha de lui et claudiqua vers John. Ronon savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la suive mais il se dit que si le terrien avait le moindre geste ou la moindre parole déplacée envers elle, il ne le louperait pas !  
Le colonel avait de nouveau baissé les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. S'excuser, oui, mais comment ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça et avec Ronon qui lui jetait un regard noir, cela n'allait pas être facile. Au moindre faux pas il lui tomberait dessus. Le mieux était encore de laisser parler Teyla.

La jeune femme approchait du colonel. Elle souffrait de ne plus avoir de pilier mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Le plus urgent étant de rétablir la situation entre ses amis. Elle allait enfin atteindre John lorsqu'elle glissa. Elle serait tombée si Sheppard ne l'avait pas retenue à temps. Il la releva.

« Ca va ?  
- Oui, je vais bien, merci John, lui sourit-elle.  
- Pardon Teyla. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un autre sourire, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Si nous discutions vous et moi ? proposa-t-elle.  
- D'accord. Venez, on va s'asseoir sur ce tronc là bas. »

Les deux atlantes s'assirent sur leur siège de fortune, sous le regard de Ronon.

« Teyla, je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre Ronon et contre vous aussi.

Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez trahi par moi. Si j'en ai parlé à Ronon c'est que j'ai confiance en lui et que je voulais qu'il m'aide…à vous aider.

- Je comprends. Je suis tellement compliqué qu'il faut s'y mettre à plusieurs pour m'aider. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, reprit-il plus sérieusement.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
- Parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça Teyla, mais vous vous êtes trompée sur ses sentiments.  
- Je suis certaine que non.  
- Et moi certain du contraire. »

Le militaire essuya rapidement les traces de larmes qui se mêlaient à la boue sur ses joues. L'athosienne se sentait impuissante.

« Je suis triste que vous pensiez cela John.  
- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Teyla. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de retrouver son amitié. »

Le colonel baissa la tête.

Que dire pour lui faire changer d'avis ? Rien. L'athosienne espérait juste que les choses se feraient d'elles-mêmes et qu'ils ouvriraient les yeux pour se rendre copte de leur amour respectif.

« Je crois aussi qu'Elizabeth souhaite vous retrouver…  
- Elizabeth ?  
- Oui, c'est elle qui nous a envoyé. »

Le visage du militaire reprit des couleurs et l'Athosienne crut même y déceler un petit sourire.

« On rentre à la maison ? proposa Teyla.  
- : On rentre, acquiesça John en un sourire. »

Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même. Mais sitôt debout, Ronon prit le bras de Teyla. Un regard et John comprit qu'il avait intérêt à lui laisser le privilège de la soutenir. Il laissa donc son amie dans les bras du satédien.  
Le groupe rejoignit le jumper de John, premier vaisseau en vue.

« Vous êtes en état de rentrer John ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
- Je suis triste pas ivre.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous vous suivrons.  
- Vous avez peur que je ne rentre pas ?  
- Non, mais vous connaissant, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.  
- Très bien. »

Le militraire regarda ses amis s'éloigner. Ses amis. Il en avait récupéré un, restait à s'excuser auprès de Ronon et … Rodney. Il soupira et entra dans le vaisseau. Il s'assit sur le siège du pilote. Elizabeth… elle les avait envoyés pour lui. Comment avait-elle réussi à persuader Rodney ? Mais se posait-il vraiment la question ? Non, il ne serait pas surpris si le mess était subitement privé de la moitié de ses réserves de chocolat. Il sourit à cette pensée, mais son esprit se redirigea tout de suite vers sa leader. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Cela prouvait qu'elle tenait encore à lui, au moins en tant qu'ami et ça, c'est plus qu'il n'espérait. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès d'elle. Et si James avait raison ? John secoua la tête. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question : et si James avait raison ? Si c'était de sa faute s'il perdait ceux qu'il aimait un à un ? Il ne savait plus. Il lui fallait une bonne douche pour réfléchir correctement. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa radio.

« Oh Sheppard, vous roupillez?  
- Ca va Rodney, si on a même plus le droit de réfléchir !  
- Vous ? Ré…  
- Un conseil : taisez-vous. Je peux encore vous exploser en plein ciel. »

Sur ce, John décolla et entra dans le ciel lantien, bientôt suivi par jumper 2. Pendant le vol, il avait laissé sa radio branchée et il entendit les conversations de ses amis, celles dont il était privé depuis si peu de temps mais qui lui manquaient déjà tellement. Celles dont il serait privées pendant un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il règle le problème avec son frère. John sourit. Rodney venait une fois de plus de se faire frapper le sommet de la tête par Ronon parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à garder un cap droit. Le militaire était assez fier de ça vu que c'est lui qui avait enseigné à Ronon comment frapper l'instrument de travail de Rodney sans trop l'esquinter.

« Et Ronon, allez-y doucement, ne nous l'abimez pas trop.  
- Ben dis donc, vous devait être drôlement chamboulé pour être sympa avec moi… Aïe !  
- Bien joué Teyla.  
- Merci Ronon. »

John ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et, je conduis ! Arrêtez ! s'exclama Rodney, outré. »

Cette complicité avait manqué au colonel.

« McKay ?  
- Quoi ?!  
- Désolé. »

Le silence s'abattit sur l'équipe pendant un moment. Il fut brisé par le canadien.

« C'est oublié John. »

Le militaire soupira, soulagé.

« Mais bon que ça devienne pas une habitude, parce que la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi magnanime.  
- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. »

Le reste du trajet se fait dans les rires et la complicité. John avait retrouvé un semblant de moral et ses amis. Enfin, presque tous… Restait Ronon et Elizabeth.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth était dans ses quartiers, allongée sur le lit, regardant sans cesse sa montre. Il était 19h30. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Le ramèneraient-ils ?

Ne dit pas de bêtise Elizabeth ! Evidemment qu'il va revenir ! Il a tout ici : ses affaires, ses amis, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Bien sûr qu'il va revenir ?!

La jeune femme en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'elle fut dérangée par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle soupira mais ne bougea pas. L'importun s'en irait de lui-même. Mais non ! Les coups reprirent. Elle soupira de nouveau, exaspérée, et alla ouvrir. Mais son énervement s'évanouit instantanément. James…

« Bonsoir Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme consulta brièvement sa montre.

« Non, non, vous n'êtes pas en retard. Je venais vous voir pour savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de John. »

Elizabeth le regarda, étonnée.

« La nouvelle s'est répandue dans la cité.  
- Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. La dirigeante s'approcha de sa porte vitrée et baissa la tête.

« Elizabeth… ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. J'ai envoyé Teyla, Ronon et Rodney le chercher. »

Elle releva alors rapidement la tête vers lui.

« Vous croyez qu'il va revenir ? »

James s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle la lui prit et se retourna.

« Il reviendra. Il a tous ceux qu'il aime ici. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et sourit. Elle se retourna entièrement vers James et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis, lentement, vint dans ses bras. Il fut surpris mais n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il lui caressa un moment les cheveux avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne. Cet instant ne dura pas. La radio d'Elizabeth grésilla.

« Madame ? »

Elle se retira à contre cœur des bras forts et réconfortant de James et répondit :

« Oui Chuck ?  
- Les jumpers sont de retour. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme battit plus fort. Les jumpers. Il était rentré avec eux. Elle fit part de la nouvelle à James qui soupira, soulagé tout comme elle.

« Allez le voir. Il faudrait que vous parliez.  
- J'y vais ! »

Elle se précipita vers la porte de ses quartiers, mais, au moment de la franchir, se retourna vers James :

« A toute à l'heure.  
- A toute à l'heure Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme partit dans un dernier sourire.

John sortit de son jumper et se dirigea vers celui de ses amis. Ronon et Teyla sortirent les premiers, rapidement suivis de Rodney.

« Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé avec le jumper, remarqua le militaire.  
- Oui, je trouve aussi, approuva Rodney.  
- Vous dites ça parce que vous n'étiez pas à bord ! grogna Ronon.  
- Eh ! s'offusqua le scientifique avant de se tourner vers John Ca veut dire que je pourrais piloter Jumper1 ?  
- Euh… non. »

Le regard de Sheppard se reporta vers Ronon.

« Rodney, vous pourriez me ramener à mes quartiers s'il vous plait ?  
- Je vais le faire ! intervint le Satédien.  
- Non, ça va aller, je vous remercie. »

Venez Teyla, dit Rodney en passant le bras de la jeune femme sur son épaule, vous allez attraper froid dans ce hangar plein de courants d'air. »

Une fois seuls, les deux hommes ne surent quoi dire. John était gêné et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour s'excuser de son comportement exécrable. Il décida donc d'y aller à l'instinct.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire toutes ces choses, que je ne pensais pas. Vous êtes mon ami et je n'ai pas d'excuse. »

Ronon ne dit rien. Le colonel l'observa un moment et, sans qu'il s'y attende, le pégasien lui donna une frappe sur l'épaule. Le militaire hésita un moment sur l'interprétation à donner à ce coup. Etait-ce un signe d'amitié, ou les prémices d'une nouvelle bagarre ? Mais son incertitude ne dura pas lorsqu'il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage du satédien.

« C'est bon Sheppard, je vous pardonne mais...  
- Je sais, que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. »

Ronon lui sourit. Les deux hommes furent surpris par la brusque arrivée d'une tierce personne.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rafikis : C'est vrai que c'était nécessaire pour faire le point parce que là ça partait clairement en vrille lol Et merci beaucouuuuuuuup pour ton com !! PS : Je remarque que tu ne cherches plus à tuer James :p**

**Alexiel974 : Merciiii Je remarque que le couple Teyla Ronon ne laisse pas indifférent Tant mieux, l'aime bien lui Oo Pour ce qui est de John dans la boue… soupir de bonheur… miam !! Et je suis ravie que James ne t'ait pas trop embêté lol Pour ce qui est des discussions…. **

**Ticoeur : Ne me tue pas pour cette suite, je crois que c'est ma seule demande Oo . Sinon, non je suis d'accord, Liz perd la boule !! **

**MEL : On a déjà parlé de tout ce qui est grammaire et expression lol Je crois que Liz est une incomprise dans ma fic lol Tu rejoins en partie Ticoeur lol.**

**G33K : No comment, tu lis dans mes pensées, c'est flippant Oo Etant donné que… j'ai pensé à peu près tout ça en écrivant .**

**Or donc : la suite !!**

**Ah oui non avant juste un truc : désolée d'avance si c'est trop guimauve ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai eu ce jour là en écrivant, un excès de bons sentimens OO**

**Voilà me tais, profitez Oo**

« Oh, pardon, je croyais que vous étiez seul, s'excusa Elizabeth.  
- Je vais vous laisser. A plus tard au mess, lança Ronon.  
- D'accord. Merci Ronon, dit John en fixant le Satédien. »

Le pégasien sortit à son tour du hangar, laissant les deux atlantes ensemble. John baissa les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres, preuve de sa gêne. Elizabeth aussi évitait son regard. Par où commencer ? Aucun des deux ne le savait. Chacun se lança :

« Je suis désolé(e) »

Ils se sourirent.

« Laissez-moi parler s'il vous plait, reprit Sheppard. »

Elizabeth acquiesça et le laissa poursuivre.

« Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. J'aurais dû accepter votre aide pour résoudre le problème que j'ai avec mon frère. Vous avez eu raison de ma blâmer et…  
- Non ! Non John, je ne vous ai pas aidé. J'ai enfoncé le clou au contraire. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous priver de missions. Ca ne vous a pas aidé. Je m'en veux. »

Ils s'étaient rapprochés sensiblement.

« Ca veut dire… que vous levez la punition ?  
- La punition ? demanda la jeune femme en souriant ? Vous n'êtes plus un enfant John, je n'ai pas à vous punir.  
- C'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai eue, sourit-il à son tour. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

« Vous avez raison, je me suis énervée et je vous ai puni comme un enfant au lieu de vous aider à résoudre le problème  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer et encore moins à vous excuser. Je me suis comporté comme un enfant et j'ai rejeté votre aide. C'est ma faute. »

Les deux atlantes se sourirent. Après une courte hésitation, Elizabeth posa sa main sur le bras de John.

« Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir.  
- Vous ne pensiez pas que je vous aurais quittée tout de même, répondit John en serrant sa main dans la sienne. »

La leader sourit et rougit.

« Vos brimades et nos confrontations me manqueraient trop. Votre…amitié me manquerait trop, chuchota le colonel. »

C'était clair : son amitié, et c'est tout. Mais c'était déjà plus qu'elle n'aurait espéré. Alors il faudrait s'en contenter.

« Votre amitié me manquerait aussi, répondit-elle simplement. »

John avait hésité à lui dire ce mot mais elle n'avait pas relevé. Elle était son amie et rien de plus. Mais cette amitié était déjà précieuse à ses yeux et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la gâcher avec une parole ou un geste malheureux. Ils seraient amis et il devrait s'en contenter. Il serra davantage la main de la jeune femme qui lui sourit.  
Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'Elizabeth remarqua l'état dans lequel son colonel se trouvait.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
- Oh, euh, rien. Une racine que je n'avais pas vue. »

La jeune femme vit aussi des traces de larmes sur ses joues et se mordit la lèvre. Elle l'avait fait pleurer ? John Sheppard ?! Elle se sentit mal.

« Venez, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Son ton ne souffrait aucune répartie.

« Oui chef.  
- Heureuse de voir que vous reprenez les bonnes habitudes. »

Sur ce, Elizabeth entraîna John à sa suite, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

Les deux atlantes s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. John souriait en coin : elle lui tenait toujours la main… Mais il savait aussi qu'une telle attention, même amicale, pourrait faire jaser. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il dit :

« Elizabeth, vous pouvez me lâcher, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. »

La jeune femme se sentit brusquement gênée. Depuis quand lui tenait-elle la main ?!

« Désolée, marmonna Elizabeth sans se retourner.

-Ca ne me dérange pas mais on pourrait jaser, dit-il en la retenant par le bras. »

Il lui avait dit ça dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Avait-il peur qu'elle ne se formalise ? Il semblait ne plus vouloir qu'il y ait d'ambigüité entre eux. Il semblait vouloir une relation transparente, sans doute, sans malaise. Elle l'en appréciait d'autant.

« Je comprends. Allez, vous venez ? »

John lui sourit et ils repartirent, côte à côte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Carson finissait d'ausculter Teyla.

« Vous cicatrisez vite jeune fille. Vous serez sur pieds plus tôt que prévu.  
- C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée Docteur. »

La dirigeante se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Carson et Teyla tournèrent la tête vers eux.

« Colonel !Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
- Une racine.  
- Docteur, je peux partir ? demanda l'Athosienne.  
- Euh, oui oui Teyla. Demain, même heure.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous l'amènerais, de grès ou de force, affirma une voix. »

John et Elizabeth se rapprochèrent du lit pour savoir d'où venait cette voix. Derrière un paravent, se trouvait Ronon. Le satédien se tourna vers eux et leur fit un signe de tête avant de s'approcher du lit de l'athosienne.

« Vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et l'ex runner la prit dans ses bras puis s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard mi médusé, mi amusé de ses amis.

« Vous croyez que…, commença Sheppard.  
- Oh ! J'en suis sûr ! s'exclama Carson. Bon, à nous colonel. »

John regarda Elizabeth. Ils étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire, chacun commençant tout juste à digérer le fait qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis.

« Alors, voyons ça. Des hématomes.  
- Aïe !  
- Et une côte méchamment esquintée.  
- Elle est cassée ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth.  
- Vu le douleur, je dirais que…  
- Non. Ca va, le coupa Carson.  
- Ah bon, j'aurais pas dit ça, grogna John. »

Carson continua ses observations.

« Mais aïe !!  
- Je vous ai connu moins douillet.  
- Je vous ai connu plus doux.  
- Désolé. Mais demandez à Elizabeth si vous pensez qu'elle peut faire mieux. »

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent, embarrassés.

« Elle peut faire mieux, répondit John à voix basse. »

La dirigeante avait entendu, mais pas le médecin, parti chercher des compresses dans un meuble.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda l'écossais.  
- Rien, rien.  
- Bon, alors voilà le diagnostic : une cheville bien foulée et plusieurs hématomes. »

Elizabeth laissa passer un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait craint un moment que cela ne soit plus grave.

« Je suis désolé de vous dire que vos missions de la semaine sont annulées.  
- Quoi ?! Pour une simple foulure ?! »

Le militaire n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Elizabeth venait juste de lever la sanction et voilà que lui s'y mettait aussi !!C'est pas possible, il avait un mauvais Karma !

« Je vous ai dit foulure pour que ça soit moins compliqué pour vous.  
- Ben traitez-moi de crétin pendant que vous y êtes.  
- Moi je veux bien ! »

Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers Rodney qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle.

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous, dit John en plissant les yeux.  
- Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Carson.  
- Je venais voir Elizabeth,  
- : Pour… ?  
- Pour qu'on discute du prix de la livraison. »

Le scientifique arborait un petit sourire content de lui tout en regardant Sheppard.

« La livraison ? répéta la jeune femme sans comprendre.  
- Je crois que la feuille d'érable parle de moi, expliqua John. »

Carson cacha un sourire. Celui de Rodney disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un rictus. Son ego venait une fois de plus d'être froissé.

« Oh, et vous ne pensez pas que ramener un ami à la maison se passe de récompense ? suggéra Elizabeth en croisant les bras. »

John sourit à son tour. Il adorait quand elle prenait sa défense. Et devant tout le monde en plus.

« Possible… mais… je pensais que… j'aurais droit à un petit quelque chose quand même… »

La canadien prit un air dégagé et Elizabeth secoua la tête. Elle regarda les deux autres hommes. Carson cachait de plus en plus mal son sourire et John observait le scientifique en secouant la tête d'un air consterné. Elle appuya sur son oreillette.

_« Ryans ? __  
__- Madame ? __  
__- Pourriez-vous préparer un gâteau au chocolat s'il vous plait ? __  
__- Euh… oui madame. __  
__- Merci. __  
__- Où devrais-je le faire déposer ? __  
__- Aux quartiers du Docteur Mckay. __  
__- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je m'y mets tout de suite madame_. »

Rodney, qui avait aussi branché son oreillette, prit son air pincé.

« Il manque pas d'air lui !  
- Faut assumer sa gourmandise McKay ! siffla John après avoir discrètement écouté la conversation.»

Le scientifique leva la tête en l'air et, sans un regard pour ses amis, partit. Il lança tout de même un : « Merci Elizabeth » avant de sortir définitivement.

« On le refera jamais, sourit Carson.  
- J'en ai bien peur…, soupira Elizabeth.  
- Vous pouvez partir Elizabeth, je vais en avoir pour un petit bout de temps. »

John baissa la tête. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste avec lui. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Mais il savait qu'elle avait toujours du travail par-dessus la tête. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut surprise, et ravi, lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Il se trouve que par je ne sais quel miracle, je suis en avance dans mes rapports. Je vais donc rester un peu. »

John et elle savaient parfaitement que le miracle s'appelait James mais le colonel lui fut gré d'avoir eu le tact d'éviter de prononcer ce nom.

« Si vous le souhaitez.  
- Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider.  
- Et bien je comptais débarbouiller John pour commencer.  
- Eh, oh, j'ai plus 5 ans, je peux le faire seul. »

Carson et Elizabeth échangèrent un sourire complice devant la tête passablement énervée du militaire.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne veux pas que vous alliez à vos quartiers. Vous avez déjà assez cavalé pour aujourd'hui et plus vous vous tiendrez debout, plus votre cheville mettra de temps à se remettre. »

Le militaire émit un grognement et se redressa pour faire face à Carson qui avait amené un nécessaire de toilette.

« Je vais commencer par votre visage et ensuite j'enlèverai votre t-shirt pour soigner vos bleus. Ensuite viendra le tour de votre pantalon pour que je puisse examiner plus avant votre cheville. »

John vira aussi sec au rouge, suivi par Elizabeth. La jeune femme venait d'avoir le programme de l'heure : un strip tease de John Sheppard.

« Elizabeth ? Toujours volontaire pour me donner un coup de main ?

- Euh, oui, oui… »

John évitait soigneusement de regarder sa supérieure… et vis versa.

« Bien, je vous laisse le soin de nettoyer ses blessures au visage. Je vais m'occuper de celles de ses côtes. Colonel ?  
- Oui ?  
- Enlevez votre t-shirt. »

Mais le miliaire ne réagit pas.

« John ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Votre t-shirt.  
- Euh…  
- John, je vous ai déjà vu torse nu et… vous n'avez pas à rougir, précisa la leader. »

Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Qu'allait-il penser d'elle à présent ? Mais s'il la considérait comme une amie, il n'y verrait pas de mal, juste une marque… d'amitié. Oui, voilà, une marque d'encouragement.  
Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Pour le réconforter ? Elle ne savait pas l'effet que ces quelques paroles avaient pu avoir sur lui. Comme ça elle le trouvait pas mal ? Stop ! Sheppard arrête de penser à ça ! Et dis quelque chose, sinon elle va croire qu'elle te trouble. Oui, elle te trouble mais elle ne doit pas le savoir !

« D'accord… »

Bravo, ah oui ça c'est bien trouvé. Et John, pour Noël, demande un cerveau !  
Le militaire enleva son t-shirt tandis que la jeune femme, tentant de masquer son trouble devant la plastique du colonel, s'affairait à stériliser le matériel. Une fois que le vêtement fut enlevé, Carson commença à s'occuper des blessures de son patient.

Elizabeth entama son travail de soin. A l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'eau, elle nettoya le visage de John, lui enlevant la boue et le sang séché qui lui collaient à la peau. Il ferma les yeux. Il espérait qu'elle pensait que c'était pour faciliter sa tâcher car en fait la réalité était toute autre. Il se délectait de ses caresses. Elle était si douce avec lui. Rien à voir avec Carson. Il était un bon médecin, c'était certain, mais venant d'elle, c'était un vrai délice de se faire soigner. Il réprima plus d'une fois un soupir et se laissa faire en espérant secrètement que cela ne se finisse jamais. Mais, comme toutes les bonnes choses, celle-ci eut aussi une fin.

« Et voilà Colonel, vous êtes propre comme un sous neuf. »

Elle avait tenté un air détaché. Elle devait dissimuler le trouble et le plaisir qui s'étaient emparés d'elle lorsqu'elle avait effleuré sa peau de ses doigts. Et pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux ? Parce que ça lui plaisait ? Non, sans doute pour lui faciliter la tâche. Oui, ça devait être ça…

« Merci Elizabeth, dit John en détournant le regard. Carson ? Ca y est ?  
- Oui, voilà, fini. Au pantalon maintenant. »

Sheppard atteignit des sommets dans l'échelle du rouge. Plus, c'était… impossible. Elizabeth n'était pas moins colorée.

« Vu votre tête Elizabeth, je suppose que vous n'avez jamais vu le colonel en boxer. »

La dirigeante se mordit la lèvre. A parce qu'en plus il portait des boxer… ?  
Non, mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à cet écossais de lui dire ça ?!

« Carson ! grinça le militaire.  
-Oh pardon, j'ai rien dit.  
- Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

- Merci Elizabeth, lui sourit le médecin. »

La jeune femme sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle n'en pouvait plus de gêne et d'adrénaline ! Elle aurait tout donné pour le voir en boxer mais pas dans ce contexte. Arrête Elizabeth, tu perds la tête. C'est la fatigue. Il faudra pourtant les retrouver pour ce soir. Elle consulta sa montre. Elle devait être prête dans moins d'une heure. Elle accéléra le pas et entra dans ses quartiers. Une douche, froide de préférence, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait.

Lorsque John sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie, il avait à peu près retrouvé sa couleur d'origine. Mais cela avait pris du temps. Surtout avec les blagues plus que douteuses du médecin. Rodney avait définitivement une mauvaise influence sur lui. Le militaire s'engouffra dans ses quartiers avec ses béquilles, autre petit cadeau de Carson, avec la privation de missions. Ca, il avait encore du mal à le digérer. Une fois assis sur son lit, il consulta sa montre. 20h10. Il avait bien envie d'aller faire un tour au mess. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il se change.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

20h25. Elizabeth respira un grand coup et décida qu'il était plus que temps de se mettre en route.

Ellle sortit de ses quartiers, en direction de ceux de James. Elle avait le coeur léger. Elle était heureuse que John se soit réconcilié avec tous ses amis et elle en particulier. Elle avait retrouvé son meilleur ami et son confident. Celui sur qui elle pouvait compter. La dernière chose qui lui restait à faire était de le rabibocher avec son frère. Mais il serait toujours temps de s'en occuper demain. Ce soir elle allait faire quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plus de trois ans. Ce soir elle allait s'occuper d'elle et rien que d'elle. Elle allait passer la soirée avec un homme qu'elle appréciait énormément et qui lui avait fait baisser ses barrières. C'est en pensant à cela qu'elle passa devant les quartiers de John, juste au moment où celui-ci en sortait. Le militaire s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elle. La collision n'était pas passée loin. Leurs visages se trouvaient à présent à très peu de distance. Trop peu de distance pour que le trouble ne les envahisse pas.

« John ?!  
- Elizabeth…  
- Pardon, je ne vous avais as vu, dit-elle en se dégageant.  
- Non, c'est moi, je suis sorti en trombe de mes quartiers et j'aurais pu vous faire mal. Vous n'avez rien ?  
- Non, non. Et vous ?  
- Non plus. »

Le militaire détailla plus avant son interlocutrice et se rendit compte de sa tenue.

« Vous êtes… très belle ce soir.  
- Seulement ce soir ? le taquina la dirigeante. »

John se troubla un instant, mais se rendit rapidement qu'elle plaisantait.

« Non, pas uniquement. »

Ils se sourirent et le colonel reprit :

« Et vous allez où habillée comme ça ? »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. Leur réconciliation était si récente. Comment prendrait-il le fait qu'elle aille passer la soirée avec son frère surtout après lui avoir dit qu'elle avait du travail ce soir ? Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque John la coupa.

« Vous savez quoi ? Ca ne me regarde pas. »

Il avait un petit sourire forcé aux lèvres, mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Ils reflétaient une pointe de jalousie et surtout de la déception.

« John…  
- Non, ne vous justifiez pas et allez à votre rendez vous. »

Le militaire passa devant elle dans l'idée de se diriger vers le mess, mais elle le stoppa d'une main sur le bras.

« John ? »

Le colonel reprit son sourire forcé et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Oui ?  
- Vous faites quoi demain soir ? »

Cette fois le sourire de John ne fut pas feint et il lui répondit.

« Je n'ai encore rien de prévu.  
- Dans ce cas, ça vous dirait de… dîner avec moi demain soir ? »

Ill la regarda, surpris.

« Oh, rien d'extra ordinaire, juste un dîner entre amis, se hâta de préciser la leader. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté, tranquillement tous les deux. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, comme une sorte de justification à sa demande.

« Avec plaisir Elizabeth. Mais… je ne voudrais pas vous forcer ou que vous me proposiez ça par pitié ou…  
- Non ! John ! Non ! Je veux juste passer la soirée avec un ami. Mon… meilleur ami ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec appréhension. Qu'allait-il répondre à ça ?  
John l'observait avec incrédulité et joie. Elle lui demandait de confirmer l'espoir de leur grande complicité. Il en était flatté et ravi.

« Je serais enchanté de passer ma soirée avec vous Elizabeth. Avec ma… meilleure amie.  
(non vous n'êtes pas dans un épisode des bisounours !! ) »

La jeune femme lui fit son plus beau sourire. John fondit instantanément.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, à demain. Il faut que je file ou je vais être en retard. »

Il la regarda partir. Elle était si belle. Le militaire était heureux, mais triste aussi. Heureux qu'elle lui ait dit toutes ces choses et qu'elle ait pris l'initiative de leur rendez-vous et triste de la voir s'en aller. Elle l'avait envoyé balader en arguant une excuse fallacieuse lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de passer la soirée avec lui. Il savait maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait sous la colère. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Et il comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas décommander sous prétexte qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier. Le militaire se faisait la réflexion qu'il avait compris beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Il avait changé ces trois dernières années, et principalement grâce aux amis qu'il s'était faits dans cette nouvelle galaxie. Et surtout grâce à elle… la femme de sa vie qui ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Elizabeth marchait d'un pas nerveux dans les couloirs en direction des quartiers de James. Elle avait osé inviter John. Comment avait-elle eu le cran de le faire ?? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait et heureuse de sa réponse. Il avait été parfait dans son attitude, dans ses gestes, dans ses paroles. Elle avait retrouvé celui qu'elle aimait. Mais qu'elle devait aussi oublié. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'être son confident. Rien de plus. Allez Elizabeth, tu vas passer une bonne soirée avec James. Celui pour qui tu ressens quelque chose de fort et qui n'a pas eu peur de te faire partager ses sentiments. C'est nerveuse mais heureuse qu'elle se présenta devant la porte des quartiers du Docteur Sheppard. Elle respira un grand coup et toqua.  
James sursauta lorsqu'il entendit les coups retentirent. C'était elle. Enfin, ou déjà, il ne savait plus. Très bien, c'était le moment ou jamais d'assurer. Il expira un bon coup et se présenta devant la porte.  
Chacun tentait de maîtriser les battements anarchiques de son cœur.  
James ouvrit la porte et resta bouche bée devant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était sublime. Elle portait un fin pantalon bordeaux avec un haut à manche longue de la même couleur. Cette couleur faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux.  
Elizabeth n'était pas moins agréablement surprise. Il portait un pantalon beige ainsi qu'ne chemise blanche qu'on pouvait apercevoir sous son pull lui aussi beige. Elle le trouva plus séduisant que jamais.  
James sortit le premier de son mutisme.

« Elizabeth, vous êtes superbe.  
- Merci mais ce ne sont que de vieux vêtements que j'ai enfilé en vitesse, répondit-elle en un sourire gêné. Non, enfin non pas en vitesse. Ne croyait pas que je prends cette soirée à la légère. C'est juste que…  
- J'ai compris Elizabeth. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, la jeune femme atrocement gênée, James attendri par la mine qu'arborait à présent la dirigeante.

« Je vous en prie, entrez.  
- Merci. »

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, la dirigeante fut plus qu'étonnée par les préparatifs de son galant. Une table trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des chandeliers étaient disposés au milieu et rendait l'atmosphère très romantique. Ajoutez à cela la fenêtre légèrement entre ouverte qui laissait passer la brise d'été et la lumière bleue sombre diffuse qui rendait la pièce encore plus tamisée et vous obtiendrez l'effet obtenu. Sur un plateau à côté de la table étaient disposés des plats sous cloche. La soirée s'annonçait… riche en émotions.

« James… je suis impressionnée par votre organisation.  
- C'était le but. Je vous en prie. »

Le jeune homme lui indiqua la table et Elizabeth se dirigea vers elle, suivie de très près par James. Lorsqu'elle parvint à sa chaise, le Docteur Sheppard la lui tira et elle s'installa, le remerciant d'un sourire.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour… tout ça ? demanda Elizabeth, admirative.  
- Je dois avouer que Rodney a été d'une grande aide. Je lui ai demandé ce que vous aimiez manger et il m'a éclairé. »

La dirigeante se figea. Rodney ? Il avait fait part de cette soirée à Rodney ?? La plus grande commère de la cité ?!  
Voyant le trouble de son hôte, James se dépêcha de rajouter :

« Il ne se doute de rien. Je puis vous l'assurer. »

Vu le visage sceptique d'Elizabeth, le jeune homme crut bon de lui relater la scène de l'après midi.

**FLASH BACK**  
Rodney venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et se dirigeait à grand pas vers le mess pour dire deux mots au cuisto. Il avait moyennement apprécié sa pique. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, tout comme James, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à marcher côtes à côtes.

« Rodney, où courrez-vous comme ça ?  
- Dire deux mots au cuisinier !!  
- Moi aussi.  
- A bon, vous aussi il vous a mis la honte devant tout le monde ?  
- Euh… non. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- J'ai une fois de plus sauvé votre frère et en récompense Elizabeth m'a promis un gâteau au chocolat. Et cette espèce de truffe…  
- Elizabeth ?!  
- Non, le cuisto, essayez de suivre. Donc cette truffe va me l'apporter à mes quartiers.  
- C'est… plutôt gentil… non ?  
- Oh oui, trèèès gentil, surtout qu'avant il va faire le tour du mess, de la salle de contrôle, de la salle d'entraînement, du hangar à jumpers, brefs, tous les endroits stratégique, pour montrer son œuvre. Ensuite on va lui demander pour qui il a fait ce gâteau et tout le monde va savoir qu'il est pour moi.  
- Oh… Oui, c'est plutôt gênant.  
- Je vous le fait pas dire. Et vous pourquoi vous y allez ?  
- Pour… savoir ce que vous aimez manger les uns les autres.  
- Oh, drôle d'idée. Moi, si vous voulez savoir je suis mortellement allergique aux agrumes. Présentez moi un citron et je meurs rien qu'en le regardant.  
- C'est .. . horrible.  
- Oui, je vous le fait pas dire  
- Et sinon, Elizabeth par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ?  
- D'après ce que je sais, elle aime tout mais a un petit faible pour la nourriture chinoise et … ah le voilà. (au cuisto) : Et vous, faut qu'on parle ! »

Rodney fondit sur le pauvre cuisinier et lui passa un savon. Lorsqu'il partit, James s'approcha du pauvre et lui demanda s'il était possible de faire un repas chinois pour deux. James argua qu'il voulait faire un petit dîner avec son frère. Tout le monde étant au courant de la relation tendue que les deux Sheppard entretenaient, le cuisinier fut ravi d'apporter sa contribution, d'autant qu'on lui parlait comme à un être humain, ce que n'avait pas fait son précédent interlocuteur. James regagna ses quartiers et organisa par la suite la soirée.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Elizabeth regardait l'homme se tenant en face d'elle. Il avait été très subtile.

«Et bien me voilà totalement rassurée.  
- J'en suis ravi. Nous dînons ?  
- S'il vous plait. »

James s'occupa du service. La conversation s'orienta dans un premier temps sur un terrain professionnel. Le couple discuta des artefacts récemment découverts et leur passion pour les langues, surtout l'Ancien, fut le principal centre de discussion. Puis vint le moment du dessert. James desservit la table.

« Ce repas était un vrai délice. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas mangé chinois. Je ne savais même pas que nous avions cela sur Atlantis. »

Le Docteur Sheppard lui sourit. Il était heureux de la voir satisfaite. Il avait tout fait pour que ce soit parfait. Et il y était arrivé.

« Et vous n'avez pas vu le dessert.  
- Il y a encore un dessert ?  
- Bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur votre faim. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se troubla et elle baissa les yeux vers la nappe. James l'observa encore un moment. Elle était si belle dans ces moments là, quand elle était gênée et qu'elle rougissait. Il se reprit néanmoins et apporta le dessert : des beignets à la pommes, à la banane et à l'ananas. Des spécialités chinoises.

« James ! Vous me gâtez !  
- J'aime vous gâter Elizabeth. »

Et de nouveau les yeux qui glissent sur le sol. Ils dégustèrent leur dessert alors que la conversation se faisait de plus en plus personnelle. Ils parlèrent de leur passé, tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet « John ». James lui parla de son cursus, Elizabeth de Simon. Ils se rapprochèrent plus en un soir que John et Liz en trois ans. Lorsque la dernière bouchée fut avalée et la dernière goutte de vin servie, James se leva et alla mettre de la musique douce. Il revint ensuite vers Elizabeth et lui tendit la main.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Au même instant, les premières notes d'un slow retentissaient. Elizabeth, troublée, sourit néanmoins et accepta la main proposée. Elle se leva et fut conduite au centre de la pièce.

« Vous savez, je n'ai pas dansé depuis un bon moment. »

Elle n'était pas très à l'aise mais James se montra un très bon guide.

« Laissez moi faire et tout ira bien. »

Son sourire finit de la rassurer. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa taille tandis que l'autre lui prenait la main. L'autre main de la dirigeante trouva vite sa marque sur la hanche de son cavalier. Ils entamèrent leur danse. Le regard fuyant, Elizabeth n'osait pas le regarder.

" Je savais que je n'étais pas très beau, mais à ce point !"

Le ton sérieux fit tout de suite relever la tête de la jeune femme. Mais il lui sourit aussitôt. Elle lui sourit à son tour et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils ne détachèrent pas leurs yeux l'un de l'autre durant toute la chanson et, lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, leurs visages s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres. Elizabeth remonta instinctivement sa main, qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent posée sur sa taille, le long de son dos. James en eut un frisson et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard était nettement plus sombre. Il contempla encore une seconde sa cavalière avant de capturer ses lèvres. Elizabeth entrouvrit les lèvres en premier, tout de suite suivie par James. Leur baiser s'intensifia…

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ticoeur : Pas de panique j'ai reçu ^^ Et si : horreur et colimaçon : un baiser entre eux O_o. Et oui je ne suis pas tendre avec Rodney lol Mais qui aime bien… O_o (la bonne excuse lol). PS : oui Liz perd la boule O_o**

**G33k : Tout à fait raison… mais qui cela surprend-il encore ??? Y'aura-t-il trahison… ah ça… vous verrez ;) .**

**Rafikis : ………………………. O_o Si tu tues l'auteur, a plus de fic, penses y avant de faire quelque chose d'irrémédiable O_o**

**Alexiel974 : Merci ^^ Oui y'en a qui me viennent comme ça O_o Je les accueille à clavier ouvert !!Et oui vas-y : prends John…. Ah oui j'oublie la fin de la phrase : et tapes sur Liz ! Pour le dîner, ça sera un peu plus tard, patience petit scarabée ^^**

**MEL : xdr merci pour ce llllloooooooooonnnnnnnng com. J'aime que tu aimes lol**

James embrassait Elizabeth avec ferveur. Il passait tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans cet échange. Ses mains, une au bas de son dos et une sur sa nuque, pressèrent davantage le corps de la diplomate contre le sien. Il franchit sa barrière d'émail de sa langue pour entamer un ballet sensuel avec celle de la jeune femme. Elizabeth gémit à ce contact. Ses deux mains posées sur le torse de James ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter sa douce chaleur. Elles commençaient même à entreprendre de douces caresses sur son buste. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, elle avait les yeux fermés, et son front posé contre le sien. Elle souriait. James aussi. Ils ouvrirent les yeux ensemble.

« James…  
- Oui Elizabeth ?  
- Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

Une lueur de déception passa dans les yeux du Docteur Sheppard, mais il reprit vite le dessus, comprenant sa réaction.

« Je crois que ce serait plus sage, en effet. »

Après une courte hésitation, la jeune femme déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres puis se détacha de James. Il l'escorta galamment jusqu'à la porte de ses quartiers. Avant d'ouvrir, Elizabeth se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. La meilleure depuis longtemps.  
- Moi aussi Elizabeth, répondit le jeune homme en un sourire. Je vous remercie d'être venue.  
- Merci à vous. Bonne nuit James. »

Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce.  
Lorsque la porte se referma, James posa sa main sur la paroi.

« Je vous aime Elizabeth. »

De l'autre côté, Elizabeth s'adossa à la paroi et murmura :

« Je crois que je vous aime James. »

C'est un sourire aux lèvres que la jeune femme regagna ses quartiers. Elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Il y avait de quoi : il avait récupéré la complicité avec la femme qu'il aimait tout comme avec ses amis. Il regarda le réveil. 7h00. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé si tôt. Mais la joie de l'avoir retrouvée l'avait réveillé tôt, comme la joie qu'il ressentait le matin de Noël lorsqu'il était enfant. C'est souriant qu'il alla prendre sa douche. Il mit plus de temps que d'habitude, ne pouvant poser sa cheville par terre sans serrer les dents de douleur. 30 minutes plus tard, il ressortait enfin de ses quartiers, direction le mess pour un petit déjeuner tranquille, sans McKay, qui devait être dans son labo à cette heure et qui ne devrait pas revenir avant sa collation de 09H, puis de 11h00 et enfin le déjeuner. John l'avait d'ailleurs plus d'une fois sur nommé McKay Saquet (en référence au Hobbit du même nom). Il n'y aurait pas non plus Teyla ni Ronon, normalement en plein entraînement. Et Elizabeth… Rien qu'à cette évocation le visage du militaire s'éclaira et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'installa pour déguster son petit déjeuner. Elizabeth… elle devait déjà être en train de travailler. Il avala en vitesse son café, son bacon et ses pancakes avant se lever pour se diriger vers le bureau de sa leader préférée. Mais au moment de franchir la porte du mess, il revint sur ses pas. Son café ! Il l'avait presque oublié ! Il fit demi tour. « Zut ! » pensa-t-il. Comment allait-il faire avec les béquilles ?! John ratissa le mess des yeux. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa victime :

« Stackehouse ?  
- Oui mon colonel ?  
- Prenez une tasse de café noir, un sucre, mettez-y une pointe de lait et suivez moi.  
- Euh… oui mon colonel. »

Le soldat obéit, incrédule. Il revint vers John deux minutes plus tard et le suivit jusqu'au bureau d'Elizabeth. Ils gravirent les marches et Sheppard s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, faisant signe à Stachehouse de rester derrière lui.

« Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme leva la tête de son second rapport de la journée et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le beau militaire adossé dans l'embrasure.

" John, bonjour.  
- Stackehouse ? Apportez son café au Docteur Weir s'il vous plait.  
- Oui mon colonel. »

La dirigeante observa, médusée, le jeune militaire déposer une tasse de café sur son bureau.

« Merci.  
- Je vous en prie Madame.'

Il s'inclina et se représenta devant son supérieur militaire.

« Autre chose Monsieur ?  
- Non, vous pouvez disposer.  
- Bien Monsieur. »

Après un dernier salut, John et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent seuls. Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« John…  
- Oui ? répondit-il d'un air innocent.

La jeune femme lui fit signe d'approcher avec son doigt. Il s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise en face de la dirigeante, posant ses béquilles au sol.

« Vous m'excuserez de ne pas m'asseoir sur votre bureau… »

Elizabeth sourit à cette remarque.

« John, ça me gêne.  
- Vous parlez du café ?  
- Oui…  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
- Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache que vous m'apportez mon café le matin.  
- Oh…  
- Je préfère que ça reste notre rituel.... secret.  
- D'accord. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous l'apporter pendant un moment.  
- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme, le regard plus triste. »

Les yeux de John balayèrent le bureau et son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'il vit une autre tasse de café sur la table.

« Mais je crois que vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi à partir de maintenant. »

Elizabeth sourit.

« Sachant que vous ne pourriez peut-être pas me l'apporter, j'ai pris la liberté de le chercher moi-même ce matin. »

Les traits de John se détendirent aussitôt.

« Ah…  
- John ? Avez-vous… réfléchi… à…  
- Oui, oui, j'y ai réfléchi. Je compte aller voir le Docteur Heigthmeyer aujourd'hui.  
- J'en suis très heureuse.  
- Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien à faire et je me disais que… je pourrais vous aider dans vos rapports.  
- Vous voulez m'aider dans cette paperasse ? répéta-t-il, surprise.  
- Oui, du moins tant que James n'est pas là.  
- Mais cela va vous ennuyer atrocement.  
- Pas avec vous. »

Liz rougit. John se reprit :

« Je veux dire : je ne m'ennuie jamais avec mes amis. »

Un voile de déception passa malgré elle dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Alors, c'est oui ? »

La dirigeante se recomposa un visage joyeux.

« Oui, avec plaisir.  
- Dans ce cas, passez-moi celui qui est posé là. »

Elizabeth lui sourit et lui tendit le rapport. Les deux atlantes plongèrent le nez dans les dossiers, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

oooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait presqu'une demi heure que John en était à la première page de son premier rapport. La raison de cette vitesse d'escargot : il ne cessait de regarder Elizabeth dès qu'il le pouvait. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de ses boucles soyeuses, de la courbe de son cou, de sa poitrine à moitié dissimulée sous le bureau, de ses bras, de ses hanches. Un sourire apparaissait immanquablement à chaque coup d'oeil. Et à chaque fois, la jeune femme ne manquait pas de relever la tête, faisant automatiquement replonger les yeux du militaire dans son rapport, le même rapport, toujours et encore. Mais la dirigeante n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait bien remarqué que le militaire… en était toujours au même point.

« John ?  
- Oui ?  
- Vous êtes dans la lune ?  
- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?  
- Vous êtes toujours à la même page… du même rapport.  
- Ah oui… Et bien… euh… je pensais… à ma cheville.  
- Votre cheville ?  
- Oui, je me disais qu'à cause de cette satanée cheville je n'allais pas pouvoir partir en mission, alors même que vous aviez levé la pun… la sanction.  
- Oui, c'est vraiment… embêtant pour vous. »

John sut qu'il avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat lorsqu'il vit la mine un peu triste qu'arborait Liz lorsqu'elle replongea son nez dans le rapports.

« Mais… »

La jeune femme releva la tête.

« Je suis tout de même heureux de mon immobilisation forcée, car cela me permet de vous voir plus que ces derniers temps. »

Il la sondait du regard et elle en rougit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il joue sans cesse de son charme ?! Mais elle pouvait le faire aussi. S'il voulait jouer, il ne serait pas le dernier !

« D'un point de vue égoïste, je le suis aussi, répondit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux »

Ce fut au tour de John d'être troublé par ce regard. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Elle le fixait d'une manière qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il détourna les yeux en premier. Elizabeth était ravie de son effet. Il avait détourné le regard. Mais pourquoi ? Elle fut stoppée dans ses interrogations par une silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Le visage de John se rembrunit aussitôt. Celui de la leader s'éclaira.

« James ! Non, pas du tout, entrez. »

Le Docteur ne de fit pas prier et vint s'installer sur le seul endroit qui restait de libre : le bureau. Cette attitude ne plut pas, mais alors pas du tout à John. Il serra les dents.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul endroit de libre. »

Le militaire ne le vit pas, mais James adressa un tendre sourire à la jeune femme.

« Tu peux aussi rester debout, lança John. »

James ne releva pas.

« Je venais voir si Elizabeth avait besoin d'aide dans son travail.  
- Je suis là. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une autre aide. »

Et ça recommençait, pensa aussitôt Elizabeth. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne avant que ça dégénère de nouveau.

« John, je vous remercie de votre aide. Mais…  
- Mais vous préférez que ce soit James qui vous aide, termina John d'une voix lasse.  
- Non, je préfèrerais que vous pensiez à notre soirée et que vous alliez voir Kate le plus tôt possible. »

Le sourire revint aussitôt au colonel. Elle avait dit devant son frère qu'elle passait la soirée avec lui. Et toc ! pensa-t-il. Il se leva, reprit ses béquilles et regarda Elizabeth.

« Vous avez raison. Je vous dis donc à ce soir. «

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant son frère avec un contentement non dissimulé. Après un dernier regard à sa dirigeante préférée, il s'en alla, laissant le couple seul. Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, James regarda Liz avec une pointe de jalousie et de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« Vous allez dîner ensemble de soir ?  
- Je vous arrête tout de suite. John n'est qu'un ami. Et ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé une soirée rien que nous deux pour parler de tout et de rien. »

Mais le regard de James ne changea pas pour autant.

« James, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, et il ne passera jamais rien. C'est avec toi que j'aime être et… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement. Elle venait de le tutoyer spontanément, sans avoir rien prémédité. James sourit. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait que quelques scientifiques plongés dans leurs travaux. Il se pencha vers la diplomate et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Très bien, je suis rassuré. »

Elizabeth lui sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air de se formaliser de ce changement.

« Tu veux toujours m'aider ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Alors installe-toi. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire de fois et prit place à côté d'elle.

John arriva devant le lieu de travail du Docteur Heightmeyer. Il inspira un grand coup et frappa. Une voix s'éleva, l'invitant à entrer. Le militaire obéit et pénétra dans une salle chaleureuse. Tout avait été décoré pour que le patient se sente en confiance. Le patient. A cette pensée, John grimaça quelque peu. Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours détesté aller voir les psy, comme les médecins d'ailleurs : il avait l'impression d'être malade, et donc diminué. Mais là, il avait fait un énorme effort sur lui-même pour aller voir Kate. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'Elizabeth le lui avait demandé et qu'il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas la décevoir une fois de plus. Et, secrètement, il espérait que ces séances, car, à son avis, il y en aurait plus d'une !, l'aideraient à se rapprocher de son frère qui, quoiqu'il en dise et quoiqu'il en pense parfois, lui manquait. Car comment effacer presque vingt années de complicité ?! Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, avaient été puni ensemble, avaient découvert les mêmes choses aux mêmes moments : les glaces à la fraise, les animaux du zoo, les avions, les filles. Ils étaient si liés. Et il y avait eu le premier incident. Il avait fui et son frère, même s'il lui avait dit ces choses, lui avait atrocement manqué. Combien de fois avait-il été volontaire pour des missions plus que périlleuses, car cataloguées comme celles dont on ne revenait jamais… ? Combien de fois était-il parti à l'assaut en prenant des risques inconsidérés ? Tout ça pour ne plus penser à la trahison de son frère mais surtout pour oublier qu'il lui manquait plus que son cœur ne pouvait le supporter. Ensuite il était revenu dans sa vie et… l'avait encore trahi. Il l'avait de nouveau haï durant dix années. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir était d'avoir perdu la possibilité de le retrouver, de retrouver leur pleine et entière complicité. Alors il avait repris ses missions dangereuses, l'oubliant l'espace de quelques heures avant que son souvenir ne refasse surface durant son temps libre, et même parfois durant son sommeil. Puis il avait cru pouvoir tourner la page sur Atlantis. Il y pensait toujours, mais de moins en moins. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de famille ici, à des années lumière de sa galaxie.

Et ensuite…il avait débarqué, alors que son cœur cicatrisait à peine. Il avait recommencé ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, ce qu'il savait faire mieux que lui : il s'était intégré à sa nouvelle famille et avait kidnappé le cœur de celle qu'il aimait, comme celui de ses amis.  
Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que John s'était rendu compte, au bout de 20 ans, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il était mieux que lui sur bien des points. Ca le tuait de le constater, mais James avait raison : c'était de sa faute à lui, John, s'il les perdait. Il… était jaloux de lui. Tout simplement. Cette évidence venait de le frapper tel un coup de blaster. Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de psy en fin de compte… Alors que faisait-il là ?

« Colonel Sheppard, vous allez bien ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Je vous ai vu grimacer à l'instant, sourit Kate. J'ose espérer que la raison et est votre blessure et non la perspective de passer cette heure avec moi. »

John lui dressa un sourire gêné.

« Bien, je prends ça pour un oui. Installez-vous. »

Le militaire prit place, posant ses béquilles au sol.

« Je suis surprise de vous voir ici colonel.  
- Surprise ? Mais Elizabeth ne vous a pas dit que…  
- Si, elle m'en a parlé. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis surprise de vous voir ici, de votre plein gré, sans hommes armés à vos côtés. Agréablement surprise.  
- Et bien, ça peut vous surprendre, mais je sais suivre des ordres, répliqua-t-il d'un air pincé très « McKayien ».  
- Je ne voulais pas vous froisser colonel.  
- C'est bon, vous faites votre boulot de psy, répondit-il, radoucit.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
-Vous faites enrager le client. Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous froisser.'

John lui adressa un sourire de gamin qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du Docteur Heigthmeyer.

« Vous avez fini vos gamineries ? On peut commencer ?  
- Ouép !  
- Bien… soupira la jeune femme. »

Et la séance de débuter. Au début sur la défensive, John se laissa peu à peu aller, faisant par de ses réflexions sur son frère. A sa grande surprise, Kate le félicita des progrès personnels qu'il avait accomplis et de sa capacité personnelle à se remettre en cause. Puis ils abordèrent le côté délicat de la situation : la présence de James sur la base et ce qu'avait ressenti, et ce que ressentait toujours, John sur ce sujet.

« Il m'exaspère toujours autant !  
- Mais… ?  
- Mais quoi ? Il m'exaspère je vous dis !  
- Mais vous mourrez d'envie de renouer avec lui.  
- Possible, souffla-t-il en regardant ailleurs.  
- Possible ?  
- Bon, bon, d'accord, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai envie de lui parler et parfois…  
- Et parfois… ?  
- Et parfois je me prends à vouloir l'emmener en jumper avec moi pour lui montrer Atlantis vu de l'espace ou le continent.  
- John ?!  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est une merveilleuse idée !  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui, montrez lui ce que vous faites ici. Faites lui découvrir ce qui vous fascine tous les deux, retrouvez un terrain d'entente.  
- Ce qui vous fascine tous les deux ? Vous voulez dire la Cité ?  
- Oui !  
- Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera.  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.  
- Oui, vous avez raison.  
- John ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis fière de vous. Vraiment.  
- Merci Doc, répondit-il gêné.  
- Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ? »

Le militaire consulta sa montre. Il était plus de midi. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils parlaient.

« Mince, j'avais pas vu l'heure. »

Il se leva.

« Docteur, demain à la même heure ?  
- Vous voulez revenir ? s'étonna Kate.  
- Oui.  
- Ce sera avec plaisir colonel.  
- Ok alors à plus.  
- Au revoir John. »

Le militaire sortit le cœur léger et se dirigea vers l'endroit que son estomac réclamait : le mess.  
Il déambula un sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à la cafétéria. Il entra et vit installée à sa table toute la petite bande, y compris son frère. Il prit une inspiration et se dirigea vers ses amis. Elizabeth et Teyla l'avaient vu arriver de loin, la pégasienne un sourire de bienvenue aux lèvres et la terrienne un sourire soulagé aux siennes (il n'avait visiblement pas passé une mauvaise séance et n'avait tué personne pour se défouler …).

« Salut tout le monde. »

Rodney, Ronon et Carson se retournèrent. James jeta un regard interrogatif à la dirigeante, d'un de ceux voulant dire : « je peux me retourner sans me faire frapper ? ». Elle lui sourit en inclinant la tête et le Docteur Sheppard se retourna. John lui adressa un bref signe de tête, ce qui surprit, agréablement, tout le monde. Carson et Rodney avisèrent qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place à côté de James.

« Attendez, je vais me décaler.  
- Non, non, moi.  
- Pourquoi ? Il reste une place là, non ? »

Et John, assez mal à l'aise tout de même, s'assit près de son frère. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux.

« Quoi ? demanda John, de plus en plus gêné. J'ai pas fait de cascade, je me suis juste assis sur une chaise. »

Elizabeth brûlait d'envie de lui demander comment s'était passée sa séance, mais s'en abstint. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie de déballer tout ce qu'il avait dit à Kate, et en particulier devant le principal sujet de ces séances : James.

« John, vous venez ? On va prendre votre plateau. »

Elle avait dit ça en jetant un regard à James. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Ils s'étaient expliqués sur ce sujet et James avait confiance en elle.

« Elizabeth, j'ai des béquilles, je suis pas impotent.  
- A vrai dire, en termes médicaux, vous l'êtes.  
- Carson ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !  
- John, arrêtez de rouspéter et suivez moi ! »

Le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme fit sourire l'assemblée et fit froncer les sourcils du militaire. Elle pouvait limite faire peur quand elle le voulait.

« Bon, d'accord, je viens. »

Il se leva, à l'aide de ses béquilles et suivit la dirigeante jusqu'au self.

« Je suis désolée de m'être montrer si…  
- Autoritaire ? Limite agressive ? »

Elizabeth le regarda un peu étonnée. John sourit. Il l'avait encore eue !

« Ne vous en faites pas, je suis habitué.  
- Vous nous la jouez martyre colonel ?  
- Oui. »

Les deux atlantes se jetèrent un regard brillant. Ils avaient retrouvé leur ancienne complicité. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux plateaux et Elizabeth composa celui de Sheppard selon ses envies.

« John… je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le demander, mais…  
- Très bien.  
- Très bien… ?  
- Oui, vous alliez me demander comment s'est passée ma séance : très bien, répondit-il en lorgnant une part de gâteau au chocolat.  
- Oh, je suis surprise.  
- Vous êtes la deuxième à trouver surprenant le fait que j'aille voir un psy sans rechigner. Je vous jure que ça devient vexant.  
- Non, je veux dire que je suis surprise que vous ayez… apprécié cette séance.  
- Vous savez je ne fais pas cette tête parce que j'ai tué la psy de la base. Vous pouvez aller vérifier : le Docteur Heightmeyer est toujours en vie. »

La leader étouffa un rire.

« Non, non, je vous crois.  
- Elizabeth, vous pouvez me donner la part de gâteau au chocolat qui est là ?  
- Rodney ne va pas apprécier, c'est la dernière.  
- Oui, je sais, répliqua-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire de reproche et déposa la part sur son plateau. Alors qu'ils repartaient en direction de la table, John reprit la conversation :

« Merci Elizabeth.  
- De quoi ?  
- D'être là pour moi, de m'avoir forcé à aller voir Kate et de me reparler comme avant.  
- John, c'est à moi de vous remercier de faire des efforts pour vous entendre mieux avec votre frère. A vrai dire…  
- A vrai dire ?  
- Je comptais demander à James de passer aussi voir Kate sous peu. »

Ce fut au tour de John d'être surpris.

« A vraiment ?  
- Oui, il faut que vous travailliez à deux sur le problème. Cela ne vient pas que de lui ni que de vous. »

Le militaire la regarda un moment. Les personnes attentives auraient pu déceler, outre l'admiration qu'il lui portait, une pointe d'amour.

« John ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis fière de vous, vraiment. »

John la regarda avec encore plus d'intensité. Il était heureux comme rarement. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle lui ait dite. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la table et le regard que portait le militaire à la diplomate n'échappa pas à Teyla. Ils s'aimaient et ça crevait les yeux. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais le découvriraient-ils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Les deux atlantes se rassirent l'un en face de l'autre. Elizabeth regarda alternativement John et James. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, mais étaient pourtant si différents… ou peut-être pas…  
Tandis qu'elle en était à ses considérations somme toute assez profondes, Rodney avisa la part de gâteau sur le plateau de John.

« Eh ! Vous avez pris la dernière part !  
- Techniquement c'est Elizabeth qui l'a prise et qui l'a posée sur mon plateau.'

Carson, James ainsi que Teyla cachèrent tant bien que mal un sourire, Ronon secoua la tête et Elizabeth, et bien elle était sous le choc.

« Elizabeth ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Au ton de Rodney on aurait pu croire qu'il demandait à Elizabeth pourquoi elle le renvoyait d'Atlantis. La jeune femme regardait John bouche bée. Comment avait-il pu la balancer de cette manière ? John lui souriait.

« Rodney… je suis désolée. »

Elle replongea sa tête dans son plateau, se promettant de se venger de son chef militaire à la première occasion.

« Oh, ça va McKay, y' a pas mort d'homme ! »

Rodney regarda alternativement les membres de l'équipe pour chercher un quelconque soutien dans leurs regards. Mais Ronon mangeait, Teyla avait baissé les yeux et, oh horreur !!, elle cachait un sourire. Carson ? Il cachait lui aussi très mal son amusement. Et il prétendait être son ami ! Elizabeth ? Elle avait l'air gêné, c'était tout de même la moindre des choses étant donné le sacrilège qu'elle venait de faire. John ? Evidemment il était tout fier de son exploit ! Ces militaires, toujours à torturer plus intelligent qu'eux, c'est-à-dire …tout le monde. Restait James. Au moins un Sheppard qui le respectait.  
James croisa le regard paniqué de Rodney.

« Ne vous en faites pas Rodney, je vous laisse ma part.  
- N le gâtes pas trop, il a déjà tendance à faire des caprices à tout bout de champ.  
« Et c'est… »

Mais Rodney s'arrêta, tout comme les autres convives, même Ronon s'arrêta dans son geste consistant à apporter sa cuillère à sa bouche. John venait d'adresser directement la parole à James, sans l'agresser, ni l'insulter. Elizabeth se fendit d'un immense sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la séance du matin aurait eu des effets si bénéfiques en si peu de temps. A moins que John ait réfléchi à cette situation avant et que Kate ne l'ait juste aidé à finaliser ses pensées. Quoiqu'il en soit elle éprouva un immense soulagement de voir les deux Sheppard sur la voie de la réconciliation.  
L'autre personne qui fut la plus surprise fut sans doute James. Il n'en revenait pas !Son frère venait de lui parler. Il fallait être prudent, et ne pas dire quelque chose de travers qui le blesse ou qui le fâche.

« Oui, tu as raison. Mais c'est le plus grand génie de la base. Il ne faut pas le laisser dépérir. »

Tout le monde attendait la réaction du colonel et avait inconsciemment arrêté de respirer. Et là, à la stupeur générale, un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de John.

"Ne le flatte pas trop, il a déjà un ego surdimensionné."

Ce fut au tour de James de sourire. Rodney était tellement heureux que les deux frères s'adressent la parole sans qu'aucun plateau ni aucune part de gâteau au chocolat ne volent qu'il ne releva même pas la pique. Le repas s'annonçait moins désastreux que prévu.

Chacun se détendait. Les sourires réapparaissaient de ci de là. Elizabeth observait James et John avec une joie non dissimulée. Les conversations tournaient autour de tout et n'importe quoi, mais depuis l'échange précédent, les deux frères ne s'étaient pas réadressé la parole. Chacun hésitant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire pour désamorcer la tension somme toute encore palpable malgré leur début de dialogue. Puis John se rappela du conseil de Kate. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère. Il écoutait Rodney parler de sa énième découverte phénoménale. Il prit une grande inspiration et tira sa manche. Elizabeth, qui faisait semblant d'écouter le sicentifique coulissa un regard en direction des deux Sheppard et sourit intérieurement. Elle fit mine de reporter son attention sur lemonman (pardon, je le redirais plus, mais il fallait que je le sorte au moins une fois). James tourna la tête vers son frère et le regarda, surpris.

« Oui John ? »

Il avait dit ça à voix basse pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Mais à part le canadien, qui était parti dans des explications que lui seul comprenait, tous avaient les yeux fixés sur eux.

John, quant à lui, avait du mal à regarder James dans les yeux.

« Ca te dirait de… venir faire un tour en jumper avec moi ? »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et sourit. Tout le monde, même Rodney, qui s'était enfin rendu compte que plus personne ne l'écoutait, était suspendu aux mots que s'échangeaient les deux frères. Mais les principaux intéressés ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, ni même s'en rendre compte.

« Tu m'invites ?  
- Oui, répondit John, les yeux baissés sur son plateau. »

James jeta un bref regard vers Elizabeth. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Avec plaisir. »

D'aucun, attentif, aurait pu déceler sur les lèvres de John un sourire, timide certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pas avant la fin de l'après midi.  
- Quoi ? »

Le militaire venait seulement de prendre conscience que toute la table avait entendu leur conversation.

« James doit d'abord m'aider à initialiser des artefacts. »

Les regards, principalement de reproche, se tournèrent vers le scientifique. Rodney se rendit compte de sa bourde.

« Mais je dois dire que si vous m'aidiez aussi, ça m'arrangerais. »

John avait bien vu l'effort du canadien et l'en remercia. Mais intérieurement. Parce qu' il lui lança tout de même une pique dont il avait le secret :

« Non, merci Rodney. Je n'ai pas envie de moisir dans votre labo pendant des heures à manipuler je ne sais quel objet tout miteux. »

McKay prit aussitôt une mine renfrognée dont il avait lui aussi le secret.

« En plus, j'ai des choses à faire, reprit le colonel en regardant Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme détourna le regard et rosit légèrement.

« Bon, allez, les enfants, la pause est finie, lança Carson en se levant, bien vite suivi de Teyla, Ronon et Rodney.

- J'y vais aussi, dit James. John, je te rejoins au hangar quand j'ai fini ?  
- Ok. »

James sourit en regardant son frère, la tête plongée dans son plateau, puis il fit un clin d'œil à Elizabeth et s'en fut rejoindre les autres. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous quitté le mess, John se leva à son tour.

« Vous avez fini ? demanda Elizabeth.  
- Oui.  
- Vous allez à vos quartiers ?  
- Euh… oui.  
- Je peux vous accompagner ?  
- Bien sûr ! »

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rafikis (je suis en train de regarder le Roi Lion, je pense beaucoup à toi là O_o. « Et oui le passé c'est douloureux » O_o lol) : Merci O_o J'ai un sursis youhou ! Et oui sans ces dames que ferions nous ^^. Et si tu ne sais plus pourquoi tu détestais James, c'est que j'ai gagné mon pari !! Mais euh je vais pas m'avancer trop vite… hum. Méchante tu es avec Liz O_o lol.**

**Ticoeur : Alors je sens que tu vas reprendre le slogan de Rafikis : Dégommez l'auteur ! Parce que c'est pas tout de suite qu'ils vont arrêter ce jeu. PS : Si tu pouvais ne pas tuer l'auteur il t'en serait très reconnaissant O_o**

**Alexie974 : Ah ben là… j'ai envie de dire : chouette ******** Si t'as plus envie de dégommer personne lol Enfin presque O_o Pardon pour la crise cardiaque O_o milles excuses. Lol**

**MEL : Toi aussi tu en veux à Liz lol Euh non non c'est toujours un Sheppard Weir lol Mais lequel ?**

**Twinsister : Oui, c'est une femme compliquée O_o**

**G33K : Pour la défense d'Elizabeth, je dirais qu'elle est perdue. La pauvre, laissez lui le temps. J'aime bien ton expression : seconde couteau lol. Oui John se confie… ben on va dire qu'il a eu une révélation O_o.**

**Jojo : Merci beaucoup !!! Et qui ne voudrait pas débarbouiller ce monsieur *miam*. Euh alors feuille d'érable parce que… c'est un canadien O_o. PS : Ton petit doigt à vu juste. lol**

La diplomate emboîta le pas au militaire et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de John.  
Durant le trajet, Elizabeth jetait des coups d'œil furtifs au colonel. Ils se déplaçaient plus lentement que d'habitude, étant donné son état, et c'était tant mieux. Aucun des deux ne l'avouait, mais chacun était heureux de cet état de fait. Au bout de 5 minutes de marche, la dirigeante finit par demander :

« Vous voulez qu'on s'arrête un peu ? »

John, sans stopper pour autant, l'interrogea du regard.

« Pour votre cheville…  
- Oh, non, merci, ça va aller. Vous savez je suis entraîné, c'est pas une petite marche comme ça qui va m'épuiser. »

Elizabeth lui sourit. Ils s'approchèrent d'un sas. La leader appuya sur la paroi et les portes s'ouvrir. Ils entrèrent. Elle voulut se retourner pour appuyer sur le cadran, mais John eut la même idée et, s'emberlificotant dans ses béquilles, bloqua Elizabeth entre lui et le panneau de contrôle. La faible lumière diffusée par le cadran éclairait leurs visages. Le colonel était troublé, la diplomate aussi. Ils retenaient leurs respirations.

« Elizabeth…  
- John… si vous enleviez votre béquille je pourrais respirer. »

Le militaire lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Il les débloqua et la jeune femme put de nouveau faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Elle avait eu le courage de réagir grâce à une seule chose : la petite voix qui criait en elle de toutes ses forces que James était celui avec lequel elle était engagée. Et elle n'était pas femme à suivre deux aventures en parallèle !  
Le sas se rouvrit pour amener les deux leaders dans la partie de la cité réservée aux quartiers. Ceux de John étaient à deux couloirs de là.  
Les deux amis se remettaient peu à peu de leurs émotions. Le militaire était bien sûr déçu que cet incident ne les ait pas rapprochés mais il devait se faire à l'idée que rien ne pourrait faire changer les sentiments amicaux que sa chef lui portait. Alors pourquoi s'entêtait-il à penser à eux comme un « ils » ? Aucune réponse logique ne lui venait. Il se dit alors que ses délires venaient des effets secondaires des médicaments que Carson lui faisait prendre pour atténuer la douleur.  
Plus qu'un couloir, il fallait qu'elle lui demande, il fallait qu'elle sache, non pas qu'elle était curieuse, mais elle voulait savoir où il en était avec son problème, leur problème car tout ce qui accaparait l'esprit de John accaparait aussi le sien. Elle se décida enfin :

« John, je voulais vous dire… »

Elle stoppa dans sa phrase. Comme allait-elle présenter les choses ? Sheppard la laissa aller à son rythme. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, mais son hésitation à elle lui permettait de préparer sa réponse à lui.

« C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir proposé à James de l'emmener en jumper.  
« Ouais…, répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Je.. .dois en déduire que la séance avec le Docteur Heightmeyer s'est bien passée ? Je sais, je vous ai déjà demandé ça mais…  
- Mais vous voudriez des détails ? lui demanda-t-il un sourire en coin »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. On aurait dit une enfant prise en faute.

« Et bien, j'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous ! continua John.  
- Euh… oui."

Ils étaient arrivés devant les quartiers du militaire.

« Vous voulez entrer ? »

Il avait l'air gêné de sa requête. La jeune femme sentit un frisson la parcourir mais le réprima. « James ! Pense à James ! ».

« Oui, merci. »

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. La porte se referma.

« Installez-vous je vous en prie. »

Elizabeth fut touchée par cette marque d'attention.

« Je pourrais me venger en m'asseyant sur votre bureau comme vous le faites sans cesse avec moi, mais il paraît trop frêle pour que je m'y risque.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, vous êtes aussi légère qu'une plume. »

Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il fronça les sourcils et déposa comme si de rien n'était ses béquilles au sol avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Elizabeth, tentant elle aussi de cacher les effets de cette phrase, somme tout anodine, prit place sur une chaise.

« Vous voulez que je vous raconte tout ?  
- Non, non pas tout, mais si vous vouliez vous confier comme vous l'avez fait avec Kate, j'en serais heureuse. »

Heureuse et moins jalouse. Car Elizabeth ne l'avouerait jamais, d'autant que c'est elle qui avait poussé, bon d'accord ordonné, à John d'aller la voir, mais elle avait souffert du fait que le militaire se confie plus facilement à la psy qu'à elle.

« Et bien alors, si vous en êtes heureuse. »

Le colonel lui adressa un sourire charmant et entama son récit. Et pendant une heure ils discutèrent. John, au début mal à l'aise, se mit peu à peu à nu (non, non, pas dans le sens là ! Franchement !) devant Elizabeth. Il lui expliqua comment la tension avec son frère l'avait poussé à devenir la tête brûlée qu'il était, comment son frère lui avait parfois manqué, comment il avait pris conscience que tout n'était peut-être pas de la faute de James, comment il était arrivé à la conclusion que cette guerre avait assez duré, comment il espérait se rabibocher en douceur avec lui et il lui fit enfin part de ses craintes face à un nouvel échec de réconciliation. A la fin de son récit, la dirigeante cachait tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. John le vit tout de suite.

« Elizabeth, ça va ?  
- Oui, oui, une poussière, mentit-elle en baissant les yeux. »

Il l'observa, dubitatif, mais préféra ne pas insister. Elizabeth releva les yeux. Les larmes avaient disparu.

« Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça John.  
- Je préfère vous le dire à vous qu'à une psy, mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Non, rien, laissez tomber. »

Ce que le militaire avait voulu dire était qu'il pensait être en état de faiblesse en se livrant comme il venait de le faire. La dirigeante, qui avait maintenant uns grande pratique de John (non, là non plus c'est pas dans ce sens là !! M'enfin !), savait ce qu'il pouvait éprouver suite à ces révélations. Elle se leva donc et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Sheppard, le visage tourné vers la photo de son père, se retourna vers la jeune femme lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur le matelas.

« John ? Je suis très touchée de la confiance que vous m'accordée pour vous être livré comme vous venez de le faire. Croyez moi, je comprends mieux que quiconque le courage que ça nécessite. »

John plongea son regard dans celui de la dirigeante.

« Je me sens…  
- Faible lorsque vous vous livrez ?  
- Oui.  
- Quand je vous disais que je savais ce que vous ressentiez, lui sourit Elizabeth d'un petit air triomphant. »

_Oh non, vous ne savez pas tout ce que je ressens quand vous êtes auprès de moi, sinon vous ne seriez pas tranquillement assise à mes côtés_, pensa le militaire.

« Oui, vous me connaissez par cœur. »

Chacun encra son regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient sensiblement. _Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Arrêtes !_ Mais elle n'arrêtait pas. _John, arrête, elle va avoir peur si tu fais ce que tu as en tête !_ Mais il n'arrêtait pas.

« _Docteur Weir, vous êtes attendue pour le briefing de SGA7. _»

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux à l'entente de cette voix sortant de l'oreillette de la jeune femme. John était si près qu'il l'avait entendu lui aussi…La jeune femme se leva d'un bond du lit et, sans regarder John, lui lança un.

« A ce soir. »

Les portes se refermèrent sur la leader. _John, t'es passé à deux doigts de faire une nouvelle bourde ! Abruti !_ _Elizabeth, tu es passée à deux doigts d'être infidèle à James ! Reprends toi ! __  
_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Durant le briefing, Elizabeth laissa son esprit vagabonder. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis. Et ses pensées allaient alternativement entre deux personnes si semblables mais pourtant si différentes. James, pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments très forts qui ne cessaient d'augmenter au fil des heures, même sans le voir, et John, celui pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments eux aussi très forts mais qui lui avait fait comprendre que seule une relation d'amitié, aussi profonde soit elle, pouvait être envisagée. Mais pourtant, elle aurait juré que si sa radio ne s'était pas mise en marche il se serait passé quelque chose de bien plus qu'amical. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'exposé du scientifique membre de SGA7.

Pendant ce temps, John était allongé sur son lit et ne cessait de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer, à ce qui aurait dû se passer si cette radio ne les avait pas interrompu ; il aurait fait ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire : il aurait embrassé la femme qu'il aimait. Mais cet acte aurait sans doute détruit le renouveau d'amitié et de complicité qui s'instaurait peu à peu entre eux. C'est à croire qu'il n'apprendrait jamais de ses erreurs ! Il soupira un grand coup et s'assit sur son lit. Le temps n'était ni aux regrets ni aux questions. Le temps était à la fête. Il fallait qu'il fasse un tabac ce soir. Il allait lui faire passer une soirée de rêve, même si ce n'était pas la soirée dont il rêvait lui. Mais il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison : il ne serait jamais que le meilleur ami de la grande Elizabeth Weir. Il se leva et, clopinant, alla chercher une feuille et un stylo pour mettre au clair les idées pour ce soir. Par quoi pourrait-il commencer ? Un dîner ! Ca coulait de source ! Mais où et surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils mangeraient ? Où d'abord. Dans ses quartiers ? Il en mourrait d'envie ! Mais quelle serait l'excuse ? Le calme ? L'intimité de la situation ? Non !! Surtout pas l'intimité, elle pourrait l'interpréter d'une mauvaise manière. Enfin non, de la vraie manière, ce qui serait pire que tout !! Bon alors, où ? Au mess ? Trop de monde. Il voulait être tranquille avec elle et elle aussi sans doute voudrait dîner ailleurs que dans ce brouhaha. Bon alors où l'emmener ? Et l l'évidence le frappa (pas trop fort quand même) : le balcon, leur balcon ! Parfait ! Pas trop intime pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais assez désert pour qu'ils soient au calme. Oui ! Super idée ! Bon, et maintenant le dîner. Des fleurs ? Non !!! Ce n'était pas un dîner romantique ! Une couverture. Non, ça ressemblerait trop au pic nique avec Chaya. Oh mon dieu, le balcon aussi. Elle allait croire qu'il lui faisait un plan ! _Et merde John ! T'es qu'un gros nul_ ! Bon sang préparer un dîner avec une femme ne lui avait jamais donné autant de mal. Le lieu… la salle d'entraînement ? Mais bien sûr, et pourquoi pas l'infirmerie pendant qu'on y était ! Non, le jumper !! Il suffirait de dégager les sièges et ouvrir le sas arrière. Rien de plus anti romantique que le jumper ! Et ils seraient tranquilles. _Oui, voilà, impect ! Bon, et avec tout ça ?_ Un chinois ? Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle préférait comme nourriture. Mais où trouver un traiteur chinois dans la galaxie de Pégase ? Il ne pouvait pas demander au cuisinier du mess de lui préparer ça, ça paraîtrait louche et cette demande incongrue ferait le tour de la cité. Il devrait donc se résigner à prendre dans la nourriture commune du mess. _Bon et pour après ? La danse on oublie. Le golf, trop tard, le bowling, y'en a pas. Décidemment, les cachets anti douleurs sont très puissants ! Un film ! Ouais, génial ! T'as pas trouvé plus bateau mon vieux ?!_ Mais c'est une soirée entre amis, alors un film… paraîtrait normal. Oui, voilà, ensuite il la raccompagnerait sagement à ses quartiers… à elle et, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour il s'en abstiendrait et lui ferait un sourire à tomber. Peut-être même se permettrait-il de l'embrasser sur la joue, mais cela dépendra du nombre de verres de vin qu'il aurait bu. Le vin ! Là il faudrait aller voler dans les réserves du mess, encore une fois… Et avec ses béquilles, il ne pourrait jamais. A moins d'avoir un allié. Mais qui ? Rodney ? Non, pas assez discret et sa soirée avec Elizabeth ferait le tour de la base avant le lendemain matin. Mais alors qui ? Teyla ? Non, elle le regardait avec son sourire voulant dire : « Je sais ben que vous êtes fou d'elle alors pourquoi ne pas se jeter à l'eau ? ». Oui, pourquoi pas, ça lui avait si bien réussi la dernière fois… Ronon ? Non, avec ses 2m 50 il ne passait pas du tout inaperçu. Qui alors ? Carson ! Oui Carson ! Il pourrait prendre prétexte de devoir nourrir un malade, personne ne lui poserait de questions et il était discret. Oui, parfait.  
Il nota tout ça sur une feuille et reposa son stylo lorsqu'on frappa à ses quartiers. Il alla ouvrir et il tomba sur…

« James ? »

John se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça que de passer du temps avec son frère ? Ca lui avait paru super intelligent sur le moment, entouré qu'il était de ses amis et d'Elizabeth qui lui montrait son appui par ses sourires. Mais maintenant qu'il était mis en face à la réalité, son aplomb et le peu d'assurance qu'il avait, s'étaient envolés. Il se retrouvait comme à chaque fois devant son frère : désemparé et fébrile.

« Salut. Je te dérange ?  
- Euh… non. »

James voyait bien que son frère n'était pas très à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Ok, pas grave. On se revoit plus tard. »

James commençait à partir lorsqu'il se fit interpeler.

« Non, attends, j'ai pas changé d'avis. »

James se tourna à moitié vers John.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le militaire sortit de ses quartiers.

« Oui, sûr. Allez, on y va. »

Les deux frères marchaient côte à côte. Ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie et John se rappela du service qu'il devait demander à Carson.

« Je dois passer voir Beckett.  
- Ok, je t'attends dans le couloir. »

Sheppard entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le médecin qui auscultait un patient.

« Colonel Sheppard?  
- Salut Doc. Je peux vous parler ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en finissant un pansement. Venez, on sera mieux par là. »

L'Ecossais l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
- Vous pourriez… euh… aller piller le mess pour moi ? »

Carson le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Pardon ?!  
- Ok, c'est aussi un service pour Elizabeth. »

Le Docteur Beckett le regarda, cette fois intrigué. John soupira.

« Ok, je vous explique tout mais vous ne dites rien à personne !  
- Oui…très bien allez-y. »

Le colonel raconta le dîner prévu, « en tout amitié » eut-il besoin de le précisé, avec la leader.

« … et je me disais que vous pourriez aller….  
- Voler de la nourriture au mess pour vous.  
- Non, pas voler, disons emprunter.  
- Colonel, je doute que vous rendiez cette nourriture à son propriétaire. »

John lui fit alors ses yeux de chien battu.

« Ca ne marche pas avec moi.  
- Carson, faites ça pour Elizabeth alors. Elle a besoin de se détendre et cette soirée est l'occasion idéale. »

Le médecin observa un moment son interlocuteur avec suspicion.

« Bon, très bien. Mais je le fais pour Elizabeth.  
- Merci Carson ! »

Le militaire s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Carson l'interpela :

« Bon vol.  
- Merci, lança John en sortant. »

Il rejoignit son frère dans le couloir. James ne lui posa aucune question, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de le surveiller.

« C'est gentil…  
- De quoi ?  
- De m'emmener voler.  
- De rien, répondit John en fixant le sol. »

Les deux Sheppard marchaient vers le hangar. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils se jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs. Chacun savait que cette première sortie ensemble allait déterminer leurs relations futures : ou ça passait ou ça cassait ! Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la baie des jumpers. John allait prendre appui sur sa béquille pour ouvrir la porte, lorsque James le précéda :

« Attends, je le fais.  
- Merci. »

James se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû s'abstenir de lui venir en aide. Il savait que son frère avait sa fierté et qu'il n'aimait pas se faire aider. Mais ça lui était venu naturellement. Il espérait juste qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal.  
Il venait de l'aider spontanément, sans arrières pensées, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Bien qu'ils n'aient que quelques minutes de différence, James s'était toujours montré protecteur avec lui, trop protecteur parfois. Il se comportait comme s'il avait 10 ans de plus que John. Ca l'avait exaspéré plus d'une fois, mais pas à cet instant. Même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide, il avait apprécié le geste de son frère.  
La porte s'ouvrit et les deux Sheppard se dirigèrent vers jumper1.

« C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Ces vaisseaux ressemblent à… »

Mais il s'arrêta net. Il ne voulait pas commencer à critiquer ce que John aimait, ce ne serait pas malin du tout.

« Vas-y, va jusqu'au bout. »

Le ton de John n'était pas du tout agressif et James aperçut même un petit sourire en coin sur le visage de son frère.

« Ca ressemble à…des pots de nutella.  
- Moi je les avais comparés à des pots de yaourt, avoua John. Mais des pots vachement perfectionnés. »

John ouvrit le sas arrière et entra, suivi de James. Le militaire s'installa sur le siège du pilote. Mais il ne savait pas où poser ses béquilles.

« Attends, donne. »

Il tendit ses béquilles à James.

« Ca me fait penser à la fois où tu t'étais battu avec Kyle Miller.  
- Ce petit merdeux ? Il avait dit des trucs sur maman ! Et… sur toi.  
- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Tu lui as mis la raclée de sa vie !  
- Lui aussi.  
- C'est vrai. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres des deux hommes.

« Et le pire c'est que tu ne t'étais pas cassé la cheville dans la bagarre mais…  
- En essayant d'enjamber le ruisseau pour revenir à la maison. »

Cette fois ils rirent de bon cœur. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant puis leurs rires se tarirent.

« Tu es prêt ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors on décolle. »

John se concentra et fit décoller le jumper. Le ciel apparut et ils sortirent. James ouvrit de grands yeux. Son frère lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit. Il avait eu raison de lui proposer cette balade. Ca leur faisait plaisir à tous les deux.

« Pas mal la vue hein ?  
- Oui ! C'est un euphémisme ! »

James dévorait le paysage des yeux.

« La cité a l'air si petite vu d'ici.  
- Oui. Eh?  
- Quoi ?  
- Ca te dirait un tour dans l'espace ?  
- Tu veux rire ?  
- J'en ai l'air ? »

James le regarda avec des yeux brillants. John en fut… heureux. Il dirigea le jumper au dessus du ciel lantien. Les étoiles de l'espace apparurent devant la vitre de l'habitacle. James fut totalement émerveillé.

« Tu fais ça souvent d'aller faire un tour dans l'espace ?  
- Ca m'arrive.  
- Tu te rappelles…Combien de fois on s'était dit qu'on travaillerait à la NASA.  
- Toi au sol à me donner les directives, et moi en l'air à piloter la navette qui devait explorer la planète Mars. »

Les deux frères se jetèrent de nouveau un coup d'œil. Ils avaient réalisé leurs rêves de gosses.  
Ils voyagèrent dans le ciel noir parsemé d'étoile durant plusieurs minutes avant de revenir vers la cité.

« Ca te dirait… de piloter ?  
- Piloter ? Tu me laisserais piloter ?  
- Oui. Si tu veux. »

Cette demande, James le savait, était une marque de confiance de la part de John, la première depuis 10 ans. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

« Avec plaisir. »

Le colonel laissa dirigea le vaisseau vers le continent.

Le jumper se posa sur la plage. D'un commun accord, les deux Sheppard sortirent prendre l'air sur le sable fin. James ouvrit grand les yeux pour profiter de la vue. Il ressemblait à un gamin le jour de Noël. Tout était magnifique : la plage, l'océan, d'un bleu si différent de celui de la Terre, la végétation luxuriante s'étendant derrière eux, tout était comme décrit dans les livres d'aventure dont ils s'abreuvaient étant petits. John, après une courte hésitation, s'approcha de son frère.

« C'est pas mal hein ?  
- Ah, oui, tu peux le dire. »

Après avoir profité un long moment du silence et du paysage, James se tourna vers son frère.  
« Tu es toujours d'accord pour me laisser piloter ?  
-Oui. Viens. »

Ils s'engagèrent de nouveau dans le vaisseau et John s'assit dans le siège du copilote, laissant à James le privilège de s'asseoir dans la place tant convoitée de pilote. Le Docteur Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil pas très rassuré à son frère.

« Détends toi et ferme les yeux. »

James obéit.

« Et maintenant penses.  
- A quoi ?  
- Penses juste à faire démarrer les moteurs. »

James fronça les sourcils et, quelques secondes plus tard, le jumper s'éleva dans les airs.

« Parfait. »

James se détendit, mais un peu trop : le jumper piqua du nez.

« Concentre toi sur la route James. »

Le militaire avait dit ça d'une voix calme mais ferme. Son frère se reprit vite, sans paniquer. Le vaisseau reprit une altitude acceptable et ils firent route vers la cité. James était extrêmement concentré.

« Tu te débrouilles bien.  
- Merci. »

John se détendit et commença à profiter du voyage. Pendant ce temps, une idée germa dans l'esprit de James.

« Dis moi…  
- Mmh ?  
- Ca… le fait auprès des femmes le jumper ? »

John rouvrit les yeux, étonné par la question.

« Est-ce que ça le fait auprès des femmes ?  
- Oui, est-ce que…  
Non, mais j'ai compris. Euh… je ne sais pas. A vrai dire je n'ai encore jamais emmené aucune femme dans un jumper, ou du moins pas pour… enfin tu vois.  
- La courtiser ?  
- Euh, oui. J'aurais dit la draguer, mais t'as raison, la courtiser, c'est tout de suite plus classe.  
- Ah… »

John regarda son frère d'un drôle d'air.

« Pourquoi ? Tu aurais quelqu'un en vue ?  
- Non, non, répondit James un peu plus rouge.  
- C'est qui ? »

John avait tout de suite vu que son frère lui mentait. Il avait un don pour ça.

« Mais…personne je te dis. »

Le jumper piqua un peu du nez mais James se reprit tout de suite. Ils venaient de retrouver leur complicité d'autrefois en moins de temps qu'ils n'auraient espéré. Bien qu'une certaine tension fût encore présente, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

« Je la connais ?  
- John ! Tu veux qu'on ait un accident ?!  
- Bon, d'accord, j'insiste pas. De toute façon, on est arrivé. »

En effet, le jumper arrivait déjà à hauteur du hangar. James le fit descendre. Une fois posé, il sortit, laissant passer un soupir de soulagement. John le rejoignit, clopinant.

« Tu t'es très bien débrouillé.  
- Merci. Et merci de m'avoir fait confiance. »

John se retourna vers son frère.

« Je crois bien que je vais devoir te faire confiance. Pour le bien de la cité. »

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de James. Son frère le vit tout de suite. Il inspira et lui avoua :

« Et aussi parce que j'en ai envie. »

James le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait enfin retrouvé son frère. Cela avait pris plus de 20 ans, mais il y était arrivé. Ils furent interrompus dans ce moment « kodak » par un appel radio à l'intention de James. C'était Carson.

« James ?  
- Oui Carson ?  
- J'ai une surprise pour vous à l'infirmerie.  
- Bien, j'arrive, répondit-il intrigué. »

Il ferma le canal radio et se tourna vers John.

« Je dois te laisser. Merci pour la ballade. »

Le militaire lui sourit et James sortit du hangar. John resta pensif un moment. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ? Il ne le savait pas. Tant que ça n'était pas Elizabeth… La peur l'envahit un moment, mais il secoua la tête. Non, Elizabeth ne sortait jamais avec ses subalternes, il était bien placé pour le savoir…

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rafikis : C'est bien possible que tu aies vu juste. Je dis ça…je dis rien O_o Et oui ce qu'on peut l'aimer ce tit scottish… Et oui je vous ai vu sur le fofo ^^ Et je retiens l'invitation merci^^. PS : Lui pique pas ses nombres O_o lol**

**Ticoeur : lol ben… c'est des Sheppard O_o (le pot de yahourt John nous l'a fait saison 1… alors James…prend la relève lol). PS : Sois plus indulgente avec les nombres. Pauv Rafikis O_o.**

**Alexiel974 : Zen petit scarabée O_o Je vois que tu rejoins ton collègue (à prononcer avec l'accent du Sud !) Rafikis : l'entente va-t-elle durer… ? mystère et boule de gomme O_o et merciii pour ton com !! Oui prends en eu moins deux O_o.**

**MEL : Oh dis, à d'autre O_o C'est qui le pervers qui fantasme sur MSN avec Evan O_o mdr. Et ouais il flipperait moins pour un rendez vous galant lol Et tu as tout à fait raison : James n'est pas son subalterne, donc…. **

**Bon alors... j'espère que vous aimerez aussi cette suite ^^**

James arriva à l'infirmerie. Là se trouvaient Carson, mais aussi Rodney et Elizabeth. Il les regarda étonné, et son étonnement augmenta d'autant qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait d'eux, des sourires apparaissaient.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Docteur Sheppard.  
- Vous nous aviez caché ça ? lui sourit Rodney, le regard pétillant d'excitation

- James, félicitations, reprit Elizabeth. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient sans aucun doute les plus expressifs de tous. Ils brillaient de joie et de fierté, ce que remarqua tout de suite James. Il lui sourit en premier, avant de faire le tour des autres regards.

« De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Oh, ne faites pas l'innocent : vos résultats ! s'exclama Rodney.  
- Mes résultats ? répéta James, incrédule.  
- Vos résultats de médecine, expliqua Carson en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule »

Les yeux de Sheppard s'agrandirent.

« Déjà ?  
- Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez passé les épreuves de chirurgie ? demanda la dirigeante.  
- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous décevoir au cas où j'échouerais.  
- Et ben vous n'avez pas échoué !! lui sourit Carson.  
- Laissez-moi lui donner sa place, s'il vous plait !! »

Devant l'air trépignant de Rodney, Elizabeth et Carson se sourirent.

« Allez-y Rodney. »

Le scientifique avait toute l'attention de James.

« Dites un chiffre !  
- Euh, 20ème ?  
- Oh, faudra faire bien mieux que ça !!  
- Dixième ?  
- Tapez plus haut mon vieux !  
- Cinquième ? «

Rodney faisait des signes avec les pouces pour lui dire d'essayer plus haut.

« Mieux que cinquième ? demanda James en retenant son souffle. »

Le canadien le regardait tout sourire. C'est limite s'il ne sautait pas sur place.

« Deuxième ? »

James avait l'estomac qui se contractait de plus en plus.

« Encore un cran et c'est bon.  
- Non…  
- Si !!  
- Premier ?  
- Premier ! répondirent en coeur les trois atlantes."

Sheppard s'assit sur une chaise. Il n'y croyait visiblement pas. Les autres se regardaient, heureux de l'effet créé par cette nouvelle. Ce fut Carson qui reprit la parole.

« Elizabeth ?  
- Allez-y, dites lui. »

James releva la tête vers eux, se demandant ce qui pouvait encore lui tomber dessus comme nouvelle désarçonnante.

« Avec Elizabeth, nous…  
- Eh ! râla Rodney.  
- D'accord, avec Elizabeth et Rodney nous avons pensé célébrer cet évènement. Nous organiserons une petite fête demain soir.  
- Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr, se hâta de préciser Elizabeth.  
- Dites oui, dites oui. Le buffet sera énorme !!! »

James esquissa un sourire.

« Si le buffet est énorme, dans ce cas… »

Cette fois, Rodney ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer une petite cabriole, montrant ainsi son empressement à être au lendemain.

« Je reviens, je vais commencer à tout organiser. Il faudra des crudités, mais pas de citron, et d'ailleurs pas d'agrume, et… »

Mais le reste de ses paroles se perdit dans les airs, le scientifique ayant disparu dans le couloir. Elizabeth, Carson et James s'entre regardèrent encore un moment. Ce que la jeune femme pouvait être radieuse en cet instant ! James ne cessait de s'en faire la remarque. Elle était tellement belle, tellement lumineuse. Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, tant et si bien que le médecin se sentit soudain inexplicablement de trop.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…, murmura-t-il presque. »

Il sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie, laissant le couple seul. Son idée : aller discuter du planning de la soirée avec John.  
Pendant ce temps, James et Elizabeth étaient seuls. Le jeune homme se leva, la dirigeante l'observant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« James…  
- Oui ?  
- Tu es un drôle de cachotier. Ne pas l'avoir dit, même à moi ?  
- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir…, expliqua Sheppard en baissant les yeux.  
- Tu ne me décevras jamais, lui sourit Elizabeth en lui posant une main sur la joue. »

James releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. »

Il lui prit la main et porta sa paume à ses lèvres. Elle ferma un instant les yeux à ce contact.

« Alors comme ça vous avez prévu une soirée ?  
- Oui. Mais je voulais t'en parler avant. Je ne savais pas si tu étais le genre de personnes à aimer les surprises.  
- Ca dépend lesquelles.  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Ce qui veut dire que si, par exemple, tu me fais la surprise de ta tenue demain soir, je vais forcément aimer. »

Sheppard venait de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans leur relation. Il lui parlait comme à une compagne et faisait des projets pour eux. Elizabeth en fut étonnée. D'habitude elle avait besoin de plus de temps, mais là, avec lui, c'était naturel. Elle en fut un peu effrayée. Et il s'en rendit compte.

« Je vais trop vite ?  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus était avec un homme. Et… disons que je ne sais plus adapter mon comportement à la situation. »

Elle sentit James se détacher d'elle. Elle leva vers lui des yeux où se mêlaient surprise et appréhension.

« Je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faudra, lui dit-il, rassurant. »

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier de sa prévenance et regarda rapidement la salle. Ils étaient seuls. Elle se rapprocha alors un peu de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Mais je peux tout de même m'adapter à certaines choses.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui… »

Le regard de la jeune femme bifurqua un instant vers les lèvres de l'homme qui se trouvait tout contre elle.

« Je suis fière et heureuse pour toi James. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Le baiser s'intensifia. Mais ils furent bientôt dérangés par des bruits de voix provenant du couloir. Ils se détachèrent juste à temps pour voir entrer deux infirmières.

« Je vous vois donc plus tard Docteur Sheppard ?  
- Oui, Docteur Weir. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et partit, en direction de son bureau.

Carson venait d'arriver devant les quartiers de John. Il colla son oreille à la paroi de la porte pour savoir s'il le dérangeait dans une quelconque activité (genre la guitare hein… allez pas vous imaginer des choses O_o). Mais, n'entendant aucun bruit, il se décida à frapper. Une voix lui répondit : celle de John. Le médecin entra, tout sourire. Voyant l'Ecossais arriver quasi hilare, John en déduisit qu'il avait résolu son problème pour ce soir. De tout façon, ou c'était ça, ou il fallait qu'il prenne rapidement du repos.

« Carson, alors ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous souriez parce que vous allez m'annoncer que vous avez résolu mon problème.  
- Non. »

John le regarda, angoissé.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est non je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mais, oui, j'ai résolu votre problème. »'

Le colonel parut soulagé. Mais un peu seulement. Devant son regard interrogateur, Carson jugea bon de poursuivre :

« Il est arrivé quelque chose de formidable à votre frère. »

John le regarda, sans comprendre.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne dirais rien. C'est à lui de vous annoncer la nouvelle, enfin, s'il est en état. Parce que quand je l'ai laissé avec Elizabeth, il avait l'air encore sonné. »

John serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait que très moyennement apprécié cette remarque, mais ne pouvait rien dire, ni rien laisser paraître. Carson ne s'aperçut de rien et poursuivit.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut pour ce soir. »

Sheppard retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur.

« Merci Carson, vous êtes le meilleur.  
- Ne me dites pas ce genre de choses, je ne voudrais pas finir comme Rodney, avec un ego de la taille de Los Angeles.  
- Vous n'êtes pas juste avec lui. Il a un ego de la taille de Los Angeles et San Francisco. »

Le militaire arbora un sourire content de lui.

« Alors, racontez-moi tout. »

Le médecin entreprit de lui relater sa manigance pour obtenir ce dont John avait besoin pour sa soirée : à savoir de la nourriture.

« J'ai tout mis sur le dos de Rodney en disant qu'il faisait une crise aigue d'hypoglycémie.  
- Vous êtes fort Carson !  
- Il faut apprendre à ruser.  
- Merci.  
- Vous voulez que je vous apporte ça ce soir ??  
- Oui, s'il vous plait.  
- Et où ?  
- Euh… dans jumper 1 ? répondit-il un peu gêné.

Carson le regarda bouche bée. Mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Très bien. Et.. ; à quelle heure ?  
- Vers 20h30 ?  
- D'accord. Bon, et bien, je m'en retourne à mes travaux. »

Alors que le médecin ouvrait la porte, John lui lança un :

« Merci Doc.  
- Je vous en prie. »

La porte se referma, laissant un John soulagé mais néanmoins anxieux à la perspective de cette soirée où il aurait Elizabeth pour lui tout seul mais où il devrait feindre une convivialité amicale. Il se dit finalement que ce ne serait pas simple...

Carson fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se faire rejoindre par Teyla.

« Docteur Beckett ?  
- Teyla.  
- Vous sortiez des quartiers de John, c'est exact ?  
- Oui, tout à fait.  
- Il est souffrant ?  
- Oh, non, pas du tout. Il m'a demandé de lui apporter de la nourriture ce soir au jumper. »

Devant l'air étonné de Teyla, Carson reprit sa marche en marmonnant :

« J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Il me faut du repos ! Carson, tu parles tout seul ! »

Mais Teyla, trop intriguée, ne le lâcha pas et lui emboîta le pas.

« Il compte travailler sur le jumper ce soir ?  
- Oui, oui c'est cela. »

l'athosienne courut et se mit devant Carson.

« Avec sa cheville et ses béquilles ? demanda-t-elle d'un regard suspicieux. »

Voyant que la jeune femme ne démordrait pas avant d'avoir toute l'explication, le médecin se décida à lui raconter toute l'histoire.

« Promettez que vous ne direz rien à personne.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Très bien alors… il dine avec Elizabeth ce soir.

- Mais je ne vois pas où est le mal : c'est un dîner entre amis. C'est comme si vous et moi dinions ensemble, loin de la cohue du mess. »

Et là, tous deux se rendirent compte du surréalisme de la situation et comprirent que si John avait organisé ce dîner, ce n'était pas pour être avec son amie. Car même si tous les membres de la cité s'appréciaient plus ou moins, il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'idée de s'isoler pour dîner à moins que…. A mois qu'ils éprouvent quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. C'est sous le choc de cette révélation que Carson prit congé de Teyla. Lorsque l'Ecossais eut tourné l'angle du couloir, le visage de la jeune athosienne se fendit d'un large sourire. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. John était amoureux de sa leader. Cet état de fait était dores et déjà bien établi. Elle était également certaine qu'Elizabeth ressentait la même chose, mais ceci était encore à vérifier. Teyla ne pouvait espérer qu'une chose : que les évènements de ce soir lui donnent raison.

Le reste de la journée passa sans le moindre incident : Rodney prépara la soirée du lendemain, délaissant pour une fois son labo, au grand bonheur de ses collègues, Carson discuta longuement avec James de son diplôme et des améliorations à apporter à certaines de ses expériences, et John tenta de se préparer comme il fallait pour sa soirée. Le plus délicat fut le choix de sa tenue. Il voulait faire bonne impression à Elizabeth sans pour autant qu'elle ne suspecte, de sa part, une quelconque intention de la séduire. Il opta donc pour une tenue décontractée mais non « casanovienne » : un jean's noir et une chemise blanche. Il se battit avec lui-même pour ne pas l'ouvrir car il savait ce qu'une chemise légèrement entre ouverte, surtout sur lui, pouvait faire à une femme. Il posa la tenue choisie sur son lit et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps, à 19h, d'aller prévenir Elizabeth de l'heure du diner, et surtout du lieu.

James venait de quitter l'infirmerie. Il n'avait rien à faire et décida d'aller voir la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il arriva ainsi devant le bureau de la dirigeante et frappa. Elizabeth releva la tête, sourit, et l'invita à entrer.

« Tu travailles encore ? »

Il avait baissé la voix pour ne pas que les deux techniciens de la porte puissent entendre leur conversation.

« Oui, mais je vais bientôt arrêter. Je comptais travailler tard, mais… enfin tu sais. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête. James continua à sa place.

« John t'a proposé de dîner avec lui.. »

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

« Oui. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la leader et s'assit sur la chaise.

« Je t'ai dit que ça ne me posait pas de problème. »

Elizabeth le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Bon, d'accord, je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée. Mais quand tu me dis que John et toi êtes seulement amis et que tu le considères uniquement comme tel, ça me va. »

Et là, Elizabeth ressentit une vague de culpabilité. Mais d'où pouvait-elle bien venir ?

« Oui. Il ne faut pas que tu sois jaloux.  
- Je te fais confiance Elizabeth. Donc je ne suis pas, trop, jaloux. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. La dirigeante se força à sourire. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Elle ne le savait pas, ou plutôt avait peur de savoir. Elle balaya donc ce sentiment qui la mettait mal à l'aise et se leva.

« James, je voudrais te parler de John…

- Je t'écoute.  
- Tu sais qu'il est allé voir le Docteur Heightmeyer ?  
- Oui. »

Il se leva à son tour.

« Je voudrais que tu ailles la voir aussi. »

La demande de la jeune femme surprit James.

« Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?  
- Oui. Le problème… »

Elle hésitait à poursuivre, de peur qu'il ne prenne mal ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Vas-y, continue.  
- Le problème ne vient pas que de John. »

Elle attendait avec appréhension sa réponse.  
James n'avait pas l'air plus emballé que ça.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Cette réponse n'était pas celle que la jeune femme aurait souhaité entendre.

« Il n'est pas question de me faire plaisir James, mais bien de faire un pas vers ton frère.  
- J'ai déjà fait un pas vers lui : on est allé se promener aujourd'hui.  
- Oui, et j'en suis très heureuse, crois moi. Mais… il serait bon que tu parles de ce que tu ressens face à ces 20 années de séparation avec une professionnelle. »

James soupira. Il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un sur sa vie. Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras. Il fit un effort pour la regarder.

« D'accord, j'irais, si tu insistes. Bon, je te souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Il tourna le dos à la leader et descendit les marches alors que John entrait dans la salle de la porte. Ils se croisèrent. Le militaire vit bien que son frère n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« James ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ca va ?  
- Oui, ça va.  
- James ?  
- Oui, bon. Elizabeth m'a dit que je devrais aller voir la psy de la base.  
- Ah. Ne t'en fais pas, tu verras elle est sympa et on se confie facilement avec elle.  
- Mouais. Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas un ticket avec elle ?  
- Avec qui ? demanda John, sa voix teintée d'un léger stress.  
- Le Docteur Heightmeyer.  
- Non, non, pas du tout. Mais peut-être que toi…  
- Non, je ne crois pas.  
J'en déduis donc que la mystérieuse femme que tu veux emmener en jumper n'est pas elle. »

James se sentit rougir.

« Non, bon, euh… bonne soirée. »

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit plus qu'il ne marcha dans le couloir. John le regarda partir. Il finirait bien par connaître le nom de cette mystérieuse inconnue. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il aille voir la femme avec qui il devrait passer la soirée.  
John gravit si lentement les marches que lorsqu'il arriva à la cinquième, Elizabeth avait eu le temps de le voir, de sortir de son bureau et de descendre les marches jusqu'à lui.

« Déjà là ?  
- C'est que je tiens à notre soirée et je ne voulais pas que vous n'arriviez que demain matin pour me dire à quelle heure vous auriez voulu que nous dinions la veille. »

Elle le regardait avec ce petit sourire en coin qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle tenait à leur soirée, mais il n'en oublia néanmoins pas la pique qu'elle venait de magistralement lui lancer. Il grimaça donc.

« Ca vous amuse de vous moquer d'un pauvre infirme ?  
- Je ne vois pas d'infirme ici, juste un militaire maladroit qui s'est prit le pied dans une racine. »

Mais c'est qu'elle en rajoutait !!! Elizabeth avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre. La légère altercation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec James l'avait laissée quelques secondes sur le carreau, mais elle se reprit rapidement en pensant à la soirée qui l'attendait avec John et la frustration et la tristesse accusées quelques instants auparavant s'estompèrent lorsqu'elle vit le militaire gravir avec peine les quelques marches pour venir la voir au prix, visiblement, d'un gros effort. Elle était maintenant de bonne humeur et même d'humeur joyeuse et, malheureusement pour lui, ce fut John qui en fit les frais.

« Elizabeth ! s'indigna John. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Pardonnez-moi John. Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?  
- Je venais discuter avec vous de l'heure à laquelle nous pourrions nous retrouver ce soir.  
- Et ?  
- Et bien j'avais pensé à 20h45 ?  
- Ca me convient. »

John lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Et où ? »

Son sourire disparut et la gêne prit sa place. C'était l'instant de vérité. Comment allait-elle accueillir la nouvelle ?

« Jumper 1, murmura-t-il en fixant résolument ses pieds. »

Il avait dit ça d'une si petite voix qu'Elizabeth se pencha vers lui :

« Qu'avez-vous dit ?  
- Jumper1 ? reprit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Comme il le craignait, cette annonce surprit Elizabeth et la jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot.

« C'est que, j'avais pensé que nous serions plus au calme…  
- D'accord.  
- Et vous avez travaillé toute la journée alors j'ai pensé que vous n'aimeriez pas avoir plein de monde autour de vous…  
- D'accord.  
- Mais je comprendrais que vous vouliez aller au mess.  
- John ? dit-elle en haussant el ton et en passant une main devant ses yeux, j'ai dit d'accord.  
- Ah oui ? Oh. Cool. Merci. Alors, euh… à toute à l'heure ? »

La dirigeante lui sourit. Le militaire se retourna avec difficulté et commença à descendre les quelques marches.

« John ?  
- Oui ?  
- Vous aurez besoin d'aide pour tout préparer ?  
- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout prévu. »

Sur ce, le militaire descendit ce qui lui restait de marches, sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il dérape. Elle y tenait à son chef militaire !

ooooooooooooooooooooo

L'heure sonna. Cette fois-ci John l'escargot s'y était pris bieeeeeeeeen à l'avance pour être à l'heure. Conclusion, il était arrivé au hangar à 20h, soit une demi heure avant l'arrivée prévue de Carson et 45 minutes avant celle d'Elizabeth. Résultat : il avait bien eu le temps d'angoisser. Lorsqu'enfin l'Ecossais arriva, il fut tout étonné de voir le jumper transformé. Il savait que le colonel passait une grande partie de son temps à bidouiller le vaisseau, mais il n'était pas conscient de toutes les modifications apportées. Ainsi, les sièges avaient été démontés et le sas arrière réaménagé. On se serait cru dans un vrai loft. Des couvertures avaient été apportées (à dos de Sheppard) et déposées sur le sol pour qu'il soit le plus confortable possible.

« Et bien dites moi colonel, vous m'impressionnez. »

C'était gentil,, mais ce n'était pas lui que le militaire voulait impressionner.

« Et ça impressionnera aussi votre invitée. »

John tiqua.

« Bon, vous m'aidez à tout installer ?  
- J'allais vous le proposer. »

Une fois que tout fut mis en place, John remercia Carson et se retrouva seul à angoisser. Mais pas longtemps. Elizabeth arriva quelques instants plus tard.

La jeune femme était stressée malgré elle. Mais pourquoi ? Ce dîner allait bine se passer !… Un dîner entre amis… Entre amis ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle tout fait pour se rendre présentable ? Présentable ? Non, bon d'accord, elle s'était mise sur son 31 pour lui plaire. Mais pourquoi ? Ca avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle voulait lui plaire. Mais elle ne se l'avouerait pas. Non, l'excuse qu'elle avait choisie était qu'elle aimait bien se faire belle en général. Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi sa conscience la taraudait sans cesse en faisant ressurgir l'image d'un James, certainement seul dans ses quartiers ce soir, devant ses yeux ? Mais après tout, il l'avait laissé aller à ce dîner. Laissé aller ? Non, mais comme si elle avait besoin de sa permission pour sortir. Elizabeth inspira un grand coup. Elle entra dans le hangar et avisa John, qui lui tournait le dos, trifouillant encore le jumper. C'est donc vêtue d'un pantalon noir de ville et d'un débardeur bordeaux que la diplomate se dirigea vers John.

« Coucou. »

Le militaire sursauta et se retourna, manquant de tomber, emberlificoté qu'il était dans ses béquilles. Elizabeth se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ils frémirent tous deux à ce contact. John tenta de prendre un air dégagé :

« Vous êtes très belle ce soir. »

Elle rougit. S'il commençait comme ça elle n'allait pas survivre à la soirée. Le colonel remarqua sa gêne et s'en voulut tout de suite. Il ne devait pas lui faire de rentre dedans ! Détendre l'atmosphère… Allez, ça c'était dans ses cordes !

« C'est là que vous dites : « vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ». »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.  
' Merci. »

La dirigeante jeta un œil à l'intérieur du jumper.

« John… Vous…c'est vous qui avez fait tous ces changements ?  
- Oui, à mes heures perdues.  
- Je savais que je ne vous donnais pas assez de travail. »

La jeune femme entra et admira toutes les modifications apportées à la technologie des Anciens.

« C'est incroyable. S'il n'y avait pas la carlingue du jumper, on se croirait dans un appartement. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de place dans un de ces vaisseaux ! »

John s'approcha d'elle par derrière, ravi de l'effet produit.

« Je suis très content que ça vous plaise. »

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette proximité. Il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise ! ! Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du militaire et entra à l'intérieur.

« Installez-vous., proposa John.  
« Merci. »

La jeune femme s'assit sur la couverture bien rembourrée. Sheppard la rejoignit et se laissa tomber un peu lourdement, s'étant pris une béquille dans la couverture (oui pas doué pour un sou !!).

« Ca va ?  
- Oui, oui. »

Elizabeth sourit de le voir si gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon. Elle se gifla mentalement. Non, elle n'allait pas commencer !Elle vivait quelque chose de fort avec James !!

« Bon, euh… alors, cette journée ? »

Elle le regarda en souriant. Ils s'étaient beaucoup vus durant cette journée. Aussitôt sa question posée John se rendit compte de sa stupidité et baissa les yeux, encore uns fois gêné.

« Et bien il y a une nouvelle que vous n'avez peut-être pas apprise.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Votre frère peut officiellement exercer la médecine en tant que chirurgien.  
- Non, c'est vrai ? Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait suivi des études de médecine !  
- Moi non plus. Personne d'ailleurs.-

La dirigeante avait précipitamment rajouté les derniers mots pour que John ne soupçonne rien.

« Il faudra que je le félicite.  
- Vous en aurez l'occasion demain. On lui organisera une grande fête. »

John se sentit un peu jaloux. Leur entente était très récente et il existait encore une tension entre eux. Alors la perspective de parler de James avec Elizabeth, peut-être durant tout le repas, ne l'enchantait guère.  
La jeune femme de son côté, cherchait un moyen de détourner la conversation, voyant bien que ce sujet n'était pas le meilleur pour passer une bonne soirée.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rafikis : Tu pouvais pas te tromper : la soirée est un succès ou un échec O_o lol Et… c'est pas faux Liz devrait peut-être aller faire un tour chez Kate… et… oh que oui il y aura encore du sang entre les Sheppard ^^ PS : le pseudo c'est Hermione.**

**Alexiel974 : xdr ouh prix Nobel, j'y avais pas pensé O_o Et oui il va effectivement se passer quelque chose… petite coccinelle lol.**

**Ticoeur : Oui j'ai mis la gomme sur James !!**

**MEL : Claro que si, yo soy bilingual senor lol (bon il manque les « esprits » que les N, mais c'est l'intention qui compte O_o lol). Les relations entre les frères et le triangle amoureux va être de plus en plus compliqué, alors ne t'énerve pas ! Prends un cachet pour le cœur comme Alexiel O_o. **

**Voilà la suite… pas taper O_o**

_La jeune femme de son côté, cherchait un moyen de détourner la conversation, voyant bien que ce sujet n'était pas le meilleur pour passer une bonne soirée. _

« Et qu'avons-nous de bon à manger ce soir ? »

Le militaire souleva le linge recouvrant le panier et énuméra le contenu :

« Alors, nous avons des nems et du riz cantonné. Du poulet aux oranges. Tiens, on aurait dû inviter Rodney.  
- John !  
- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit. Sinon, on a aussi des beignets froids aux ananas et des tiramisus. Ah oui et du saqué. »

C'était à peu près le même repas que la veille. Elizabeth en sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Oh, non, rien.  
- Je croyais que le chinois était votre nourriture préférée ?  
- Oui, elle l'est. Et je vous remercie de votre attention. »

John lui sourit. Il n'allait pas lui dire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi les plats. Il y avait pensé, c'est tout comme.  
Le repas débuta. Les deux leaders rirent beaucoup et évoquèrent leurs souvenirs et leurs attentes. Ils se livrèrent l'un à l'autre, le saqué aidant sans doute. Mais à aucun moment Elizabeth n'évoqua le fait qu'elle et James entretenaient une relation. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait la sensation que cette nouvelle attristerait John. Cependant, le sujet arriva bien vite sur la table.

« Vous savez, vous avez bien fait de larguer Banton.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?! »

Les verres d'alcool commençaient à se faire sentir de part et d'autre

« Non, je ne voulais pas vous vexée. Mais, il ne vous méritait pas. »

La dirigeante baissa la tête et rougit à ces paroles. John, encore assez lucide pour savoir qu'il jouait sur un terrain dangereux, changea la conversation.

« Et McKay, vous savez si Katy et lui sont toujours ensemble?  
- Euh, non, à vrai dire je ne m'occupe pas des affaires de cœur des membres de mon expédition.  
- Moi aussi je m'en ficherais en temps normal, mais avec Carson, on a fait un pari : il a parié qu'elle ne tiendrait pas 1 an sans lui mettre une claque, moi j'ai parié un mois.  
- John ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?!  
- Non, pas du tout, -at-il en éclatant de rire. »

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Et vous dites moi, quelle est la conquête du moment ? »

Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle posé cette question ? Parce qu'elle avait envie de savoir. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était curieuse ? Mouais, à d'autres…

« Je croyais que vous ne vous occupiez pas des affaires de cœur des membres de votre expédition ? demanda John un peu surpris par la question.  
- C'est vous qui avez commencé. »

John la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Rien de sérieux. »

Elizabeth eut un pincement au cœur. Rien de sérieux ne voulait pas dire rien du tout. Sheppard vit son trouble et s'en voulut intérieurement. Il se reprit.

« En fait, rien."

Une bouffée de joie envahit la diplomate. Elle était égoïste, elle s'en rendait compte, mais peu lui importait en cet instant.

« Même pas une petite scientifique ? «

Le militaire la regarda, étonné.

« Non, et même pas une petite technicienne. »

Elizabeth baissa la tête.

« Excusez-moi, je crois que c'est le saqué, je n'ai pas l'habitude.  
- Si on attaquait le dessert pour se remettre les idées en place ?  
- Bonne idée. Attendez, je vais le faire. »

Elle s'approcha de John et sortit le dessert, ainsi que les couverts. Alors qu'elle posait la glace sur la nappe, elle eut un petit étourdissement en se redressant trop vite et ferma les yeux. Le militaire la prit dans ses bras.

« Elizabeth, vous allez bien ?  
- Oui, oui, ça va. Quand je vous avez dit que je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'alcool. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle était toujours dans ses bras et ne semblait pas pressée d'en sortir, ce qui ravi intérieurement John. Mais, jugeant plus sage de se défaire d'elle, il l'adossa à la paroi du jumper. Le froid du métal contrasta durement avec la chaleur des bras du colonel, mais Elizabeth ne dit rien. Ils commencèrent à déguster leur dessert sans un mot. L'alcool commençait à les envelopper doucement et ils se laissaient bercer par le doux sentiment de bonheur que chacun éprouvait en présence de l'autre. Ils se jetaient parfois des regards et des sourires. L'amitié se transformait malgré eux, et sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Lors d'un de ces regards, John haussa les sourcils.

« Attendez, vous avez de la glace là… »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à l'enlever le petit morceau, mais il la devança. Cette fois il ne se servit ni d'une cuillère, ni même d'une fourchette. Il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux allant alternativement de ses yeux à ses lèvres. La jeune femme le regardait faire sans réagir. Elle n'osait pas réagir. Pourtant, la morale et la conscience auraient voulu qu'elle le repousse, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle était dans le coton, dans le flou, elle était sur un nuage.  
John avança vers elle, millimètres par millimètres. Il ne savait plus trop si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou pas. A vrai dire il répondait juste à ses envies. Et là, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles d'Elizabeth. Il sortit sa langue et la posa à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux. La langue du militaire lécha doucement la glace qui se trouvait sur sa bouche. Une fois que celle-ci fut totalement absorbée, John ne se détacha pas pour autant. Il tourna légèrement la tête et entre ouvrit les lèvres, sitôt suivi par Elizabeth. Chacun captura celles de l'autre avec une infinie douceur. Le militaire posta une main sur la joue de la dirigeante et une autre au creux de ses reins. Elizabeth, quant à elle, posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de John. Le baiser prit de l'ampleur et les lèvres se dévoraient à présent. Dans son élan, le colonel coucha sa supérieure sur la couverture…  
La leader sentait le corps de John contre le sien. Elle se sentait si bien. Elle avait tant espéré, tant attendu, ce contact. Ses sens étaient en éveil, sauf sa conscience. Elle ne pensait qu'à son souffle sur sa peau, ses lèvres si douces et si tendres sur les siennes. Elle était là où elle n'espérait pas aller avant bien des années : au paradis. Alors qu'elle se délectait de cette étreinte, les mains de John quittèrent leur emplacement. L'une d'elle se posa sur le ventre de Liz tandis que l'autre commença à caresser sa cuisse. C'est à cet instant que la jeune femme prit conscience de la situation et ouvrit les yeux. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ?? Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas balayer ses principes sous prétexte que c'était lui. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à James. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de John et le repoussa de ses mains au niveau du torse.

« John, non. »

Le militaire regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai quelqu'un, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.  
- Non…  
- Si.  
- Je ne vous crois pas ! Dites le moi en me regardant dans les yeux. »

Elizabeth ouvrit péniblement les yeux. John s'aperçut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai… quelqu'un. »

Sous le choc, le militaire se releva, bientôt imité par la diplomate.

« Je le connais ?! »

Son ton s'était fait plus agressif.

« Je ne répondrais pas à votre question.  
- Donc je le connais. »

Elizabeth soupira et se leva. John aussi, bien qu'avec plus de mal.

« Je vais… vous aider à débarrasser. »

Elle voulait faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais le colonel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et la prit pas le bras.

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire si vous êtes déjà engagée ? »

Elizabeth évitait son regard.

« J'ai été faible.  
- Vous regrettez…, constata l'officier le souffle coupé.  
- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.  
- Elizabeth ! Regardez moi.  
- John… »

Il la força à se retourner.

« Vous regrettez ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Répondez ! »

Le ton du militaire commençait à énerver Elizabeth. C'est dans les yeux et pour lui faire un maximum de mal qu'elle lui répondit :

« Oui !Je regrette ! »

Le colonel la lâcha aussitôt et baissa la tête. Il serra les dents. Encore une question, et il serait fixé pour de bon.

« Et s'il n'y avait pas l'autre ? Vous auriez regretté ? »

Elizabeth lui tourna le dos, cachant par la même les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. C'est d'une voix déterminée et dure qu'elle lui répondit :

« Oui ! »

Elle porta aussitôt la main à sa gorge pour refouler les sanglots qui s'accumulaient.

« Partez ! »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. John avait les traits tendus et ses yeux étaient froids. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu comme ça, c'était quand il visait Kolya de son arme.  
« John… ne le prenez pas comme…  
- Sortez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

Sa voix tremblait. De colère, de fureur, de tristesse…Ses yeux brillaient. Liz en eut le souffle coupé et recula devant ce visage de… tueur…

« D'accord… je… je m'en vais… »

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit plus qu'elle ne partit, du jumper.  
Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, John porta les mains à son visage et explosa. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre la paroi du jumper. Il avait essayé, encore une fois, une ultime fois. Et elle l'avait rejeté. Et bien d'accord. Il n'y aurait désormais plus rien entre eux : ni amour, ni amitié. Le militaire releva la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague. Demain, il lui donnerait sa démission et il repartirait avec le Dédale quand il reviendrait. Dans deux semaines il quitterait Atlantis et tout ce qui aurait pu le rendre heureux…

Elizabeth courait plus qu'elle ne marchait dans les couloirs sombres de la cité. Elle évitait tant bien que mal les zones qu'elle savait surveillées à cette heure tardive. Ainsi, c'est après 30minutes, mais sans être vue de personne, que la jeune femme regagna ses quartiers. Malgré la course, ses pleurs ne s'étaient pas taris. Elle arriva à ses quartiers, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le noir de la chambre. La porte se referma et elle s'adossa à elle. La dirigeante se laissa glisser le long de la froide paroi. Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Pourquoi s'était-t-il montré si froid, si… rien que de repenser à ce regard glacial elle en avait des frissons. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Quelque chose s'était cassée entre eux, pour de bon cette fois. Elle l'avait perdu, elle le savait. Elle avait perdu leur amitié. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle en aimait un autre. Et il… il avait été détruit ? Oui il avait l'air anéanti. Elle pleura de plus belle. Mais c'était de sa faute. Il voulait qu'ils restent amis. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, ou en tout cas fait comprendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de changer les règles comme ça, sans lui dire. La jeune femme savait qu'elle se voilait la face, que jamais il ne lui avait dit explicitement qu'il voulait qu'ils soient juste amis. Mais il ne lui avait pas non plus dit clairement qu'il voulait plus. Ou si, il le lui avait dit mais il s'était rétracté et elle l'avait accepté malgré la douleur et maintenant, voilà qu'il revenait une nouvelle fois sur sa parole !! Mais trop tard. Elle s'était déjà engagée. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas changer le jeu comme bon lui semblait. Ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute à lui, et uniquement. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir si un homme la courtisait, à croire qu'il pensait qu'elle n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour être à lui ! Ce signe elle l'avait attendu, mais ne venant pas, elle avait abandonné tout espoir. Puis il y avait eu James.  
James ! Rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait avec John elle était morte de honte. Il fallait lui dire ? Oui ?Non ? Non ! Non, il ne devait rien savoir, sinon il irait voir John et ils se battraient de nouveau. Et ça elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'une nouvelle séparation qui durerait encore 10 ans.  
Elle se releva avec peine et alla prendre une douche pour se laver le corps et l'esprit. Demain, elle aviserait demain.  
John avait fini de tout ranger. Ranger, jouer au golf ou partir en mission lui avait toujours vidé la tête. Il avait tout mis dans un coin du jumper et demanderai à une équipe de venir nettoyer demain. Et si un seul lui posait une question, il goûterait à son beretta !  
C'est donc une heure après la fin du repas que le militaire rejoignit ses quartiers. Il n'avait pas sommeil malgré les larmes qui baignaient encore ses joues. Il s'assit sur une chaise, prit une feuille, un stylo et commença à écrire sa lettre… de démission. Son visage était neutre. Sa décision était prise. La femme qu'il aimait le rejetait. Autrefois il aurait haussé les épaules et trouvé une autre fille mais là, cette fois, il le savait, Elizabeth n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était celle de tout une vie, celle qui aurait dû faire partie de sa vie mais qui ferait partie de la vie d'un autre, de son rival, de celui qu'il rêvait de tuer juste parce qu'il avait été plus habile que lui à la faire tomber dans ses bras. Des visages volèrent dans l'esprit de John : Rodney, Carson, Evan…. Trop de visages d'amis. Le militaire ferma les yeux. Ses missions ne lui suffisaient plus. Il aspirait désormais à une vie plus rangée. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait ça : se ranger. Un mot d'Elizabeth lui aurait suffi pour qu'il cesse de regarder les autres femmes. Mais ce mot, ces mots, elle avait refusé de les lui dire. Il faudrait qu'il trouve donc ailleurs une femme qui puisse remplacer Elizabeth. Même une pâle copie lui suffirait. Mais ce « ailleurs »ne pourrait aucunement être sur Atlantis. Il la verrait tout le temps et ne pourrait faire le deuil de cet amour perdu. Non, il fallait qu'il retourne sur la planète qui l'avait vu naître et qui le verrait mourir, malheureux… Car même s'il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre, personne ne pourrait la remplacer. Il secoua la tête. Il n'était plus temps de penser à ça. Il se reconcentra sur cette feuille blanche et écrivit sa lettre. Quel motif allait-il invoquer ? Incompatibilité d'humeur ? Il devrait peut-être demander à Elizabeth de le faire muter : elle avait plus de raison de le mettre dehors que lui de vouloir partir. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à écrire. « … je demande ma démission pour incompatibilité d'humeur avec le Docteur Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition Atlantis. » Oui, ce n'était pas terrible comme excuse mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Au bout de 20minutes et 5 feuilles roulées en boule il parvint enfin à la lettre idéale. Il se passa la main sur le visage, se leva et s'effondra sur son lit, fatigué comme jamais, triste à en crever et en colère contre cet homme qui lui avait ravi le cœur de celle qu'il aimait. Non, qu'il avait aimée.

ooooooooooooooooooo

09h00 venait de s'afficher sur l'écran lumineux du réveil d'Elizabeth. Mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait là, ce réveil pouvait observer à loisir sa propriétaire dormir à poings fermés. Il se dit que c'était la première fois depuis 4 ans qu'elle ne s'était pas levée avant lui et il fut même un peu vexé qu'elle ne l'entende pas lorsqu'il avait gentiment tenté de la réveiller à 06h30. Il faut dire pour sa défense qu'elle avait vraiment l'air épuisé hier soir, mais pas de l'épuisement satisfaisant d'une bonne journée de travail, non, de l'épuisement triste et écrasant d'une incommensurable peine. Il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état lorsque Simon l'avait quittée et même à cette époque ses yeux n'avaient pas affiché un tel désarroi, un tel vide, un vide d'amour. S'il avait pu soupirer il l'aurait fait. Que pouvait-il faire pour elle ? Rien, elle ne l'avait même pas programmé pour qu'il la réveille toutes les minutes ni même toutes les heures. Le petit cadran voyait bien que sa propriétaire souffrait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Lui non, mais peut-être que la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre le pourrait.

James avait frappé doucement à la porte de la jeune femme. Il était inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vue à son poste à 08heures lorsqu'il était passé la voir. Son visage lui avait manqué toute la soirée d'hier et il avait bondi du lit à 07heures avec la joie de pouvoir la contempler et peut-être même, qui sait, l'embrasser sur la joue. Seul geste un peu déplacé qu'il pouvait avoir en public à son égard. Il s'en voulait d'être parti aussi brutalement hier soir. Il s'était mortifié de lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Il s'en voulait comme jamais. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de ce mauvais caractère qui caractérisait si bien les Sheppard de père en fils. Il avait pu réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et en avait déduit qu'elle avait eu raison. C'était aussi de sa faute si une tension avait existé et existait toujours entre John et lui. Mais à force de s'entendre dire par tout le monde qu'il était parfait et qu'il réussissait dans tout, il avait perdu de vue le fait qu'il y avait un domaine dans la vie où il se sentait au moins aussi « à l'aise » que son frère : les sentiments et les relations avec les autres, surtout avec les femmes. Etre gauche et ne pas savoir comment réagir face à elles, voilà une autre marque de fabrique de l'usine Sheppard.  
Mais l'autre raison, à part la voir et lui présenter ses excuses, qui l'avait poussé à se lever tôt ce matin, était la perspective de savoir comment s'était passée sa soirée de la veille. Car, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de son frère et de ce qu'il aurait pu tenter, avec succès, envers Elizabeth. Il avait confiance en elle, mais en John… après tout s'il y a bien un domaine dans la vie où s'est chacun pour soit, c'est bien en amour… Il était donc pressé comme jamais de la voir, d'être rassuré sur ses sentiments à elle envers lui, James, et envers lui, John. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans son bureau et qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Des dizaines de scénarii étaient passés à cet instant dans sa tête : ils étaient ensemble, il s'était trompé sur les sentiments d'Elizabeth, il l'avait poussé dans ses bras en lui parlant mal la veille…Son premier réflexe avait été alors d'aller dans les quartiers de John, mais il s'était ravisé une fois devant eux. Non, il ne devait pas. Car s'il s'était trompéet que John lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là, il devrait lui expliqué qu'il cherchait Elizabeth et il aurait commencé à lui poser des tonnes de questions. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth et avait frappé. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'était décidé à entrer et l'avait vue allongée dans son lit, seule. Un immense soulagement s'était emparé de lui. Elle ne lui avait pas fait ça ! Comment avait-il pu douter une seconde de ses paroles !! Elle lui avait dit qu'ils étaient juste amis et il en avait la preuve. Il se dirigea sans bruit vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.  
Les faibles rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à traverser les stores donnaient aux cheveux de la dirigeante des reflets dorés qui la faisaient scintiller de beauté. Si James ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait réveillée en l'embrassant. Mais leur relation était si nouvelle qu'il ne voulait rien précipité. D'autant que si Elizabeth ne s'était pas levée à l'heure ce matin c'était peut-être que quelque chose s'était passé hier soir, de bien ou de mauvais, il ne le savait encore. Et de ce fait elle voudrait peut-être ne pas être réveillée de cette manière. Il se contenta donc de lui caresser la tête, doucement, amoureusement.  
La jeune femme commença à s'agiter. Qui donc venait la réveiller dans son sommeil ? Ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers John. Mais non, il ne l'aurait pas si facilement ! Elle se retourna les sourcils froncés mais ses traits changèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut l'intrus. Ses yeux abritèrent un court moment de déception, bien vite remplacé par la joie, elle-même bien vite remplacée par la culpabilité.

« James… »

Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter ce regard trop amoureux.

« Bonjour Elizabeth.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.  
- Je… je suis venu te réveiller. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et son regard se porta automatiquement sur son réveil. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle sauta au bas du lit.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je ne me suis pas réveillée !Tu aurais dû venir me tirer du lit plus tôt ! »

La jeune femme se dirigea dans la salle de bain. James se leva du lit et alla se poster devant la pièce.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il l'entendit soupirer.

« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, excuse moi. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux un moment. Il ne fallait pas le braquer. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle s'en voulait à elle d'avoir cédé hier soir et en aucun cas elle ne devait lui faire payer sa propre faiblesse ni même sa propre lâcheté d'avoir céder à ses envies, à ses pulsions. Elle devait tâcher d'oublier son écart d'hier soir et se faire pardonner cette chose qu'elle se refusait à lui avouer de peur de le perdre.  
Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, en serviette. Dans son empressement, elle en avait oublié ses vêtements. Elle passa d'abord la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. James, toujours fidèle au poste devant la porte de la salle d'eau, leva un sourcil d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit la tête de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air embarrassée.

« J'ai oublié mes affaires.  
- Oh. Euh… tu veux que je te les apporte ? »

Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que James fouille dans ses sous vêtements et préféra décliner l'offre.

« Non, je te remercie. Je…  
- J'ai compris. Je vais t'attendre dehors.  
- Merci, dit-elle, soulagée. »

James lui fit un petit sourire et sortit. Une fois dehors, il souffla pour évacuer la tension. Elle était en petite tenue là non ? Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. _Reprends toi mon vieux, tu deviens comme John !! __  
_Elizabeth s'habilla avec une extrême lenteur. Elle espérait peut-être qu'à force de l'attendre il se lasserait et s'en irait. La vérité était qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder en face sans se sentir affreusement mal. Elle souhaitait juste que ce sentiment de mal être disparaisse avec le temps et que sa conscience lui ficherait la paix ! Lorsqu'elle ressortit, 20 minutes plus tard, elle se heurta presque à James qui faisait les cent pas devant ses quartiers.

« Tu es encore là ? »

La question fit de la peine à James. Elle le trouvait peut-être trop collant.

"Je te gêne ?"

Elizabeth baissa la tête et soupira. Elle était odieuse avec lui. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage vers lui elle lui souriait.

"Non, bien sûr que non. »

Elle ne put soutenir son regard bien longtemps et commença à marcher dans le couloir en direction de son bureau. Mais, à une intersection, James la prit par le bras pour qu'elle tourne en direction du mess. Tout en continuant à marcher, la jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogateur. James lui sourit.

« Et le petit déjeuner alors ? »

Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire. Comment avait-elle pu le trahir ? Comment avait-elle pu trahir cet homme si attentionné, si prévenant, si parfait ? Plus il était gentil avec elle plus elle culpabilisait. Si seulement il était sans intérêt et qu'il la traitait sans considération…mais non. Alors qu'ils cheminaient dans le corridor, James aborda un sujet, un des deux qu'il souhaitait aborder avec elle ce matin

« Elizabeth pardon pour hier après midi. »

Elle le regarda sans bien comprendre. Mais ce sentiment d'incrédulité ne dura pas et elle vit très vite où il voulait en venir.

« James….  
- Non, laisse… laissez moi finir s'il vous plait. »

Un soldat venait de passer le couloir. James attendit de ne plus entendre ces pas.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour la manière idiote dont j'ai réagi hier. Tu as absolument raison, j'irais voir le Docteur Heightmeyer moi aussi. Je suis aussi fautif que John dans cette histoire et…  
- ARRETE !!!! »

James sursauta et regarda Elizabeth avec un air oscillant entre peur et incompréhension. Les yeux de la dirigeante étaient remplis de larmes et ils lançaient des éclairs.

« Quoi ?  
- Arrête d'être aussi parfait ! Arrête de me couvrir d'attentions ! Tu es horripilant, exaspérant !! »

James la regardait sans comprendre. Elle était en colère !

« Tu es là à être aux petits soins pour moi ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et prit le chemin de son bureau.  
Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, des larmes inondaient ses joues. Elle était dans un tel état de nerfs qu'elle ne voyait pas les regards perplexes ou inquiets qui se tournaient vers elle. Elle était en colère et pleurait de tristesse. Elle venait d'avoir un comportement atroce envers James, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien dans ses relations avec John. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre mais rien n'y fit. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son bureau et s'y enferma. Les membres du personnel ne firent aucune remarque, se contentant de se regarder les uns les autres avec stupeur et interrogation. Elizabeth s'assit et son bureau et prit un dossier, le premier de la pile. Elle tremblait encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ?!  
James resta un moment dans le couloir, soumis au regard cherchant des réponses des membres de l'expédition qui arpentaient le couloir (oui y'en qui bossent vachement dur sur cette cité). Mais lui aussi cherchait des réponses. Et il n'en trouvait aucune. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de mal pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état ? Avait-il dit quelque chose, ou fait quelque chose ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Il s'était même excusé de son comportement de la veille. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Carson passa l'angle du couloir. Le médecin s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

« James, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits.

« Oui, oui. Je… ça va.  
- Ca n'en a pourtant pas l'air. »

James baissa la tête. Le médecin posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous voulez m'en parler ?  
- C'est rien. Je me suis juste accroché avec Elizabeth. »

Carson ne feignit pas la surprise.

« Avec Elizabeth ?  
- Mais je crois que c'est de ma faute. »

Carson le prit par le bras.

« Venez, ne restons pas là. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.  
James lui expliqua qu'il s'était mal comporté avec elle la veille en omettant bien évidemment de faire part au médecin de leur début de relation. Mais le désarroi dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme ne trompa pas l'Ecossais. Il avait déjà vu cet air sur le visage d'un autre membre d'Atlantis, d'un seul autre membre de la cité : le colonel Sheppard. Et depuis hier Carson avait acquis la certitude que le militaire était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de la leader. Serait-il possible que James ressente la même chose pour Elizabeth ? A cette pensée, le médecin se sentit mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr de ce fait, mais il n'allait certainement pas le demander à Elizabeth, ni même à James… vu l'état dans lequel il était en ce moment, cela aurait manqué de tact. Non, il faudrait qu'il se fasse une idée de ça seul, ou alors qu'il demande au formidable instinct de Teyla.

« Ecoutez, connaissant Elizabeth, tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de la laisser se calmer et d'aller vous expliquer plus tard dans la journée avec elle.  
- Oui, vous avez probablement raison. Merci Carson. »

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et James quitta l'infirmerie. Le médecin se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Teyla. Il savait. Il savait et ça lui faisait peur.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alexiel974 : Je sais plus quoi dire non mais… sadique va O_o !! xdr Quand petite coccinelle aura bien fait ripailles, elle pourra revenir lol Je sens que la suite va te plaire…**

**Ticoeur : Non tu incarnes la partialité… lol Je pense que… tu vas vouloir zigouiller un peu tout le monde là… mais pense à un ciel bleu paisible et dégager (ou à une fête foraine O_o) : zen !!**

**Rafikis : La pauvre Kate il faudrait qu'elle prenne un assistant O_o Suis bien contente que ma fic t'émeuve à ce point ^^ Et c'est pas fini O_o**

**G33K : Oui tout le monde est perdu et ne sait pas où aller… mais ça va se préciser… et pas forcément dans le bon sens…**

**MEL : Pas toucher à John non mais O_o Et oui c'est Liz qui sème la zizanie. Mais il faut la comprendre aussi : c'est pas forcément facile pour elle…**

**Et maintenant... la suite ^^**

John se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable : les pleurs mêlés à l'alcool ne l'avaient pas arrangé. En plus il s'était endormi sur le ventre. Autant dire que sa cheville et sa blessure tout juste cicatrisée lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il se releva tant bien que mal et alla prendre une douche. Il en sortit 30 minutes plus tard et c'est alors seulement qu'il consentit à regarder son réveil. Il était 10 heures. Là, il avait fait fort. Mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait maintenant. Tout lui était égal. Il pouvait aussi bien se faire passer un savon par Caldwell, il s'en ficherait. Il retourna s'asseoir à la table et relut sa lettre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ces mots : « Je demande ma démission. ».Il prit la lettre et la déchira. Il devait vraiment être bien atteint hier soir pour écrire de telles idioties. On ne démissionne pas d'une mission militaire ! Il reprit une énième feuille et son stylo et recommença la lettre en changeant ces mots par « Je demande ma mutation. ». Il plia ensuite la feuille et l'introduisit dans une enveloppe. Il consulta sa montre : 10h15. Elizabeth devait être à son bureau. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur pour la dernière fois. Il devait attendre qu'elle quitte son antre vitrée. Elle avait pris l'habitude de manger avec l'équipe depuis que James était arrivé. Les traits du militaire se tendirent. Non… non, il délirait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être son frère. Pas lui, pas encore….Non, la peine et la colère lui donnaient des idées folles. Le militaire décida de rester dans sa chambre toute la matinée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rodney. En effet, quelques minutes après s'être couché, il entendit des coups à sa porte.

« Y'a personne, grommela le colonel.  
- Sheppard c'est McKay. Ouvrez, y'a urgence.  
- Je suis pas en état de me lever.  
- Dites à la conquête du moment de se rhabiller alors il faut qu'on parle.  
- Je parlais de ma cheville McKay !  
- Bon, j'ai pas toute la journée. »

C'est sans autorisation que le scientifique débarqua dans la chambre.

« Non, mais ça va bien oui ?!  
- Oh, allez, bougez vous, j'ai besoin de vous pour les décorations.  
- Les décorations… ?  
- Pour la fête en l'honneur de votre frère.  
- Oh, oui. »

Le visage de John se ferma un peu.

« Oh John, y'a prescription ! Allez, venez m'aider, ça vous changera les idées.  
- Je ne vous savez pas si féru de décorations, répliqua-t-il, toujours allongé.  
- Moi non plus mais Radek me tape tellement sur les nerfs que je préfère travailler quand il n'est pas dans mes pattes, c'est-à-dire le soir. Donc faut bien que je me distraie dans la journée. John, m'obligez pas à vous supplier. »

Le visage du colonel se fendit d'un sourire, le premier depuis hier.

« Au contraire, je trouve le concept intéressant. »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Lorsqu'il rebaissa les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir l'enveloppe. Il s'approcha d'elle. Le cœur de John s'accéléra.

« Vous écrivez à quelqu'un ? »

Il allait prendre la lettre lorsque John se leva brusquement.

« Bon, ok, ok, je viens.  
- Parfait. »

John, claudiquant, suivit Rodney. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle de détente. Sheppard avait eu chaud. Il ne voulait pas que le canadien l'apprenne, en tout cas pas tout de suite. C'était à Elizabeth qu'il voulait la donner en premier. En espérant que ça la peinerait. Elle et personne d'autre. Il voulait la faire souffrir comme elle l'avait anéanti la veille.

ooooooooooooooooo

Il était 12h30 lorsque Carson frappa à l'entrée du bureau de la leader.

« Elizabeth ? dit-il en souriant. »

La jeune femme leva la tête et lui rendit un faible sourire.

« Vous venez manger avec nous ?  
- Nous ?  
- Oui, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney… »

Elizabeth se leva.

« James et John. »

La jeune femme se rassit.

« Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Peut-être tout à l'heure. »

Le médecin regarda autour de lui et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de la dirigeante.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez eu un accrochage avec James, reprit-il à voix basse. »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'agrandirent.

« La relation que vous entretenez, de quelque nature qu'elle soit…  
- Carson ?!  
- … ne me regarde pas. Mais ce que je sais c'est que vous devez crever l'abcès. Avec James, comme avec John. »

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire compréhensif.

« Je ne vois aucune tasse de café sur votre bureau. J'en déduis qu'aucun de ces messieurs n'est venu vous voir aujourd'hui. »

Elizabeth baissa la tête. Etait-elle si transparente ?

« Elizabeth, cela ne me regarde pas. Vous le savez, mais je sais aussi que vous tenez à deux hommes qui eux vous aiment. »

La diplomate ne put empêcher un rire amer de franchir ses lèvres.

« Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous aviez entendu et vu John hier soir. Et de tout façon, je tiens à James, John n'est…  
- Ne me dites pas qu'un ami, je ne vous croirais pas. »

Elizabeth releva les yeux vers le médecin.

« C'est Teyla qui a su la première et qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Elizabeth… Venez avec moi. »

La jeune femme soupira et secoua la tête.

« Carson… je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Le médecin fut touché de voir sa leader aussi désarmée. Jamais encore elle n'avait montré ses faiblesses à quiconque. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle et lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Vous aimez James ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient humides.

« Je l'apprécie beaucoup et j'éprouve de forts sentiments pour lui.  
- Et John ?  
-J'ai cru l'aimé, mais après hier soir…  
- Hier soir… vous étiez en colère, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Tous les deux ?  
- Oui…  
- Vos mots ont dépassé vos pensées.  
- Non, pas les siens. Carson, il a été si dur et si froid avec moi. J'ai eu peur de lui. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Avec James, c'est différent. Il est… attentionné, gentil,… parfait avec moi. »

Carson soupira faiblement.

« Votre choix me semble clair.  
- Vous êtes bien le seul à le penser. »

l'Ecossais lui sourit.

« Quel que soit celui que vous choisirez, l'autre souffrira. Il faut juste que vous soyez sûre de votre choix et que vous tentiez de garder d'aussi bonnes relations que possibles avec l'autre.  
- Je sais, vous avez raison. Mais….  
- Mais quel est le bon ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« Que vous dit votre cœur ? »

Elle regarda un moment Carson avant de répondre…

« James.  
- Et bien dans ce cas…  
- Oui, dans ce cas… »

Le médecin se leva, suivi d'Elizabeth.

« Nous y allons ?  
- Oui. »

Carson laissa passer la leader devant lui et attendit une seconde avant de la rejoindre. Une seconde pendant laquelle son visage se voila de tristesse. Elle allait choisir le mauvais. Mais c'était son choix.

ooooooooooooooooo

« McKay lâchez cette guirlande et descendez de là!  
- Non, j'y suis presque !  
- McKay, si vous tombez… »

Mais John n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rodney, en équilibre plus que précaire sur son tabouret, dérapa et s'envola. Il se serait lamentablement écrasé comme un gros citron au sol si le militaire ne l'avait pas rattrapé dans ses bras in extremis, grimaçant de douleur.

« … je ne vous rattraperai pas, acheva-t-il.  
- Ah non ? Ben merci de ne pas m'avoir rattrapé alors.  
- De serait bête que SGA1 se coltine deux handicapés d'un coup. »

A cet instant, Evan entra dans la pièce pour apporter le dernier carton de décorations. Lorsqu'il entra, il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle : le colonel portait le scientifique dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Lorne haussa les sourcils et reprit sa route vers la table avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Major, c'est pas ce que vous croyez, paniqua légèrement Sheppard. »

Le militaire posa le carton et regarda John en prenant un air sérieux.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. »

Le colonel posa rudement Rodney au sol, ce que n'apprécia que très moyennement le canadien. C'est que c'est fragile ces bêtes là. Lorne regagnait l'entrée.  
« Major !  
- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. »

Et Evan disparut à l'angle du couloir. Les deux amis entendirent son rire résonner dans les couloirs. John se retourna vers Rodney, menaçant.

« Je vous préviens que si cette histoire fait le tour de la cité, vous ne serait plus à l'abri d'un malencontreux accident… agrumique.  
- Ce mot là n'ex…  
- Taisez-vous ! articula lentement le militaire en le pointant du doigt »

Voyant qu'il valait mieux obtempérer, Rodney regarda ailleurs et finit par lever les yeux vers sa guirlande. Il regarda de nouveau John avec un sourire satisfait.

« Vous avez vu, j'y suis quand même arrivé. »

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Rodney se renfrogna.

« Bon ben vu l'ambiance, je vais aller manger. »

Le scientifique s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Ben vous venez ?  
- Oh, je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas l'ambiance ?  
- Quand est-ce que vous grandirez colonel ?! »

John se fendit d'un grand sourire :

« Jamais !  
- Je m'en doutais. Bon, on va au mess ?J'ai faim !  
- Euh, partez devant, je vous rejoins. »

L'estomac du scientifique étant en cet instant plus fort que son amitié, il accepta de préparer le terrain. Une fois seul, John se rendit à ses quartiers. Il prit la lettre posée sur son bureau et se dirigea vers celui d'Elizabeth. Son moment avec Rodney l'avait détendu. Et il voyait sa décision d'un autre œil, d'un œil plus serein. Il partait parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, un point c'est tout. Il n'était plus en colère, il n'avait plus de rancœur, il était en paix avec cette idée… du moins le croyait-il. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les escaliers il soupira. Il fallait qu'il gravisse toutes ces marches pour aller poser la lettre. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il entreprit donc de les monter une par une.

Pendant ce temps, Carson, Teyla, Ronon et Elizabeth discutaient au mess. La jeune femme était plus détendue que quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses amis lui avaient redonné le sourire.

« Où est Rodney ? demanda la leader.  
- Aux dernières nouvelles il décorait la salle avec le Colonel Sheppard pour la fête de ce soir, l'informa Teyla. »

Le visage de la dirigeante se referma, ce que remarquèrent les autres, sauf Ronon, plongé dans son assiette. Elizabeth adressa un faible sourire à Carson et Teyla avant de replonger sa tête dans son plateau. L'Ecossais et l'Athosienne se regardèrent en coin. Teyla eut la confirmation, dans les yeux du médecin, que quelque chose s'était passée avec John la veille. Le silence, ponctué des vigoureux coups de fourchette de Ronon, venait de s'abattre sur le groupe depuis quelques minutes lorsque Rodney fit son apparition.

« Bonjour bonjour. »

Le scientifique ne s'arrêta pas et fonça au self, sous le regard amusé de Teyla, consterné de Carson et indifférent d'Elizabeth.

« Aucun éducation ces canadiens ! s'insurgea le médecin. »

Cette remarque, dite un peu fort, fit se retourner les quelques canadiens présents autour du groupe. Carson les regarda, un peu gêné et surtout inquiet car la majorité des représentants de ce grand pays qui étaient présents se trouvait être… des militaires. Alors, pour tenter de sauver sa peau à la sortie du mess, il prononça, d'une toute petite voix :

« Je parlais de McKay. »

Tous les visages tournés vers lui levèrent les yeux au ciel en poussant des : « Ah d'accord », « Ah oui bon », « Ah oui Mckay ! » L'Ecossais soupira et se retourna vers ses amis. Ronon esquissa un sourire, ainsi que Teyla, même Elizabeth fut amusée. Mais cela ne dura pas. Le visage de la dirigeante se teinta de gêne et de tristesse lorsqu'elle vit entrer James. Le Docteur Sheppard se figea un instant devant le visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Elizabeth baissa la tête. Teyla et Carson se retournèrent pour connaître la raison de ce brusque changement d'humeur et aperçurent le nouvel arrivant. La jeune Athosienne lui fit un sourire et le médecin lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre. James avança donc vers eux, d'un pas peu assuré. Lorsqu'il prit enfin place à la table, ce fut pour se mettre à côté de Carson, à l'opposé de la place qu'occupait Elizabeth. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la jeune femme qui, elle n'avait toujours pas levé le nez de son assiette. Teyla perçut le malaise et commençait à se faire une idée plus précise des relations pouvant unir ces deux là. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur vers Carson qui hocha brièvement la tête. Elle ferma les yeux. Ca ne serait jamais simple entre eux… Mais Teyla prit sur elle et offrit un visage souriant à James.

« Dites moi Docteur Sheppard, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'avoir un diplôme de plus à votre palmarès ?  
- Oh, et bien… pas grand-chose à vrai dire. »

Bon, ben ça n'allait pas être de tout repos !

« Cachez votre joie surtout. »

Et voilà que Ronon s'y mettait maintenant ! Si c'était pour dire ça, il aurait mieux fait de manger, comme il sait si bien le faire.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis très honoré et très heureux, mais… disons que… ce n'est pas ma préoccupation principale du moment. »

Il avait dit ça en jetant un regard à Elizabeth. La jeune femme, sentant ses yeux, avait plongé un peu plus sa tête dans son assiette.

« Oui, euh.... nous sommes tous un peu sur les genoux ces derniers temps, intervint Carson. Cette fête est vraiment la bienvenue. Et il faut remercier Elizabeth pour ça. »

L'Ecossais essayait d'impliquer la jeune femme dans la conversation. Il fallait qu'elle parle à James !

« Non, ce n'est rien. On avait tous besoin d'une pause.  
- Mais merci d'avoir accordé cette pause, glissa James. »

Carson sourit. Sheppard essayait. Peut-être aurait-il plus de succès que lui. Elizabeth releva brièvement les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui fit un timide sourire. Elle se troubla et reporta son attention sur ses légumes.  
Il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était étonnant et… cela la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut jusqu'à ce que John apparaisse sur le seuil de la porte. Elizabeth se figea et cette fois tout le monde, même Ronon s'en aperçut. John prit une profonde inspiration et rejoignit ses amis. Sa sérénité l'avait brusquement quitté. Il revoyait la scène de la veille qui passait dans son esprit et il s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton et de lui avoir fait peur. Mais elle lui avait fait tellement de mal hier ! Ce souvenir raviva sa colère et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'assit à la seule place de libre… en face d'Elizabeth.  
La leader avait senti son cœur battre plus fort à l'arrivée du militaire. Elle jeta instinctivement un regard à James. Lui aussi avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme. Il se dit que son intuition du matin ne l'avait pas trompé : quelque chose s'était passé entre eux la veille. Mais quoi ? En tout cas quelque chose d'assez important pour mettre la femme la plus forte de la cité dans un état de nerf jamais atteint.  
John s'assit à la table :

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Le silence s'installa aussitôt. Mais ce silence était assourdissant : entre la peur d'Elizabeth, les regards tendus que se jetaient Teyla et Carson, le sentiment d'incompréhension de James et surtout la colère sourde de John. L'électricité que dégageait la table des explorateurs aurait pu recharger un EPPZ. C'est, contre toute attente, Ronon qui commença à désamorcer le conflit latent.

« Eh, c'est cool, vous avez remarqué qu'on a pas vu de Wraith ces derniers temps ? »

Teyla ne loupa pas le coche et remercia silencieusement Ronon.

« Oui, c'est étonnant, à croire qu'ils ont quitté la galaxie.  
- Oui, ils ont vu qu'on était les meilleurs et ils ont dégagé vite fait bien fait, se rengorgea Rodney. »

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque du scientifique, sauf John et Elizabeth. Le silence s'abattit de nouveau. Mais pas longtemps.

« John, tu viens, je te prends ton plateau.  
- Ok. »

Le militaire qui ne parlait pas plus que ça… Inquiétant. Les deux frères se levèrent et s'éloignèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Ronon se leva.

« J'y vais, à plus tard. »

Toujours aussi loquace pensa Rodney. Mais le Canadien ne tenait pas trop à rester lui non plus dans cette ambiance, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi elle était due.

« Bon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais j'ai des choses à faire dans mon labo alors… je vais.. oui c'est ça… je vais prendre un plateau et aller travailler. »

Et la scientifique de prendre courageusement le chemin de Ronon. Teyla et Carson s'entre regardèrent.

« Elizabeth, c'est le moment, sourit le médecin. »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais c'était si dur.

« Comment je pourrais arranger les choses avec l'un devant l'autre ?  
- Vous avez raison, approuva Teyla. A moins d'avouer à John que James vous plait. »

Elizabeth regarda avec de grands yeux l'Athosienne, à la fois surprise et embarrassée.

« Ca se lit dans vos yeux que vous appréciez le Docteur Sheppard. »

La dirigeante baissa aussitôt les yeux.

« Elizabeth, Teyla a raison, mettez les au courant de la situation.  
- James pourrait peut-être comprendre. Mais John…. Non, je ne peux pas lui dire. Ca détruirait pour de bon la relation qu'il entretient avec son frère. Elle est déjà si fragile. »

Carson regarda Teyla en secouant la tête. La jeune athosienne entendit des pas se diriger vers eux et se retourna.

« Nous allons vous laisser Docteur Weir. Parlez leur, c'est la seule solution. »

Elizabeth leur lança un regard les suppliant silencieusement de rester, mais Teyla feignit de ne pas le remarquer, tout comme Carson.  
Les deux amis quittèrent la table bientôt remplacés par les deux Sheppard.

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? s'étonna James. »

Les oreilles les plus attentives auraient pu déceler une légère angoisse dans le ton de sa voix.

« Oui, nous sommes désolés de vous faire faux bond, mais nous avons du travail, s'excusa Carson. »

Et ils partirent tout deux sans un mot. Elizabeth, elle réfléchissant pendant ce temps. Lequel aborder en premier. Si elle semblait distante avec James, John pourrait avoir des doutes. Il faudrait donc qu'elle fasse illusion avec James. Mais comment ? En parlant travail ! C'était la seule solution, le terrain non miné par excellence. Lorsque les deux frères lui firent de nouveau face, elle tenta de revêtir son masque de leader et se mit en devoir de rompre le silence.

« James, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour certains dossiers dans l'après midi.  
- Aucun problème Elizabeth. »

Et John qui gardait toujours le silence. Elizabeth lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil discrets. James le voyait bien. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse parler son frère. Il le connaissait : lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans le mutisme, c'est qu'il allait vraiment mal.

« John, tu seras en état pour la fête de ce soir ?  
- Oui, t'inquiètes.  
-Ja : Ok. »

Elizabeth ne tenait plus. Il fallait qu'il leur parle, oui, mais pas lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Ces deux conflits, surtout un, étaient explosifs et ne pourraient être désamorcés que séparément.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le travail m'attend. »

La jeune femme sortit précipitamment du mess sans un regard pour les deux hommes. James attendit un moment.

« Je te laisse, ça va aller ?  
- Ouais. »

Le Docteur Sheppard jeta un regard à son frère et sortit. Il ne servait à rien de lui parler lorsqu'il était dans cet état.  
John regardait fixement devant lui. Il réfléchissait. Le seul à avoir une chance avec Elizabeth était celui n'étant pas sous ses ordres. Le seul à pouvoir l'approcher était celui qui était considéré comme son « alter ego ». Le seul qui pouvait être avec Elizabeth était… James…  
John plia sa fourchette de rage.

Elizabeth arriva en vue de son bureau. Elle tentait de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait Elle repensait sans cesse à John et à son comportement durant le repas. Pas une fois il ne l'avait regardée ni parlée. D'ailleurs personne n'eut l'occasion d'entendre beaucoup le son de sa voix durant le déjeuner. La jeune femme soupira alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce vitrée. Enervée, elle s'assit à sa place et ouvrit un dossier avec fureur, ne remarquant même pas la lettre posée en évidence sur la table. Elle vint à bout du premier dossier en une demi heure. Sa colère n'était pas encore totalement retombée. Elle jeta furieusement le dossier au sol, avant de reposer brutalement son stylo. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas dû. La colère laissa place à la tristesse et une larme coula. Alors qu'une autre menaçait de rejoindre sa sœur sur le menton de la dirigeante, on frappa à la vitre de son bureau. La jeune femme essuya rapidement la trace humide qui sillonnait sa joue tout en revêtant son masque de leader… qu'elle ne garda qu'une seconde, le temps de se rendre compte de l'identité de son visiteur.

« James… »

Le jeune homme lui fit un faible sourire. La diplomate se senti horriblement gênée. James le vit et décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Je peux entrer ?  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr.  
- Je ne savais pas si tu avais vraiment besoin de moi ou si c'était une excuse pour ne pas parler à John. »

Elizabeth baissa la tête.

« Dans le doute, je suis venu. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, James soupira faiblement.

« D'accord, je vais te laisser. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir, la dirigeante l'interpella :

« Non, attends, il faut qu'on parle. »

James s'approcha néanmoins de la porte pour… le fermer. Le cœur d'Elizabeth, qui s'était accéléré à la vue de son possible départ, se calma lorsqu'elle le vit revenir vers elle. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle. Son visage ne reflétait ni colère, ni tristesse. Juste l'interrogation.

« Je voudrais t'expliquer mon comportement.  
- Tu n'as rien à expliquer. Tu n'as pas à me faire d'excuses non plus.  
- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, sinon je sens que je ne pourrais pas le faire. »

James fit mine de se clore les lèvres, ce qui arracha un sourire à la dirigeante. Mais le sourire de la jeune femme disparut face à la difficulté d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur le moment. James, lui laissa tout son temps pour choisir ses mots.

« Si je t'ai parlé comme je l'ai fait, c'est parce que j'étais en colère. »

Le regard de James se voila de tristesse. Elizabeth, qui regardait fixement son bureau, ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Mais par contre toi. »

Le voile de tristesse se dissipa aussitôt pour faire place à une lueur d'espoir.

« Si j'étais en colère… »

Mais sa voix fut brisée par l'émotion. Elle trembla un instant mais se reprit bien vite.

« Si j'étais en colère, c'est à cause de John. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son explication, la leader regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Elle put y lire du soulagement mais aussi de l'appréhension.

« Il t'a fait du mal ?  
- En un sens… oui.  
- Il a eu un comportement… déplacé à ton égard ? »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. James continua.

« Il… t'a embrassée ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle chargé d'appréhension »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Les poings de James se serrèrent de rage bien que son regard reflétât l'amertume. Encore une rivalité… Ils n'en sortiraient donc jamais ? !

« James… ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux.

« Jai répondu à son baiser. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix à peine audible. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se leva et fit les 100 pas dans le bureau de la leader. Il sentait la colère prendre le pas sur sa raison et décida de lui poser encore une question avant d'être aveuglé.

« Vous avez été… plus loin ? »

Elizabeth se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et sa voix se fit plus forte.

« Non James ! J'ai arrêté notre baiser parce que j'ai… pensé à toi. »

Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'invoquer l'alcool. Il la prendrait pour une lâche. Mais elle se dit que cela pourrait peut-être néanmoins sauver John des foudres potentielles de son frère.

« John… avait bu et…  
- Et alors ?!Toi aussi je suppose que tu as bu ! Et tu ne t'en sers pas comme excuse !  
- Non mais…  
- Tu lui cherches des excuses ?! »

La jeune femme sentait que la dispute allait venir, si elle n'était pas déjà entamée. Elle décida donc de calmer le jeu.

« Non, je cherche des explications à son geste.  
- Je vais te la donner l'explication moi ! dit James en haussant le ton. Il t'aime ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle pencha la tête en avant et soupira. James posa ses deux mains sur le bureau. Il était très proche de Liz. C'est presque en chuchotant qu'il lui dit :

« Mais la vraie question c'est : est-ce que toi tu l'aimes ? »

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rafikis : Sadique je suis et Sadique je suis fière O_o Quant à Liz… c'est pas près de s'arranger dans la tête de la dame et… euh… la baston ça vient, pas de panique lol.**

**G33K : Je sens que tu vas être déçue : c'est pas encore maintenant que Liz va se rendre compte de son « erreur ». Et… oui tout le monde voit la situation sauf elle...ou du moins ne veut –elle pas voir les choses en face car oui… elle réfléchit plus qu'elle ne ressent. C'est une protection pour elle.**

**Ticoeur : Ils ont pas fini de battre des records O_o. Et… oui il faut caresser l'auteur dans le sens du poil, toujours donc… je consens à la suite…. Lol**

**MEL : Merciiiiiiiiii ^^Et non cette lettre… va d'ailleurs poser quelques soucis ^^/**

**Alexiel974 : Quelle barbare ******** M'enfin O_o Mais je vois que coccinelle garde le plus beau sous le bras… perds pas le nord ******** De rien du tout, très contente je suis que ce chapitre t'ait plu !**

**Sans plus attendre : la suite…**

_« Mais la vraie question c'est : est-ce que toi tu l'aimes ? »_

La dirigeante releva vivement les yeux vers lui. Ils brillaient.

« Je l'ai repoussé James !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Elizabeth ! »

Elle allait répliquer lorsque l'alarme de la porte se déclencha.

« Ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles, annonça Chuck. »

La leader soupira.

« On en discutera plus tard. »

James ne répliqua pas et regarda la femme qu'il aimait partir. Il n'avait pas eu sa réponse mais s'en doutait. Elle l'avait repoussé, oui, mais elle n'avait pas nié l'aimer. Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Encore une fois… il était encore une fois en compétition avec son frère pour le cœur d'une femme. Il quitta le bureau à son tour, laissant la pile de dossiers sur la table et un dossier ainsi qu'une lettre, par terre, à moitié dissimulés sous le canapé.

John avait rejoint ses quartiers sans un mot. Tous ceux l'ayant croisé dans les couloirs auraient pu jurer que l'esprit de Thalan avait de nouveau pris possession de son corps. Et ils n'auraient pas eu tort. Une lueur inquiétante s'était installée dans ses yeux, une de celles laissant généralement présager d'un noir dessein, teinté de haine, de violence voire de cruauté. La porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit. John entra et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les mains croisées, il fixait un point invisible sur le mur. Son cerveau réfléchissait comme jamais. Et plus il pensait à toute cette histoire, plus il arrivait à la conclusion que l'homme qui était dans le cœur d'Elizabeth ne pouvait être que James. A cette seule pensée, il pulvérisa sa lampe de chevet d'un geste de rage. Encore et toujours le même refrain : il lui prenait la femme qu'il aimait. Mais cette fois, il avait été plus rapide que lui et avait déjà fait une croix sur cet amour. Cette légère « victoire » lui arracha un sourire amer. Il repense alors à sa lettre. Elizabeth devait déjà l'avoir lue ou alors être en train de la lire. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Serait-elle triste ? Anéantie ? Serait-elle finalement seulement peinée par son départ ? Serait-elle ravie d'avoir le champ libre avec James sans avoir « le petit frère dans les pattes » ? John s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, fixant le plafond. De toute manière, quelle que soit sa réaction, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Avant oui, mais maintenant, tout ça lui était égal. Il était presque soulagé d'avoir découvert ça. Ca lui donnait une raison de plus pour partir. Jamais il n'avait gagné contre James. Alors pourquoi en irait-il différemment cette fois-ci ? Cependant, un doute persistait dans son esprit : était-ce réellement James ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Peut-être la soirée lui apporterait-elle des éclaircissements ? Le colonel ferma les yeux. Non, il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'elle, de lui, de cette base, de cette galaxie ! A force de se le répéter, il finirait bien par s'en convaincre. Il en était à deux doigts…  
L'après-midi passa. John ne bougea pas de sa chambre. Il commença à faire ses bagages et avança plus en trois heures qu'en trois ans son « Guerre et paix ».

Elizabeth n'ayant pas retrouvé James dans son bureau, continua à lire ses dossiers. Elle fut à la fois soulagée et frustrée de ne pas avoir pu finir cette conversation.

James, lui, avait partagé son temps entre la traduction de textes anciens et le laboratoire de Rodney. La première activité lui rappelant trop Elizabeth pour qu'il puisse se concentrer, il se rabattit sur le labo du Canadien. Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts et ils discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi d'une théorie que Rodney avait élaborée sur l'espace temps.  
Mais bientôt une annonce retentit dans les hauts parleurs de la cité.

« Eh tout le monde ! Fiesta dans 30 minutes dans la salle de détente. Alors tous en tenues civiles ! »

Elizabeth laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et sortit en hâte de son bureau pour aller sermonner le petit plaisantin. Elle tomba sur…

« Major Lorne ?! »

Le jeune homme se raidit à l'entente de son nom.

« Oui Madame ? répondit-il d'une petite voix. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils, dans l'attente d'une explication. Evan baissa la tête.

« J'ai perdu mon pari avec Zelenka. »

Elizabeth soupira. Evan et Zelenka était l'autre duo de choc de la base après John et Rodney. Mais elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de blâmer qui que ce soit.

« Allez vous préparer Major. »

Evan releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« A vos ordres Madame. »

Et il dévala les escaliers sans demander son reste. La dirigeante le regarda s'éloigner et une question vint s'imposer à son esprit : devait-elle aller à cette soirée ?  
Le regard perdu dans le vague, elle ne cessait de se poser cette question. Une voix familière la tira de son indécision.

« Docteur Weir, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Teyla ? Euh, oui, je vais bien.  
- Excusez moi, mais vous n'en avez pas l'air. »

Puis, remarquant que tous les regards ou presque étaient posées sur elles, l'Athosienne prit le bras d'Elizabeth et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Docteur Weir ?  
- Oui, pardon Teyla. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à la fête ce soir.  
- C'est ce que je constate. »

Teyla regardait son amie avec inquiétude.

« C'est la situation avec John et James qui vous met dans cet état ? »

Elizabeth soupira faiblement et hocha la tête.

« Elizabeth, ce soir est l'occasion idéale pour mettre les choses à plat avec chacun d'eux.  
- Je sais que vous avez raison et… je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil mais…  
- Mais c'est dur ?  
- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

Teyla était peinée de voir cette leader forte, indépendante et déterminée devenir si fragile face au sentiment qui rendait pourtant si fort : l'amour.

« Venez, je vous accompagne à vos quartiers.  
- Non, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligée de vous occuper de moi parce que je suis incapable de gérer ma vie privée.  
- Elizabeth, vous êtes mon amie et vous voir comme ça me serre le cœur. Je vous promets que vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi avant que tout aille mieux pour vous ! »

La diplomate lui adressa un faible sourire et les deux femmes se mirent en route vers les quartiers de la dirigeante. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Elizabeth lança aux soldats encore en faction :

« Vous avez entendu le major Lorne ? Allez vous changer, vous allez être en retard pour la fête. »

Le personnel à portée d'oreille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déserta son poste en moins de trois secondes, sous les regards amusés des deux amies.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

John regardait son réveil. Depuis l'annonce du major Lorne, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se demandait s'il devait aller à cette soirée finalement. S'il avait raison, il devrait affronter le regard d'Elizabeth et de James, s'il avait tort, d'Elizabeth et de celui qui partageait sa vie et qui ne manquerait pas d'être présent à cette petite sauterie. Quel que soit le cas de figure, il ne pourrait pas le supporter bien longtemps avant, soit de fuir, soit de coller son poing dans la figure de son rival. Et Elizabeth lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elizabeth… le visage de la jeune femme apparut devant les yeux du militaire. Elle devait déjà lui en vouloir pour la lettre. D'un autre côté, elle ne l'avait pas convoqué dans son bureau pour en parler et n'était même pas venue dans ses quartiers pour lui donner son sentiment. Conclusion : elle s'en fichait vraiment de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il larme glissa sur sa joue, qu'il essuya avec rage. Il s'assit en colère sur son lit. _Tu te rappelles que t'en as plus rien à faire d'elle Sheppard ?! _

_  
_Dans le couloir, Rodney commençait à angoisser. Il était là, à marcher en direction des quartiers de son meilleur ami avec pour mission de le ramener coûte que coûte à la soirée. Il avait été mis au courant de toute l'histoire par Carson et Teyla et avait répété avec eux la stratégie à adopter. Ils avaient baptisé cette mission : Mission Bermudes, en référence au triangle des Bermudes, et au triangle que représentaient James, John et Elizabeth. Il n'avait rien vu en plus ! Quel nul ! Il faut dire que les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort. Plus il approchait de sa destination, plus il appréhendait la confrontation. Lorsqu'il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Teyla et Carson, il se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi leur « camp » dans cette guerre fraternelle. Lui avait eu du mal mais avait choisi : John. Il appréciait beaucoup James, mais Elizabeth et John formaient un tout. Il savait au fond de lui qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il avait suffit qu'il se pose la question pour que l'évidence lui saute aux yeux.  
Le scientifique arriva devant les quartiers du militaire et frappa. Aucune réponse, il fallait s'y attendre. Il inspira un coup et entra. Il aperçut John sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Tous ses muscles tendus de colère. Le Canadien se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il songe à demander une prime de risque à Elizabeth. Il s'approcha de son ami.

« John ? Vous venez à la soirée ? »

Pas une once de regret dans la voix du scientifique. Ou il n'était pas au courant, ou il s'en fichait. Il connaissait Rodney et arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas au courant. Et il ne lui dirait pas. Autant ne pas gâcher la soirée des quelques amis qui lui restaient encore.

« Non. »

Oui, ben c'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas venir aussi facilement. Rodney appliqua alors la méthode que Teyla lui avait enseignée : la diplomatie. Il vint s'asseoir près du colonel.

« Ecoutez, je sais que ça va pas fort, mais votre absence ne passera pas inaperçue. »

John consentit alors à le regarder.

« J'ai aucun devoir ! »

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vous parle pas de devoir, je vous parle de votre frère et de vos amis. Ils… nous voudrions passer une bonne soirée avec vous. »

Le scientifique ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il savait tout ainsi que Carson et Teyla, bien que cette solution aurait été la plus simple à envisager. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était avec lui dans cette guerre pour le cœur d'Elizabeth, mais Carson et Teyla lui avaient bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de le faire réagir correctement. D'après eux cela aurait pour effet de la bloquer et de le mettre en colère. Rodney renonça donc à cette possibilité.

« Si je viens, la soirée sera gâchée. »

La Canadien se leva et arpenta la pièce de long en large.

« Vous savez que j'en ai marre de votre caractère de cochon ?! »

Le militaire regarda d'un drôle d'air son ami.

« Quoi ?  
- Oui, y'en a marre ! Vous pouvez pas faire un effort pour une fois ?  
- McKay ?!'

John était un peu soufflé par son attitude.

« Non, je me tairais pas ! »

Les conseils de Teyla l'avaient décidemment quitté bien vite…

« Je vous jure que si vous venez pas, j'appelle Ronon ! »

Le militaire était impressionné par la détermination du Canadien.

« Mais pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je vienne ?  
- Parce que… votre frère compte sur vous et que je compte sur vous et… enfin bref tout le monde compte sur vous. »

John replongea son regard dans le vide. Il aurait voulu expliquer à Rodney toute la situation, mais il n'en avait pas le courage, pas maintenant. Et si c'était la dernière fête qu'il devait passer avec ses amis, il pourrait faire un effort. Après tout il n'aurait qu'à éviter Elizabeth.

« Ok, donnez moi 10 minutes. »

Rodney le regarda, étonné.

« Vous venez ?  
- Ben oui, je voudrais pas vous laisser seul. »

Sheppard lui avait dit ça en lui lançant un petit sourire moqueur. Rodney ne releva pas, trop heureux que ça ait marché.

« Mais on arrive séparément, y'a déjà trop de ragots sur nous depuis le coup du tabouret, lança le colonel en entrant dans la salle de bain. »

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth avait mis à sac sa garde robe. Qu'avait-elle ce soir ? Au début, elle rechignait tellement. Et là, elle était fébrile comme rarement. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus elle-même. On aurait dit une adolescente lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Elle s'assit sur son lit, un pull noir à la main, et soupira. Ce soir… c'était ce soir où elle devait tout aplanir. Dire à James qu'elle l'aimait et à John qu'il devait s'y faire. C'était en apparence si simple. Alors pourquoi était-elle morte de peur et se sentait si mal ? Elle secoua la tête et se reprit. Non, elle ne devait pas être lâche. Elle ne l'avait jamais été et ne le deviendrait pas ce soir ! Elle se leva d'un air décidé. Elle regarda une dernière fois les dizaines de vêtements qui jonchaient son lit et opta en fin de compte pour un pantalon noir et un débardeur bleu ciel. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre un peu de parfum lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de ses quartiers. Pensant que c'était Teyla qui venait la surveiller pour être sûre qu'elle vienne à la soirée, la dirigeante l'invita à entrer, sans même se retourner, trop occupée à choisir l'essence de la soirée.  
« Je suis prête dans un instant. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle finit par se retourner.

« James ? »

Toute l'assurance dont la jeune femme s'était parée quelques instants plus tôt venait de s'envoler. James avait l'air un peu gêné, mais Elizabeth ne le vit pas. Elle était pour l'instant hypnotisée par son allure. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion une chemise en coton bleu ciel ainsi qu'un jean's bleu sombre. Et pour rajouter à sa tenue déjà plus que sexy, il avait laissé sa chemise légèrement entre ouverte. Elle mit de ce fait quelques secondes avant d'entamer un semblant de conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, le regard baissé.

« Je suis venu te chercher pour la fête. »

Sa voix ne reflétait ni tristesse ni colère, ce qui aurait été compréhensible suite à la scène qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Non, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre. Peut-être était-elle teintée d'un peu d'espoir. Elizabeth était assez mal à l'aise elle aussi.

« Il faut qu'on parle, se lancèrent en même temps les deux atlantes. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.  
- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme je l'ai fait. Tu as eu le courage de m'avouer ce qui s'était passé et j'ai mal réagi. »

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Non, tu as réagi mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré. C'est moi qui aie fait une faute. »

James l'observait. Elle était si belle à cet instant. Elle était courageuse et déterminée. Il n'en fut que plus amoureux. Il ne lui reposa pas la question qui les avait fâchés plus tôt. Si elle avait repoussé son frère c'est qu'elle avait culpabilisé en pensant à lui. Donc c'est qu'elle l'aimait. Comment avait-il pu en douter ?! Il se sentait mal à présent de lui avoir fait une scène.

« Elizabeth, si on oubliait cette histoire ? »

Il voulait oublier qu'elle l'avait quasiment trompé ? Alors qu'elle-même s'en voulait !

« James, je suis désolée.  
- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa doucement le sommet de la tête. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact. Oui, c'était sans doute lui qu'elle aimait. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Tu serais contre qu'on nous voit arriver ensemble ?  
- Non, pas le moins du monde. Je serais fière. »

Sheppard lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres qu'Elizabeth goûta avec délectation.

« Tu m'attends encore une minute ?  
- Oui, prends ton temps. »

La jeune femme se détacha de lui et retourna à sa commode pour mettre une pointe de parfum. James la regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Tous ses gestes étaient si gracieux, elle était si élégante. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui. Celui-ci lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit avec joie.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu es magnifique ce soir. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Merci. Toi aussi tu es très séduisant. »

James lui sourit et c'est parfaitement assortis qu'ils rejoignirent la salle de détente.

oooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de John…

« Et l'escargot c'est quand vous voulez !  
- Ouais ben essayez de vous habiller avec une cheville en moins, on en reparlera ! grogna John depuis la salle de bain.  
- Si vous veniez vous habiller dans votre chambre, vous pourriez vous asseoir sur le lit. »

John passa à la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! Je vais pas m'habiller devant vous ! »

Sa tête redisparut aussi sec.

« Oh, ça va, je vous savais pas si pudique !  
- Je ne suis pas pudique, je ne voudrais pas vous donner de complexes c'est tout. »

Rodney soupira d'exaspération. Et c'était lui qui avait soit disant le plus gros ego de cette cité !

« Bon, vous avez fini ?  
- C'est bon, j'arrive maman ! »

John sortit de la salle de bain. Il portait un chemise mousquetaire blanche et un pantalon jean's noir.

« Tout ce temps pour ça ?!  
- McKay, c'est pas parce que je peux pas marcher vite que je ne peux pas vous mettre une raclée, alors mettez la en veilleuse ! »

Le scientifique bougonna un moment puis :

« Bon on peut y aller ?  
- Oui, partez devant.  
- Pour être sûr que vous restiez enfermé ici ?!  
- Oh, ça va, j'ai plus 5 ans. J'ai dit que je venais alors je vais venir !  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance…  
- Et bien ayez confiance en ça : si vous dégagez pas tout de suite, je vous colle en entrainement avec Ronon demain.  
- Bon, d'accord ! »

Rodney partit en ronchonnant, au grand soulagement de John. Le militaire fixait la porte. C'était le moment où jamais, l'heure de vérité comme on dit. Ce soir il saurait. Il saurait qui lui a pris la place à laquelle il aspirait, non… à laquelle il avait aspiré, pendant de longs mois. Il franchit la porte de ses quartiers.

Elizabeth arriva dans la salle au bras de James. Les murmures des membres de l'expédition se tarirent l'espace d'un instant pour admirer le couple. Ils allaient si bien ensemble. Dans un coin de la salle, Carson, Ronon et Teyla les observaient eux aussi.

« Elle fait une erreur, soupira le médecin.  
- Je le crois aussi, mais on ne peut pas décider à sa place, lui sourit faiblement l'Athosienne.  
- Je vais prendre une bière, prévint le Satédien. »

Carson et Teyla regardèrent Ronon s'éloigner vers le buffet, désespérés à l'idée qu'il ne deviendra jamais vraiment… civilisé.

Elizabeth et James s'avancèrent vers leurs amis. Teyla retrouva le sourire

« Docteur Weir, je suis heureuse de vous voir. Vous êtes très belle ce soir.  
- Oui, vous êtes très en beauté, approuva Carson. »

La leader rougit à tant de compliments.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit et elle a eu la même réaction, sourit James en la rapprochant de lui. »

Elizabeth se raidit. Personne, sauf Teyla et Carson, n'était censé savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble et s'il continuait comme ça, tout le monde serait au courant avant la fin de la soirée et elle n'était pas prête à ça. Elle se détacha donc de lui.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Les trois atlantes la regardèrent partir, intrigués.

« J'ai dit quelque chose ? s' inquiéta James.  
- Non, je ne crois pas, le rassura Carson.  
- Le Docteur Weir n'est pas du genre à exposer sa relation au grand jour.  
- Oh, je vois. J'ai encore tout raté. »

Le terrier et l'Athosienne furent peinés de le voir comme ça.

« Laissez-lui du temps. Quand elle sera prête elle…, commença Teyla.  
- Vous montrera à tout le monde, finit Carson. »  
- J'aurais dit elle aura le courage de montrer ses sentiments en public.  
- Oh, oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

James esquissa un sourire.

« Vous avez raison. Je serais patient. »

Les trois amis se retournèrent lorsqu'Elizabeth, micro en main, réclama l'attention de tout de monde. Rodney arriva à ce moment là et rejoignit Carson et Teyla. Il se crispa un peu en apercevant James, mais se contint.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! chuchota le médecin.  
- Oui, ben si vous croyez que c'est facile de convaincre un militaire borné vous !  
- Chut ! ordonna Teyla. »

Les deux amis se turent et écoutèrent le discours d'Elizabeth.

« Mesdames, messieurs, civils et militaires, mes amis. Nous sommes ici ce soir pour fêter comme il se doit la réussite d'un homme qui nous a rejoint il y peu mais qui a déjà fait tant pout nous. »

John arriva à ce moment là. La voir au milieu de la salle, si belle, lui arracha le cœur. Il allait la quitter, pour de bon. Il savait que c'est ce qu'il devait faire, et il pensait être préparé à ça. Mais la voir, comme ça… c'était trop dur. Mais il avait promis de faire une apparition et il devait être sûr de l'identité de l' « autre » avant de partir.

« Je vous demande donc d'applaudir celui qui vient d'obtenir haut la main, car en première place, le diplôme de chirurgien, le Docteur James Sheppard. »

C'est sous les applaudissements que James rejoignit Elizabeth. Il avait l'air gêné. John l'observait avec attention, à l'affût du moindre signe qui pourrait lui prouver qu'il avait raison de le soupçonner.  
James s'approcha d'Elizabeth et lui sourit lorsqu'elle lui tendit le micro. Les traits de John se durcirent. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il regarda Elizabeth. Elle lui souriait aussi, mais différemment. C'était davantage un sourire poli. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé ?  
James prit le micro.  
« Tout d'abord merci à tous pour votre accueil et je remercie tout particulièrement le Docteur Weir d'avoir autorisé cette fête. »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire auquel la leader répondit timidement.  
John sentit ses poings se contracter.

« Je suis bien sûr très honoré d'avoir reçu ce diplôme. Mais je le suis encore plus de pouvoir mettre mes aptitudes à contribution dans cette galaxie qui m'offre la possibilité de rencontrer des gens exceptionnels. »

James regarda Teyla, Carson, Rodney et Ronon, puis son regard se posa sur Elizabeth.

« Ainsi que des personnes auxquelles on s'attache vite. »

John se retint de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il savait qu'Elizabeth lui plaisait. Il connaissait ce regard, il avait eu le même quand il avait vu Sarah pour la première fois. Mais elle, tout dépendait d'elle. Elle savait si bien cacher ses sentiments…

Les applaudissements retentirent. Carson et Rodney s'approchèrent de John.

« Ah ben vous voilà, lui sourit nerveusement le Canadien.  
- Content que vous soyez venu Colonel.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant. »

Les deux amis suivirent la direction des yeux de John. Il ne quittait pas James et Elizabeth du regard. L'Ecossais le vit bien et cela le désola. Rodney, lui, commençait à avoir peur de la réaction de John s'il continuait à les fixer ainsi. Heureusement, Ronon arriva, un verre à la main.

« Un colonel Colonel ? »

Pour une fois que le Satédien faisait de l'humour, sa blague tomba à plat. John prit le verre après un bref merci et s'enfila le verre vodka-citron d'un coup.

« Je vous en propose pas McKay, dit Ronon un sourire en coin.  
- Non, merci, sans façon, grimaça le scientifique. »

Teyla arriva à ce moment là.

« John, je suis heureuse de vous voir.  
- Mmmh. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard qui en disait long à ses amis. Un de ceux voulant dire : « je sens qu'on va passer une soirée très agréable » sans en penser le moindre mot.  
Ronon prit alors les choses en mains et John par les épaules.

« Une petite téquila pour faire passer ça ?  
- Allez-y doucement…., pria Carson.

Mais le regard noir de John le dissuada d'aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Il suivit Ronon jusqu'au bar.

« Je sens que la soirée ne va pas être de tout repos, soupira Teyla.  
- Non, vous croyez ?! répondit Rodney, plus sarcastique que jamais.  
- Il se doute de quelque chose, répliqua Carson.  
- C'est évident, prononcèrent du bout des lèvres Teyla et Rodney. »

Elizabeth et James ne s'étaient pas encore aperçus de la présence de John et discutaient dans un coin tranquille.

« Excuse moi si je t'ai paru trop rapide tout à l'heure. »

La dirigeante baissa la tête.

« Je sais que tu es...  
- Amoureux ?  
- Oui… Moi aussi, mais…  
- Tu ne veux pas encore ébruiter notre relation.  
- Oui.  
- Je comprends. Nous serons donc... collègues ce soir ?  
- Non.  
- Non ?  
- Non, nous serons amis ce soir.  
- Mais nous sommes amis Elizabeth. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Tu…vous… voulez que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose à boire Docteur Weir ? »

Elizabeth acquiesça. Il avait compris et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était décidemment parfait.

« Oui, merci. Je prendrais un martini.  
- Très bien, un martini pour le Docteur Weir. »

Il partit au bar, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'il vit son frère, la mine sombre. Il prit sur lui d'aller lui parler.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rafikis : Un valium ? O_o lol Non mais je suis très contente que tu sois aussi impatiente. Quelque chose me dit que ça va te faire vachement plaisir !! Euh… du moins au début ? Non, parce qu'après… euh… je préfère aller clairement me cacher O_o**

**G33K : L'œil expert a encore frappé O_o lol Que dire d'autre ? Merci ^^**

**Alexiel974 : Une musique zen ? lol Non parce qu'à ce train là tu vas débarquer dans ma fic et tous les zigouiller O_o Et… Tu vas être contente de ce qui va arriver à James. Enfin… euh au début… Je dis plus rien ! En plus l'avais déjà dit à Rafikis (en mode radotage O_o). Merci pour ta review évidemment !!!**

**Ticoeur : Pas de souci, on est pas toujours au top ! Pour ce qui est de John… disons que la mauvaise passe est pas encore finie !!**

**MEL : C EST PAS UN SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH O_o Ceci étant dit : merci pour ton com O_o**

**Et voilà : la suite !! ^^**

**PS : Pensez que si vous tuez l'auteur...y'a plus de fic. Gardez... cette idée en tête et repensez-y fort, mais très fort, à la fin de votre lecture.**

**PS2 : Vous aime tous O_o**

Il partit au bar, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'il vit son frère, la mine sombre. Il prit sur lui d'aller lui parler.

« Salut John. Merci d'être venu.  
- Mmmhh. »

James se sentit mal à l'aise.

« T'es bien habille ce soir.  
- Merci. »

Le Docteur Sheppard se tourna vers le barman.

« Un martini et une téquila s'il vous plait.  
- C'est pour qui ? »

Question piège. Elizabeth ne voulait pas que leur relation s'ébruite. Mais d'un autre côté, lui apporter un verre ne signifiait pas forcément avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Le martini c'est pour le Docteur Weir.  
- C'est plus Elizabeth ? demanda sarcastiquement le militaire. »

John avait le nez dans son verre de bière, le troisième verre d'alcool de la soirée.

James ne savait quoi répondre à cette attaque à peine cachée. Serait-il au courant ? Et s'il réagissait comme ça, c'est qu'il tenait à elle aussi. James sentit une colère sourde monter en lui.

« C'était bien ta soirée hier ?»

John se raidit. Lui avait-elle dit ?

« Pourquoi ?  
- Non pour rien. C'est juste qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse aujourd'hui. »

La main du colonel se crispa sur son verre. James le provoquait délibérément !

« Ah bon ? Parce qu'hier soir, elle a pas dit non. »

John annonçait clairement la couleur de leur échange.

« Elle a pas dit oui non plus. »

Sheppard se tourna vers son frère, le regard fiévreux d'alcool et de colère.

« Si elle avait pas quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle aurait dit oui.  
- Oui, mais voilà, elle a quelqu'un. »

John se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise et attirant l'attention de Rodney et de Carson, ainsi que de Teyla et Ronon.

« Et comment tu le sais ? »

James ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait envie de lui dire la vérité pour lui faire du mal, mais Elizabeth lui en voudrait et cela pourrait mettre fin à leur relation.

« Je le sais c'est tout.  
- Qui c'est ?! »

La voix de John oscillait entre supplique et colère.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire !  
- Dis le moi !  
- Non ! »

Et là, James ne vit pas le coup partir. Il se retrouva au sol, le nez en sang. Ronon démarra au quart de tour et vint retenir le colonel avant qu'il ne se jette sur son frère.

« Sheppard !  
- Lâchez-moi !  
- Non ! »

Les bruits de la salle s'étaient apaisés et tous avaient les yeux braqués sur les deux frères. Elizabeth arriva et fut stupéfaite par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

„ John !"

Elle se précipita vers James, à terre, et l'aida à se relever. Carson arriva à cet instant.

« Carson, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. John, dans mon bureau, sur le champ ! »

Ronon maintint John jusqu'à ce que James fût hors de vue puis le lâcha. Le militaire regardait durement la dirigeante, qui en eut un frisson.

« Oui, Madame ! »

Il cracha presque ces mots.

Elizabeth fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Les deux atlantes sortirent et empruntèrent un couloir à l'opposé de celui emprunté quelques instants plus tôt par Carson et James. Un silence plus que tendu s'installa entre les deux. Ce fut John qui le rompit.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous enlever à votre cavalier. »

Elle ne répliqua pas. Elle n'allait pas se donner en spectacle dans les couloirs, là où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre. Mais le militaire recherchait l'affrontement. Il voulait qu'elle lui donne une raison de plus de partir, une raison de lui en vouloir, de la détester.

« Vous avez perdu votre langue dans sa gorge Docteur ? »

Là, s'en fut trop pour Elizabeth. Elle se retourna vers lui et une claque retentit dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait pas ménagé sa peine et la joue de John arborait maintenant une immense marque rouge. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais pas des larmes de douleur, des larmes de colère.

« Taisez-vous colonel ! »

John la prit alors par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Lâchez-moi tout de suite John ! »

Pour toute réponse, le militaire colla brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir mais finit par le repousser.

« Arrêtez tout de suite !  
- Ne jouez pas les saintes nitouches, je sais que vous aimez quand je vous embrasse. »

Elizabeth ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, se demandant s'il avait perdu la tête. Le militaire bifurqua dans son cou. Elle aurait pu apprécier si elle n'avait pas aussi peur. John se redressa.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'en avez rien à faire de l'autre. »

Et il plongea dans son décolleté. Ce fut le déclic pour la dirigeante. Elle lui tira les cheveux en arrière pour qu'il la lâche.

« Arrêtez tout de suite ! »

Il lui saisit la main qui tenait ses cheveux et la plaqua contre la paroi.

« Je vous aime Elizabeth, et vous êtes à moi. »

Là, la peur s'empara de la jeune femme. Mais le militaire était bien trop occupé à lui dévorer la gorge pour s'en apercevoir. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et c'est lorsque John sentit ces fines gouttes salées tomber sur la sienne qu'il s'arrêta. Il releva la tête et vit tout la peur dans les yeux d'Elizabeth. Il se détacha brusquement d'elle, se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Ma lettre est dans votre bureau. »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité d'un couloir, laissant la dirigeante totalement sous le choc. Elle reprit ses esprits au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait continué. Elle posa une main sur son front et se détacha de la paroi froide. Son bureau… la lettre…Mais quelle lettre ? D'un pas mécanique elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle entra dans la pièce et pressa le pas vers la table. Aucune lettre, nulle part. Elle soupira. Ses yeux finirent pas se poser sur le dossier qui avait presqu'entièrement disparu sous le canapé. Elle le ramassa et s'apprêtait à se redresser lorsqu'elle avisa une enveloppe. Elle la prit, posa distraitement le dossier sur la table et regarda l'enveloppe, tremblante. Cela dura un moment, le temps qu'une foule de questions se bouscule dans son esprit. Pourquoi cette lettre ? Que contenait-elle ? Une lettre d'amour ? Une lettre d'excuse ? Une lettre de départ ? Cette dernière possibilité fit s'emballer le cœur de la leader ? Elle déchira l'enveloppe pour être sûre. D'une main fébrile elle déplia la feuille et se mit à lire. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux au fur et à mesure de la lecture des mots écrits à la hâte. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de ces lignes, elle sentit son cœur se serrer à en mourir. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir il y a peu. Il partait, définitivement. Il la laissait, c'était fini. La colère et la peur qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt, laissèrent place à la tristesse la plus extrême et à la détresse la plus grande qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. Elle sortit de son bureau en larmes et courut à travers les couloirs. Il la quittait, pour de bon. Il abandonnait. Il l'abandonnait. Il était lâche !! Elle courait, encore et encore. Ses pas l'amenèrent devant les quartiers de James. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, en espérant qu'il soit là. Elle frappa et attendit. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Après un petit reniflement, elle réessaya. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle se heurta à… James. Le jeune homme, revenant de l'infirmerie, remarqua instantanément la détresse intense de la jeune femme.

« Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Mais elle fut incapable de parler et fondit en larmes, posant la tête contre son torse.

« Viens à l'intérieur, on sera plus calme. »

Il ouvrit la porte et emmena sans la brusquer la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Il la fit asseoir sur son lit et la berça le temps que se tarissent ses larmes. Il ne lui posa pas de questions, se contentant d'être là pour elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pleurs s'estompèrent et elle releva la tête vers lui, enfin capable de parler.

« Il part. »

Devant le visage d'incompréhension de James, elle lui tendit la lettre que ses doigts cramponnaient depuis tout à l'heure. Il parcourut les quelques mots de la page froissée par le chagrin. Son regard s'assombrit.

« Il fuit, comme les autres fois. »

Elizabeth le regardait avec tant de tristesse que James en eut mal au cœur.

« Il sait pour nous. Enfin il se doute. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est battu. »

Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. John savait pour eux. Eux… Oui, eux… James et elle. Ils formaient un couple !! Elle formait un couple avec James et non pas avec John ! Jamais elle ne formerait un couple avec John… Elle leva lentement la tête vers James. Ses yeux avaient changé, toute tristesse les avait quittés. John avait raison ! Et elle allait le lui prouver ! Elle hissa son visage à hauteur de celui de James et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude, répondit au baiser. Il plaça une main derrière la nuque de la dirigeante et approfondit le baiser. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une des mains d'Elizabeth lui caresser le bas ventre tandis qu'une

« Je ne suis pas mon frère. »

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots.

« Je sais. »

Elle les lui avait chuchotés.

« James ?  
- Oui ?  
- Aime moi. »

Le ton de la dirigeante était proche de la supplique. Sheppard l'observa encore un moment avant de passer à l'acte.

« Je t'aime Elizabeth. »

Il n 'attendit pas la réponse, plus par peur de ne pas l'avoir que par certitude d'entendre les mêmes mots, et la fit basculer sur le lit. Il l'observa un court instant avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains parcoururent son corps. Elle frissonna malgré elle sous ses mains habiles. Il se redressa et ils se callèrent confortablement sur le lit. Elizabeth avait le souffle court. Le regard de son partenaire brûlait de passion et de désir, ce qui alluma les siens. Elle se redressa et commença à caresser son torse à travers sa chemise. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir, ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth. Elle entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de James qui, malgré l'envie qu'il sentit grandir dans ses reins, la laissa faire. Arrivée au dernier bouton, la jeune femme posa ses mains à la base des abdominaux plus que bien dessinés de son amant et les fit lentement remonter le long de son torse, séparant ainsi les pans de ce vêtement devenu indésirable et… qui finit par tomber sur le lit. Elizabeth admira un instant ce corps parfait qui semblait avoir subi un entraînement militaire soutenu, alors que rien ne l'exigeait.  
James se laissa observer un moment avant de prendre les choses en mains, avec douceur. Il posa ses doigts à la base du débardeur de la jeune femme et le lui enleva lentement, s'émerveillant à chaque centimètre de peau découvert. Elizabeth pensait que décidément les deux frères n'avaient rien en commun. John avait été si brutal et James lui était si doux, si attentionné, si parfait… Elle le laissa enlever son haut et se laissa admirée par un regard amoureux. Elle rougit sous son intensité.

« Tu es si belle Elizabeth. »

James posa une main entre ses seins et, d'une légère pression la poussa à se rallonger. Elle se laissa faire. Il couvrit bientôt son corps du sien et l'embrassa dans le cou un long moment. Elizabeth se laissa aller à cette étreinte et passa une main dans les cheveux ébène de son partenaire. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de James commencer à déboutonner son pantalon. Elle écarta instinctivement les jambes, laissant à son amant le loisir de lui enlever de vêtement gênant. Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, il avait lui aussi enlever le sien. Il portait un caleçon noir. Il était bien du genre à porter un caleçon, alors que John, lui était plus du genre boxer, elle en était sûre. Elle se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui. ?!Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle était avec James, elle formait un couple avec lui ! Il était en train de la préparer pour faire l'amour et il s'y prenait divinement bien. Alors, pourquoi penser à John ? Aucune raison ! Elizabeth se concentra de nouveau sur les caresses que lui prodiguait James. Il était si tendre, si doux. D'un geste habile il dégrafa son soutien gorge et elle sentit ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents s'occuper tendrement de sa poitrine. Elle soupira de plaisir et posa une main sur sa tête qu'elle sentait peu à peu descendre plus bas, jusqu'à la frontière de son ultime rempart. Il glissa deux doigts sous son élastique et fit disparaître ce dernier sous-vêtement. Il ne remonta pas tout de suite et prit le temps de déposer de petits baisers sur l'intimité de la jeune femme qui était littéralement en feu. Elle agrippa la crinière du jeune homme qui releva la tête.

« James, j'en aie très envie… »

Il comprit le message et enleva son dernier vêtement avant de venir se positionner sur Elizabeth.

« Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais… »

Il entra en elle dans un baiser. Il y allait doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cette douceur, de cette tendresse et, enroulant ses jambes autour des reins de son amant, le poussa d'un coup en elle, étouffant du même coup un cri de plaisir. James, tout d'abord surpris par cette fougue, se laissa peu à peu prendre par la passion et se déchaîna entre les cuisses de la dirigeante, allant de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Les cris de plaisir résonnaient dans la pièce. Elizabeth arriva au somment en premier, suivie de peu par James. Le mouvement des corps s'atténua et la tête du jeune homme retomba sur la poitrine de sa partenaire. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle lui sourit et murmura :

« Merci James. »

James fut un peu troublé par ces deux mots. Lui qui s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il fut déconfit. Mais n'en laissa rien paraître et lui sourit. Elizabeth lui sourit aussi avant de fermer les yeux et de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. James se dégagea, dans un soupir de la leader, et s'installa à ses côtés. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et se pelotonna contre son torse chaud. Il l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa sa chevelure. Après un moment il murmura :

« Je t'aime Elizabeth. »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, et pour cause : Elizabeth venait de s'endormir. James sourit à ce spectacle avant de se caler contre la femme à qui il venait de faire l'amour, à qui il venait de donner son amour, et de s'endormir à son tour.

John était dans la salle d'entraînement et il se défoulait comme un forçat contre le punching ball. Ses larmes troublaient encore sa vison déjà plus très nette. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il osé… l'attaquer dans le couloir ? Mais bon sang, il était devenu fou ou quoi ?! Oui fou ! Fou de savoir qu'elle avait trouvé mieux que lui, fou de savoir qu'un autre que lui la rendait heureuse, fou de savoir qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, fou de ne pas savoir qui était ce rival, bien qu'il en ait une petit idée, toujours pas confirmée, fou de savoir que jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier même s'il s'était persuadé du contraire ! Bon sang, il aimait cette femme comme un fou et la savoir heureuse avec un autre lui arrachait le cœur. Il en était à son énième coup de rage, lorsque Ronon et Carson passèrent devant la porte ouverte et entrèrent.

« Vous voyez, j'avais raison, lança Ronon. »

John les entendit à peine rentrer, trop occupé à imaginer que le sac de sable en face de lui était celui qui lui avait ravi Elizabeth.

« Colonel ? tenta Carson.'

Aucune réponse, seul l'écho d'un coup dans l'air.

" Oh, Sheppard ?!"

Encore un coup.  
Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à Ronon.

« Il faut qu'il aille se coucher, il ne tient plus debout et j'aimerais éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Foutez-moi la paix, vous n'êtes pas mon père ! »

Carson soupira.

« Ok, je m'en occupe, informa le Satédien. »

Ronon s'approcha de John et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Le colonel, plus énervé que jamais, se retourna et voulut le frapper. Mais l'ex runner était rapide et le militaire tellement saoul que celui-ci rata brillamment son coup et se retourna sur lui-même. Il se serait allongé de tout son long sur le dos si Ronon ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Lâchez moi !  
- Bon, désolé Sheppard. »

Ronon donna un bon direct du droit au militaire pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

« Ronon ! s'insurgea Carson.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, rien, vous avez eu raison. Bon, emmenons-le dans ses quartiers. »

Les deux amis transportèrent le terrien dans ses quartiers et l'allongèrent sur son lit. Ronon sortit le premier de la pièce. Carson s'attarda un peu dans la chambre de John. Il regarda son ami d'un air triste et murmura un

« Je suis désolé John. »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux à 07h. Elle allait se lever lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur son corps. La jeune femme tourna la tête. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le visage à côté du sien.

« John ? »

Le corps à côté d'elle remua et les images de la nuit revinrent à la mémoire de la dirigeante. Elle secoua la tête. Non, James ! C'était James qui l'avait aimée hier soir. Elle sourit à se souvenir. Ca avait été parfait. Comme lui. Il avait été tendre, doux et attentionné. Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas totalement heureuse ? Elle se sentait bien, très bien même, mais pas heureuse comme elle s'y attendait… Elle soupira. James émergea enfin.

„ John ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as dit : John.  
- Non, j'ai dit… je ne… »

James se redressa sur un coude et la regarda, la mine encore un peu endormie, ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth.

« Oh, et pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ?  
- Je … croyais que tu étais réveillé et je voulais te dire… que je ne… pense pas que j'aurais le temps de petit déjeuner ce matin. »

James soupira.

« Elizabeth, tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. »

La jeune femme retint sa respiration.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit sortir ensemble, c'est ça ? »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas exposer notre relation au grand jour. »

La dirigeante releva la tête. James s'était rapproché. Il lui sourit en lui caressant le bras. Elle répondit à son sourire.

« James… merci.  
- Tu me l'as déjà dit hier, remarqua-t-il un sourire en coin. »

Les deux amants se regardèrent intensément.

« Elizabeth, je t'aime. »

La dirigeante lui sourit, troublée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais tout ce qu'elle put dire fut :

« Je…moi aussi, je vais prendre une douche. »

La jeune femme sortit rapidement du lit et entra dans la salle de bain. James la regarda avec un voile de tristesse dans le regard. Elle avait aimé cette nuit, il le savait, mais… elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait… Le lui dirait-elle un jour ? Peut-être fallait-il lui laisser plus de temps… Le jeune homme soupira et sortit à son tour du lit.

John émergea d'un brouillard opaque en poussant un grognement bestial. Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé dessus ? Des camions ? Des bulldozers ? Des vaisseaux ruches ?! Il arriva péniblement à se mettre sur coude et ouvrit les yeux. Mais il les referma aussitôt. Bon sang, mais il y avait combien de soleils aujourd'hui ? En réalité, seuls quelques faibles rayons de l'astre lantien parvenaient à percer les persiennes, mais le colonel était tellement… dans les vapes, que ses sens étaient plus « aiguisés » que jamais, en particulier l'ouïe et la vue. Cela aura pu être sympa sans cet affreux mal de crâne qui le taraudait.

« Bon sang Sheppard, qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier soir ?! »

Une image apparut brusquement devant ses yeux et il se figea. _Oh mon dieu ! _Le colonel se redressa comme un ressort sur son matelas, les yeux grands ouverts par l'horreur qui lui était revenue en mémoire : l'horreur de son acte, l'horreur de son comportement. Il l'avait attaquée, elle, Elizabeth, la femme de sa vie, celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Car maintenant il le savait : il lui serait impossible de l'oublier ou de la remplacer. Il avait eu beau faire, beau se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, il savait que c'était faux. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Mon dieu, Elizabeth ! Comment j'ai pu… »

Il se leva de son lit. Trop vite. Il dut fermer les yeux et se tenir à sa table de chevet. La terre tremblait et les murs tournoyaient. Il resta immobile un moment jusqu'à ce que toute cette agitation cesse. Il soupira et se mut lentement vers la salle de bain.  
L'eau tombait sur ses cheveux et ruisselait sur sa nuque avant de s'écouler le long de son dos jusqu'à la cambrure de ses reins. La tête posée sur son bras contre la paroi de la douche, John n'arrêtait pas de se réprimander, de s'invectiver, de s'incriminer, de se traiter des pires noms existant dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, même l'Ancien. Avec une seule pensée en tête : rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Jamais plus elle ne voudrait lui parler, jamais plus elle ne voudrait le regarder, ni même l'approcher. S'en était fini de leurs regards complices, de leurs sourires entendus, de leur moment de tendre amitié ! Il l'avait perdue pour de bon et elle avait à présent une occasion en or pour le dégager de l'expédition. Par sa stupidité il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie. Il frappa de rage la paroi de la douche, mais il le regretta bien vite. Sa main saignait.

« Et merde Sheppard ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras tes conneries ?! »

Le militaire s'habilla rapidement, enveloppa sa main dans une serviette qui trainait et décida de se rendre au mess. Un bon café lui remettrait les idées en place.  
Alors qu'il longeait les couloirs, tous les regards se posaient sur lui. John se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et ce sentiment ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'il entra dans le mess. Les discussions cessèrent automatiquement et les regards se posèrent sur le nouveau venu avant de retourner lorgner les assiettes. John détourna le regard et se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible vers le self. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire hier soir pour que tout le monde le regarde comme ça ??? Il avait… agressé Elizabeth, mais il croyait se souvenir que personne n'était intervenu, donc personne ne devait être au courant. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces regards accusateurs braqués sur lui ?! Ca l'énervait ! Il prit une tasse de café et suspendit son geste. Plus jamais il lui apporterait son café du matin… ça aussi ça lui était retiré… Il secoua la tête. _Bon dieu Sheppard ! Tu ne représente rien pour elle, elle a déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie et c'est pas toi ! C'est… _Il ne le savait pas avec certitude… Mais soudain son regard s'éclaira : James ! Il avait frappé James ! Non… Il ne se souvenait pas très bien. Il avait participé à une bagarre, oui, mais était-ce réellement avec James ? Ou voulait-il que ça soit avec lui ? Il s'assit à la table du mess, sa tasse de café dans une main et un donut dans l'autre. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour ignorer tous ces coups d'œil en sa direction mais la pression de la foule et son état n'étant pas propice à la patience il décida de sortir du mess pour aller chercher une réponse auprès de la seule personne qui était digne de confiance selon lui : Carson.

Le colonel marchait dans les couloirs, sous les regards pas discrets pour deux sous des membres de l'expédition. N'y tenant plus, il se figea dans le couloir et cria presque (mais pas trop parce que sa tête était encore un chou fleur) :

« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? »

Les regards dévièrent automatiquement et les pas se firent plus précipités. John reprit son chemin. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et, de ce fait, ne vit pas arriver sur lui, au détour d'un couloir, James. Les deux frères stoppèrent net en se voyant. James tentait de cacher son appréhension. John tentait de cacher son mal de crâne.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rafikis : Vas pas me zigouiller quand même ?? :'( oserais pas ?? O_o Faut que je commande un cou rétractable comme pour les tortues O_o Merci d'ailleurs de rattraper le… cou… avec un mot gentil O_o (******** je sors). J'espère que ce chapitre te mettra… dans de meilleurs dispositions à l'égard de mon tit cou… non en fait je vais me planquer… loin trèèèèèèèèès loin !!!! Merci pour ta review O-o Bisous O-o**

**Ticoeur : M'enfin, elle est pas comme ça Liz O_o…. euh… non rien …. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre !! Mais oui… leur relation est en péril (maigre satisfaction O_o).**

**Alexiel974 : Cache ta joie xdr. Ca fait du bien un bon direct hein ??!! Et oui j'aime le torturer !!! c'est un de mes grands plaisirs dans la vie ^^. PS : offrir des calmants à Alex !!**

**MEL : Oui, j'y suis allée fort pour ce coup là. Mais… c'est pour montrer son désespoir et sa détresse…. Mille excuses O_o lol**

**G33K : Toi aussi tu aimes le coup de poing O_o Le clan des barbares lol. Et… tu as bien vu… sur plusieurs points ^^ Encore O_o Je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé !!!! ^^**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui, je ne le dis pas assez, mon font VRAIMENT chaud au cœur !!! **

_Les deux frères stoppèrent net en se voyant. James tentait de cacher son appréhension. John tentait de cacher son mal de crâne. _

« Salut, lança John.  
- Bonjour. »

James hésitait à engager la conversation. Son frère n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, pas comme hier soir, non, mais tout de même. Il connaissait bien cette tête : c'était celle qu'ils arboraient tous les deux le lendemain des soirées bien arrosées.

« Tu vas pas commencer à me regarder comme ça toi non plus ?! cracha presque le militaire.  
- Comment ça « comme ça » ?  
- Avec ces yeux de merlan frit. »

James se crispa. C'est pas parce qu'il était dans le potage qu'il pouvait lui parler comme ça ! Mais il savait que ce qu'il devait lui annoncer serait dur à entendre pour son frère, alors il ne dit rien.

« Désolé. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
- Non, vraiment ? J'ai la gueule de bois. E plus tout le monde me regarde bizarrement ce matin. Et je sais même pas pourquoi. »

James se sentit soulagé mais ce fut de courte durée.

« Enfin si je sais pourquoi. Je crois que je me suis battu, mais le problème c'est que je me souviens plus de l'autre. »

John venait de dire ça en regardant son frère avec suspicion. James dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Ah ben tu as dû boire une sacrée quantité d'alcool pour ne plus t'en souvenir ! Bon, tu m'excuses, il faut que j'aille voir Rodney pour un artefact. »

Et James partit sans demander son reste, laissant son frère dans le couloir. _C'est lui, ça peut être que lui… Mais il faut que Carson me le confirme._

Elizabeth était dans son bureau, la tête entre ses mains. John… pourquoi avait-elle prononcé ce nom à son réveil ?! Elle était en colère d'être... comme ça. De penser à lui au réveil alors que c'est James qui l'avait aimée cette nuit. Elle envoya de rage un dossier par terre avant de reposer sa tête dans ses mains. John… il hantait ses pensées. Mais pourquoi ?! Mais pourquoi partait-il ??? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre ? De la savoir avec un autre ? Mais pourtant il n'avait pas eu l'air de s'inquiéter ou de se manifester lorsqu'elle avait une relation avec Mike… Alors pourquoi là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Son ego de mâle ne supportait pas de s'être dévoilé et de s'être fait rembarré ?! Elizabeth sentait les larmes poindre. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration et son cœur. Il ne lui avait rien expliqué dans sa lettre, à part qu'il voulait être muté pour « incompatibilité d'humeur avec la dirigeante de l'expédition », autrement dit… elle. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ça. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme ça sans avoir tiré les choses au clair. Elle… en fait elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il était son ami avant d'être un amoureux éconduit. Il fallait qu'ils éclaircissent les choses. Mais… Elizabeth frissonna au souvenir de la veille au soir. Il lui avait fait peur. Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas rester seule avec lui… La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça en face de lui était lorsqu'il s'était transformé en Wraith. Elle s'était dit à l'époque que cette partie de lui était due à l'ADN alien. Mais… mais si c'était une partie de lui ? S'il était comme ça quand il ne se contrôlait pas ? Dans ce cas… ne ferait-il pas mieux de partir ?

John entra dans l'infirmerie, les yeux fixés sur le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne vit donc pas Carson se rendre compte de sa présence et faire le tour d'un des lits pour être « à l'abri ». Le colonel releva les yeux vers lui. Le médecin vit tout de suite qu'il était soucieux. Il oublia sa légère appréhension et demanda :

« John ? Ca va ?  
- Quoi ? Ah euh non, gueule de bois.  
- Attendez, je dois avoir quelque chose pour vous. »

Carson alla fourrager dans son armoire à pharmacie et en sortit une mixture assez…étrange et répugnante. John eut un regard inquiet lorsqu'il le vit revenir vers lui cet effrayant breuvage en main.

« Je crois que ça va mieux.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est un mauvais moment à passer mais ça vous guéri en un rien de temps. »

Voyant la mine dubitative du militaire, il poursuivit :

« C'est une potion athosienne.  
- Si vous croyez que c'est avec ce genre d'arguments que vous arriverez à me convaincre !"

Carson le regarda d'un air mi amusé mi réprobateur.

« Colonel… ? »

John grommela mais finit par accepter d'ingérer cette substance ressemblant à tout sauf quelque chose de buvable (genre polynectar quoi ). Il faillit la recracher et s'étouffer avec.

« Non mais il y a quoi là dedans ?!  
- Il… ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez. »

Le colonel fit une ultime grimace avant de reposer le verre sur la table. Le mode *tourner autour du pot* avait assez duré. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Carson ?  
- : Oui ? demanda-t-il prudemment.  
- Je me suis battu hier soir ?  
- Oui.  
- Avec qui ?  
- Je ne sais pas si… il est préférable que vous l'ignoriez.  
-Carson ! »

L'Ecossais soupira.

« Je… promettez moi que vous ne ferez rien d'inconsidéré si je vous le dis.  
- Carson !  
- James.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Alors là vous m'en demandez trop. »

Le militaire sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Il en était sûr : son frère ! Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Et il savait quel sujet, abordé avec lui, pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui : les femmes. Et pas n'importe quelle femme. C'était certainement Elizabeth. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

De son côté la leader venait de prendre sa décision : il fallait qu'elle trouve John. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Elle espérait une seule et unique chose : le retrouver. Retrouver le John qu'elle avait aimé, et non la brute de la veille au soir.

Le colonel Sheppard marchait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son frère. Il devait avoir une explication avec lui pour savoir si le schéma de leur jeunesse allait se répéter… une nouvelle fois…Où pouvait-il être à cette heure-ci ? Avec Rodney, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le militaire se dirigea vers le labo du scientifique.

Elizabeth arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de John. Où pouvait-il se trouver ? Elle avait essayé ses quartiers, mais sans succès. Elle désespérait de le trouver un jour !!

John entra dans le labo de Rodney.

« Où est James ?  
- Je vais bien merci. Et vous ?  
- McKay !  
- Mais pourquoi vous voulez le voir ?  
-En quoi ça vous regarde ?  
- Ca me regarde parce que je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous séparer comme Carson et Ronon hier soir ! expliqua le scientifique en s'occupant de son ordinateur.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?  
- Non, l'alcool sans doute.  
- Ou le coup sur la tête…  
- Le coup sur la tête ?! Qui m'a frappé ? »

McKay se rendit alors compte de sa nouvelle bourde.

« McKay ?!

Personne, personne. James est passé ici et s'est rendu dans ses quartiers après.

- Ok. Merci. Et on reprendra cette petite conversation plus tard. »

Rodney lui fit un faible sourire et John sortit non sans lui avoir lancé un regard… mauvais…

Elizabeth venait d'essayer la salle d'entraînement, mais sans plus de succès que précédemment. Elle se décida donc à tenter le hangar à Jumpers.

James était allongé sur son lit, un livre ancien à la main. Mais il ne pouvait se concentrer sur les lignes. Son esprit était obnubilé par Elizabeth. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés fâchés ce matin, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non plus que l'ambiance était au beau fixe… Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle avait été… perturbée, troublée… Elle n'était pas prête à s'engager… Pas prête à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il lui faudrait plus de temps…Il espérait juste qu'elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui et non qu'elle avait oublié sa peine dans ses bras… Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Non ! Non ! Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas femme à se jeter dans les bras d'un homme pour en oublier un autre. Il le savait. Elle éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Oui, il devait s'en persuader, en être sûr ! Il en était sûr ! Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Son cœur bondit dans la poitrine.

« Elizabeth ? »

Plein d'espoir, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Mais le sourire qu'il arborait s'évapora instantanément lorsqu'il reconnu son visiteur.

« John ?  
- Il faut qu'on parle. »

Sans attendre une quelconque invitation, le militaire entra dans les quartiers de son frère. James inspira profondément et referma la porte. C'était le moment de vérité. S'il lui posait la question, il lui répondrait et il lui dirait la vérité.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Le colonel se retourna vers lui et lui demanda, en le fixant dans les yeux :

« Me dire la vérité/  
- Quelle vérité ?  
- A propos de notre altercation d'hier soir.  
- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Le motif !  
- Une femme. »

La franchise de la réponse surprit un peu le militaire mais il ne se laissa pas désarçonné pour autant.

« Qui ?  
- Elizabeth."

Les traits de John se crispèrent et ses poings se contractèrent. C'est entre ses dents qu'il dit :

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

James ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il avait dit à Elizabeth qu'il serait discret sur sa relation, mais il devait dire la vérité à John. C'était son frère et il devait savoir.

« Oui. »

Sheppard se contrôlait de moins en moins. James le vit bien et la colère monta aussi en lui.

« Tu as l'air en colère. Mais tu t'en fiches d'elle.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Tu pars d'Atlantis. J'en déduis donc que tu t'en fiches d'Elizabeth. Comme tu t'en fiches des autres.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Elizabeth ne savait plus où chercher. Elle avait essayé tous les endroits possibles. Elle allait se résigner lorsqu'elle eut un déclic : les quartiers de James. Elle entra dans le transporteur mais hésita une seconde. Qu'allait-t-elle dire à James : je cherche ton frère, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? N'était-ce pas déplacer ? Il se doutait qu'elle éprouvait, non qu'elle AVAIT éprouvé quelque chose pour lui. Il l'avait deviné alors qu'elle-même essayait de se le cacher. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne cherchait pas John pour autre chose qu'un différend professionnel. James le comprendrait sans mal ! Elle se téléporta donc dans la zone réservée aux quartiers du personnel.

Pendant ce temps… dans les quartiers du Docteur Sheppard:

« Non, je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu fuis comme tu l'as toujours fait au lieu de prendre le problème et de le résoudre !  
- Si je devais résoudre le problème, je devrais te tuer !  
- Quoi ?! demande James en un souffle.  
- C'est le problème, toi et cette sale manie de me prendre ceux que j'aime.  
- S'ils viennent vers moi c'est sans doute que je leur apporte plus que toi ! »

Elizabeth arriva enfin devant les quartiers de James. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle tendit l'oreille et écouta :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu apportes à Elizabeth ?  
- Plus que tu n'as jamais eu le courage de lui offrir ! »

Elizabeth se figea.

« Tu couches avec elle ??? !! »

La jeune femme retint sa respiration.

« Non, je lui là pour elle. Je ne couche pas avec elle comme tu le dis si vulgairement. »

La leader soupira de soulagement.

« Je lui ai fait l'amour cette nuit. »

La jeune femme crut un moment s'évanouir sous le choc. Il savait maintenant. Mais elle se reprit bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits dans les quartiers de James.

« Sal enfoiré ! »

Et John se jeta sur son frère. James n'eut que le temps de se protéger des coups de son frère. Le militaire donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de James, mais celui esquiva en bloquant le coup à l'aide de son bras et enchaîna avec un crochet dans l'estomac de John. Les meubles se faisaient rentrés dedans, les deux hommes se battaient sans retenue. Elizabeth… ne savait pas quoi faire. L'homme qu'elle aimait se battait pour elle. Les hommes qui l'aimaient se battaient pour elle. Elle décida alors d'entrer dans la cage aux fauves.

Et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia plus que ça ne l'effraya. Elle était déconcertée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Un brusque coup de poing de James dans l'abdomen de John, qui envoya violemment le militaire contre l'armoire, la fit réagir :

« Arrêtez ! »

James stoppa net, mais tel ne fut pas le cas pour John. Il se releva, fonça, tête baissée, sur son frère et le plaqua contre le mur. James étouffa un cri.

« Sheppard, arrêtez tout de suite !  
_ Lequel ? demandèrent ensemble les deux frères.  
- Les 2 !  
- Non / Non ! »

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se battre. Elizabeth ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ressortit des quartiers de James et brancha son oreillette.

« _Ronon_ ?!  
- _Oui_ ?  
- _Rejoignez-moi aux quartiers de James. Vite ! __  
__- J'arrive_ ! »

5 minutes plus tard, Ronon arriva. Les coups de l'autre côté de la paroi n'avaient pas cessé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je vous en prie, faite quelque chose !James et John sont en train de s'entretuer ! J'ai essayé de les arrêter, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. »

Ronon n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Pragmatique, le Satédien entra dans les quartiers et surtout en plein guerre mondiale. John et James étaient tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre, occupés à s'étouffer mutuellement, que Ronon avait du mal à discerner les personnes. Dans le doute, il décida de tirer les cheveux des deux protagonistes. Les deux Sheppard poussèrent un cri et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Vous vous calmez maintenant ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Elizabeth n'entendait plus rien. La jeune femme se décida à entrer. Ronon se tenait au milieu de la pièce, tenant de part et d'autre de lui les jumeaux par le col de leurs t-shirt et chemise.

« Merci Ronon. »

Sitôt le remerciement adressé poliment au géant, les traits de la dirigeante se durcir. Elle regardait alternativement John et James qui, eux, ne cessaient de se fixer, les yeux emplis de haine.

« Ronon, vous pourriez nous laisser ? Je dois parler à ces messieurs, seule.  
- Très bien. Je ne serais pas loin si vous avez besoin de moi. »

La leader lui adressa un signe de tête et l'ex-runner sortit des quartiers. Lorsque la porte se referma, un silence de mort s'abattit sur le trio. Ce fut Elizabeth qui le rompit.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous battre ?! »

Les deux Sheppard restaient muets et ne cessaient de se fixer. Elizabeth se mit dans leur champ de vision, face à John.

« Colonel, vous… mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! »

Pour la première fois, John posa ses yeux sur elle. Et, tout bien considéré, elle aurait préféré éviter que cela se produise. Le regard mi-coléreux mi-triste qu'il lui lança la figea sur place. Sans un mot, John se dirigea vers la porte. Elizabeth le retint pas le bras.

« Colonel ! »

Mais il se dégagea de l'emprise de sa supérieure de sortit, sans un regard pour elle. Ne resta plus que James et Elizabeth. Cette dernière mit un temps à se retourner vers son compagnon. Lorsqu'elle le fit enfin, James put lire dans ses yeux de la colère. Pas de tristesse, ni de compréhension, ni de compassion, et encore moins d'inquiétude. Aucun signe pouvant laisser penser au jeune homme que sa belle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Non, juste cette colère sourde qui faisait vibrer l'air. Les deux amants se jaugeaient du regard. C'était à celui sui cèderait le premier. Ce fut James...

« Elizabeth…  
- James !Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui dire ça ?!  
- Il… m'a poussé à bout et …  
- Et rien ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! »

Le jeune homme commençait à se sentir mal. Oui, il l'avait agi sous le coup de la colère. Il avait trahi sa confiance en révélant à quelqu'un leur relation. Mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Et… à bien y penser… il n'avait pas voulu la cacher.

« Je ne veux pas chercher d'excuse ! »

Le ton de James était sec et cassant. Elizabeth en fut un instant estomaquée mais se reprit bien vite.

« James, tu n'avais pas à lui dire ! dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu garder notre relation secrète ?! Tu as honte de nous ? De moi ?!Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes quand je te le dis ?!  
- Quoi ?!Mais je te l'ai dit !  
- Non !Au mieux j'ai eu le droit à un « moi aussi » !  
- C'est la même chose !  
- Non, pas pour moi ! Dis le moi Elizabeth !  
- Dire quoi ?  
- Dis moi ces 3 mots !  
- Tu m'excuseras mais là tout de suite, je n'en ai pas très envie !  
- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas !  
- Enfin, je me suis… donnée à toi !Ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour ?  
- Tu t'es consolée dans mes bras !Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la même chose. »

La gifle raisonna. Le visage de James laissa apparaître une marque rouge au niveau de la joue ainsi que des larmes.

« Je t'interdis de me dire ça !  
- A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as dit à un homme que tu l'aimais ?! »

La rage avait pris place dans les yeux de la dirigeante. La dernière fois ?La dernière fois… c'était Simon et… il l'avait trahie. Depuis, elle avait du mal à avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un. Elle avait envie de se livrer et de retrouver confiance en les hommes, mais… mais elle avait peur retrouver de nouveau son cœur en morceaux. James avait raison. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'avouerait ! Et surtout pas dans l'état de nerf dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement !

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! Je ne croyais pas que tu étais comme ça James ! Mais je vois que je me suis encore trompée. Tu es comme ton frère !Un brise cœur ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour ne pas que James voit les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et sortit précipitamment. Une fois dehors, elle heurta presque Ronon.

" Docteur Weir ? Ca va ? »

La jeune femme ravala ses larmes.

« Oui. Merci d'être intervenu Ronon.  
- Pas de problème. »

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et partit en direction des quartiers de John. Il fallait qu'ils parlent !Cela ne pouvait plus attendre ! Mais sitôt seule, elle sentit de nouveau poindre les larmes et décida d'aller dans un premier temps pleurer tout son saoul dans ses quartiers.  
James était resté planté au milieu de la pièce depuis le départ de la leader, ne cessant de se repasser en boucle les évènements de ces dernières minutes. Aurait-il dû ne pas avouer à son frère la relation qu'il entretenait avec la femme qu'ils aimaient ? Sans doute. Sans doute aurait-il dû respecter le souhait d'Elizabeth… Mais son envie à lui, personne ne semblait en faire grand cas. Il doutait de plus en plus des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire si vite ! Il voulait donner une chance à leur couple. Il voulait être celui grâce auquel Elizabeth aurait surmonté ses peurs. Il voulait être celui grâce auquel elle aurait retrouvé confiance en le sexe opposé. Il savait qu'il était capable de le faire. Il voulait le faire… parce qu'il l'aimait. Et il espérait qu'à force de patience et de persévérance elle finirait par lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait.

John avait foncé dans la salle d'entraînement. A cette heure, elle était déserte et le militaire put se défouler à volonté sur le sac de sable suspendu dans un coin.  
Il frappait encore et toujours, pensant sans cesse à une seule et unique personne : James. Ce salaud qui lui avait de nouveau pris la femme de sa vie. Passa ensuite devant les yeux l'image de cette femme… Elizabeth. Mais ce visage était dur et sévère. Elle l'avait attaqué lui en premier. Elle n'avait rien dit à James, du moins pas devant lui. Elle avait protégé son petit ami, et ce n'était pas lui ! Il frappa alors de toutes ses forces dans le sac de sable et fit craquer des coutures. Il s'arrêta. Le sable s'égrenait doucement. Le militaire observa les grains heurter le sol. Toute sa vie se résumait à ça : une chute… une longue, une éternelle chute… Rien ne le retenait jamais très longtemps. Rien, ni personne. Il avait cru, sur Atlantis, avoir trouvé ce rempart qui l'empêcherait de chuter de nouveau… mais sans succès.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Ils ont fait quoi ????! «

Teyla, Carson et Rodney n'en revenaient pas des révélations que venait de leur faire Ronon.

« Si. Je l'avais jamais vu aussi…déterminé et en rage, même face aux Wraiths ! On aurait dit… McKay quand il découvre qu'il n'y a plus de gâteau au chocolat. »

Rodney prit rapidement son air offusqué mais le perdit bien vite à la remarque que fit Teyla :

« Cette situation n'est plus tenable. »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent comme pour trouver une réponse dans les yeux des autres. Rodney soupira. Ronon détourna le regard de Teyla. Elle ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution. Au contraire, elle le déstabilisait et l'empêchait de réfléchir posément. Seuls Carson et Teyla se concertèrent du regard.

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'ils se parlent, suggéra le médecin.  
- Ils peuvent se parler sans nous. Ce ne sont pas des adolescents ! grogna Rodney.  
- Le Docteur Beckett a raison, soupira l'Athosienne. Ils sont trop fiers, l'un comme l'autre, pour faire le premier pas.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, soupira Ronon. Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas une différence d'opinion sur une affaire quelconque où Sheppard pourra avoir le dernier mot en lui faisant du charme.  
« Ou Elizabeth en le rappelant une nouvelle fois à l'ordre, rectifia Teyla. »

Les deux Pégasiens se jaugèrent du regard.

« Ou Elizabeth en le rappelant une nouvelle fois à l'ordre, marmonna le Satédien. »

Teyla lui fit un signe de tête, appréciant son changement d'attitude.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que les faire se confronter arrangera leurs affaires, trancha Ronon.  
- A votre avis, pourquoi se sont-ils battus ? Vous croyez que Sheppard…, commença Rodney. »

Le scientifique observa les alentours avant de reprendre, d'une voix feutrée.

« Vous croyez que Sheppard, je veux dire John, sait pour James et Elizabeth ?  
- Il y a des chances oui, répondit Carson.  
- Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord avec Ronon. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Là, c'était une première !!

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ils vont s'entretuer. »

Carson jeta un regard à Teyla.

« Peut-être risquent-ils de se quereller très fort mais de là à en venir aux mains, non. En tout cas pas John. Mais si Elizabeth lui met une gifle, ma foi… ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Là tous les regards se braquèrent sur le médecin.

« Carson je ne vous connaissais pas si…, commença Teyla.  
- Violent ! acheva Ronon.  
- Je ne le suis pas, mais avouez que le comportement de John n'a pas été… acceptable ces derniers temps, ne serait-ce qu'hier soir.  
- Oui, vous avez raison, approuva le Satédien.  
- Mais celui de James n'a pas été meilleur, fit remarquer Rodney.  
- Que voulez- vous dire ?  
- Je veux dire que John était… là avant ! Et que James n'avait pas à venir lui… piquer Elizabeth. »

Le Canadien commençait à s'énerver. Mais cet énervement était moins dû au fait qu'il pensait que James n'avait rien à faire avec Elizabeth qu'au fait qu'aucun des soit disant amis de John ne prenaient la défense du militaire dans cette guerre fraternelle.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger nos amis mais pour trouver une solution pour les faire si ce n'est se réconcilier, au moins s'expliquer, tempéra l'Athosienne.  
- Vous avez un plan ? demanda Ronon.  
- Oui. »

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rafikis**** : Toujours en première ligne pour les coms, ça se joue serré avec Ticoeur lol. Donc : merci O_o. Je sais pas si je suis géniale, mais là ma muse elle aura droit à ses RTT bientôt O_o. En ce qui concerne Rodney, j'espère que ce chapitre t'intéressera… Parce que c'est vraiment que pour ça que tu l'aimeras… J'en dis pas plus O_o.**

**Ticoeur**** : xdr oui je pense que là tout le monde l'a entendu d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers O_o. Et oui Rodney est clairvoyant !! Et oui encore Sheppard va s'en aller de la cité… hum…**

**MEL**** : Voilà !! alors vous avez entendu les persos.. Vous en avez tous pris pour votre grade O_o Mention très bien pour Carson, Ronon et Rodney… et Teyla O_o. Les autres… au coin !!! Merci Evan ^^**

**Alexiel974**** : Oui… les choses vont… avancer… (prépare une bonne dose de calmant quand même parce que… enfin rappelle toi : plus d'auteuse, plus de fic ? O_o). ^^**

**Neverland25**** : UNE NOUVELLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (un nouveau ?? ) Bonjour O_o. Merci beaucoup !!!! et… j'espère que la suite te plaira :d :d :d**

**GG33K ??????????????????????????????? Where are youuuuuuuuuu ????????**

**Enjoy la suite ^^**

Elizabeth avait tant pleuré que sa gorge lui faisait mal. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée tant aller, même pour un homme ! Ah si, juste une fois : pour son père, lorsqu'un officier de l'USAF était venu frapper en ce froid matin de février pour annoncer à une mère et à sa fille de 13 ans que leur mari et père avait été tué en mission. Mais depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais pleuré. A croire que toutes les larmes de son corps l'avaient quittée ce jour-là. Même Simon n'avait pas réussi à la faire craquer de cette manière ! Et elle s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible ! Tout ça à cause de cet homme séduisant, ténébreux, avec les cheveux en bataille et les yeux verts dont le prénom commençait par un J ! Ce qu'elle pouvait lui en vouloir à cet instant précis ! Si elle avait pu lui dire le fond de sa pensée, il aurait regretté d'être venu au monde ! Mais alors qu'elle ruminait ses idées noires, son oreillette grésilla.

John était rentré dans ses quartiers après son défoulement qui avait duré une bonne heure. Il était épuisé tant physiquement que moralement. Sitôt dans ses appartements, le militaire avait filé sous la douche (douce vision…).L'eau chaude avait détendu ses muscles, mais pas apaisé sa colère. Il en voulait toujours à Elizabeth et James. Lorsqu'il sortit de la vapeur de sa salle de bain, il alla s'allonger sur le lit et observa le plafond. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de venir lui parler pour lui demander pourquoi il était parti si vite et quelle était la vraie raison de son départ de la cité. Elle ne voulait pas être son amante, il l'encaissait plus que mal mais il se faisait une raison. Mais qu'elle ne veuille même plus être son amie, ça il ne le comprenait pas. Après tout… c'était peut-être mieux comme ça ! Détester quelqu'un facilitait toujours le départ… Alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, son oreillette grésilla.

Elizabeth arpentait les couloirs qui menaient en salle d'entraînement. Teyla lui avait demandé de venir la rejoindre pour un problème… technique, sans préciser lequel. La dirigeante était tellement énervée et triste qu'elle ne se méfia pas un seul instant, trop occupée à se recomposer un visage neutre pour que son amie ne se doute pas de ses tourments.

John marchait comme un robot dans les couloirs de la cité. Qu'est-ce que Ronon avait de si urgent à lui dire qui ne puisse attendre ? Dans la salle d'entraînement en plus… Il venait de la quitter et ne comptait pas y retourner avant demain. Il aurait voulu dire tout ça au Satédien, mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Il entra dans la salle et y trouva avec surprise Ronon et Teyla. La jeune Athosienne le regarda, le dépassa et sortit. Mais ce que John ne savait pas, c'était que la jeune femme attendait à l'extérieur une autre jeune femme.

« Ronon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda John.  
- Vous allez bientôt le savoir. »

Le militaire commençait à se méfier. Alors qu'il allait poser de nouveau une question, il entendit Teyla à l'extérieur :

« Bonjour. Entrez, je vous rejoins. »

Sheppard vit Ronon sortir de la pièce.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? Je croyais que c'était urgent ?  
- Ca l'est ! Bougez pas. »

Alors que le Pégasien sortait, John lui tourna le dos et soupira. Il ne vit pas entrer Elizabeth qui, elle, regardait à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna finalement vers le militaire, elle poussa un cri :

« Vous ! »

John se retourna alors et son visage s'empourpra.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Et, sans qu'ils puissent réagir, la porte se referma. Ils se précipitèrent tous deux pour la rouvrir, mais sans succès.

« Ronon ! hurla le colonel.  
- Teyla !! reprit la dirigeante.  
- Ouvrez nous ! Je vous jure que c'est loin d'être drôle !  
- Teyla !Je vous en prie, ouvrez moi. »

Le ton suppliant de la jeune femme fit se tourner John vers elle. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Mais à cet instant, s'embrasser était bien le dernier de leur souci !

« Si c'est vous qui avez fomenté tout ça, et que vous regrettez…  
- Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce plan est plutôt votre genre : se servir des autres pour arriver à vos fins ! »

Le militaire se détacha de la porte, furieux. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas dans cet état. Mais à cet instant, il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir à son état normal. Il se disait que leur relation ne pourrait redevenir comme avant. Elizabeth fixait consciencieusement la porte, dans l'espoir qu'elle se rouvre, mais rien n'y fit.

« C'est un coup des autres…, souffla John.  
- Oui, et je suis certaine que Rodney les a aidé !

Ca me paraît évident ! »

Les tons étaient hargneux. Ils se chauffaient pour la confrontation qui n'allait pas tarder… Mais qui allait engager les hostilités ?  
Elizabeth soupira et se retourna lentement.

« A votre avis, pourquoi nous ont-ils enfermés ici ? »

La jeune femme feignait de ne pas voir l'évidence : le fait que leurs soit disant amis les avaient piégés pour qu'ils percent l'abcès, règlent leur différend.

John, lui, ne demandait que ça pour exploser et hurler son mal être. Son ton allait se faire cassant et il la blesserait autant qu'il pourrait !

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être ont-ils lu dans mes pensées ?! »

Il regardait maintenant Elizabeth avec rage. La dirigeante en frissonna, mais reprit bien vite un visage neutre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui montre qu'elle était impressionnée, ou même qu'elle avait peur. Car c'est bien de peur dont il s'agissait à présent. Mais non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! Il l'avait déjà assez faite souffrir ! Il voulait jouer aux durs ? Et bien soit, que le combat commence !

« Oh, et quelles sont vos pensées ?  
- En fait, elles se résument en une seule question.  
- Et quelle est-elle ? »

John s'était rapproché et il était maintenant assez près d'Elizabeth. Il la transperçait du regard, mais elle ne baissait pas les yeux pour autant. Elle gardait son calme autant que possible.

« Elle est simple. »

Le militaire lui adressa un sourire mauvais :

« Vous avez pris votre pied en vous envoyant en l'air avec mon frère ? »

Elizabeth fut estomaquée par la question : non seulement à cause du fond, mais également de la forme. Ce ton assassin, ce rictus, ce regard… elle ne le reconnaissait plus… cela allait être plus simple pour lui répondre. La claque partit, mais pas la claque due à une pulsion, non, la calque réfléchie, froide, méthodique. Mais John, lui, vit le coup venir. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il cherchait : la pousser à bout pour qu'elle craque, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique son geste.  
Il arrêta donc la main de la dirigeante.

« Docteur Weir, je vous ai connu plus vive. Vous étiez aussi molle avec James ? »

Il souffrait aussi de lui dire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était comme poussé. Mais là, il ne vit rien venir et la gifle raisonna dans la salle de gym. John avait détourné la tête sous la puissance du coup, sans toutefois avoir lâché l'autre poignet de la jeune femme. Quand il lui fit de nouveau face, il avait les larmes aux yeux mais un nouveau rictus, de victoire cette fois, se peignait sur son visage.

« Alors Docteur Weir, on ne veut pas répondre aux questions ? »

Elizabeth gardait encore un visage impassible mais elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

"Colonel Sheppard…. "

Elle tremblait de rage. Ca y est, elle allait enfin craquer ! C'est ce qu'ils attendaient tous !

« Oui, oui j'ai fait l'amour avec votre frère !! Et vous savez quoi ? Il m'a comblée comme personne ! »

Ces mots firent reculer John comme un coup dans l'estomac aurait pu le faire. Son visage venait de changer. Il était inexpressif et livide, exactement comme un direct du droit aurait pu le laisser. Il avait lâché Elizabeth. La jeune femme sentait que le flot de ses paroles ne serait plus interrompu avant un bon moment !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dérange au fait dans notre relation ? Vous êtes jaloux ?  
- Mais non…, tenta-t-il de se reprendre.  
- Alors pourquoi souhaitez vous savoir si je prends mon pied en m'envoyant en l'air avec James ?  
- Non je m'en fiche ! Je ne croyais juste pas que vous étiez le genre de femme à vous faire sauter par le premier mâle venu ! »

Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcées étaient irréparables, il le savait, elle le savait… Mais le ton n'était plus à la diplomatie ni à la gentillesse. Il ne pourrait plus l'être, plus jamais. Ils avaient été trop loin.

« Et vous petit militaire de pacotille, vous croyez quoi ? Que vous êtes meilleur que moi ? C'est cela ? Vous vous… envoyez tous les jupons des deux galaxies réunies. Mais vous vous êtes un tombeur parce que vous êtes un homme ! Mais dès que c'est une femme qui se donne du bon temps, c'est une … traînée ! C'est ça ?  
- C'est pas moi qui l'aie dit !  
- Ca y est, j'ai compris pourquoi vous partez espèce de lâche !  
- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?!  
- Parce que vous n'êtes pas arrivé à me mettre dans votre lit ! Votre ego en a pris un coup. Vous êtes pitoyable !  
- Ne dites pas ça ! cracha-t-il en serrant les poings. »

Elizabeth partit d'un rire nerveux.

« Vous êtes pathétique mon pauvre ! »

La rage reprit place dans les yeux de du militaire.

« Arrêtez de dire ça !  
- Quoi pitoyable ou pathétique ?  
- Taisez vous ! hurla-t-il en frappant dans le sac de sable et faisant craquer les coutures pour de bon.  
- Le pauvre petit militaire n'aime pas qu'on lui dise qu'il est pathétique ?  
- Ne dites pas que je suis pathétique espèce de….  
- De quoi ?  
- De…  
- Allez-y ! »

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui jusqu'à le frôler et lui murmura :

« Allez-y, espèce de lâche.  
- Espèce de… traînée. »

Le mot raisonna dans les airs. John venait de dépasser les bornes, les vraies. Ce n'était plus un jeu pour pousser l'autre à bout. Non, il avait gagné. Elizabeth se détacha de lui avec de grands yeux. Le militaire réalisa alors la portée de ses paroles. Son visage prit une expression d'horreur. La leader avait ouvert la bouche pour lui offrir une répartie cinglante mais rien ne sortit à part le murmure de son prénom :

« John… »

De l'autre côté de la paroi :

« Espèce de… ! Vous avez entendu ? s'insurgea Rodney.  
- Nous ne devrions pas être là !

Teyla a raison ! approuva Ronon.  
- Non, il faut que je reste là pour débloquer le mécanisme ! »

« Elizabeth…, reprit John au bout de quelques secondes.  
- Ne m'approchez pas !! intima-t-elle en mettant une main entre elle et le militaire. Le Dédale arrive dans peu de temps, vous embarquerez à son bord et ne reviendrez jamais. C'est fini. John. Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi. Ni un confident, ni un ami, et bientôt vous ne serez plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Elizabeth se retourna vers la porte et frappa à celle-ci.

« Rodney ouvrez !  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
- Ouvrez-lui, souffla Teyla.  
- Mais vous croyez qu'ils ont fini ?  
- McKay ! cria la jeune femme. Ouvrez ou vous êtes renvoyé ! »

Rodney s'exécuta et Elizabeth sortit en coup de vent, sans même un regard pour les trois atlantes. Ils passèrent la tête dans la salle pou voir l'étendue des dégâts. Le sable était répandu sur le sol. John, le visage livide, avait les yeux fixés dessus. Il les releva lentement vers ses amis et dans un rire amer il leur murmura :

« Je viens de la perdre pour de bon… »

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état, même lorsque les Wraiths menaçaient d'attaquer la cité. Le regard que le militaire fixait sur eux était perdu dans le vague. Aucun des quatre atlantes présents n'osait faire un geste. C'est finalement Rodney qui se décida. Il avança lentement vers John, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le remarque. Et c'était bien le cas. Il ne remarqua pas le scientifique jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Sheppard… »

Mais Rodney n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase. John avait relevé vers lui des yeux noirs que faisaient ressortir la dureté de ses traits soudainement tendus. Il lui cracha presque ces mots :

« C'est votre faute ! »

Le Canadien sursauta et enleva sa main de l'épaule de son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une protestation. Non, ce n'était pas de lui que venait l'idée ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela changeait à présent ?

« Je suis désolé. Je… je pensais vous aider.  
- réussi McKay ! »

Ronon préféra intervenir avant que la salle d'entraînement ne connaisse une autre crise.

« Calmez-vous Sheppard. »

Le regard noir du militaire passa de Rodney au Satédien. Puis de Ronon à Carson, qui n'avait encore pas émis un mot, trop sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, et enfin du médecin à Teyla.

« Vous êtes tous dans le coup ?! »

La jeune Athosienne s'avança à son tour.

« Colonel, si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez moi. C'était mon idée.  
- Vous? »

Le militaire n'en revenait pas. Une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance l'avait trahi en fomentant à son encontre le plus abject des plans ! Ses traits se durcirent encore plus et, dans son regard, en plus de la colère, les atlantes purent y déceler de l'incompréhension. Les personnes à qui il aurait confié sa vie l'avait tout bonnement piégé…

« Vous savez quoi ?! Je m'en fou !  
- Colonel, ne le prenez pas comme ça…, intervint Carson. »

Mais le militaire l'ignora et passa devant le médecin qui le retint par le bras.

"John, restez…  
- Non ! Je pars ! dit-il d'une voix neutre en regardant droit devant lui. »

Il franchit l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement et lança :

« Pour de bon ! «

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Ronon.  
- Vous croyez… non ! commença à paniquer Rodney. Vous croyez qu'il… quitterait... Atlantis ? Qu'il nous quitterait ? »

Teyla et Carson se concertèrent du regard. Se pouvait-il que le colonel Sheppard parte réellement d'Atlantis, de l'endroit où ils avaient tissé des liens étroits, de l'endroit où tous se sentaient tellement mieux que là où ils étaient nés… ? Après tout, ils n'avaient pas entendu toute la conversation qui s'était déroulée entre les deux atlantes…

« Sa décision ne semble pas avoir été prise sous le coup de la colère, remarqua Carson.  
- Je pense en effet que le colonel Sheppard a réfléchi à son départ depuis longtemps…, soupira Teyla. »

Rodney, lui, était passé de l'état de panique à celui de désespoir.

« Non ?! Vous croyez ?! Non, c'et pas possible !  
- J'en ai peur Rodney…, dit l'Ecossais en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.  
- Quoi ? C'est tout ?! Vous ne vous battrez même pas pour qu'il reste !  
- Rodney, commença Teyla.  
- Non ! Pas de ton condescendant avec moi ! »

La jeune femme fut surprise par le ton colérique du scientifique.

« Calmez-vous McKay ! gronda Ronon.  
- Non ! Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Dans toute cette histoire, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous dans le camp du mauvais Sheppard ! »

Un sourire mi amusé, mi consterné se dessina sur les lèvres de Ronon.

« Le mauvais Shepard ?  
- James ! s'exclama Rodney. »

Les trois autres se regardèrent, plus qu'étonnés de son discours.

« Rodney, c'est faux…, lui dit Carson d'un ton surpris.  
- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi personne n'est en colère que John s'en aille ! Bon sang ! Sheppard enfin ! »

Teyla durcit le ton :

« Rodney, nous ne sommes pas dans « le camp » de qui que ce soit ! Mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui Elizabeth dois fréquenter !  
- Et ben… et ben… vous avez tort ! »

Rodney était nerveux. L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux.

« On a tort ? demanda Carson.  
- Oui ! Elizabeth doit choisir John !

Mais vous avez entendu le ton qu'il a osé employer avec elle ?! s'indigna le médecin.

Oui, j'ai entendu, et je suis aussi choqué que vous ! Mais c'est la peine qui l'a fait parler ! »

Rodney ressemblait à un petit garçon qui tentait de convaincre ses parents d'adopter le chien qu'il cachait sous ses couvertures depuis plusieurs jours et pour lequel il s'était pris d'amour. Ses yeux étaient suppliants et tous ses traits étaient marqués par le désespoir.

« Y'a qu'à moi que ça semble évident ?! »

Non, vu les regards que les autres s'échangeaient, non, il n'y avait pas qu'à Rodney que cela semblait évident.

« Eh ben, vous allez peut-être rester là les bras croisés, mais moi je vais faire en sorte que John ne parte pas et qu'Elizabeth change d'avis ! »

Rodney lança un regard noir à ses amis en se précipita hors de la salle d'entraînement. Teyla Carson et Ronon se regardaient les uns les autres. Ils étaient tous de l'avis de Rodney mais une chose était sûre : nul ne pouvait interférer dans la vie d'Elizabeth…

La dirigrante s'était réfugiée dans ses quartiers. Son corps tremblait, mais pas des pleurs qu'elle aurait été en droit de verser après une telle scène. Non, elle tremblait de rage. Comment avait-il osé lui dire toutes ces choses ?! Elle envoya rageusement valser des bibelots disposés sur sa table de chevet avant de s'asseoir su son lit, la tête dans les mains. Elle n'était pas calmée pour autant. De rage elle releva la tête et son regard se posa sur une photo d'elle et de John prise sur une planète quelconque. Elle était au premier plan, John un peu en retrait lui faisait des oreilles d'âne. Combien de fois cette photo lui avait remonté le moral le soir après une dure journée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle fut le déclencheur d'une crise de folie. Elizabeth se leva, prit la photo dans sa main et l'envoya se fracasser contre un mur. Le verre se brisa et la photo s'échappa du cadre. La jeune femme s'en empara et la déchira en une infinité de petits morceaux. Une fois qu'elle en eut fini avec cette image, elle s'en prit à tout ce qui lui rappelait John : les cadeaux qu'il lui avait ramenés des divers mondes qu'il avait visités, les photos de lui, d'elle, d'eux. Mon dieu, elle ne pensait pas en avoir autant. Elle s'en donna à cœur joie et, quand elle eut fini… la rage fit place aux pleurs et elle s'effondra sur sa chaise. Elle était perdue. Il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui la supporte, la réconforte. Machinalement elle se leva, sortit et se dirigea vers les quartiers de James. Mais, au moment de frapper, la vérité lui arriva comme un coup de poing. John l'avait faite pleurer et elle venait se réfugier chez James pour qu'il la console. La première fois elle avait passé cette pensée sous silence, mais là… elle ne pouvait plus fuir la réalité. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsque la porte des quartiers s'ouvrit.

Elizabeth fit face à James. Le jeune homme, souriant lorsqu'il avait reconnu sa visiteuse, avait vite changé d'expression quand il s'était rendu compte des yeux rouges et du visage légèrement bouffi qu'arborait celle qu'il aimait.

" Elizabeth ?

- Entre. »

La jeune femme hésita un moment. Entrer ? Dans ses quartiers ? Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? Non, certainement pas ! Mais… si elle n'entrait pas, comment lui expliquer sa venue ? Allait-elle lui dire : « non, j'ai changé d'avis, je crois que je ne t'aime pas en fait » et tourner les talons ? Non, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Elle lui devait du respect et une explication digne de ce nom.

« Merci. »

Elle pénétra dans les quartiers de son amant et compagnon, nerveuse. James sentit le malaise et décida de ne pas la brusquer. Il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Il voulait l'aider à traverser cette crise, quelle qu'elle puisse être.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

La dirigeante se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un bref sourire avant de prendre place sur une chaise, délaissant le bord du lit duquel elle était pourtant toute proche. James le remarqua immédiatement. Il se composa néanmoins un visage souriant et vint prendre place en face d'elle sur le bord du lit. Elizabeth jetait un regard circulaire sans fin dans la chambre, visiblement incapable de commencer la moindre phrase. James vint une fois de plus à son aide.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, ou… rester ici cette nuit ? »

La dernière partie de la phrase fit relever les yeux de la jeune femme vers son compagnon.

« Non.  
- Non… tu ne veux rien à boire ou non… tu ne veux pas…  
- Je ne peux pas rester ici cette nuit James. »

Le jeune homme arbora une mine surprise. Elle ne voulait pas… bien… mais pourquoi ?

« Tu… veux me dire ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ? »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. James se maudit : il l'avait faite se refermer comme une huître !  
La leader cherchait ses mots. Elle savait qu'elle venait se réfugier chez lui quand ça n'allait pas avec John. Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait reproché au militaire sa lâcheté… Elle ne valait pas mieux… et cela la consternait ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru être de ces femmes qui vont se réfugier dans les bras d'un autre parce que l'homme qu'elles aimaient les faisait souffrir. L'homme quel aimait… non ! Plus maintenant, pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions ! Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de l'homme qui l'avait traitée de… elle se crispa davantage. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui parlerait ainsi, avec ces mots là…Une nouvelle larme coula. Le visage de James se figea. Elle pleurait ?! Pourquoi ? Par la faute de qui ? Mais la réponse à cette question vint d'elle-même et ses poings.

« C'est John, c'est ça ?! »

La dirigeante soupira. Il avait deviné… comme toujours. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle... de lui, de son frère, d'eux… il le fallait maintenant. Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Après tout si John partait, elle serait bien avec James… Elle réfléchit encore un moment. Oui, elle savait ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

« James »

Le jeune homme la coupa.

« Ne dis rien. »

La jeune femme leva vers lui un visage désemparé. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire… Elle était perdue. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle était prête à s'écarter des bras d'un homme, et il la coupait.

« Lequel ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. James ferma les yeux et redemanda :

« Lequel as-tu choisi ? »

Elle baissa la tête et répondit dans un murmure :

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Il releva la tête.

« Ca vient de moi ? C'est ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Elizabeth se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Non, non ça ne vient pas de toi. C'est moi. C'est uniquement ma faute. J'ai été affreuse avec toi. Je… la première fois que je suis… venue te voir, j'étais effondrée à cause de la lettre de John. Et tu m'as… consolée. »

James se sentait triste et impuissant.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ?  
- Si James, si, le rassura-t-elle en lui prenant la main. J'ai aimé. Aucun homme n'avait jamais été aussi doux avec moi….  
-Mais ?  
- Mais je ne peux pas venir me réfugier chez toi à chaque fois que ça ne va pas avec lui… »

Elizabeth eut un rire amer.

_A chaque fois que ça ne va pas avec lui…._, comme s'ils étaient un couple… il fallait qu'elle se reprenne !

« Je suis ignoble envers toi ! Je ne peux pas venir pleurer dans tes bras et… me servir de toi pour oublier ton frère. »

James releva brusquement les yeux :

« Et s'il n'y avait pas John ? Il part Elizabeth ! Et si nous tentions de construire quelque chose après son départ ? Il ne serait plus là pour te faire souffrir et tu pourras y voir clair dans tes sentiments… ? »

Le visage plein d'espoir du Docteur Sheppard étira les lèvres de la dirigeante en un maigre sourire.

« Non James… Je sais que j'éprouve une grande tendresse pour toi. Tu es un ami, quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. Tu es… comme un frère pour moi. Je le sais à présent. Je l'ai pressenti en venant et voir et j'en ai la certitude à présent. »

Le jeune homme était effondré, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il avait perdu son amour, si tant était qu'il l'ait jamais eu. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié en se comportant mal et en lui faisant une scène.

« D'accord. »

Elizabeth était honteuse, mais soulagée d'avoir avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour James. Il avait le droit de savoir, il devait savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'elle l'aimait d'amour. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Je comprendrais que tu me détestes et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me revoir. »

James sourit amèrement.

« Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir Elizabeth. Je ne peux que te remercier des moments que tu m'as offerts. »

Le jeune homme se pencha, ferma les yeux, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la joue de la leader. Elizabeth goûta ce baiser d'adieu. Elle quittait le plus parfait des hommes que pourtant elle n'aimait que comme un frère. Elle aimait le plus compliqué des hommes qui la faisait souffrir et qui l'abandonnait. La vie était injuste…

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, une larme coula sur la joue d'Elizabeth.

« Merci James, merci d'avoir été là pour moi.  
- Je serais toujours là Elizabeth. »

Elle le gratifia d'un tendre regard avant de se lever et de sortir de ses quartiers.  
Une fois la porte refermée, James s'allongea sur le lit et pleura. Il l'avait perdue. Malgré toute sa volonté de la garder près de lui, il l'avait perdue…

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alexiel974**** : Tu n'as point de cœur O_o lol S'en prendre ainsi à ce pauvre James ??? Roo O_o Pour John par contre… : oui vas- y défoule toi : je le tiens, tu le cognes ! Et euh… je suis pas certaine que les choses ne puissent pas empirer. En même temps… je dis ça … je dis rien O_o . Sinon je suis… rassurée que tes pulsions ne sois pas diriger contre moi ! Pour le moment O_o T'enverrai des boîtes en cadeau de Noël (ou alors ça sera trop tard, la fic sera déjà finie .. ?). Mercii pour ton com :d**

**Rafikis**** : En junkie ?? Mon dieu O_o Qu'ai-je fait ??? Un tit mouchoir pour essuyer tes larmes ? (bon avec… X jours de retard…). Et oui Rodney est sur le coup (c'est moi ou bien c'est ton perso préféré ?? lol Si c'est le cas on est deux O_o). Pour la conversation… quand je me suis relue, j'ai enlevé quelques passages trop… violents. Et même comme ça oui c'est vrai ça a été loin. Ca sera difficile de réparer, mais pas impossible (impossible n'est pas Stargate !!). Mille excuses d'être en « retard » mais cette semaine a été ultra speed O_o. Zoubi !!**

**Ticoeur**** : J'en suis ravie O_o Le pauvre il est déjà la cible de pas mal de monde (je ne citerai personne……… Aleeeeeex !!). Et indeed c'est un homme… faut être patiente et… patiente O_o. Quant à son départ… tu vas être fixée je crois lol.**

**Julie Winchester**** : Recoucouuuuuuuuuuuu toi O_o Ca faisait longtemps :d et oui Rodney assure ^^.**

**Jeli71**** : Bonjour vous O_o Je suis très contente de te compter parmi ceux qui me font le plaisir de lire ma fic !!! Je suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise :d. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**MEL**** : Non le prix Nobel de l'amitié n'existe pas encore. Ce serait… affreux je trouve O_o Quantifier l'amitié alors que c'est une notion qui nous ait tous propre et individuelle O_o Cela dit : oui Rondey est la bouée de sauvetage du couple mais il lui faudra de l'aide là…**

**G33K**** : Oui c'est THE suite lol. Elizabeth l'a cherché oui… mais inconsciemment… Ils ont été durs mais bon au moins l'abcès est crevé et ils peuvent avancer… enfin pas tout de suite (ben oui sinon y'a rien de drôle O_o). Et encore une fois tu es perspicace O_o Ca m'énerve O_o.**

**Leaeslatralala**** : Ah ben coucou toi !!!! Comment ça va depuis le temps (et là elle se dit : de quoi ???). Ben oui le fofo lol dreamy atlantis O_o. Bon je suis pas là pour faire de la pub. Juste que je suis contente de te revoir :d Liz va-t-elle choisir John… ? Ah ha mystère O_o Oui il y a une suite la voilà ^^ Et merci pour ton com**

**D'ailleurs merci pour TOUTES vos reviews O_o**

John entra en trombe dans ses quartiers ! Tous !!!! Ils étaient tous contre lui ! Pas un ne lui avait montré son soutien ! James les avait tous mis dans sa poche ! Le militaire tourna en rond de rage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son beretta qu'il avait oublié de ranger à l'armurerie. Il le prit et vida le chargeur dans son matelas. Mais cela ne le calma pas. Il fallait qu'il expulse sa rage, sa… haine… envers son frère et ceux qui l'avaient trahi !! Mais il n'avait rien à proximité qu'il puisse détruire. Il était encore assez lucide pour ne pas casser la guitare que son père lui avait offert ni pour arracher le poster de Johnny Cash, idole de son père et personne grâce à laquelle il portait son prénom. Il prit alors l'oreiller qui avait échappé au carnage et enfouit sa tête dedans pour crier de toutes ses forces la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit :

« ELIZABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH »

Il y mit tous ses poumons, toutes ses tripes et toute sa rage. Lorsqu'il se détacha de l'oreiller, il inspira un grand bol d'air. Il était rouge comme une tomate ! Il s'assit sur le matelas défoncé, se prit la tête entre ses mains et pleura. Il pleura la perte de ses amis, de la femme de sa vie, de son amie, de sa confidente, de celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il pleura encore et encore en pensant aux abominations qu'ils s'étaient dites, qu'il lui avait dites. Il l'avait traitée de … non, il n'osait même pas s'en rappeler ! Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. La jalousie et la douleur l'avaient aveuglé. Il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Jamais il n'avait parlé sur ce ton à une femme ! Jamais il n'avait employé de tels termes avec une femme. Il avait résisté, mais sa tristesse et le sentiment de déchirure qui s'étaient emparés de lui lorsqu'il avait su l'avaient poussé à l'insulter. Elle, la femme qu'il aimait… mais qui ne voulait plus de lui à présent. Celle qui lui avait dit, la peur et la peine dans les yeux, que tout était fini. Qu'il ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour elle. Il avait perdu bien plus que son amour. Il avait perdu leur amitié et leur complicité.  
Le militaire s'allongea sur son lit et, rongé par les remords, la tristesse et la fatigue, s'endormit dans un sommeil peuplé de visages d'Elizabeth montrant la colère, la haine, la peur et la tristesse. Ils alternaient dans son esprit pour le hanter de songes plus noirs les uns que les autres.

Elizabeth se rendit dans son bureau. Il était 20 heures passé et elle était certaine de ne trouver personne dans la salle de la porte à cette heure-ci, à part peut-être l'équipe de nuit composée de deux gardes et un technicien. Et tel était bien le cas. Après avoir pleuré presque tout l'après midi, et avoir détruit les souvenirs de John, elle était partie sécher ses larmes dans sa salle de bain où elle était restée une bonne heure pour redonner à son visage son aspect neutre qu'elle se devait d'arborer dans la cité. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions, pas maintenant, plus maintenant, jamais. Elle ne devait pas se mettre dans cet état pour John, surtout pas pour lui. Non… et pourtant quand elle repensait à ces derniers jours, elle ne se reconnaissait plus… Elle avait fait l'amour avec un homme qu'elle appréciait énormément et qui méritait mieux que de servir d'exutoire à ses illusions et ses déceptions. Elle avait été méchante et blessante avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. NON !!! Qu'elle avait aimé de toutes ses forces, et maintenant, après les avoir repoussé tous les deux, elle était seule, comme elle avait toujours été et comme elle devait continuer à l'être pour rester une bonne dirigeante. Ne pas se laisser distraire ni affaiblir par ses sentiments personnels ! Elle l'avait oublié, mais ne s'y laisserais plus prendre.  
Elle entra dans son bureau et se dirigea lentement vers la table qui avait si souvent vu s'asseoir John. Elle secoua la tête. _Arrête de penser à lui. Il t'a fait mal, il t'a brisé le cœur ! Mais toi aussi tu lui as fait mal… Non ! Il a commencé !_ Elle s'assit et contempla la pile de dossiers. La jeune femme inspira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle s'y mette. C'était le meilleur moyen d'oublier ses erreurs, ses déceptions... Elle ouvrit le premier dossier. Dernière mission de SGA1. Elle le referma aussitôt. Le sort était contre elle décidément. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils se posèrent sur le cadeau que John lui avait offert pour son anniversaire la première année qu'ils s'étaient connus. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Malgré tout ce qui se passait à l'époque : le peur de l'inconnu, la découverte d'un nouvel ennemi, malgré tout cela, il avait pensé à elle.  
Elizabeth enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait été si gentil avec elle, si attentionné, il avait été un tel ami, un tel soutien… Comment cela avait-il pu dégénérer à ce point entre eux ? Ils avaient eu du mal depuis que James était arrivé sur la cité, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non, c'était John qui avait changé. Il avait changé et il avait réduit à néant leur amitié. Lui, et lui seul.  
Elizabeth se saisit de l'objet et se retint in extremis de le jeter contre le mur. Trop de monde. Mais elle se jura de le faire. Après ça il partirait et plus rien ne lui ferait penser à lui. Plus rien, jamais… Elle se replongea dans les dossiers pour ne pas se laisser gagner par une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Pendant ce temps, dans son laboratoire, Rodney faisait les cent pas. Il ne trouvait rien. Lui, le plus grand génie de la cité ne trouvait rien. La science, que ce soit la physique ou la chimie, ne pouvait lui être d'un quelconque secours dans son entreprise. Le Canadien se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Ils avaient tout fait foirer ! A cause d'eux, leurs pseudos amis, ils ne pourraient plus jamais se retrouver.  
Lorsqu'il revoyait le regard que John avait posé sur lui, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Ce qu'il considérait comme les bases de la cité s'effritaient… Il soupira bruyamment. Son intelligence purement mathématique n'était d'aucune utilité. Il lui faudrait de l'aide. Mais qui ? Personne ne pouvait l'aider, Carson, Teyla et Ronon avaient choisi leur camp. Que faire… ?

James était resté l'après midi entière dans sa chambre. Il avait pleuré, s'était posé 1001 questions avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas les réponses, puis s'était enfin levé de son lit pour prendre une douche chaude qui avait eu pour effet de le délasser quelque peu et de lui remettre les idées en place. Elizabeth était venue se consoler dans ses bras. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, mais s'était voilé la face, peut-être parce que cette situation l'arrangeait bien… Elle s'était en un sens servie de lui, mais elle le lui avait avoué et semblait si mal. Ce qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien : un humain commettant des erreurs, mais capable de les reconnaître et d'en assumer les conséquences. Mieux, c'était une femme apprenant de ses erreurs. C'était une femme que tout homme aimerait avoir pour compagne. Lui avait eu cette chance, fugace, oui, mais délicieuse et inestimable. Il avait pu goûter à son amour, une nuit… une seule nuit… mais quelle nuit ! Mais à présent, il en était certain, elle aimait son frère. Ironie du sort : une femme le quittait pour John… Il ne savait pas ce que son jumeau lui avait fait, elle avait eu le tact de ne rien lui dire. Elle n'avait pas voulu le mettre dans le rôle embarrassant du confident pour ne pas le faire souffrir davantage. Il lui en était reconnaissant… sur l'instant. Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il avait agi en égoïste. Elle était venue le voir parce qu'elle était mal et qu'elle voulait se confier. Et face à sa peine à lui, elle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin et l'avait laissé tranquille. En plus de n'avoir pas pu se confier, elle devait culpabiliser. Il la connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour savoir que le Docteur Weir, avant d'être une femme, était le leader de l'expédition, le chef ne devant montrer aucune faille. Elle ne se confiait jamais ou, quand elle le faisait, ce n'était pas à n'importe qui ! Elle l'avait choisi lui. Il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il était là, quoi qu'il se passe, même s'il devait souffrir en entendant raconter les problèmes qu'elle avait avec d'autres hommes. Non ! Pas avec d'autres, avec un seul homme… son frère… Bon sang, pourquoi John éprouvait autant de difficulté à avouer ses sentiments ?! Il ne le comprendrait jamais. John !!! John… Il partait. Ca y était. Il fuyait...encore… et toujours… Mais pas cette fois ! Non ! Lui avait peut-être perdu Elizabeth, mais elle ne serait pas malheureuse ! Il l'aimait trop pour ça ! Il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire, les bras croisés, en attendant qu'elle gâche sa vie, qu'ils gâchent leurs vies. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir leur bonheur, même celui de John…Car malgré leurs différends, c'était son frère et il l'aimait. Alors… alors même si cela lui arrachait le cœur, il devait trouver un moyen pour que la tension entre eux s'apaise. Oui, mais comment ? En partant de la cité ? Oui… l'idée cheminait peu à peu en lui… Quitter cette merveille de technologie et de secrets, quitter cet endroit où il se sentait mieux que chez lui. Mais, si son plan fonctionnait, il ne supporterait pas de les voir ensemble. Il en souffrirait. De même, si son entreprise échouait, et que John partait, il ne pourrait supporter de la voir malheureuse. Quelle que soit l'issue, il partirait… Mais pour que son départ ne soit pas vain, il devait tout tenter ! Alors à qui s'adresser ?

ooooooooooooooooooo

Des coups retentirent, discrets, timides.

« Oui ? »

Le visage de Rodney McKay apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de psychothérapie du Docteur Heightmeyer.

« Docteur… je vous dérange ?  
- Non Docteur McKay, pas du tout. Mais entrez, je vous en prie. »

Le scientifique se glissa dans la salle servant maintenant depuis plus de trois ans à régler les problèmes psychologiques des membres de la base. Il n'était décidément pas à l'aise dans cet endroit ! Et pour cause ! La dernière fois qu'il était venu c'était pour régler… un problème de « conscience ».

« Docteur McKay ?  
- Oui ?  
- Et si vous veniez vous assoir ?  
- Ah, euh… oui. »

Le Canadien s'assit au bord du canapé, droit comme un « i », genoux serrés, poings posés sur les genoux. Kate cacha un sourire.

« Détendez-vous Docteur.  
- Je suis détendu !  
- Oh… bien… »

Rodney regardait partout autour de lui, ne sachant pas où commencer. La doctoresse vint à son secours.

« Je suis étonnée de vous voir ici.  
- Moi aussi je suis étonné de me voir ici. »

Le Docteur Heightmeyer fut surprise d'une telle réponse mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Et… que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Rien…  
-Ah… »

Décidément, il ne l'aidait pas!

« En fait… c'est pour un ami. »

Kate le regarda, amusée.

« Oh, je sais ce que vous vous dites : j'y crois pas, il me fait le coup de l'ami !Non, mais cette fois, c'est réellement un ami.  
- Je vois… Et bien, quel est le problème de… cet ami ? »

Rodney fit abstraction du ton limite ironique de cette question et se lança :

« Il a… un problème avec une femme.  
- Oh… c'est vraiment un ami alors. »

Rodney prit son air offusqué :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!  
- Rodney…  
- Je vous signale que dans l'équipe, je suis le seul à avoir une relation stable avec une femme et …  
- Rodney…  
- Je sais ce que vous vous dites : comment j'y arrive alors que lui, qui peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut en claquant des doigts, il rame autant pour avoir un relation durable avec une femme, et…  
- Rodney ?!  
- Oui !Quoi ?!  
- Il s'agit du Colonel Sheppard ?  
- Comment vous le savez ? demanda-t-il nerveux.  
- Vous venez de me le dire.  
- Quand ? Non ! C'est pas vrai !  
- Docteur McKay… !  
- Ca peut-être Ronon aussi ! »

Kate l'interrogea du regard.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est pas très crédible. Mais vous savez, il peut être très affectueux quand il veut.  
- Rodney, calmez-vous.  
- Mais, je suis calme…enfin, je crois.  
- D'accord… Respirez et racontez moi calmement ce qui se passe.  
- Et bien… le colonel Sheppard a un problème avec une femme.  
- Elle habite la cité ou une autre planète ?  
- La cité, c'est une… terrienne.  
- Bien. Et… comment savez-vous qu'il a un problème avec elle ?  
- Je les ai entendus se disputer. On pensait pourtant que c'était une bonne idée.  
- « On » ? Vous êtes combien dans…  
- Non, je suis seul dans ma tête ! la rassura le scientifique. Par « on », je voulais dire : Teyla, Carson, Ronon et moi.  
- Et quelle était cette … idée ? »

Rodney se mit alors en devoir de raconter toute l'histoire en passant toutefois sous silence les gentillesses que les deux atlantes s'étaient échangées.

« Ils sont donc partis chacun de leur côté ?  
- Non, ils sont partis main dans la main pour aller faire un golf ! »

Kate soupira.

« Pourquoi cette histoire vous touche-t-elle tellement ?  
- Parce que le colonel est mon ami !!  
- Et l'autre personne aussi ?  
- Oui !  
- Bien, tout d'abord ne culpabilisez ni vous ni vos amis.  
- Comment vous pouvez dire ça ?! La situation a empiré !  
- Le colonel et votre amie ont posé le problème à plat.  
- Non, le vrai problème c'est que lui part, qu'elle ne le veut pas mais qu'elle ne lui avouera jamais, qu'elle s'est consolée dans les bras d'un autre, qu'il l'a su, que ça lui fait mal parce que c'est son frère, et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à avouer ses sentiments. Voilà le problème !!Ils ne se sont pas excusés, ils ne se sont rien avoué, ni pardonné !Il part, ils vont être malheureux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! C'est un de mes meilleurs amis !! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse ! C'est la femme que je respecte le plus dans cette cité ! »

Rodney avait fini son monologue debout devant Kate, rouge de colère et de désespoir, les poings serrés, les larmes aux yeux. Le Docteur Heightmeyer reste interdite. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle lueur dans les yeux du Canadien : un mélange de détermination et de tristesse. Se rendant compte de la situation, Rodney se décrispa un peu et se rassit.

« Je… il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un.  
- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Mieux ?  
- A vrai dire… un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
- Vous les avez fait se confronter. Ils ont réagi. Les mots ont peut-être dépassé leurs pensées, mais ce qui est fait est fait. C'est à eux de prendre les choses en main.  
- Je sais comment ils vont les prendre : il va partir, et ils seront tristes jusqu'à la fin de leur vie !  
- C'est leur décision Docteur McKay. Vous ne pouvez pas les forcer à agir comme vous le voulez… »

Rodney se leva d'un bond.

« Alors vous aussi vous vous en fichez?!  
- Non, je n'ai pas…  
- Je pensais que vous étiez proche d'El… d'elle et que vous aimiez bien le colonel Sheppard. Je pensais que ça vous ferait quelque chose...que vous m'aideriez à trouver une solution….  
- Je vous assure que cette situation me touche, bien que je ne connaisse pas l'identité de la femme dont vous parlez.  
- Et je ne vous le dirais pas ! Merci Docteur pour cette… séance ! »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Docteur McKay… »

Rodney ne s'arrêta pas et sortit en trombe, heurtant de plein fouet Ronon. Le choc de la confrontation aurait fait tomber le Terrien à la renverse si le Satédien ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras.

« Oh, vous pourriez pas regarder où vous allez ? »

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Rodney lança un regard noir à Ronon. Il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir, pensait-il, trahi John. Il le toisa pendant un bon moment puis s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin lorsqu'il fut retenu par le bras.

« Partez pas, ça fait une heure qu'on vous cherche !  
- Pourquoi ? »

Le ton du scientifique était sec et hargneux. Ronon desserra son emprise.

« On voudrait vous parler.  
- Pour me dire quoi ? « Laissez à Elizabeth le choix de ses décisions ? », « C'est son choix, vous n'avez rien à dire ?! » C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais…  
« Taisez-vous McKay ! On vous cherche pour trouver une solution pour Sheppard. »

La colère de Rodney retomba un peu.

« Qui ça « on » ?  
- Teyla, Beckett et moi.  
- Vous vous êtes raisonnés en fin de compte ? »

Ronon lui jeta un regard de travers.

« Ou pas…  
- Disons que Teyla et Carson pensent que la cité ne fonctionnerait plus de la même manière sans lui…  
- C'est évident !  
- Mais ils ne veulent pas dicter sa conduite à Weir pour autant. »

Rodney poussa un grand soupir. Ils n'avaient qu'à moitié conscience du problème, mais c'était déjà ça.

« Je vous suis. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de Teyla et y entrèrent. Le complot pour faire rester John pouvait commencer.

oooooooooooooooooooo

23h… Elizabeth dormait, le buste sur son bureau, son bras servant d'oreiller. La peine et les larmes, conjuguées à la fatigue de la lecture des dossiers, avaient eu raison d'elle.

James sortit de ses quartiers à la recherche de la femme qu'il aimait. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quoiqu'il se passe entre eux… ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parte de la cité. Elle lui demanderait les raisons de son départ… Et ce serait le plus difficile à avouer. A moins qu'elle ne soit perspicace, comme à son habitude, et qu'il n'ait pas à lui expliquer.  
Il arriva enfin dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle était vide, mise à par deux gardes en faction de part et d'autre de la porte et un surveillant l'ensemble de la salle d'embarquement. Le jeune homme jeta un œil au bureau éclairé de la leader et ne distingua qu'une pile de dossiers et un bras. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Elle s'était encore assoupie sur son travail. S'il pouvait lui faire perdre l'habitude de travailler tard, il n'aurait pas tout perdu… Il gravit les marches, sous l'œil attentif des gardes. James les salua et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Son regard se voila : plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de la voir ainsi… ni allongée à ses côtés. James inspira rapidement pour chasser ses idées noires et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la contempla. Que devait-il faire ? La laisser dormir là ? La transporter jusqu'à sa chambre ? La réveiller. Le courage de lui parler le quittait peu à peu, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle s'était endormie en pleurant. Son cœur se serra. John ! Il en voulait tellement à son frère de la faire souffrir ! Il se redressa et n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se pencher vers elle. Délicatement, il lui releva la tête, puis la poitrine. Il plaça une de ses mains derrière son dos, de façon à ce que la tête de la jeune femme soit calée entre son épaule et sa nuque à lui, et l'autre main sous les genoux. Il la souleva ensuite le plus doucement possible. Elizabeth poussa un soupir et s'agita. James s'immobilisa. La dirigeante passa ses bras autour de son cou et se cala plus confortablement contre son torse. James ferma les yeux. Elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Après une profonde inspiration, il sortit du bureau, son précieux colis dans les bras, et reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant, direction les quartiers de la jeune femme. Après tout, il serait toujours temps de lui parler le lendemain, après uns bonne nuit de sommeil.

Arrivé devant la porte, James l'ouvrit pour déposer, quelques secondes plus tard, la dirigeante sur son lit. Elle la contempla encore un moment. Elle était si belle, les rayons lunaires éclairant son visage et faisant scintiller ses boucles brunes. Il songea avec amertume à ce bonheur qui lui était interdit, à cet amour qui n'était pas pour lui. A ces sentiments destinés à un autre qui n'en voulait pas ! Il fallait qu'il fasse entendre raison à son frère ! Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, pour qu'Elizabeth soit dans cet état, mais une chose était sûre : il devait lui faire comprendre, leur faire comprendre, qu'ils gâcheraient leurs vies, même si cela lui coûtait ! Mais comment s'y prendre ? En parler avec leurs amis ? Rodney ne voudrait pas l'écouter, il le sentait. Ronon ? Il ne parlait pas du tout. Carson ? Teyla ? Il soupira. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, car Elizabeth s'agita dans son lit et murmura :

« John… »

Le cœur de James se serra. C'était clair : quoiqu'il lui ait dit, quoiqu'il lui ait fait subir, elle aimait John. Il espérait juste qu'il serait à la hauteur de cet amour. Il ne bougea pas et attendit. Son agitation cessa, sa respiration se fit de nouveau calme et régulière. Elle s'était rendormie. Il l'observa une dernière fois, gravant cette image pour toujours en lui, dernier souvenir de sa beauté assoupie, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de ses quartiers. Il n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas lorsqu'une voix l'interpela :

« Vous ! »

James sursauta et se retourna. Devant lui, un Rodney vert de rage fonçait sur lui. Le Docteur Sheppard recula, mettant ses mains devant lui.

« Rodney, calmez-vous…  
- C'est Docteur McKay pour vous !  
- Docteur McKay, calmez vous. »

Rodney se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth ?!  
- Je l'ai amenée dans sa chambre… »

Le scientifique se tenait face à lui, les poings serrés.

« Elle s'est endormie dans son bureau, vous la connaissez, toujours à travailler tard. »

Le Canadien le toisa d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Il… ne s'est rien passé… Je vous le jure… »

Rodney le scruta un long moment encore, voulant détecter la vérité dans ses yeux. Ses poings et ses traits se détendirent.

« Si vous le dites… »

Il allait passer son chemin sans plus de cérémonie lorsqu'il entendit murmurer :

« Il ne se passera plus jamais rien. »

Pourquoi James lui avait-il dit ça ? Pour se faire plaindre ? Non. Pour le dire, tout simplement. Uniquement pour l'entendre à voix haute et faire face à la vérité. C'était fini. Pour de bon.  
Le Canadien se figea avant de se retourner lentement.

« C'est fini… ?  
- Oui. On a parlé et… elle ne m'aime pas. »

Rodney sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir. Elle l'avait envoyé balader lui. Donc, c'est qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. John avait par conséquent encore sa chance, s'il était aidé, bien sûr. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, tout à ses pensées, le scientifique ne se rendit pas compte qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. James, par contre, s'en rendit parfaitement compte. Il avait compris… enfin. Sa venue avait chamboulé l'équilibre amoureux bien établi depuis le début de l'expédition. Il devait s'effacer, c'était une évidence. Mais voir l'évidence prendre les traits d'un sourire venant de quelqu'un se prétendant son ami était dur, pour ne pas dire cruel. James tourna les talons pour retourner à ses quartiers, lorsque que le Canadien l'interpela :

« James, attendez… »

Le Docteur Sheppard s'arrêta, sans se retourner pour autant.

« Je suis… triste pour vous.  
- Merci…  
- Vous… voulez les aider ? »

La question arracha un peu plus le cœur du jeune homme, mais il s'était décidé avant que Rodney ne lui pose la question alors…

« Oui.  
- Venez avec moi. »

Le Canadien passa devant lui et le conduisit aux quartiers de Teyla.

L'Athosienne, le Terrien et le Satédien entendirent frapper à la porte des quartiers.

« Entrez, invita Teyla. »

La porte s'ouvrit et tous virent apparaître Rodney sur le seuil.

« Il est où le repas ? demanda Ronon. »

Mais Teyla et Carson perçurent le mal aise et la tension émanant de Rodney.

« Rodney ?  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Carson.  
- Je vous ai amené un invité surprise. »

Le ton du scientifique était neutre.

« Maintenant ? grogna Ronon.  
- Rodney… ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment, remarqua doucement le médecin. »

En effet, aucun ne voulait que la relation tendue de leurs deux amis ne s'ébruite.

« Je crois au contraire que c'est le meilleur moment. Son aide pourra nous être utile. »

Rodney se tourna vers « l'invité surprise », toujours caché derrière le mur.

« Venez, ils ne vont pas vous manger. »

Les trois autres tendirent le cou de curiosité pour voir apparaître devant eux…. James.

Carson marqua un « oh » muet de surprise, Teyla haussa les sourcils et Ronon serra les poings.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? gronda le Satédien

Ronon ! le reprit l'Athosienne. »

James baissa la tête.

« Nous pouvons au moins entendre ce qu'il a à nous dire avant de porter un quelconque jugement, concéda Carson.  
- Je suis d'accord, approuva Teyla. »

La jeune femme, jusque là assise sur son lit, se leva et, souriant comme elle pouvait, s'avança vers James.

« Venez vous asseoir.  
- Merci. »

Scruté comme s'il était devant une cour, le jeune homme vint prendre place sur une chaise, la seule de libre. Sous le regard d'encouragement de Teyla et Carson, il se décida à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé : sa relation avec Elizabeth, leur dispute, leur discussion, le choix de la leader pour son frère. Sur ce dernier point, Rodney ne put empêcher un sourire triomphant de peindre son visage, sourire rapidement effacé suite à un coup de coude de Carson. Une fois son monologue finit, James sentit un poids s'ôter de sa poitrine. Ronon se calma et Carson hocha la tête pour tenter d'assimiler toute cette histoire. Teyla ferma les yeux ; ils pouvaient enfin compter avec un allié de poids dans leur camp. Rodney, lui, observait le rival de son ami en se disant que pour une fois il avait peut être jugé quelqu'un trop vite. S'il n'était pas dévoué à John, il aurait pris le parti de James.  
Suite à l'interrogation du Docteur Sheppard quant à l'état d'Elizabeth, quelques heures plus tôt, Carson lui expliqua qu'elle et John avaient eu un violent accrochage et que le colonel n'avait pas mâché ses mots, tout comme Elizabeth.  
La conclusion fut la suivante : cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour les faire communiquer de nouveau.

« Il faut trouver un plan ! s'exclama McKay. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Rodney, on cherche un plan depuis des heures, remarqua Carson. »

« Mais je suis là. Je peux vous aider. Je connais mon frère mieux que personne.  
- Merci James, lui sourit Teyla.. Je sais… nous savons combien cette situation doit être dure pour vous. »

James lui sourit fugacement.

« Je lui dois bien ça… je leur dois bien ça. »

La jeune femme posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Bon, on mange ?! s'impatienta Ronon. »

La question un peu rude brisa le moment de complicité.

« Et après c'est moi qui pense qu'à manger ?! soupira Rodney.  
- Je vous signale que vous étiez parti pour nous ramener de quoi tenir toute la nuit s'il le fallait.  
- Je vous accompagne Rodney, se proposa le médecin.  
- Je reste, lâcha le Satédien. »

Carson sourit à l'air de l'ex runner. Il ne cessait d'observer, d'un très mauvais œil, Teyla, la main toujours posée sur le bras de James.

« Très bien. On revient dans quelques minutes, informa l'Ecossais.

Et ne décidez rien tant que je ne suis pas revenu, prévint Rodney. Vous allez tout faire de travers sinon ! »

Et Carson et Rodney de partir vers le mess.

Le groupe passa presque toute la nuit à discuter d'un plan pour faire rester John sur la cité. Et ils en étaient arrivés à cette solution : ils devraient faire en sorte que lui et Elizabeth se reparlent. Car en définitive c'était là le problème : la tension entre les deux terriens était la cause de tout, ça et le fait que la jeune femme ait préféré à un moment son frère à lui. Mais il faudrait agir avec plus de subtilité que l'autre fois. Rodney était tout particulièrement content de cette solution. Il pourrait plus facilement mettre en œuvre son plan… avec l'aide de James, il en était sûr ! Ces deux là allaient finir ensemble, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !!

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Julie Winchester**** : Satanée technologie O_o On connaît tous ça ! Et oui Ronon jaloux… grrr… miam !! Quant au plan…. Espérons qu'il fonctionne (dit-elle alors qu'elle sait de quoi il retourne O_o Sadique…).**

**Rafikis**** : J'espère que ton plafond est haut O_o Peut-être qu'Alexiel974 pourra te passer quelques unes de ces pilules lol. Et ravie je suis que… tu adores tout le monde ! Sauf Liz, mais devais m'en douter … lol Je sais pas… une intuition ? O_O Et moui la vie réelle est incroyablement … présente en ce moment chez moi lol Et… encore plus passionnante les périodes des fêtes approchant. Cela dit je me suis dit qu'une suite… un peu plus rapprochée pourrait me faire pardonner de la dernière fois… donc O_o.**

**Jeli71**** : Merci de la suivre !!! J'apprécie beaucoup !! Et au final oui (final trèès loin !!) ça s'arrangera !! ^^**

**Alexiel974**** : Mon dieu en mode machiavélique ça doit donner O_o Au moins… tu as de la sympathie pour James, tout n'est pas perdu lol. Faut pas t'inquiéter ça… non oui si finalement inquiètes toi O_o Pour Liz et Ronon, je remarque que tu rejoins l'avis de tes tits camarades (euh… ouais non ça craint on se croirait de retour au CM2…-_-. Merci de me pardonner petit roseau O_o.**

**Ticoeur**** : Oui les Sheppard on pas mal de défauts mais leurs qualités (enfin surtout celles de James là pour le moment) les compensent largement ^^. Et non je le prends pas mal du tout, t'as raison en plus !! C'était bien sur world… mais sur le site ça… bugue un peu… même si je repasse derrière -_-. **

**MEL**** : Je suis contente que tes envies de meurtre se soient résorbées O_o Et oui faut pas les chercher trop quand même … lol**

**Leaestlatralala**** : Ro merci O_o Oui ça va pas être simple pour les faire se rabibocher les deux là -_-. Mais on y travaille O_o.**

**Et maintenant la suite…**

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se réveilla avec un petit mal de tête. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux mais lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle les ouvrit en grand. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ! Elle se souvenait très bien s'être endormie dans son bureau ! C'est cette interrogation en tête qu'elle partit prendre sa douche. L'eau détendit ses muscles et la délassa quelque peu, assez pour que son esprit vagabonde et… lui rappelle les évènements de la veille. Ses traits se durcirent alors. John… il avait été trop loin ! Elle devait prendre une sanction contre lui ! Même s'il partait dans 15 jours, lorsque le Dédale reviendrait, elle ne pouvait passer sur son comportement. Il l'avait blessé comme jamais personne et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en tire comme ça ! John… il allait partir ! Eh bien ! Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, plus le voir ! Elle le priverait de missions pendant le temps qu'il lui restait et elle l'ignorerait, seul moyen pour l'oublier au plus vite… Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie ! Ce n'était plus l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce n'était plus son meilleur ami, ce n'était même plus un collègue de travail. Il n'était plus rien pour elle. Il ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, un mauvais souvenir… Elle écrasa rageusement une larme et sortit de la douche. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit au problème du moment : qui l'avait emmenée dans ses quartiers ? C'est cette question tournant en boucle dans sa tête qu'elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

John frappa avec vigueur son réveil qui osait le faire émerger à une heure complètement surréaliste : 8 heures du matin ! Il avait oublié de le débrancher la veille au soir ! Et on était dimanche ! Le militaire s'assit sur son lit et poussa un gémissement. Le matelas défoncé lui avait brisé le dos pendant la nuit. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Son dos était dans le même état que son cœur. Mais, étrangement, il prenait du recul par rapport à cette situation, comme s'il n'était pas l'acteur principal de sa souffrance. Comme s'il était étranger à son propre corps. Etat sans doute dû à la résignation qui s'était emparée de lui : il allait quitter la cité qui lui avait fait découvrir des choses que son imagination la plus folle n'aurait pu créer. Mais maintenant tout ceci était fini. Il avait été trop loin ! Elle aussi ! Il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, se laissait aller à la colère ! Elle était bien avec son frère. Il aurait dû être heureux pour elle, au lieu de se comporter en égoïste. Mais sur le moment ça lui avait fait tellement mal de savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui ! Ca lui faisait toujours mal, mais une douleur sourde et non plus vive comme hier. Comment faire pour vivre encore 15 jours ici, sur cette base, en risquant de la croiser à chaque coin de couloir, de les croiser ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il faudrait déjà qu'il la voie au briefing… Soudain, une pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Les missions. Il soupira. Il n'irait plus jamais en mission ! Elle l'en empêcherait ! Il faudrait alors qu'il vive à la base sans rien faire. A moins que… Oui… elle n'y verrait pas d'objection, ou du moins l'espérait-il. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir : aller lui poser la question…

10h. Carson sortit de ses quartiers la mine joviale et souriante.  
10h10. Rodney sortit de ses quartiers la mine chiffonnée et bougonne.  
10h20. Teyla sortit de ses quartiers la mine fraîche et sereine.  
10h30. James sortit de ses quartiers la mine déterminée et triste.  
10h40. Ronon sortit de ses quartiers la mine impassible et blasée.  
Les cinq atlantes se retrouvèrent tous au mess. Ronon, le dernier arrivé, grogna. Il n'y avait plus de muffins, nourriture terrestre qu'il avait goûtée sur les conseils de Rodney et dont il ne pouvait désormais plus se passer pour bien débuter la journée. Il vint s'asseoir en saluant brièvement les autres. La discussion allait déjà bon train sur le plan à mener le jour même. Tout le monde avait son avis sur la question. Teyla jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à James. Le jeune homme tâchait de faire bonne figure, mais il souffrait, elle le voyait bien. Alors que les autres parlaient entre eux, Teyla se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

« Si nous allions faire un tour dehors ? »

Ronon capta tout de suite leur conversation et les regarda d'un mauvais œil.

« D'accord. »

Ils se levèrent. Les regards convergèrent vers eux.

« Où allez-vous ? demanda Carson.  
- James et moi allons prendre un peu l'air. Je dois… encore lui enseigner certains… rites de mon peuple. »

Carson et Rodney s'entre regardèrent. Certains rites, oui c'est ça !

« D'accord, je peux prendre votre muffin alors ? demanda Rodney. »

Mais déjà il se levait pour s'emparer du gâteau sans attendre une réponse qu'il savait forcément positive. Mais l'Athosienne fût plus rapide.

« Désolée Rodney. »

Et elle déposa le muffin dans le plateau du Satédien. Ronon la remercia d'un signe de tête et Teyla lui sourit. Elle se permit même de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule, ce qui remit du baume au cœur au jeune homme, même s'il ne le montra pas. Rodney regarda la scène avec des yeux ronds.

« Rodney, détendez-vous, ce n'est qu'un gâteau, remarqua Carson. »

Le scientifique se retourna brusquement vers lui.

« Mais… mais…  
- Vous bégayez McKay, constata Ronon en mordant à pleines dents dans la pâtisserie, sous le regard outré du Canadien. »

ooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth travaillait depuis trois heures déjà. Elle avait enfin réussi à chasser un certain militaire de ses pensées et était à présent accaparée par une potentielle source d'énergie détectée par SGA4 sur une petite planète dans l'orbite de laquelle gravitait un vaisseau ruche. La décision lui appartenait : permettre à son équipe d'y aller au risque de se faire sélectionnée ou laisser passer un potentiel EPPZ.  
John marchait d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs de la cité, ne voyant personne, ne saluant personne, ne parlant à personne. Une seule chose occupait son esprit, un seul objectif était le sien : demander à Elizabeth de partir de la base pour les 15 prochains jours. Sur le continent de préférence, ailleurs s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix et qu'elle ne veuille pas lui faire cette dernière fleur. Il arriva enfin dans la salle de contrôle et s'arrêta au bas des marches. Il leva la tête et la vit. Il ne sourit plus comme il le faisait avant. Il la regardait comme quelqu'un qui le détestait et qu'il détestait aussi… Ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre, et c'était bien ainsi. Il gravit lentement les marches.

Teyla et James avaient décidé d'aller faire une tour sur l'embarcadère. Pour s'y rendre, ils devaient passer par la salle d'embarquement. Alors qu'ils discutaient de la conduite à suivre pour que John reste sur la cité, Teyla stoppa James dans leur marche. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais sut ce qu'il en était lorsque, suivant le regard de la jeune femme, il vit son frère se présenter dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau.

« Vous croyez qu'on doit intervenir ? demanda le Docteur Sheppard.  
- Non, c'est ce que nous attendions : John y est allé de lui-même.  
- Nous devrions rester dans les environs, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- Oui, vous avez raison. »

Les deux amis se logèrent dans un renfoncement de la salle et attendirent le regard braqué sur les vitres du bureau d'Elizabeth.

John se tenait là, dans l'embrasure. Il la regardait d'un air détaché. Elle était belle…_La ferme Sheppard, t'oublies pourquoi t'es là ?!_ Le militaire se racla la gorge. Elizabeth se figea une seconde. Elle l'avait reconnu. Son cœur s'accéléra. _Mon dieu, c'est John…Arrêtes Elizabeth ! Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ?!_ La jeune femme se composa un visage neutre et releva la tête.

« Oui colonel Sheppard ? »

Ils s'observaient l'un l'autre.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Sa voix était également neutre, comme s'il parlait à un soldat ou un quelconque autre membre de la base. Il n'avait plus cette chaleur dans la voix qui rendait Elizabeth heureuse, il n'avait plus cette lueur dans le regard lorsqu'il la contemplait qui la faisait frémir. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Sa tâche n'en serait que plus facile.

« Je vous en prie. »

John avança vers son bureau et se posta près de la chaise.  
Elizabeth fut surprise qu'il ne s'y asseye pas de lui-même, à défaut du coin de son bureau. Depuis quand jouait-il au parfait petit soldat ?

« Asseyez-vous. »

Il s'exécuta. Son regard se posa sur son bureau : aucune tasse de café n'était déposée. Les attentions de James n'avaient pas fait long feu.

« Quelle est ma sanction ? »

Il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins, ce qui laissa la jeune femme sans voix un moment. Ses traits se durcirent lorsqu'elle repensa à … ça.

« Ca dépend.  
- De quoi ?  
- Si vous me présentez des excuses ou non. »

Les traits du militaire se contractèrent. Si elle croyait qu'il allait lui demander pardon ?!

« Et vous ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
- Moi ? Mais je n'ai pas à présenter d'excuse. »

La vérité était pourtant toute autre. Malgré les belles résolutions qu'ils avaient pris tous deux, d'oublier l'autre, de faire un trait sur lui et de souhaiter ne plus jamais le voir, chacun n'attendait qu'un mot de l'autre, un regard, pour présenter ses excuses et reconstruire leur relation. Mais ils étaient aussi têtus et bornés l'un que l'autre. Et aucun ne tendit la perche à l'autre.

« Bien. Alors, quelle est ma sanction ?  
- Plus de mission jusqu'à l'arrivée du Dédale. »

Une brève et sombre lueur passa dans les yeux de John. Mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé et aucune expression ne changea sur son visage. Elizabeth en conclut donc qu'il avait déjà pensé à tout ça.

« Bien. Je n'ai donc plus aucune utilité ici.  
- En effet. »

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Elizabeth ne montrait aucune faille, même si cela la faisait souffrir plus qu'elle n'aurait dû de le priver de sa passion. John ne laissa rien paraître bien qu'il eut envie de casser le mur le plus proche.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

Une faveur ?! Non, mais il rêvait ?!

« Je vous écoute ?  
- Je voudrais passer les quelques jours qu'il me reste sur le continent. Je viderai ma chambre, comme ça elle sera déjà prête pour mon remplaçant.  
- Excellente idée Colonel, j'allais vous le proposer. »

En fait, Elizabeth tâchait en ce moment même d'empêcher son cœur de se briser. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle, maintenant c'était clair. Son objectif premier depuis le début avait été de la mettre dans son lit et c'est tout. Et bien soit !

« Je fais mes bagages et je prends le jumper, annonça John en se levant.  
- Non. »

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle allait le retenir ? Lui dire qu'elle regrettait ? Ils allaient pouvoir repartir…

« Le major Lorne vous accompagnera. Nous avons besoin de tous nos jumpers.

Le cœur du colonel, qu'il avait pourtant cru déjà brisé, saigna. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était clair.

« Je comprends. »

Le dos toujours tourné, il murmura plus qu'il ne prononça :

« Adieu Elizabeth. »

Et le militaire ressortit du bureau, permettant enfin à la dirigeante de se laisser se décomposer son visage. _Adieu John._

Alors qu'ildescendait les marches, Rodney, Carson et Ronon entrèrent dans la salle d'embarquement. N'ayant pas vu Teyla et James, ils se dirigèrent vers le colonel.

« Eh Sheppard ! lança Rodney. »

John, ne les regarda pas.

« Vous lui avez parlé ? demanda le Canadien.  
- Les choses se sont arrangées ? embraya Carson. »

Le militaire passa devant eux en leur lançant :

« Je pars sur le continent. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il laissa ses amis en plan. Teyla et James les rejoignirent.

« Alors ? s'enquit Teyla.  
- Il part sur le continent, répondit Rodney d'une voix blanche. »

John se rendit dans ses quartiers, d'un pas ferme, tâchant de contenir sa colère sourde et sa déception. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne s'était pas excusée et, pire, elle ne lui avait tendu aucune perche pour se faire pardonner, elle ne lui avait fourni aucun moyen pour se dédouaner. Elle l'avait regardé froidement, comme un… étranger... comme un ennemi. John soupira et entra dans se quartiers. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur une femme ? Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, il en était certain à présent. Et bien, tant pis pour elle ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle manquait ! Il aurait pu la rendre heureuse, il aurait pu faire de sa vie un paradis : la protéger, l'épauler, l'aimer, mais non ! Elle avait préféré son frère ! Voilà qui était clair. Et ce qui était clair aussi, c'est qu'il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus sur cette cité à la voir filer le parfait amour avec un homme qui n'était pas lui.

Les cinq atlantes étaient restés sans bouger dans la salle de la porte, encore sous le coup de la nouvelle.

« J'y crois pas, soupir Rodney. C'est….  
- Pas possible…, continua Carson.  
- Il faut faire quelque chose, s'exclama James.  
- Il faut lui parler ! l'appuya Teyla.  
- Pour lui dire quoi ? demanda le médecin.  
- De pas partir, répondit Ronon.  
- Ouais, et comment vous allez vous y prendre ? ironisa Rodney. Vous l'assommerez à chaque fois que vous le verrez se diriger vers le hangar à jumpers ? »

Ronon fixa un point devant lui et pencha la tête de côté comme s'il réfléchissait vraiment à la question. Il fut ramené à la réalité par un coup de coude de Teyla.

« Il faut qu'un de nous parle à Elizabeth et un autre à John.  
- James a raison, approuva l'Athosienne. »

Ronon grogna légèrement à cette phrase. Il n'aimait pas la promiscuité entre eux. Il commençait à croire que tout ce qui arrivait à Sheppard n'était peut-être pas entièrement de sa faute.

« Et qui s'en charge ? demanda Carson.  
- Je vais parler à Elizabeth, affirma Teyla. »

Les hommes se regardèrent entre eux et les regards finirent pas converger vers Rodney. Le Canadien recula d'un pas.

« Non, pas moi !! Il pourrait me tuer rien parce que c'est moi le messager !!  
- Rodney, vous êtes son meilleur ami, lui sourit Teyla.  
- Non, non. C'est mon meilleur sujet d'expérience et je suis son meilleur punching ball. Ca s'arrête là. On a pas de relations extra professionnelles. On va pas voir des matchs de foot ensemble et on parle pas de femmes en jouant au poker et en buvant de la bière. D'ailleurs je joue très mal au poker. J'arrive pas à cacher mes émotions et j'ai une très mauvaise main. En plus…  
- Rodney ?! le calma Carson.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Allez McKay ! l'encouragea Ronon. »

Rodney soupira. Teyla s'approcha :

« Allez-y Rodney, ça va bien se passer. »

Le scientifique la regarda sans trop y croire et se dirigea vers les quartiers de son ami. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, la jeune femme se retourna vers les marches menant au bureau de la leader.

« Vous voulez que je vienne ?  
- Non, ça ira, merci Ronon. »

La Satédien hocha la tête et l'Athosienne gravit les marches, le cœur lourd, préparant le moindre de ses mots.

« Vous croyez qu'on a une chance de les rabibocher ? se lamenta Carson.  
- Je ne sais pas… John est très têtu et fier, soupira James.

- Elizabeth aussi.  
- On a du pain sur le râteau, en déduisit Ronon.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ronon, c'est du pain sur la planche. Et c'est se prendre un râteau, expliqua le médecin en cachant un sourire.  
- Oh.  
- Espérons juste que Rodney ne fasse pas tout capoter…., murmura l'Eocssais. »

Rodney progressait dans les couloirs. Son pas était lourd et le chemin jusqu'aux quartiers de John ne lui avait jamais paru si court. Il eut beau faire des détours, discuter avec tous ceux qu'il croisait, et qui le prenaient pour un dingue de leur faire des sourires et de leur parler alors qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à eux par le passé, le scientifique arriva plus tôt qu'il ne le souhaita devant les quartiers du militaire. Il fixa la porte pendant un temps infini avant de prendre une inspiration et de frapper. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il réitéra ses coups. Toujours rien. Le Canadien commençait à se demander si le militaire était réellement dans ses quartiers. Il avait pourtant bien pris ce chemin tout à l'heure. Il fronça les sourcils. _Si je rentre et qu'il est là il va me tuer. Si je reviens voir les autres et que je leur dis que j'ai pas osé entrer ce sont eux qui vont me tuer. Dans les deux cas je suis mort. Alors autant choisir la mort la plus héroïque. Allez Rodney, c'est pas plus dur que d'affronter une masse noire absorbeuse d'énergie ! Pas sûr… Arrêtes de réfléchir McKay ! Tu le fais pour eux !_ Il inspira un grand coup et entra. La pièce était éclairée et le spectacle qu'il vit le consterna et l'effraya : le matelas de John était complètement défoncé. Sans aucun doute des tirs de beretta. _Heureusement qu'il avait pas son P90 à portée de main_. Puis une soudaine pensée terrorisa Rodney._ Et s'il avait son P90 ?!_ A cet instant John sortit de la salle de bain. A la vue de son visiteur, il se figea. Il le considéra un moment et entreprit de se diriger vers feu son lit et de remplir son sac militaire de son rasoir et la mousse qui allait avec. Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Le scientifique se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait pensé se faire enguirlander, incendier, voire même frapper. Mais le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés depuis son entrée était encore pire. Il regardait partout autour de lui, cherchant désespérément une source d'inspiration. Ne la trouvant pas, il fit confiance à l'organe dont il pensait se servir le moins souvent et parla avec son cœur :

« John, ne partez pas. »

Le militaire s'immobilisa un instant avant de finir de ranger son treillis dans son sac. Il se releva et se dirigea vers son armoire, sous le regard désespéré et implorant de Rodney, regard qu'il ne vit pas.

« John ?! »

Le colonel revint vers son sac et y rangea des t-shirt. Rodney commençait à en avoir un peu marre de parler dans le vide et lorsque John repassa devant lui pour se rendre de nouveau dans son armoire, il l'arrêta par le bras. Le colonel regarda droit devant lui.

« John ! Ne partez pas !! »

Les mots de son ami résonnaient dans son esprit, mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

« Oh Sheppard ! Vous m'entendez ? »

John tourna la tête vers le Canadien.

« Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Il se dégagea de l'emprise du scientifique et le fixa avec un regard mi triste mi énervé. Il reprit ses allées venues.

Bien, puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, il allait l'écouter !!

« Bon, et ben tant pis, je vais parler tout seul.  
- Vous avez raison, c'est ce que vous faites le mieux !  
- Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Ni sur le continent ni ailleurs ! On a besoin de vous ! »

Voyant qu'il restait obstinément muet, Rodney continua dans sa lancée.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? Parce qu'Elizabeth ne... »

Il s'arrêta net lorsque John lui jeta un regard de tueur. Le militaire reprit ses vas et vient entre l'armoire et le lit.

« C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?! Parce que ça n'a pas marché avec Elizabeth, vous fuyez ?! »

John soupira.

« Je le savais ! Vous êtes lâche ! »

Il vit les muscles de la mâchoire du militaire se contracter. Il avait touché le point sensible.

« John, n'abandonnez pas, vous… vous avez encore toutes vos chances ! »

Le colonel eut un rire amer et continua son rangement. Rodney était de plus en plus désespéré. Mais que lui dire ?! Soudain il eut l'illumination :

« Elle n'est plus avec James ! »

John cessa tout mouvement et se retourna lentement vers lui. Le Canadien put déceler dans son regard une pointe d'espoir. Mais elle fut bien vite remplacée par un voile noir et John se retourna pour parfaire son bagage.

« Ca n'a plus d'importance. »

Rodney reprit espoir. Il avait réussi à lui décrocher deux mots.

« Si, elle »

John se retourna, en colère.

« Elle quoi ? Elle est faite pour moi ? Je le croyais ! Elle m'attend impatiemment dans son bureau pour me serrer contre elle et me dire qu'elle regrette ? J'en doute ! Elle est prête à me pardonner ? Ca m'étonnerait ! Pas après ce que je lui ai dit ! »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et se retourna une ultime fois vers son lit. Le bruit de la fermeture éclaire fit froid dans le dos de Rodney.

« John, elle vous aime, laissez lui du temps.  
- Non, elle ne m'aime pas, pas après tout ce que je lui ai dit. Et… à vrai dire, je ne suis plus sûr de l'aimer. »

Le militaire prit son sac sur son épaule. Il allait passer la main sur le panneau de contrôle lorsqu'il fut retenu pas celle, légèrement tremblante, de son ami.

« Ne partez pas. Ne… nous laissez pas. »

Le cœur de John se serra.

« Désolé Rodney. »

Le militaire franchit le seuil, laissant le scientifique seul dans la pièce vide et froide.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Teyla se trouvait sur le pas du bureau d'Elizabeth. La jeune Athosienne avait négocié pour son peuple des traités de paix et des traités d'échanges commerciaux, ce qui la rapprochait beaucoup de son amie Terrienne. Mais là, en cet instant, elle cherchait ses mots avec plus d'angoisse que de coutume. Elle voulait qu'Elizabeth reconsidère la position de John et l'aide à trouver un moyen d'entente avec le militaire pour l'inciter à rester. Secrètement, elle souhaitait tout comme Rodney que la leader partage plus que de l'amitié avec son chef militaire, mais jamais elle ne la forcerait…. Pour le moment elle devait lui parler.  
Elizabeth sentit une présence près d'elle et releva la tête. Elle fut soulagée de voir un visage ami devant elle et lui fit un faible sourire.

« Teyla ? »

La pégasienne releva la tête, perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

« Teyla ? Ca va ?  
- Oui. Je peux vous parler Elizabeth ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, entrez. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'assit sur le siège désigné par la dirigeante.  
Au bas des marches, Carson, James et Ronon les observaient.

« Vous croyez qu'elle arrivera à la convaincre ? demanda Sheppard.  
- Si Teyla y arrive pas, personne le pourra, grogna le Satédien.  
- Oui, il le faut, souffla Carson. »

« Teyla ? Que me vaut votre visite ? «

Elle inspira un bref moment et lui sourit. Ne pas la braquer…

« Je voulais vous parler… de John. »

Le visage de Liz se durcit et elle baissa les yeux. Teyla se dit que cette approche n'était sans doute pas la meilleure. Ca commençait bien… Elle entendit la Terrienne soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire Teyla ? »

Elle ne se braquait pas c'était déjà ça...L'Athosienne reprit espoir.

« Oui. Vous… savez qu'il part ? »

Elizabeth ferma quelques instants les yeux.

« Oui.  
- Et… quel est votre sentiment ? »

Elle eut un rire amer.

« Mon sentiment ?  
- Oui…  
- Que voulez-vous entendre ?  
- Ce que vous voudrez me dire. Vous savez que vous pouvez vous confier à moi. »

La dirigeante considéra la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Oui, je le sais.  
- Elizabeth, je sais que ça n' a pas marché avec James et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. »

La leader hocha la tête.

« Et je suis encore plus désolée de la scène qui s'est déroulée dans la salle d'entraînement. »

Les traits de Liz se crispèrent à ce souvenir.

« Si je trouve celui…, commença-t-elle.  
- C'est moi, avoua Teyla. »

Elizabeth l'observa avec un regard où se mêlaient surprise et incompréhension.

« J'ai cru que cela vous aiderait à aplanir vos différends. »

La dirigeante soupira.

« Mais je me suis lourdement trompée.  
- Oui. Mais en un sens je dois vous remercier. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais découvert sa vraie personnalité.  
- Elizabeth, il était en colère tout comme vous. »

Le regard de la leader la transperça.

« Je sais qu'il a employé des mots durs et affreux, mais…  
- Vous le défendez ?!  
- Non. Mais vous aussi vous avez employé des mots durs pour lui. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous avez chacun une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.  
- Teyla ! Il part parce qu'il est vexé ! Il a été blessé dans son orgueil de mâle, c'est tout !  
- Il vous aime Elizabeth !  
- Non, je suis certaine que non ! Ecoutez, il a dépassé les bornes et ne s'est pas excusé, alors pour moi, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Il part sur le continent, et c'est parfait !  
- Et vous, vous ne vous êtes pas excusée ?  
- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser ! Je suis sa supérieure !  
- Non, vous êtes son amie avant tout ! Cette querelle est arrivée dans le cadre de votre vie privée ! Il n'y a pas de grades ou de positions qui tiennent ! »

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard.

« Je ne cèderais pas ! Je ne cèderais plus ! »

Teyla soupira. Elle avait échoué et cet échec était le plus cuisant qu'elle ait eu à essuyer. Elle se leva.

« Je vous en prie, réfléchissez ! Je sais que vous vous aimez. Ce n'est qu'une crise que vous traversez.  
- La dernière ! »

Le regard de la leader était dur. L'Athosienne soupira.

« Bien, je vous laisse. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit.

Lorsque les autres la virent sortir dépitée, ils surent. Et lorsqu'elle arriva près d'eux, Ronon lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu.  
- Ca n'a pas été suffisant. »

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Adea : Bonjour petite nouvelle O_o. Alors que dire pour sauver les personnages que je trouve (pas que moi, je tiens à le préciser ! Non, parce que si c'était que moi O_o) coller assez bien à ceux de la série ? lol Je dirais qu'on ne peut pas exploiter toutes les facettes d'un personnage en une scène. En une fic alors, me diras-tu ? C'est ce que je fais ^^. John va bientôt sérieusement réfléchir à ses actes. Quant à Elizabeth, on a pu le voir dans certains zodes « Sunday », « The real world », quand il s'agit de faire face à sa vie personnelle, à ses sentiments profonds, elle n'est plus le Docteur Weir la dirigeante, mais Elizabeth la femme. Nous ne sommes pas forcément objectifs quand il s'agit de notre situation personnelle et plus les situations sont intenses, plus notre objectivité nous abandonne et moins nous savons prendre du recul. Cela dit, je respecte totalement ta façon de voir les choses et espère avoir bientôt une nouvelle review de toi ^^.**

**Leaestlatralala : Mille excuses de t'avoir fait déprimer O_o Non ils vont finir ensemble, mais plus c'est long plus c'est bon lol. Non allez, avant le déclic de John, il ne va plus se passer très longtemps ^^. Merci !!!**

**MEL : xdr Ouha en forme toi O_o. Oui Elizabeth n'a pas le beau rôle. C'est marrant parce que sur les autres forums où je l'avais publiée cette fic, tout le monde faisait porter le chapeau à John, lol. Il faut dire que ces personnes n'étaient pas forcément objectives. C'est bien d'avoir un autre avis sur cette fic O_o. Et oui VIVE TEYLA !!!!! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Neverland25. Patience, elle va arriver !! ^^. Oui elle était triste… mais il faut un peu de drame dans la vie O_o.**

**Rafikis : Ro de rien O_o. Si je peux faire plaisir en me faisant plaisir, c'est le pied !! Et re une suite en avance O_o lol Je t'ai fait pleurer ? Mince faut monter un club avec Lea O_o. Et oui Rodney… heureusement qu'il est là lui !!**

**Julie Winchester : Ouh le bon plan O_o Si ça peut rassurer, et vous faire continuer à lire par là même occasion, il y aura une NC pas piquée des vers entre John et Liz. Donc restez branchés !! On va se faire retrouver les deux butés ensemble vous aller voir !! O_o. Et… oh oui douce vision : un Ronon jaloux…**

**Alexiel974 : Entre deux caractères forts, on s'oppose, on se tient tête, et quand en plus ils sont dans une situation où il faut qu'ils expriment leurs sentiments… c'est tête de mule et compagnie ( de ce que j'ai pu observé dans une situation personnelle analogue : c'est pas simple de retrouver un dialogue O_o). Oui tu as vu : même pas consolé par un muffin, mais où va le monde O_o. Sinon… dis donc on menace ?? O_o *se drape dans sa dignité et s'en va*. Petit roseau car ne plie pas face à la dépression et continue vaillamment à lire O_o (oui euh… hum un peu... tordu non ? O_o). Merci pour ta review !!!!!**

**Ticoeur : Tu es énervée ? Allez, faut relativiser O_o Surtout qu'il faut avoir l'esprit clair pour commenter lol. Non, point du tout vexé ! M'en faut plus O_o Je suis coriace O_o. Et pas de panique, ça va se finir ^^ C'est juste que j'ai voulu disséquer les comportements humains dans cette fic O_o.**

**Merci à tous de commenter encore et toujours cette fic !**

**Voilà la suite !!!**

_« Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu. __  
__- Ca n'a pas été suffisant. »_

James jeta un regard vers la femme qu'il aimait. Elle était malheureuse. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Lui seul les connaissait assez pour les comprendre tous les deux et trouver une solution…

« Je reviens. »

Le jeune homme prononça rapidement ces paroles avant de disparaître dans le couloir menant aux jumpers. L'affrontement devait avoir lieu. Autant que ça soit maintenant. James mettrait ses sentiments de côté pour aider son frère et Elizabeth à se trouver parce que, même si ça lui arrachait le cœur de l'avouer, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est cette idée en tête qu'il entra dans le hangar à jumpers. Il chercha des yeux son frère. Ne l'apercevant pas, il fit le tour de chaque vaisseau. Arrivé à l'arrière de jumper 4, il le vit ranger son sac dans un des filets du sas arrière. Il resta à l'observer un moment. Maintenant qu'il y était, il redoutait sa réaction. Comment lui dire qu'Elizabeth avait fait son choix ? Comment lui dire que partir était la pire chose qu'il puisse faire ? Comment lui dire qu'il faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ? Il soupira faiblement. John l'entendit et se retourna. Son visage, déjà sombre, se durcit encore. James le vit et sa détermination vacilla. _Allez James, c'est le moment ! _

« Je peux te voir ?  
- C'est ce que tu fais déjà non ? »

John se retourna et finit de ranger son sac. James se dit que ça allait être encore plus dur de lui parler qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se risqua à entrer dans le sas. Il s'assit sur une banquette et reprit :

« On m'a dit que tu partais ?  
- On t'a bien renseigné. »

Le militaire sortit sa tête du filet et descendit du vaisseau. James, étonné, le suivit. Il le vit partir vers l'entrée du hangar. Il s'en allait, tout simplement. James pressa le pas et se retrouva aux côtés de son frère. John, le visage renfermé, regardait droit devant lui et l'ignorait prodigieusement.

« John, tu fais une bêtise en partant. »

Le militaire continuait à marcher sans s'occuper de son frère.

« John, ne pars pas ! »

Toujours aucune réaction. Excédé, James le stoppa par le bras. John regardait toujours ailleurs.

« John, ça me tue de te dire ça, mais elle t'aime !! Elle m'a quitté parce qu'elle t'aime ! »

Voilà, il le lui avait dit et maintenant la balle était dans son camp. Le militaire tourna lentement le visage vers son frère et le toisa.

« T'as fini ?!  
- Oui…  
- Bon, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai encore des affaires à amener dans le jumper. »

John allait repartir mais James ne le lâcha pas.

« John, arrêtes de fuir ! Fais pas cette connerie ! »

Le colonel regardait droit devant lui.

« Tu me lâches ou je te fous mon poing dans la gueule ! »

Mais James ne lâcha pas prise.

« John, elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, alors ne gâche pas tout !!  
- Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, elle a fait son choix, et c'était toi ! Maintenant qu'elle s'est rendue compte que tu ne lui convenais pas, elle s'attend à ce que je vienne ramper à ses pieds ?! Je suis pas à ses ordres ! Maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! »

Il se dégagea violemment et continua son chemin, laissant un James déçu et énervé par son échec. Il ne lui restait, il ne leur restait plus, qu'une seule chance : résonner Elizabeth. Après…

oooooooooooooooooooooo_  
_  
Elizabeth avait quitté son bureau pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Elle avait besoin de calme pour se reposer et devoir tenir ce visage impassible de leader lui était devenu insupportable. Pour quelques minutes, elle voulait laisser le Docteur Weir au vestiaire et redevenir Elizabeth, la femme. Sitôt entrée, elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre et contempla l'océan. Cette vue qui l'apaisait toujours. Mais pas cette fois. Cette étendue bleutée lui rappelait le balcon, leur balcon. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant une larme. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi fière ?! Qu'il soit aussi fier ! Sans leurs fichus caractères, ils se seraient réconciliés ! Mais au lieu de ça, aucun n'avait cédé. Elizabeth avait dit à Teyla qu'elle ne cèderait plus à John. Mais la vérité était qu'elle se serait jetée dans ses bras au moindre mot de repentir de sa part. Au moindre mot… qui n'était pas venu, qui n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres. Et dans sa position, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de « courir après un homme ». Si ça venait à se savoir ? Si… Elle soupira bruyamment. Le regard des autres était présent plus que jamais dans cette histoire : celui de leurs amis mais aussi, elle en était intimement persuadée, celui d'au moins la moitié de la base. Et elle devait paraître forte. Sa réputation et son honneur étaient en jeu. Il fallait qu'elle préserve son image de leader ! Quitte à passer à côté de sa vie de femme. Elle en était là dans ses idées noires lorsque retentirent de discrets coups à sa porte. Elle essuya une larme menaçant de couler, mais ne bougea pas. Les coups se réitérèrent. Suivis d'une voix :

« Elizabeth, c'est James. Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme hésitait à aller ouvrir.

« Elizabeth, je t'en prie, ouvre moi ! »

_Pourquoi ce n'est pas John derrière cette porte qui me supplie de le laisser entrer… ?_

Elizabeth se reprit et alla ouvrir. Le visage anxieux de James apparut de l'autre côté.

« Je peux entrer ?  
- C'est pour me parler de son frère ?  
- Pas seulement. »

Elle baissa les yeux et soupira, réfléchissant.

« Entre. »

La dirigeante se décala de la porte et le laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur de ses quartiers.  
James ne savait trop comment aborder les deux sujets délicats pour lesquels il était là : son départ et celui de son frère. Par lequel commencer ? Et pourquoi pas par les deux ?

« Elizabeth… J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
- Je t'écoute ?  
- Je m'en vais. »

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux et s'assit sur le coin de son lit. Alors comme ça, lui aussi partait… A croire qu'elle faisait fuir tous les membres de la famille Sheppard…

« Toi aussi… »

James s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Ca lui brisait le cœur de la voir malheureuse à ce point.

« Je ne peux pas rester là à te voir malheureuse Elizabeth. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi en restant. »

La jeune femme tourna vivement le visage vers lui.

« Non ! Tu fais beaucoup pour moi… Tu m'écoutes, tu me conseilles…  
- Je suis égoïste Elizabeth…  
- Non… Non, ne dis pas ça…  
- Si, parce que ce n'est pas la seule raison qui me fait partir. Je… je sais que tu ne reviendras jamais vers moi et… je ne pourrais pas travailler convenablement ici sachant ça… »

La leader ferma les yeux.

« Je t'avais dit… je suis égoïste.  
- Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je te comprends. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit faiblement.

« J'aurais tellement aimé te choisir !! Tu es parfait James… »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire en coin.

« Peut-être trop… »

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu as besoin d'un homme d'action, qui te fasse front, qui te contredise, qui se mesure à toi. Tu as besoin… de John. »

Le sourire de la dirigeante s'évanouit en une seconde et elle se leva pour aller regarder de nouveau par sa fenêtre. James se leva à son tour. Il avait présenté les choses de la manière la plus diplomatique possible, mais cela n'avait pas été assez suffisant. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à aborder le sujet de manière sereine. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

« Elizabeth, tu l'aimes. Je le sais, tu le sais.  
- Plus maintenant ! »

Sheppard posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la fit se retourner doucement. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, il posa une main sous son menton et la força à le regarder.

« Tu mens mal Elizabeth… »

Elle se dégagea doucement.

« Non, il m'a dit des choses…  
- Et toi ? Tu es restée de marbre ?  
-:Non, mais…  
- Vous avez tous les deux des torts.. Maintenant, il faut que l'un de vous cède.  
- Oui, mais lequel ?  
- Le plus intelligent… »

Cette remarque et le ton sur lequel elle avait été prononcée fit sourire la jeune femme et elle regarda James dans les yeux.

« Et c'est toi.  
- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus. Il part James. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi.  
- C'est faux et tu le sais ! Il est très fier, plus fier encore que toi. Je le connais depuis toujours. Il souffre le martyre et il ne le montre pas.  
- James… je suis désolée…  
- De quoi ?  
- Pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas de te retrouver entre nous de cette manière. Tu… »

James posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne dis rien Elizabeth. »

Il enleva son doigt de ses lèvres et se détacha un peu. Etre là si près d'elle et ne pas pouvoir la tenir plus intimement dans ses bras le faisait souffrir.

« James, je veux que tu saches une chose : je n'ai pas fait que me …consoler dans tes bras. Je t'ai aimé, sincèrement, mais…  
- Mais comme un frère en fin de compte. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

« Pardon.  
- Ne t'excuses pas. Tu m'as donné plus que je n'aurais jamais rêvé. »

Elizabeth releva la tête et s'approcha de James. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et l'enlaça. Le jeune homme, un peu surpris, se laissa faire et prit même la liberté de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Merci James. »

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ne le laisse pas partir Elizabeth…  
- Tu… tu crois que je peux aller le rejoindre, comme ça… ? Je veux dire tout le monde va nous voir et…  
-:Tu l'aimes ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Et lui aussi. Si tu vas le retenir, il tombera dans tes bras… »

Elizabeth lui sourit.

« J'y vais alors… ?  
- Cours Elizabeth ! »

La jeune femme courut vers sa porte et l'ouvrit. Elle jeta un dernier regard reconnaissant à James et sortit en courant. Il la regarda filer, le coeur lourd mais heureux d'avoir pu lui faire entendre raison.

oooooooooooooo

John avait fini de charger les affaires, qu'il jugeait indispensables, dans le jumper. A savoir ses magazines de surf, sa guitare, son fameux « guerre et paix » qu'il trainait depuis plus de trois ans, ainsi que sa planche de surf. Le reste de sa vie, il l'avait entreposé dans une des remises de la cité, dans l'attente de son départ.  
Il était à présent dans ses quartiers, enfin ses ex quartiers… vides. Le militaire balaya une dernière fois la pièce du regard. Il se revit la première fois qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, excité et angoissé par cette aventure, mais heureux et honoré d'en faire partie. A cette époque, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Mais les choses avaient changé. Il soupira. Il se sentait vide. Si vide…Vide de tout but. Il regarda sa montre. Son départ était prévu dans une heure. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il longea le couloir en direction de quartiers bien précis, situés à l'autre bout. Une fois devant, il frappa. Un homme apparut sur le seuil.

« Colonel ?  
- Lorne, on décolle.  
- Mais le Docteur Weir…  
- Tout de suite ! »

Elizabeth courait dans les couloirs en direction des quartiers de John. Son départ était prévu pour dans une heure. Il devait transférer ses dernières affaires à bord du jumper ou dans la remise. Les larmes qui commençaient à poindre brouillaient sa vision et elle manqua plus d'une fois de heurter du personnel.

« D'accord, j'arrive monsieur. »

Lorne rentra dans ses quartiers et prit ses affaires. John l'attendait.

Elizabeth courait. Encore quelques mètres.

Lorne ressortit.

« C'est bon mon colonel »

John ne répondit pas et partit vers le sas. Evan le suivit sans un mot.

Ils disparurent au coin du couloir au moment où Elizabeth arrivait à l'autre extrémité.

La jeune femme se présenta devant les quartiers de John et frappa.

John et Lorne entrèrent dans le sas et John appuya sur la partie de la cité abritant le hangar à jumpers.

« John ? John vous êtes là ? »

N'entendant aucune réponse, la dirigeante entra. Elle constata, consternée, que la pièce était totalement vide et le lit dans un état désastreux.

Le sas s'ouvrit et les deux militaires se dirigèrent vers les jumpers. Lorne ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant l'appareil.

Elizabeth réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Ses quartiers, non. Le mess, non, la salle d'entraînement, non, la salle de la porte, non, la salle de tir, non, le hangar à jumpers… Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Et s'il décidait de partir plus tôt ? Non… Son cœur s'accéléra et elle sortit comme une fusée.

« Mon colonel, le Docteur Weir sait que nous partons plus tôt ? »

Sans un mot, John s'installa à la place du pilote. Evan n'insista pas.

« Mon colonel, je devrais conduire, vous ne pensez pas ?  
- Vous ne laisseriez même pas ce dernier plaisir à votre colonel préféré ? »

Le cœur du major se serra un peu. Le départ de John était plus palpable à présent.

« Bien sûr mon colonel. »

Elizabeth sortit du sas. Le hangar ! _Plus vite Elizabeth_ !  
Le jumper s'activa.  
Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.  
Le toit s'ouvrit et le jumper décolla..  
Elle entra dans le hangar.  
Le jumper s'éleva dans le ciel.

« John !!!!! »

Le vaisseau disparut, sous le regard effondré de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait perdu, pour de bon cette fois…

oooooooooooooooooo

Le jumper volait dans un silence de mort. Le major Lorne n'osait poser aucune question sur les raisons qui poussaient le colonel à vouloir passer le temps qui lui restait sur le continent ni sur celles qui l'avaient poussé à quitter Atlantis. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'en doutait. En fait, la majorité de la cité s'en doutait. Tout le monde, ou presque, avait eu vent de la liaison entre les Docteurs Weir et Sheppard. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que le colonel Sheppard était fortement attiré par sa supérieure.  
John était, lui, concentré sur la route, ce qui l'empêchait de trop penser à Elizabeth. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense !

« Vous comptez vivre chez les Athosiens mon colonel ?  
- Oui. Halling me fera une petite place, enfin j'espère…  
- J'en suis certain. Ils ont le coeur sur la main. »

Ce petit échange détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

« Major ?  
- Oui mon colonel ?  
- Tenez. »

John sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Evan.

« Lisez la. »

Le militaire s'exécuta. A la fin de sa lecture, il posa un regard incrédule sur son supérieur.

« Monsieur…je ne peux pas… C'est votre équipe…  
- Plus maintenant, répondit-il amer. Elle a besoin d'un chef militaire en qui elle puisse avoir confiance. Et vous êtes tout désigné. Sauf si… vous préférez rester à la tête de SGA2, ce que je comprendrais. »

Evan réfléchit un moment.

« Cadman va me manquer, mais pas Radek ! sourit-il.  
- Dans ce cas, l'affaire est réglée.  
- Merci mon colonel. »

Sheppard reporta son attention sur « la route ». Evan, lui, fixait cette lettre. Il était… triste ? Oui, tout militaire qu'il était, il se sentait triste car ce bout de papier rendait encore plus réel le départ de son supérieur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Evan proposa à John de l'accompagner jusqu'au village, mais le colonel refusa. Ils se quittèrent en une poignée de mains et Sheppard s'éloigna. Il partit loin de tout !Loin d'Atlantis, loin de son équipe, loin de ses amis, loin d'elle.

oooooooooooooo

Elizabeth marchait d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs de la cité. Toute envie l'avait quittée. L'envie de rire, l'envie de travailler, l'envie de se battre, l'envie de vivre… Tout… Jamais elle n'avait senti un tel vide en elle. Le visage livide et les yeux inexpressifs, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers et y entra. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Alors, et seulement alors, elle pleura. Elle pleura sa fierté mal placée, elle pleura de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le retenir, elle pleura sa faiblesse face à cet homme qui la faisait souffrir mais qu'elle aimait tellement ! Elle pleura… la perte de la chance de sa vie d'être aimée et c'est dans cet état qu'elle s'assoupit.

« Comment ça il est sur le continent ?! s'exclama Rodney. Mais il ne devait partir que dans 20 minutes !  
- Je le sais, mais il a avancé son départ, répondit Lorne. »

Le scientifique avait aperçu le major sortir du hangar à jumpers et s'était précipité vers lui, un mauvais pressentiment lui serrant l'estomac. Et il avait eu raison.

« Mais, il vous a dit pourquoi ?  
- Non. Ca ne me regardait pas ! »

Rodney grogna, seul signe d'approbation qu'il émettait pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur que celui-ci avait raison et tourna aussi sec les talons avant de se diriger à grands pas vers son laboratoire pour réfléchir à un plan de bataille. _Ca part en vrille cette histoire !!! Ca part en vrille !!!_  
Lorsqu'il entra dans son labo, il s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

L'homme qui était dans la pièce s'assit lourdement sur une chaise.

« John est parti n'est-ce pas ? soupira James.  
- Oui, mais comment vous le savez ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai senti. Et… vu votre tête… »

Le Canadien s'approcha de James et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête. Au bout d'un long moment ce fut James qui reprit la parole.

« Elizabeth doit être effondrée… »

Rodney ferma les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

« Vous aviez réussi à la convaincre ?  
- Oui. Elle a couru le rejoindre…  
- Et il s'est enfui… »

Les deux hommes soupirèrent.

« Elle ne voudra plus lui donner une chance maintenant…  
- Non, pour elle, il a décidé de partir…  
- Il l'a abandonnée…  
- Comment il a pu, résonna une voix. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent lentement. Carson était sur le pas de la porte. Il regardait ses deux amis, atterré. Rodney et James soupirèrent de nouveau et secouèrent la tête avant de se retourner. Le médecin entra d'un pas lourd dans la pièce et prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir près des deux hommes.

« Comment il a pu partir comme ça ?! Est-ce qu'on se serait trompé ? Est-ce que la situation est irréversible ?  
- Je ne sais pas…, répondit McKay d'un ton las.  
- On a tout essayé, remarqua James, dépité. »

Le silence se réinstalla. Il fut troublé par une nouvelle voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? »

Tous se retournèrent. Ronon était dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Il est parti ? »

Carson hocha la tête. Plus personne n'avait le cœur ni la force de parler. L'anéantissement se lisait sur leur visage.

« Et vous comptez rester là ?  
- Pourquoi, vous avez une idée ? rétorqua Rodney, énervé.  
- On va le chercher et on le ramène !  
- Ronon, il a fait son choix, on ne peut pas le ramener de force, fit remarquer Carson. »

On voyait bien dans les yeux du Satédien que cela ne lui aurait posé aucun problème.

« Non… Ronon a raison, il faut tenter quelque chose !! s'écria James.  
- Mais quoi ?! demanda Rodney.  
- Teyla, intervint Ronon.  
- Quoi ?  
- Teyla aura une idée ! »

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent un instant puis se dirigèrent tous vers les quartiers de l'Athosienne.

Teyla se promenait dans les couloirs. Enfin non, elle ne se promenait pas, elle était à la recherche d'Elizabeth. Elle avait croisé le major Lorne et le militaire lui avait fait part du départ précipité de John. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer, non seulement parce que le colonel n'avait prévenu personne, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait ce que devait éprouver Elizabeth. Même si la dirigeante avait nié ses sentiments pour lui lorsqu'elles avaient discuté dans son bureau, elle n'en était pas moins persuadée qu'ils s'aimaient. Ca elle n'en démordrait jamais ! Même si leurs mots contredisaient ce sentiment, elle avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences et quelle plus frêle apparence que les mots…  
La jeune femme avait essayé tous les endroits possibles : le bureau, le mess, le débarcadère, le hangar à jumpers et même la salle d'entraînement. Mais elle n'avait trouvé son amie nulle part. Elle se dirigeait donc vers le dernier endroit où elle espérait la trouver : ses quartiers. Elle arriva devant la porte et colla l'oreille contre la paroi. Elle n'entendait rien. Hésitante elle frappa à la porte, doucement. Aucune voix ne lui permit d'entrer. Elle réfléchit une seconde et inspira avant de passer sa main devant le panneau de contrôle. La porte coulissa dans un bruit feutré. Teyla entra à pas de loup dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Elizabeth avait fermé les stores. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, l'Athosienne distingua une forme allongée sur le lit. Elle s'approcha et reconnut la dirigeante. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer encore un peu lorsqu'elle vit son visage: des sillons laissés par d'anciennes et nombreuses larmes striaient ses joues. Teyla s'assit sur le côté du lit. Elizabeth remua un peu et se tourna sur le côté. Sans que la pégasienne ait pu réagir, son amie agrippa sa main et murmura :

« John… ne me laisse pas. »

Teyla porta une main à son estomac. Elle le savait ! C'était une évidence. Elle l'aimait. Une chose était maintenant à faire : le persuader lui de revenir. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à ses amis. Doucement, elle fit glisser la main d'Elizabeth sur le matelas et sortit de la chambre. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Teyla ? »

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à Ronon et leurs amis.

« Vous sortez des quartiers d'Elizabeth ? demanda Rodney.  
- C'est exact. »

Au visage de la jeune femme, les quatre atlantes comprirent que leur leader n'allait pas fort.

« Elle vous a parlé ?  
- Non James, elle dort.  
- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, commença Carson. On dirait qu'elle est…  
- Morte…, achevèrent d'une même voix les autres. »

Ils échangèrent un regard emprunt de tristesse.

« Vous croyez qu'elle sait qu'il est parti ? demanda Ronon.  
- Oui, quand je l'ai quittée, elle courait le rejoindre, dit James d'un ton dépité.  
- Elle a dû le manquer de peu, se lamenta Carson. »

Le silence s'installa. Il fut rompu par Teyla.

« Vous vouliez me voir ?  
- Oui, on espérait que vous trouveriez une solution, expliqua le médecin.  
- On est pas doué pour ce genre de trucs, renchérit le Satédien.  
- Les problèmes de cœur, on y connait rien, dit Rodney.  
- Et on a pensé qu'en tant que femme…, commença James.  
- … Je pourrais trouver une solution ?  
- Oui…  
- Vous oubliez que la dernière fois que j'ai eu une idée, ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses ! »

Tous restèrent muets. Il est vrai que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mis leur grain de sel, ça c'était terminé en échec cuisant, et ça n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation.

« Y'en a marre ! s'exclama Rodney. »

Tous sursautèrent au ton véhément du scientifique. Carson le regarda, plus incrédule que les autres.

« Rodney ?  
- On est là à essayer de trouver une solution diplomatique pour faire s'entendre deux têtes de mule. Est-ce que ça marche ? Non ! Est-ce qu'ils entendent raison ? Non !  
- Si Elizabeth a essayé…, tenta James.  
- Oui, mais elle n'essayera plus ! Je la connais mieux que vous ! Elle a mis de côté sa fierté pour aller le retrouver et cet abruti s'est enfui !  
- Rodney ! le réprimanda Teyla.  
- Calmez-vous Rodney ! le tempéra Carson.  
- Non il a raison ! approuva Ronon.  
- Oui, il s'est enfui, constat James. Si quelqu'un doit faire un pas maintenant, c'est lui !  
- On est d'accord ! Ceux qui sont pour ramener le militaire par la peau des fesses lèvent la main ! »

Rodney leva rapidement la sienne, suivi de près par Ronon et James. Carson leva lentement la sienne, en regardant Teyla du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme ne faisait pas un geste. Les regards convergèrent vers elle.

« Si vous me promettez de me laisser le raisonner d'abord, je viens.  
- Promis, lui assura Ronon. »

Elle leva alors la main dans un soupire.

« Ok, alors on y va !  
- Rodney… la journée est déjà bien avancée et j'ai des patients à voir…  
- De plus, connaissant John, il risque d'être encore énervé.  
- Teyla a raison, remarqua James. Laissons-lui cette journée et allons le voir demain. »

Le Canadien soupira fortement avant de hocher la tête.

« D'accord, demain…, capitula-t-il. »

Le groupe se disloqua. Teyla et Ronon partirent de leur côté, Carson, James et Rodney du leur. Oui… il fallait leur laisser une journée…

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ticoeur**** : Oui, ça fait pas de mal O_o. J'espère que pour SGU les prod vont se lâcher un peu !! Et oui.. haha mon cerveau reste un mystère diabolique O_o Et non au contraire ça veut dire que les posts vont être un peu plus rapprochés ^^ En fait je suis en train de corriger cette fic pour la présenter pour un concours qui va pas tarder… D'ailleurs à ce propos, quand vous l'aurez lue jusqu'au bout, j'aimerais votre avis : est-elle présentable en l'état ? O_o. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore…**

**Rafikis**** : Ah mon junkie O_o Faut pas péter le matos de la maison non plus O_o. M'enfin O_o. Non en effet, « John le boulet » va se calmer un peu : on entre dans la phase : réflexion (enfin pas trop pour cette suite, mais à partie de la prochaine oui !). Et oui tu as raison : un peu de distance ne pourra que lui faire du bien !! Et : aucune envie de meurtre ??? YOUHOUUUUUUUUU pari gagné (mode qui se la pète… ou moins pour cette suite O_o). Merci pour ta reviiiiew !!**

**G33K**** : Ro double dose de GEEK O_o aahhhhhhhh LOL **

**R1 : Oui, c'est vrai que leurs réactions est un peu… : oui excessive ******** D'un côté je me dis qu'on ne les verra jamais dans cette situation, et que même si Liz semblait… calme avec Mike, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas un caractère fort en face d'elle (d'ailleurs elle l'a vite dégagé O_o). Alors… entre deux caractères forts c'est comme ça que je l'imagine !**

**R2 : Oyez, oyez à la population : G33K a vu tout juste pour la suite O_o : Liz va plus faire un seul effort !!! Bien, tu, grrr m'énerve O_o.**

**Jeli71**** : Pas grave O_o Te pardonne… :p Et oui ils vont se remettre ensemble !! Mais pas tout de suite : j'espère que tu es patiente O_o.**

**Alexiel974**** : Groupe de loustics xdr j'adore xdr Et oui c'est tête de mule bis qui devra faire un effort !! Non mais !!! Sourire béat… ah toi t'es vraiment accro au Teylon O_o.**

**MEL**** : Bravo pour tout le monde ?? Toi non plus tu n'as plus envie de tuer personne ? YOUPI ******

**MERCI encore pour vos coms !!!!!! **

**PS : Merci à Rafikis et Alexiel974 pour avoir pointé du doigt deux énormités que mon cerveau malade depuis deux jours avait PAS DU TOUT remarquées O_o.**

Le lendemain matin, John s'éveilla aux première lueurs du jour, s'étant couché très tôt la veille.

La veille… lorsqu'il était arrivé, seul et livide, Halling l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Il ne lui avait posé aucune question, se contentant d'être là pour lui, de lui offrir le gîte et le couvert. Et rien que pour ça, John lui en était reconnaissant. Après le repas, il avait été directement se coucher, toujours sans un mot et s'était endormi comme une souche, fatigué de sa journée, de la cité, de sa vie.  
Maintenant, une nouvelle journée commençait et le colonel devait se reprendre. Il devait commencer à vivre comme si Atlantis n'avait jamais existé, comme si ses amis et la femme qu'il avait aimée n'avaient jamais existé. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Il sortit de sa tente et se dirigea vers celle de Halling. Alors qu'il marchait dans le campement, il vit Jinto courir vers lui.

« Colonel Sheppard! »

John sourit. Premier sourire depuis des jours…

« Eh, Jinto ! Quoi de neuf bonhomme ?  
- Je cherche Nordaï, on joue aux wraiths. Enfin le Wraith c'est lui.  
- Et toi tu joue qui ?  
- Vous ! répondit-il fier de lui.  
- Excellent choix ! Tu vas le retrouver à tous les coups alors !  
- Je sais ! J'y retourne. »

Alors que le jeune garçon courait vers la forêt, il lança au militaire:

« Si vous cherchez mon père, il est sous la tente.  
- Merci. »

Et Jinto de disparaître entre les arbres.

John se dirigea vers la tente.

« Halling ?  
- Oui, entrez Colonel. »

Le militaire se faufila sous la toile. L'Athosien, assis à une table, remplissait deux tasses. Sans quitter la bouilloire des yeux, il prononça :

« Asseyez-vous colonel. »

John s'exécuta.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ?  
- Oui, très bien. Je me suis réveillé aux aurores, c'est bien la première fois. »

Halling lui sourit.

« J'en suis très heureux. »

L'Athosien lui tendit une tasse.

« Prenez, ça vous fera du bien. »

John le remercia, prit la tasse et but une gorgée qui lui arracha une grimace.

« C'est fort votre truc. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Halling. Le militaire prit son courage à deux mains et retenta l'expérience. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

« Halling, pour hier soir…. Je voulais vous remercier.  
- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.  
- Si ! Je… je vous dois aussi des explications…  
- Non ! Vous êtes mon invité et vous ne me devez rien. C'est un honneur de partager ce que j'ai avec un ami et je ne demande rien en retour, ni remerciements, ni explications. Mais si vous sentez le besoin de parler, je suis là. »

John lui sourit et soupira faiblement.

« Je dois vous dire que… je pars dans deux semaines. »

Halling masqua sa surprise pour laisser continuer John sur sa lancée.

« Je quitte Atlantis… définitivement… »

ooooooooooooooooo

7H. Habillé et nourri, Rodney se tenait devant les quartiers de Carson. Le scientifique n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ce qui rajoutait à sa nervosité et à sa « bonne » humeur, car la majeure partie de sa nuit il l'avait passée à cogiter sur un problème autrement plus délicat que les trous noirs et autres théories mathématiques révolutionnaires. Le problème qui avait mis tous ses neurones en ébullition pendant plus de 6 heures avait été : le problème John !! Ce militaire prétentieux, fier et borné !!! Ce militaire qui abandonnait ses amis sans se battre, celui qui abandonnait l'amour de sa vie pour une question d'ego, et il était bien placé pour en parler ! Celui qui s'en allait pour toujours ! Cet ami sans lequel Rodney ne s'imaginait pas vivre !  
Devant la porte de Carson, le Canadien soupira avant de frapper nerveusement. A peine deux secondes s'étaient-elles écoulées qu'il réitéra.

« Carson ? Carson ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ecossais en caleçon, la tête dedans. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil.

« Rodney ? Ca ne va pas ?  
- Non ! Non, ça va pas !  
- Vous allez mal ?  
- Non !!!  
- Mais qu'avez-vous ?  
- J'ai que j'en ai marre de vous attendre !  
- M'attendre… Mais m'attendre pour… Oh zut !  
- Oui, « oh zut » ! Dépêchez vous ! On part dans 30 minutes !  
- Mais… »

Mais le regard noir de Rodney dissuada le médecin de finir sa phrase.

« D'accord. »

Rodney repartait dans le couloir quand il lança :

« Vous irez réveiller Ronon.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?  
- Parce qu'il me tape moi ! »

Rodney ne laissa pas le temps à Carson de répliquer et entra dans le transporteur. Un instant plus tard il se trouvait dans le couloir menant aux quartiers de Teyla. Il frappa et cette fois la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite. En face de lui apparut une belle Athosienne fraîche et dispo. Il en fut agréablement surpris et le sourire lui revint.

« Déjà prête ?  
- Oui. Mais je suis surprise de vous voir déjà debout Rodney.  
- Il y a des choses qui n'attendent pas. »

Teyla acquiesça.

« Ronon et Carson nous accompagnent toujours ?  
- Oui. Je leur ai dit d'être prêts dans 30 minutes.  
- Très bien. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Pensez vous qu'il faille…  
- Non ! Elle ne doit pas être au courant ! Sinon elle nous empêcherait de partir. »

Cela embêtait Teyla de devoir mentir à son amie, mais cette fois c'était pour son bien. Elle opina de nouveau du chef.

« Rodney ?  
- Oui ? »

Elle posa une main apaisante sur le bras du scientifique.

« On va le ramener.  
- Oui… par la force s'il le faut !  
- Oui… s'il le faut.  
- Et dans ce cas je compte sur vous ! »

Teyla l'observait, étonnée. Rodney avait le nez en l'air et n'osait la regarder. La jeune femme étouffa un rire.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
- Bien. Bon, je vais au jumper tout vérifier, je vous attends.  
- D'accord. A tout de suite. »

Rodney repartit

« Veillez à ce que Ronon ne me tape pas ! »

Teyla lui cria alors qu'il passait l'angle du couloir :

« J'y veillerai. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rodney était toujours installé sur le siège du pilote. Il commençait à perdre patience lorsqu'il vit Teyla entrer, suivie de près par Carson et Ronon.

Instinctivement, le Canadien se tassa davantage sur son siège. Le trio entra. Rodney ne quitta pas Ronon des yeux. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et soupira.

« Détendez-vous McKay, je vous frapperai pas… pas aujourd'hui. »

Rodney se détendit un peu… mais juste un peu.

« On y va ?  
- Rodney, vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez piloter ce jumper ? demanda Carson.  
- Oui, en tout cas mieux que vous un drone ! »

C'est sur cette pique que le jumper décolla en direction du continent.

Au même instant, dans une chambre…

Elizabeth s'éveillait lentement dans la semi obscurité. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entendu le réveil ? Elle ouvrit les yeux. 7H30. Elle se redressa d'un bond et s'assit, mais trop vite. Elle posa une main sur son front et referma les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête, comme si elle avait bu plus que de raison. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir bu. Non… elle… Le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrit. Elle avait pleuré… à cause de lui. Il était parti… loin d'elle… pour toujours… ou presque. Elle avait fait un effort… pour la dernière fois. Elle avait ravalé sa fierté… pour la dernière fois. Elle avait couru après un homme… pour la dernière fois…Comme un automate, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. L'eau apaisa sensiblement sa peine et sa douleur. Plus jamais elle n'éprouverait ça pour un homme. Plus jamais !

Le jumper arriva à proximité du continent. Le cœur des quatre atlantes se serra malgré eux. C'était leur dernière chance, ils le savaient… Le vaisseau se posa sur le sable fin. Cinq minutes plus tard, aucun occupant n'avait encore bougé.

« On attend quoi ? grogna Ronon.  
- Que je me prépare, répondit le Canadien.  
- Ah quoi ?  
- A l'engueuler !  
- Oh… »

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes puis Rodney se leva, imité par ses compagnons. Ils sortirent tous du vaisseau et posèrent le pied sur une terre boueuse. Le vent leur caressa le visage comme pour leur donner le courage nécessaire à leur délicate entreprise. Le scientifique inspira à pleins poumons et se mit en route vers le village athosien, seul refuge possible de John, du moins l'espérait-il. Mais même s'il fallait ratisser toute la surface du continent en jumper ou même à pieds ils le feraient !!!

Le groupe arriva en vue du village. Teyla prit la tête de ses amis et les atlantes rejoignirent l'entrée. A peine avaient-ils franchi les palissades qu'un petit groupe d'enfants accourut vers eux.

« Teyla !!!!!!! »

L'Athosienne sourit et s'accroupit. Tous les enfants fondirent sur elle pour l'enserrer de leurs petits bras et lui faire des bisous, au grand soulagement de Rodney et sous le regard attendri de Carson et peut-être même de Ronon.

« Bonjour les enfants. Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui ! »

La jeune femme se redressa.

« Tu es venu pour voir le major Sheppard ? demanda un petit garçon.  
- Il est colonel maintenant. »

Les atlantes sentirent leur cœur se desserrer un peu. John était dans le village.

« Oui, tu sais rien toi ! dit une petite fille en donnant un coup derrière la tête de son compagnon de jeu. »

Le petit garçon lui tira la langue.

« Vous savez où est le colonel ? reprit Teyla.  
- Oui !! Il est aux champs.  
- Avec Halling.  
- D'accord. Merci. Allez, retournez jouer.  
- Oui Teyla !! »

Le petit groupe d'enfants partit en courant, adressant à peine un regard aux autres membres du groupe. Rodney recula de deux pas en les voyant foncer sur lui.

« Calmez-vous McKay, ce ne sont que des enfants, remarqua Ronon.  
- Ouais, justement. Bon, Teyla, ils sont où ces champs ?  
- Un peu à l'extérieur du village.  
- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va ! »

Et le scientifique repartit en tête, bientôt suivi des autres.

« Et doc, vous auriez pas des calmants sur vous ?  
- Ronon !... J'ai bien peur de les avoir oubliés dans le jumper. »

Dans les champs Halling et John s'étaient mis au travail depuis deux bonnes heures. Le militaire n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le petit déjeuner. Son hôte avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer et qu'il se livrerait que lorsqu'il serait prêt. Les deux hommes s'occupaient des foins. Le militaire avait, pour l'occasion, revêtu des vêtements athosiens gracieusement prêtés par Halling. Le pégasien lui jetait de temps à autre quelques regards pour savoir si tout allait bien. Lors d'un de ces nombreux coups d'oeil, son regard se posa sur quatre personnes arrivant dans leur direction.

« Colonel Sheppard ? »

John continuait à transporter des ballots de foin et répondit, essoufflé :

« Oui ?  
- Je crois que vous allez faire une pause. »

Le colonel, les sourcils froncés, s'arrêta et observa Halling. L'Athosien fixait un point derrière lui. Il se retourna et son visage s'assombrit.

« Oui, je crois que vous avez raison, je vais faire une pause. »

John prit la serviette qui se trouvait à côté de lui et s'essuya le visage avant de jeter rageusement le linge au sol. Il jeta un dernier regard au groupe qui s'approchait avant de s'éloigner vers le lac en contre bas.

« Il s'en va ?! constata Carson.  
- Je sens que ça va être plus dur qu'on le croyait ! dit Ronon.  
- Il nous écoutera ! Même s'il faut le paralyser à coups de blaster !  
- Rodney…., tenta de le calmer Teyla.  
- Oui je sais, vous essaierez d'abord en le raisonnant. »

Le militaire pressa le pas vers le lac. Mais que venaient-ils faire ici ?! Ils n'avaient pas compris que c'était fini, qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse seul maintenant ?! Que fallait-il pour qu'on lui foute la paix !

Le groupe pressa lui aussi le pas.

« Ronon ? lança Rodney.  
- Ok. »

Teyla et Carson s'entre regardèrent. Rodney et Ronon… sur la même longueur d'onde ? A inscrire dans les annales !  
Le Satédien pressa le pas et courait à présent. John, entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, se retourna. En voyant Ronon courir à fond de train sur lui, il eut un sursaut et se mit lui aussi à courir. Mais, l'ex runner étant plus entraîné ; il le rattrapa au bout de quelques mètres et le plaque au sol.

« Aïe ! Ronon, dégagez, vous m'étouffez !  
- Pas tout de suite, j'ai promis à McKay de vous maintenir au sol jusqu'à son arrivée !  
- Vous rigolez, il court comme une limace ! Je vais mourir avant qu'il arrive.  
- Possible. »

Ronon se redressa et aida John à en faire de même, tout en le maintenant fermement dans ses bras. Carson, Teyla et Rodney arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

« McKay, que me vaut le plaisir de…  
- Vous la fermez et vous écoutez ! »

John se figea et son visage se tendit.

« Pardon ?! »

Teyla intervint et lança un regard appuyé au Canadien..

« John, nous somme venus pour vous… parler, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Si c'est pour me ramener sur Atlantis, vous perdez votre temps !  
- Ecoutez nous au moins…  
- Non ! »

D'un coup sec, le militaire se dégagea de l'emprise de Ronon.

« Mais vous comprenez pas ?! Je veux qu'on me foute la paix ! C'est trop demander ?! »

Teyla regarda tristement Carson, puis Rodney, qui tremblait de colère.

« C'est bon ? demanda le scientifique en regardant l'Athosienne.  
- Allez-y…, soupira-t-elle. »

Le colonel regardait le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui d'un œil halluciné. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Rodney dans une telle fureur.

« Vous… vous… »

Carson se pencha vers Ronon et lui chuchota :

« Je croyais au moins qu'il avait préparé quelque chose… ? »

Le Satédien haussa les épaules.

« Je… je quoi ?! gronda John.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! Votre ego en a pris un coup et vous prenez la fuite ! On a besoin de vous ! Chacun de nous !J'ai besoin de vous, Carson a besoin de vous, Teyla a besoin de vous ! Ronon aussi même s'il ne le montre pas ! Et Elizabeth a besoin de vous ! »

A l'entente de ce nom, John se crispa davantage. Rodney le vit.

« Pourquoi ça vous embête que je parle d'elle ? Je croyais que vous n'en aviez plus rien à faire ?! Ou était-ce encore un mensonge ?!  
- McKay…  
- Elle vous aime et vous lui brisez le cœur !  
- McKay… !  
- Elle n'attend qu'un mot de vous et vous faites l'enfant !  
- La ferme McKay ! »

Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, le militaire se précipita sur le scientifique et lui décocha un coup de poing. Il roula à terre.

« Rodney ! s'exclama Teyla.  
- Rodney ! »

Carson courut vers Rodney et l'aida à se relever. Le Canadien avait les larmes aux yeux et saignait du nez. Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du médecin.

« Vous êtes un minable ! ELLE a mis sa fierté de côté, ELLE a couru vers vous pour vous retenir et VOUS êtes parti sans même vous retourner ! Et merde ! Vous savez quoi ? Bon débarras ! A diable le colonel Sheppard ! Tirez-vous et ne revenez jamais !! »

Rodney tourna les talons et repartit furieux ! Les trois autres se jetèrent un regard perdu.  
John le regardait partir.

« Oui, oui je me tire !Et vous ne me manquerez pas !!! »

Il se retourna et regarda ses coéquipiers.

« Aucun de vous ne me manquera ! Dégagez !! »

Ronon lui jeta un regard noir et suivit Rodney.

« John…commença Teyla.  
- Partez !!! »

Carson la prit par les épaules et l'emmena au loin.  
Bientôt le groupe ne fut plus qu'un point dans l'horizon. John sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il s'assit à même le sol. Il fixa l'herbe. Au bout d'un moment il sentit son corps trembler et des larmes vinrent rapidement inonder ses joues. Il se prit alors la tête entre ses mains et pleura, longtemps….

oooooooooooooo

Elizabeth enfila sa tenue de leader et c'est en automate qu'elle sortit de ses quartiers avant de prendre une tasse de café au mess, ignorant totalement les membres de SGA1 déconfits à cause de l'échec de leur mission.

« Regardez, c'est Elizabeth, chuchota Teyla. »

Ronon, Rodney et Carson se retournèrent et aperçurent en effet leur amie sortir du mess, une tasse de café à la main.

« Elle a l'air…, commença l'Athosienne.  
- Anéantie, acheva James. »

Sheppard, un plateau à la main, venait de s'asseoir à la table des atlantes.

« On a échoué…, soupira fatalement Carson. »

Les visages se peignirent de tristesse, sauf celui de Rodney. Lui affichait une colère à peine retenue.

« Oui, et c'est pas si mal !  
- Rodney… »

Le scientifique releva vivement les yeux vers l'Athosienne.

« Quoi ?! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous le regrettez ce dragueur de minettes intersidérales ?! »

Personne n'osa le contredire. Non seulement parce que cette affirmation était vraie, mais également parce qu'ils savaient tous que John avait été trop loin dans ses mots ainsi que dans ses gestes et qu'il ne méritait peut-être pas leur compassion et leur compréhension. Mais Elizabeth… c'était une autre histoire. Tous étaient tristes de la voir dans cet état. Elle avait l'air… différent… Cela aurait pu être un merveilleux changement si l'amour en était la cause. Malheureusement, c'était la douleur qui en était l'instigatrice…

La jeune femme gravit les quelques marches menant à son bureau et s'y installa. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle était levée. C'était à peine si elle avait salué les membres de la cité qui lui souriaient. A peine, oui. Car elle ne pouvait plus supporter leurs regards. Ces regards qui lui murmuraient _: nous sommes désolés pour vous Madame. Vous avez essayé, mais vous avez échoué. Vous avez mis votre fierté et votre ego de côté, en vain. Vous l'avez perdu et il ne reviendra jamais. Nous sommes désolés…_ Mais ce n'était pas de pitié ou de compassion dont Elizabeth avait besoin. Ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de se replonger dans le travail. Son côté professionnel devait reprendre le dessus. Celui qui ne l'avait jamais déçu, celui vers qui elle pouvait se tourner pour retrouver confiance en elle. La dirigeante ouvrit un dossier et se plongea dedans avec le souhait de ne plus jamais en sortir…

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner fini, les atlantes se séparèrent. Chacun ayant besoin de prendre du recul par rapport aux évènements récents. Teyla alla méditer dans sa chambre, Ronon s'entraina au stand de tir, Carson retrouva ses patients, James ses traductions et Rondey son laboratoire. Chacun se plongea dans son activité préférée pour éviter de penser à son échec.

Au bout de 3 heures de travail durant lesquelles Elizabeth ne fut miraculeusement pas dérangée par une quelconque réclamation, un discret bruit retentit contre l'embrasure de la porte. La jeune femme, le visage concentré, releva les yeux vers le visiteur. C'était Chuck.

« Oui ?  
- Pardon de vous déranger Docteur Weir, mais je voulais savoir si vous aviez autorisé une sortie en jumper tôt ce matin. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Non, aucune.  
-Oh…  
-: Pourquoi ? Qui est sorti ? »

La leader s'était levée et se tenait à présent, bras croisés, devant le technicien. Le jeune homme lui tendit fébrilement une feuille. Elle la prit et ses yeux la parcoururent un moment avant de se figer sur quatre noms. La jeune femme blêmit. Elle retendit lentement la feuille à Chuck qui prit rapidement congé de la dirigeante, sentant que l'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Lentement et aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait, Elizabeth appuya sur son oreillette.

« Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Carson ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! »

Ronon et Teyla, qui combattaient ensemble depuis quelques minutes seulement, s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, se regardant.

« C'est pas bon, lâcha le Satédien. »

Teyla soupira.

« Nous savions qu'elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard.  
- Non, pas moi.  
- Oh… et bien vous auriez dû. »

Teyla rangea les bâtons, imitée par Ronon, puis les deux pégasiens se dirigèrent d'un pas lourd vers le bureau de la dirigeante.

Carson, qui venait de finir une prise de sang à Rodney, se figea et plongea son regard dans celui du Canadien. Rodney regardait son ami.

« Elle sait ?!  
- J'en ai peur. »

Le scientifique descendit de la table d'auscultation.

« Bon ben moi j'y vais.  
- Je range mes instruments et je vous suis.  
- Dans mon labo ?  
- Comment ça dans votre labo ?  
- Oui, quand je dis j'y vais, je veux dire je me cache ! Je vais pas aller dans le bureau d'Elizabeth !  
- Ah bon, et je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
- A votre avis ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu cette intonation dans la voix c'était juste avant de me faire passer un savon parce que j'avais explosé les trois quart d'un système solaire.  
-:Et vous allez me dire que vous ne l'aviez pas mérité ?  
- Si… peut-être un peu. »

Carson haussa les sourcils.

« Bon d'accord, totalement mérité. Mais là…  
- C'est aussi votre faute.  
- Ma faute ?  
- Oui, c'est vous qui avez voulu aller chercher le colonel Sheppard.  
- Oh, et je vous ai mis un P90 sur la tempe peut-être ? »

L'Ecossais ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Rodney tourna les talons et sortit du labo. Carson mit quelques secondes à réagir et sortit à sa suite.

« Rodney, revenez.  
- Non ! »

Au détour d'un couloir, le Canadien aperçut Ronon et Teyla arrivant en sens opposé. D'un coup d'œil à droite il avisa un transporteur et se dirigea vers lui au moment où Carson tournait à son tour le coin du couloir.

« Ronon ! »

Le Satédien comprit tout de suite la situation et agrippa la terrien par le col au moment où celui-ci entrait dans le sas.

« Ronon !Lâchez-moi !  
- Non, je crois pas ! »

Le médecin arriva près du groupe.

« Rodney, assumez !  
- Comme nous ! gronda Ronon.  
- Rodney… il faut aller affronter Elizabeth, le raisonna Teyla. »

L'Athosienne plongea son regard dans celui du scientifique qui capitula en soupirant. D'un signe de tête, elle fit comprendre à Ronon qu'il pouvait lâcher son emprise. Il hésita mais finit par lâcher Rodney, visiblement à contre coeur.

« Messieurs ? Nous y allons ? »

Les trois hommes s'entre regardèrent.

« Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'affronter un vaisseau ruche, murmura Carson pour rassurer tout le monde, et lui le premier. »

De nouveaux ces regards qui semblaient s'échanger la pensée suivante : _« pas si sûr »._

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**D'abord : un GRAND MERCI à Rafikis et Alexiel974 pour avoir pointé de la review les deux bourdes !!! Explication (et non excuse) : il y a deux ans et demi (quand j'ai écrit cette fic) je ne faisais pas vraiment (pas trop… pas du tout O_o) attention aux explications scientifiques, donc … l'administration du gène… glurps. Pour le réveil de Liz en double : pas d'explication : j'ai eu un raté niveau cérébral O_o.**

**Jeli71 : Très grande qualité de nos jours O_o Merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir et c'est toujours très encourageant quand on me le dit !! Et oui John va bien cogiter maintenant ^^ (serait temps me direz vous O_o).**

**Rafikis (qui a vraisemblablement détruit une autre partie de sa chambre… O_o) : Oui bien vu sur ce coup pour ce qui est de John !!! Et… oui pour les remettre ensemble ça va être… chaud ! Mhh pour un savon ça va être un savon oui O_o.**

**Alexiel974 : Merci d'avoir pitié d'un pauv tit militaire en plein déboire affectif !! O_o. Pour le Teylon suis à fond derrière toi !! Et tu réaffirmes ta menace ?? O_o tu es diabolique !!!**

**MEL : Oui on est d'accord Rodney a pas mâché ses mots !! Mais quand il se déchaîne, plus personne ne peut l'arrêter… Mais là encore… Weir va lui faire de la concurrence O_o**

**Ticoeur : Poule mouillée non, pour quelqu'un de prudent qui sait qu'il va bien se faire taper sur les doigts oui lol. Mais je le concède : il est trop chou quand il fait le « je suis pas rassuré, heureusement qu'il y a des militaires prêts à sacrifier leurs vies pour moi. ». Et indeed ça va ruer dans les brancards (j'adore l'expression je l'avais plus entendue depuis un bail O_o).**

**Julie Winchester : xdr xdr ouha dis donc… en forme O_o J'espère pour Rodney qu'il court vite lol !!!**

**G33K : Moui un peu longuet ? Ah O_o je suis d'une nature qui s'étale c'est pas faux O_o Et oui Rodney dans la place, tout déménage lol. Mais ce qui m'a énervé quand j'ai lu ton com c'est que : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH tu as encore deviné O_o La prochaine fois… je tape O_o Oui l'un va être en danger… et il fera pas semblant… mais j'en dis pas plus !!!**

Elizabeth commençait à s'impatienter. Elle savait que le chemin la séparant de ses amis était long mais elle se disait qu'ils prenaient tout de même leur temps pour le parcourir. Ils savaient donc ce qui les attendait. Ses amis… Elizabeth eut un rictus à cette pensée. Elle n'était plus sûre de cet état de fait. Elle avait une petite idée de la raison de cette sortie imprévue. Ils s'étaient encore mêlés de ses affaires. Une fois de plus…Quand comprendraient-ils qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur aide, aide qui ne faisait à chaque fois qu'aggraver les choses ! La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération. De toute manière, tout ceci n'avait plus aucune importance : lui, eux, elle. Tout ce qui comptait c'état la cité, la cité et son bon fonctionnement. La découverte de nouvelles planètes, la concrétisation de nouvelles alliances. Le travail et c'est tout. Pendant des années il lui avait suffit et il continuerait à lui suffire, probablement jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Et c'était bien ainsi.  
Le quatuor arriva au bas des marches.

« Oh là là, elle a vraiment l'air en colère, commença à paniquer Carson.  
- Oui, ben vous espériez quoi ?! marmonna Rodney.  
- Allons-y, inspira Teyla. »

Elle ouvrit la marche, suivie de Ronon et, plus loin, de Carson et Rodney, le pas lourd et trainant.  
Du mouvement à sa gauche fit lever la tête d'Elizabeth. Son regard se fit plus dur et ses traits se tendirent. Ils étaient enfin là. Ses poings se crispèrent lorsque Teyla et Ronon entrèrent dans son bureau. Suivirent un peu plus tard Carson et Rodney qui, eux, restèrent à la porte.

« Docteur Beckett, Docteur McKay, il y a assez de place pour vous. Entrez ! »

Ce dernier mot ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'à une proposition et les deux hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Elizabeth leur tourna le dos et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers ses collègues.

« J'attends vos explications. »

Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard.

« Aujourd'hui de préférence. »

Son ton était neutre. Mais personne n'était dupe. Une colère latente était en sommeil et ne demandait qu'à se réveiller. Se fut Teyla qui, une fois de plus, prit les choses en main.

« Nous avons pris le jumper ce matin pour aller sur Nouvelle Athos.  
- Qui vous a autorisé à le prendre ?  
- Personne, intervint Ronon.  
- Bien, c'est donc un vol.  
- Un emprunt Elizabeth, rectifia Carson d'une petite voix.  
- C'est Docteur Weir et c'est un vol.  
- Laissez-nous nous expliquer, reprit-il. »

Elizabeth le jaugea un instant.

« Si vous pensez que ça peut adoucir votre peine.  
- Adoucir notre peine ? demanda Rodney.  
-Oui, car pour l'instant SGA1 est privée de mission pour la semaine. »

Rodney, Teyla et Ronon s'entre regardèrent mais n'osèrent pas émettre la moindre protestation. Ils ne voulaient pas aggraver les choses, si cela était encore possible.

« Alors ? interrogea la dirigeante.  
- Nous sommes allés trouver le Colonel Sheppard pour le convaincre de revenir, avoua l'Athosienne.  
- Et pourquoi ? »

La colère brillait dans les yeux de la leader.

« Il a fait son choix, le choix de partir. Excellent chois au demeurant.  
- Eli…Docteur Weir, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser s'en aller, intervint Carson. »

Le médecin regretta ses mots à l'instant même où ils sortirent de sa bouche. La rage d'Elizabeth explosa.

« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Il est parti, il a fait son choix ! Mais que croyez-vous ? Qu'il soit si dur à remplacer ? Ce n'est qu'un militaire ! Un parmi tant d'autres ! J'en trouverais un mille fois mieux que lui !! Plus qualifié, plus apte à exécuter les ordres sans les contre dire à tout bout de champ, plus apte à diriger des missions ! »

Personne n'avait pipé mot.

« On voulait le ramener pour vous…, lâcha Ronon. »

Teyla ferma les yeux. Pour une fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour dire une bêtise ! Elizabeth le toisa un long moment. Blanche de rage, elle murmura :

« Pour moi ? »

Ronon baissa la tête, conscient de son impair.

« Je vous interdis de vous mêler de ma vie privée, est-ce que c'est clair ?! Je suis votre dirigeante ! »

Ces mots glacèrent le sang des quatre atlantes. Elle venait d'établir des barrières, les mêmes barrières qu'ils avaient réussi à franchir dès les premiers jours. Mais là, elles seraient désormais plus difficiles à briser, si elles pouvaient l'être.

Elizabeth les regarda froidement.

« SGA1 va être dissoute le temps que le remplacement du colonel Sheppard se fasse. »

Les visages de Rodney et de Carson se décomposèrent. Celui de Teyla marqua la stupéfaction. Celui de Ronon se figea.

« Mais vous pouvez pas…, commença le Canadien.  
- Faire ça ? Si, bien sûr ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous partirez en mission, chacun avec une équipe différente. Docteur McKay vous serez affecté à SGA3, Teyla à SGA12 et Ronon à SGA7. »

Les amis s'entre regardèrent, consternés.

« Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Et, se retournant, Elizabeth regagna son siège et se replongea dans ses dossiers. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là, les atlantes sortirent du bureau, atterrés. Une fois en bas des marches…

« Elle peut pas faire ça ?! s'exclama Rodney.  
- Elle l'a fait pourtant, constata Ronon.  
-: On dirait que le Colonel Caldwell a pris possession de son corps !!! remarqua Carson avec effroi.  
- Comment auriez-vous réagi à sa place ? demanda Teyla.  
- Avec moins de véhémence, assura le médecin.  
- Vous en êtes sûr ? Elle a été abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aime et elle pense que ses amis l'ont trahie. Elle a raison, nous n'avions pas à nous immiscer dans sa vie, dans leur vie… »

Teyla regarda tour à tour ses amis avant de partir en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Comme eux elle se sentait triste, mais elle comprenait aussi Elizabeth. La jeune femme soupira.

John prit quelques minutes pour faire sécher ses larmes et faire le point. Ils étaient venus… il les avait traités plus bas que terre… elle lui avait couru après. Et s'il n'était pas parti plus tôt, ils seraient… John poussa un grognement quand il pensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était parti à l'heure prévue, si elle l'avait rattrapé. Ils seraient peut-être en train de… Le militaire secoua la tête et se leva énergiquement. C'était trop tard ! Il la connaissait ! Elle tendait la main une fois mais pas deux ! Elle avait mis de côté sa fierté et son ego. Elle y était parvenue, elle avait réussi à surmonter son orgueil. Et lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour elle ? Pour eux ?! Il y avait eu tous ces mots assassins, mais il savait qu'un geste d'elle et il se serait excusé. Un mot d'elle et il l'aurait embrassée. Ce geste, il était passé à côté. Et même s'il allait s'excuser maintenant, elle l'enverrait sur les roses. Non, il avait loupé la deuxième chance qui lui avait été accordée. Maintenant, c'était fini. Il écrasa une dernière larme avant de se diriger vers le champ où l'attendait Halling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait cinq jours. cinq jours que SGA1 avait été dissoute, cinq jours que John était sur New Athos et tentait d'oublier sa peine en travaillant d'arrache pieds dans les champs, cinq jours qu'Elizabeth avait changé en devenant une Caldwell au féminin, enfin, cinq jours que James tentait de parler à la jeune femme, sans succès, celle-ci prétextant sans cesse une masse de travail importante ne lui permettant pas de prendre un instant pour elle.

Ronon, Rodney et Teyla avaient, quant à eux, du mal à se faire à leurs nouveaux postes. Le Satédien était plus renfermé sur lui-même que jamais, l'Athosienne faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer mais ses nouveaux coéquipiers a considéraient avec méfiance, et le Terrien était plus arrogant que jamais, cachant ainsi sa peine et sa déception.

Sur Atlantis, rien n'allait plus !! Mais cet après-midi, cet état de fait s'aggrava.

Une équipe était revenue le matin même avec d'excellentes nouvelles. Un peuple, assez évolué acceptait de faire affaire avec la cité, à condition que leur chef vienne lui-même négocier le traité d'alliance. Elizabeth avait bien sûr était enchantée de cette nouvelle. Le seul problème était qu'Atlantis était en concurrence directe avec un autre peuple, ami de longue date de celui souhaitant conclure avec elle. La jeune femme devait donc aller sur cette planète le jour même pour parlementer avec le peuple ou le traité serait impossible à établir. La dirigeante n'hésita que peu de temps et il fut décidé qu'elle irait, escortée de trois militaires.  
Le commandement de la base fut laissé à Zélenka et James, les trois équipes où avaient été affectés Ronon, Rodney et Teyla étant parties en mission pour trois jours.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, le groupe passa la porte.

Une fois de l'autre côté, le chef du peuple en personne accueillit ses visiteurs. En faisant montre d'une extrême amabilité et d'une grande jovialité, il proposa aux atlantes de le suivre. Une fois arrivés au village, le dirigeant leur proposa de goûter à leur liqueur locale, tradition qui, selon lui, précédait toute bonne négociation. Elizabeth, ne voulant en aucun cas vexer son hôte, accepta. Ils trinquèrent donc. La jeune femme attendit toutefois que le chef goûte le premier la boisson avant d'en faire autant. Voyant qu'aucun effet néfaste n'était à déplorer sur son hôte, Elizabeth goûta à son tour à cet alcool quelque peu fort mais somme toute assez délicieux.  
Mais au bout de la troisième gorgée, la jeune femme sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle jeta un œil inquiet vers son escorte. Les trois soldats tentèrent de se lever mais ils s'écroulèrent immédiatement au sol. Elizabeth reporta son attention sur le chef. Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire mauvais et la salua d'un signe de la main avant qu'elle ne sombre à son tour, inconsciente, au sol.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, la dirigeante n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle écouta. Elle écouta les bruits, les murmures, tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre d'avoir une idée de son environnement. Elle entendit des cliquetis de métal, des murmures sourds s'apparentant à des plaintes. Elle sentait aussi. Une odeur âcre, pestilentielle. Un mélange de sueur et d'excréments. Un frisson la traversa. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Où était-elle ? Une cellule ? Un vaisseau transportant des prisonniers ? Une angoisse soudaine s'insinua en elle. Etait-elle encore sur la planète ? Et les trois soldats qui l'accompagnaient ? Etaient-ils encore ici ? Etaient-ils encore en vie ? C'est avec peur qu'elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Mais elle les referma bien vite. La lumière lui transperçait les iris. C'est prostrée sur le sol qu'elle entendit une voix, familière. Un des trois soldats qui l'accompagnait.

« Docteur Weir ?  
- Mmh… ? »

La jeune femme se releva et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, mais lentement. Sa tête lui cognait, sa bouche était pâteuse.

« Lieutenant Peterson ?  
- Oui Madame. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- J'ai connu mieux… Et vous ?  
- Je vais bien. »

La leader regarda alors autour d'elle. Une cellule. Elle était dans une cellule composée de trois murs et d'une grille. En haut des deux murs latéraux, de minuscules interstices communiquaient avec les cellules voisines. Elizabeth se releva péniblement et, chancelante, s'adossa à un des murs.

« Savez-vous si nous sommes encore sur la planète ?  
- Oui, nous y sommes encore.  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?  
- On m'a emmené à l'extérieur pour… m'interroger. »

Le sang d'Elizabeth se glaça.

« Interrogé ? Que vous ont-ils demandé ? Où sont les majors Keynes et Narovitch ?  
- Keynes vient d'être emmené et Narovitch est dans la cellule voisine à la mienne.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Pas très fort.  
- Que vous ont-ils fait ?  
- Ils nous ont demandé nos codes d'accès pour Atlantis ainsi que les adresses des planètes ayant des relations commerciales avec nous. Ils ont été très… persuasifs. Mais je n'ai rien dit. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux.

« Pourquoi cela a-t-il dégénéré ?  
- Je ne sais pas Madame. Mais, du peu que j'ai pu voir et comprendre…ce peuple serait allié avec… les dissidents Genii.  
- Oh mon dieu… Lieutenant, vous reste-il votre radio ou une arme quelconque sur vous ?  
- Non Madame, ils nous ont tout pris. »

Elle réfléchit à toute allure : pas d'arme, pas de moyen de communication. Leur seule chance : une aide extérieure.

« Depuis combien de temps sommes nous là ?  
- Quatre heures Madame. Nous avons dépassé d'une demi heure notre horaire de mission. »

Une demi heure. Ce n'est que dans une nouvelle demi heure qu'Atlantis tenterait de les contacter. Et dans une heure qu'ils commenceraient les recherches. En attendant… La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un sordide grincement. Une porte en fer forgé venait de s'ouvrir sur deux hommes portant un troisième par les épaules… Keynes. Elizabeth les vit passer devant la grille de sa cellule. Elle se précipita vers eux et agrippa les barreaux.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? Que voulez-vous ? »

Aucune réponse de lui parvint. Seuls furent audibles le bruit d'une grille qu'on ouvrait et celui, sourd, d'un corps qu'on jetait sans ménagement au sol. Elizabeth tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre un mot du major, mais en vain. La grille se referma. Les deux geôliers repassèrent devant la jeune femme.

« Qui êtes vous ! »

Un des geôliers s'arrêta devant sa grille.

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez le savoir. »

Il claqua des doigts et l'autre se plaça devant la grille. Elizabeth s'éloigna, méfiante. La grille s'ouvrit.

« Non…, murmura-t-elle. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent et saisirent la dirigeante par les bras. Elle se débattit.

« Non ! Lâchez moi !  
- Madame ? s'alarma Peterson. »

Le ton du soldat était affolé. Elizabeth se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle fut trainée de force hors de sa cellule. Lorsqu'elle passa devant celle du lieutenant, elle put voir dans quel état il se trouvait. Il lui avait menti. Sa lèvre était ouverte, son œil gauche était en bouilli et il se tenait les côtes, sans doute cassées. Et lorsque la jeune femme passa à devant la cellule du major Narovitch, elle n'en fut que plus terrorisée. Le corps ensanglanté du soldat reposait, inerte, sur le sol…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait une heure qu'Elizabeth et son escorte aurai dû revenir. Mais toujours aucun signe d'eux. Aucun n'avait traversé la porte, aucun message n'était parvenu à la base.  
James, de plus en plus inquiet, avait informé le Docteur Zélenka de cet état de fait. Les deux hommes avaient donc appliqué le protocole et attendu une heure avant d'activer la porte. Même si James aurait voulu partir tout de suite à la recherche d'Elizabeth, il savait que la cité répondait à des règles et que si la jeune femme avait été dans sa situation elle aurait aussi attendu. L'attente l'aurait mise sur les nerfs, mais elle aurait attendu.

Ainsi, au bout d'une heure, la liaison entre Atlantis et la planète avait été établie. Le chef de cette planète ayant reçu une radio permettant de communiquer avec la cité, James se brancha sur la fréquence désirée.

« Chef Talrad ?"

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le jeune homme réitéra.

« Chef Talrad, ici Atlantis. Répondez s'il vous plait. »

Des grésillements puis une voix se firent entendre.

« Oui Atlantis, je vous reçois.  
- Chef Talrad, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de notre chef ainsi que de son escorte. Sont-ils encore avec vous ?  
- Non, pas du tout, nous pensions qu'ils étaient rentrés. »

Le mensonge éhonté du chef passa comme une lettre à la poste tant son ton était convainquant.

« Oh…  
- Cela m'inquiète autant que vous. Pouvons-nous vous être d'une quelconque aide dans votre recherche ? »

James consulta Radek du regard. Le scientifique acquiesça.

« Oui, sans doute. Pourrions-nous venir sur votre planète pour trouver des traces de nos amis ?  
- Sans le moindre problème. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus.  
- Merci chef Talrad. Nos arrivons dans une demi heure.  
- Nous vous attendons mes amis. »

Le vortex se coupa.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Talrad. Quelques prisonniers en plus ne pourraient qu'arranger ses affaires. Les autres étaient des coriaces. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait du mal avec les soldats, mais pas avec elle. Non, il avait été surpris et était encore surpris de sa ténacité. Peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer d'avoir résisté aux tortures Genii, en particulier les femmes. Mais elle n'avait pas dit un mot, du moins pas encore. Toutefois, elle n'était qu'au début de sa « séance ». Le chef se décida à aller voir comment se déroulait « l'entretien » entre sa prisonnière et ses tortionnaires.

Il entra dans une salle sombre et close. Aucune fenêtre ne permettait d'apercevoir le jour à l'extérieur. Cette salle s'était avérée très efficace pour faire perdre l'esprit aux prisonniers qui y avaient séjourné. N'ayant aucune notion du temps qui passait, ils n'avaient pas été longs à donner les informations que leurs geôliers leur demandaient, désespérant de retrouver la lumière du jour. Ses prisonniers là ne feraient pas exception. Il lui faudrait peut-être plus de temps mais il aurait les informations qu'il désirait !

« Alors Docteur Weir… comment cela se passe-t-il ? »

Elizabeth releva vers lui un visage tuméfié. Du sang perlait de sa lèvre inférieure et un bleu déjà bien visible colorait sa joue droite. On aurait pu la croire affaiblie et prête à se rendre si cela n'avait été ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. C'est d'une voix faible qu'elle souffla :

« Très bien… et vous ? »

Elle adoptait la stratégie de John : ne jamais laisser voir à un ennemi sa faiblesse. Talrad lui adressa un sourire mauvais et fit signe aux deux soldats Genii de s'approcher.

« A-t-elle parlé ?  
- Non monsieur, pas encore.  
- Quand Kolya arrivera-t-il ?  
- Dans trois jours.  
- Bien, cela vous laisse le temps de lui soutirer les informations souhaitées. Et vous aurez une autre occasion avec les nouveaux arrivants.  
- Les nouveaux arrivants monsieur ?  
- Oui, cette cité a été assez bête pour nous envoyer un autre contingent. Espérons qu'ils seront moins coriaces que ceux-là. »

Talrad désigna avec mépris Elizabeth. La jeune femme n'avait rien entendu mais avait tout compris, grâce aux mouvements de leurs lèvres. La nouvelle lui redonna espoir mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée. Atlantis n'enverrait pas de soldats. Ils étaient presque tous soit en mission soit en permission sur le continent. Elle enverrait… principalement des scientifiques… Elizabeth se figea un instant. Et si James venait... ? Et si Radek l'accompagnait… ? Ils n'avaient aucun entraînement pour ce genre de situation. Ils seraient pris et… ils parleraient…

oooooooooooooooooooo

« Radek, Jonson, Malaga, vous êtes prêts ? demanda James. »

Les quatre atlantes, Radek, James et les deux médecins, se tenaient devant la porte des étoiles, prêts à passer l'onde bleue quand elle apparaîtrait.

« Oui, nous sommes prêts, annonça Radek. »

James se retourna vers Chuck pour qu'il enclenche la séquence.

« Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ? Je veux dire vraiment tout ? reprit Sheppard.  
- Oui, tout l'équipement d'un parfait scientifique et d'un parfait militaire. »

Radek se tourna vers James tandis que le premier chevron était engagé.

« Mais… vous croyez qu'on en aura vraiment besoin ? demanda le Tchèque en tentant de masquer son angoisse.  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec cette planète.  
- Vous pensez que le chef pourrait nous cacher quelque chose ?  
- C'est possible. Il ne faut négliger aucune piste. »

Radek n'était visiblement pas très rassuré.

« Restez calme quoiqu'il arrive. C'est le moment ou jamais de montrer aux militaires que les scientifiques et les civils savent aussi se défendre ! »

Le sourire qu'adressa James au reste de son équipe la rassura un peu. Le vortex apparut.

« Messieurs, tenez-vous sur vos gardes. »

Les quatre atlantes traversèrent l'onde et se retrouvèrent instantanément de l'autre côté où les attendaient : le chef Talrad escorté de quatre de ses soldats. James se raidit un peu. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Surtout lorsqu'il s'avança vers eux avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Radek et ses compagnons. Eux non plus ne se sentaient pas très à l'aise, sans pour autant en déterminer la raison.

« Mes amis. Bienvenue. »

Ce fut James qui s'avança vers lui le premier, tentant de contenir ce malaise qui s'insinuait lentement en lui.

„ Chef Talrad. Bonjour.  
- Venez mes amis. Nous allons vous conduire au village pour vous donner l'occasion de vous rafraîchir.  
- Merci, mais nous ne nous attarderons pas beaucoup, il faut que…  
- Vous recherchiez votre chef. Je sais et je comprends. Mes hommes et moi vous aiderons dans cette tâche.  
- Nous vous en remercions. »

Le groupe chemina vers le village, les atlantes observant les lieux à la recherche de la moindre trace d'Elizabeth. Mais sans résultat.

Comme avec l'équipe précédente, Talrad leur proposa un rafraichissement, et comme l'équipe précédente, James et ses amis acceptèrent. Mais, contrairement aux premiers envoyés, James ne but pas, tout comme Radek. Les deux autres scientifiques étant trop loin des deux hommes pour qu'ils les préviennent à temps, commencèrent à ressentir des effets étranges. Radek et James mimèrent leurs compagnons. Avec un peu de chance, leurs « hôtes » les mèneraient à l'endroit où Elizabeth et son équipes avaient été enfermés. Le tout serait ensuite de s'évader pour prévenir Atlantis.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les quatre atlantes tombèrent au sol.

« Parfait, emmenez moi ça dans les cellules du quartier Est ! »

Des soldats ramassèrent sans ménagement les corps à terre et les mirent sur leurs dos. James et Radek fermaient la marche.  
Quand il estima être suffisamment loin du chef pour ne pas être vu, James ouvrit les yeux. Ils quittaient le village et empruntaient un chemin de terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Radek. Le scientifique ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes et croisa le regard de James. Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand le soldat qui le portait prit la parole :

« Pas très futé ce peuple ! Nous envoyer une autre fournée ?!  
- Oui. Mais on va pas se plaindre ! Plus on en aura, plus on aura de chance d'avoir des informations.  
- Ouais, moins on aura de chance que Kolya nous tue ! »

Radek et James se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Kolya… Il y avait urgence à agir ! Les deux terriens reprirent leur observation des lieux. S'ils devaient amener du renfort, il faudrait qu'ils se remémorent la moindre touffe d'herbe.

Enfin, les soldats stoppèrent et lâchèrent lourdement les corps au sol.

« On vous les laisse. On va interroger les prisonniers. »

Deux des soldats partirent, laissant aux deux autres le soin de mettre les nouveaux détenus dans leurs cellules. Les deux gardes restant prirent les deux médecins.

« Ca aurait plus simple de le mettre avec les autres dans les cellules Nord, non ?  
- Oui, pour qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper ?! Tais-toi et embraque celui-ci dans la cellule de gauche ! »

Le premier soldat maugréa et transporta le corps.

James et Radek ouvrirent les yeux et d'un commun accord se levèrent. Malheureusement les gardes se retournèrent à ce moment là. Le temps de réaction des atlantes fut bref. Ils s'enfuirent.

« Jonson et….  
- Je sais ! cria James. Mais nous reviendrons pour eux, avec des renforts ! »

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de laisser des hommes derrière lui, mais James savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux en l'état actuel des choses.

Les deux hommes coupèrent par les bois. Les pas derrière eux se rapprochèrent. Bientôt des tirs se firent entendre.

« Plus vite ! cria de nouveau Sheppard.  
- Je fais ce que je peux ! »

James sortit son arme et se retourna vers leurs poursuivants. Ils étaient trop loin pour que l'un ou l'autre groupe ne vise correctement.  
Mais ils durent sortirent rapidement du bois et couper par la plaine, là où ils étaient vulnérables et à découvert. Les tirs redoublèrent d'intensité et de précision.  
Bientôt la porte fut en vue. Ils allaient atteindre le cadran lorsque Radek tomba à terre. James se retourna et voulu l'aider, mais Radek lui hurla de continuer avant de se retourner vers ses assaillants et de tirer. James en fit de même. Les deux gardes trouvèrent refuge derrière une pierre. James composa rapidement l'adresse d'Atlantis et envoya son code. Il revint sur ses pas et, tout en continuant à tirer, aida Radek à se relever. Ils traversèrent la porte.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jeli71**** : Je ne sais pas si c'est indiscret ou non de te demander ce que tu fais ?? O_o Et oui il faut ramener John par la peau des fesses !!**

**Rafikis**** : Quel enthousiasme !!! Merci :d :d :d Et… ah tu verras s'ils y vont tous O_o Pour Carson… oui il est passé à travers les mailles…. Parce que bon… c'est plutôt les autres qui ont foncé dans le plan… lui il prévient juste les débordements… Alors vous m'obéissez… mhh ça ouvre des perspectives intéressantes O_o **

**G33K**** : Les chevilles ?? Ca va ?? O_o lol Et oui ce n'est pas Kolya qui, c'est vrai, a un grand respect pour Liz, qui va se défouler sur elle….Toutefois à situation désespérée…Pour le manque de force physique de Liz… me souviens d'un zode où elle met à terre 5 militaires moi lol Pour ce qui est du manque de personnel militaire pour partir en mission, me suis expliquée ^^ : un contingent reste sur place et ne peux pas se payer le luxe de partir en mission. De plus, James veut y aller seul de préférence… bon il embarque Radek mais c'est pour avoir du renfort… qui ne fonce pas dans le tas sans réfléchir O_o. Pour tes pronostics (qui m'énervent mais d'une force O_o grr O_o tu verras lol.**

**MEL**** : Petit mais costaud le com lol. Et oui ça commence à sentir la fin.. enfin non pas tout à fait.. Encore 4 ou 5 chapitres peut-être…**

**Titcoeur**** : Oui les Geniis, une race très… présente et coriace O_o Pour ton descriptif de John… je suis assez d'accord pour cette fic… Mais suffisant ? Je ne suis pas d'accord O_o lol**

**Et maintenant… la suite !**

Elizabeth fut projetée dans sa cellule sans ménagement, heurtant lourdement le sol.

« Bonne nuit… Docteur. »

Le soldat venait de lancer ces mots avec mépris alors qu'il refermait la grille de la cellule de la jeune femme. Elizabeth, toujours à plat ventre, respirait avec difficulté, d'une respiration sifflante. Peut-être due à un poumon qui avait reçu un coup de trop… Peterson ne voulait pas le savoir. Il fallait garder espoir, espoir qu'Atlantis leur vienne en aide. Espoir qu'elle envoie une mission de sauvetage. Mais cela devrait attendre au moins… trois jours… Mon dieu tout ce temps. Le temps que les militaires soient revenus de leur permission sur terre et de leurs missions. Tant de temps… où tout pouvait se passer…Le militaire ravala les larmes de désespoir et de rage qui menaçaient de lui brouiller la vue. Il ne devait garder son sang froid ne serait-ce que pour elle, sa dirigeante. Seule civile du groupe. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de mission et encore moins à ce genre de… traitement. Peterson rampa jusqu'au mur mitoyen de la cellule d'Elizabeth.

« Ca va Docteur Weir ? »

Mais aucun son ne lui parvint, pas même un gémissement.

Elizabeth ne sentait plus son corps. Plus d'une fois durant « l'interrogatoire » elle avait cru quitter son corps d'ailleurs, tant les coups avaient été forts et bien placés. Ils lui avaient posé des questions, elle n'avait pas répondu. Ils l'avaient frappée, elle n'avait pas répondu. Ils avaient alors perdu patience et l'avaient frappée sans plus poser de questions. Juste… pour le plaisir. C'est là qu'Elizabeth avait vraiment eut peur. Elle avait été un exutoire à leur rage, leur colère, leur haine. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi, elle ne leur avait pas donné la satisfaction de pleurer ni même de supplier. Non, elle avait gémi, crier quand la douleur devenait insupportable, mais jamais elle n'avait montré de faiblesse ou de lâcheté. Alors, lassés, ils l'avaient ramenée à sa cellule.

A présent elle gisait là, quasi inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Tout juste savait-elle encore où elle se trouvait.

N'entendant pas de réponse, Peterson réitéra sa question.

« Docteur Weir, répondez-moi s'il vous plait. »

A prix d'un suprême effort, la dirigeante parvint à se retourner et à se mettre sur le côté, non sans étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Ses côtes étaient cassées, elle en était certaine. Elle espérait juste qu'aucun de ses poumons n'était perforé. Oui elle l'espérait, sinon… non elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle devait penser aux secours qui viendraient, car ils viendraient, c'était sûr. Mais arriveraient-ils à temps ?

« Madame, répondez-moi… »

Le ton presque suppliant du lieutenant fit desserrer les lèvres maculées de sang de la jeune femme.

« Ca va. »

Le militaire fut soulagé d'entendre enfin une réponse, même donnée du bout des lèvres dans un murmure de souffrance. Cela prouvait au moins qu'elle était en vie. Mais pour combien de temps encore… ? Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il ne le devinait que trop et suspectait de surcroit d'être encore loin de la vérité.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous amener notre repas ? Je prendrais bien un sandwich au poulet moi…, reprit Peterson. »

Elizabeth sourit faiblement. Le chef militaire d'Atlantis avait décidément déteint sur ses hommes. Le visage tirant de plus en plus sur le bleu de la jeune femme se referma aussitôt. Non, pas le chef militaire… l'ex chef militaire. Et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Elizabeth pensa à John. Elle pensa que s'il avait encore été sur la cité, il aurait déjà organisé leur sauvetage. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. _John… où es-tu… ?_

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le colonel Sheppard était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Les images de ces derniers jours passaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un mauvais film. Cela faisait cinq jours que cela durait, depuis la visite de son ancienne équipe. Elle, ses amis, la cité. Il avait perdu, tout perdu à cause de son foutu caractère et de son ego mal placé. Il soupira et se leva pour faire les cents pas dans sa tente. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Qu'il rentre ? Qu'il lui présente ses excuses pour s'être comporté comme… comme quoi exactement ? Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle l'avait insulté. John émit un petit rire amer. Quand arrêterait-il d'être un gamin et se comporterait-il enfin comme un homme en assumant ses erreurs ? Il fallait qu'il revienne. Oui… l'idée, qu'il rejetait en bloc au départ, commençait à s'insinuer peu à peu en lui. Il devait revenir, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait de l'avoir faite souffrir. Il s'en voulait tellement !! Il avait été… il se figea. Il avait été un salaud avec elle. Et le mot était faible ! A cet instant seulement il réalisa qu'il avait été le pire des hommes avec celle qu'il disait aimer. Sa respiration se saccada et une larme coula. Jamais, plus jamais elle ne voudrait de lui. C'était bel et bien fini, il le savait. Mais il se devait de lui demander pardon. Il devait passer outre son orgueil… pour elle comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Il devrait aussi présenter ses excuses à ses amis, enfin ceux qu'il considérait jusqu'à peu comme ses amis. Mais il le savait, ils lui pardonneraient difficilement, s'il consentait à le faire, et Rodney… Rodney… … il l'avait traité si durement alors qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. John soupira. Il avait été en dessous de tout !!!!  
Le vent passa sous sa tente, le faisant frissonner. Il rabattit sa couverture. Oui demain… demain il retournerait sur Atlantis et il demanderait pardon à ceux qu'il aimait.

ooooooooooooooooooo

James et Radek se reposaient à l'infirmerie. Enfin… Carson avait dû faire appel à des infirmiers pour maintenir James sur son lit afin de lui administrer un sédatif. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, il avait déposé Radek au sol en criant qu'il avait besoin d'assistance médicale. Carson était tout de suite accouru, avec brancard et infirmiers pour transporter le Tchèque. Le scientifique avait perdu beaucoup de sang et la balle avait peut-être touché un organe vital : le cœur ou le poumon. James, encore sous le choc des évènements récents, avait suivi le groupe des médecins jusqu'au seuil de la salle d'intervention et avait attendu. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles le jeune homme était resté adossé au mur. Quelques scientifiques étaient venus aux nouvelles ainsi que quelques techniciens, les rares qui étaient encore sur Atlantis. Bon sang ! Il n'y avait jamais eu si peu de monde sur la cité. Les wraiths n'étaient pas une menace dans l'immédiat, de même que les Assurans, alors tout le monde ou presque avait pris ses congés. Et la situation actuelle était peut-être pire qu'une de leurs attaques. Elizabeth, des militaires et des scientifiques étaient retenus prisonniers entre les mains de ce peuple, et des Genii. James en avait froid dans le dos. Il avait lu tellement de rapports sur eux, le dernier en date étant celui où son frère avait failli mourir de la main d'un Wraith détenu par ce peuple cruel, par Kolya. Son frère… il était le seul renfort possible.  
Il avait pensé à ça pendant les deux heures de chirurgie et était arrivé à la conclusion que John, parce qu'il était le meilleur militaire de cette base, et lui, parce qu'il connaissait les lieux de l'enlèvement, étaient le seul espoir des atlantes retenus en otage. Encore faudrait-il que John accepte de venir. Mais il ne pourrait pas refuser ! Elizabeth était en danger. Et quels que puissent être ses sentiments à son égard ces temps-ci, il ne pouvait la laisser ; pas s'il l'aimait sincèrement, pas s'il l'avait aimée sincèrement.

Quand Carson était ressorti de l'infirmerie, en nage mais avec de bonnes nouvelles, James lui avait aussitôt fait part de son plan, ce qui avait laissé l'Ecossais un instant sans voix. Mais voyant son dirigeant par intérim partir aussitôt vers la salle des jumpers, il l'avait retenu par le bras en lui disant qu'il devait passer une batterie de tests pour être sûr qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Mais James s'était vivement détaché et était reparti. Le pauvre médecin dû alors faire appel à des infirmières, aides soignants et à deus militaires passant par là pour rapatrier son patient récalcitrant. Il lui avait finalement injecté un sédatif en l'installant sur le lit jouxtant celui de Radek. James se calma rapidement et s'endormit.

Carson veilla ses amis toute la nuit.

ooooooooooooooo

Lorsque l'aube apparut, James s'éveilla le premier. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et de rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'infirmerie. Il referma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler les évènements de la veille en faisant fi d'un mal de tête carabiné. L'arrivée sur la planète, la prise d'otage, Elizabeth retenue prisonnière, les Genii, leur fuite… Radek… Radek ! James ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en tout sens dans la pièce pour finalement les poser sur son ami reposant à côté de lui, tout un tas d'appareil l'entourant. Il respirait normalement. James soupira, soulagé. Il avait l'air tiré d'affaire. Les yeux du jeune homme se portèrent ensuite sur un autre homme qu'il avait aperçu : Carson. Assis non loin d'eux sur une chaise. Il les avait veillés. Carson… James fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se remémorait ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il l'avait carrément retenu de force pour qu'il n'aille pas chercher son frère. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû être indigné, comme hier, il se dit qu'il avait joué son rôle de médecin et d'ami. Il avait été le plus sage de tous hier.  
Sheppard reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à la manière dont il allait aborder John. Il lui en voudrait sûrement encore. Mais il devait mettre de côté son animosité pour lui et l'aider à sauver la femme qu'ils aimaient. Et il le ferait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait laisser l'amour de sa vie comme ça. Car, s'il avait eu un doute hier, il n'en avait plus ce matin. John l'aimait et ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Carson avait décidément bien fait de le contraindre à rester à l'infirmerie !  
James sursauta lorsque Le médecin bougea sur sa chaise et émit un grognement.  
L'Ecossais ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'un des ses patients était réveillé. Mais il n'osa rien dire. James lui en voulait-il ? Il avait fait son devoir hier, mais le verrait-il comme ça ?

« Salut Carson. »

Le ton amical du jeune homme rassura le médecin qui se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour James. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?  
- Je me sens trahi par mes amis, mais ça va. Et vous ? »

Le ton du Docteur Sheppard fit sourire Carson.

« Vous passez trop de temps avec Rodney, vous devenez sarcastique.  
- Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

« Comment va Radek ? »

Carson fit le tour des lits et examina les données émises par les machines.

« Il va bien. Ne vous en faites pas. Mais que s'est-il passé hier pour que cela dégénère ? »

En effet, la veille, à part lui dire que John et lui étaient les seuls à pouvoir venir en aide à Elizabeth et les atlantes retenus en otage, James était resté assez évasif. Il entreprit donc de rapporter tous les évènements dans les moindres détails.

« Mon dieu, les Genii. Kolya. »

Le teint livide du médecin accentua le sentiment d'angoisse et d'urgence de James.

« Vous comprenez pourquoi il faut que j'aille retrouver mon frère ?  
- Mais vous ne comptez pas venir à bout d'un contingent entier de soldats Genii à vous seuls ? Vous allez vous faire repérer et...  
- Mais Carson ! Aucun soldat ou presque n'est sur la base. Et ceux qui sont là doivent assurer la sécurité d'Atlantis. John est le meilleur stratège, je connais le terrain et à deux on aura plus de chance de passer inaperçu. »

Carson observa son patient un moment. Il avait l'air déterminé. Aussi déterminé que son frère quand il avait une idée en tête. Il était donc inutile de tenter de le raisonner.

« Et quand comptez-vous aller sur le continent ? soupira-t-il.  
- Dès que vous m'aurez relâché. »

Le médecin secoua la tête en allant consulter cette fois les données de James.

« Je ne vois rien qui pourrait vous contraindre à rester ici… Je vous demande juste …d'être prudent, acheva-t-il alors que son patient était déjà parti. »

Il secoua la tête. Aussi impétueux que son militaire de frère.

James courut au hangar à jumper. Sa tête lui faisait toujours un peu mal, mais moins qu'avant. Il entra dans le hangar et s'installa sur le siège du passager. Il se concentra, se remémorant les conseils de John. Rester concentrer sur la route. Penser à ce qu'on veut faire et le jumper obéira. NB : Ne pas commander un sandwich, ça marche pas.  
Le jumper décolla du hangar et entra dans le ciel lantien, direction le continent.

oooooooooooo

John prit sa radio et contacta Atlantis. Il fallait que quelqu'un le transporte. Il voulait que ce soit Lorne, le seul qu'il ait réussi à garder comme ami. Mais la réponse tardait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait sur cette cité ? Soudain son cœur se serra. _Une attaque ? Non, non, réfléchis Sheppard, si des Wraith avaient attaqué, ils seraient aussi venus sur le continent. Des Assurans alors ? Non plus, non._ Enfin une réponse lui parvint du technicien.

« Colonel Sheppard ? demanda Chuck.  
- Oui. Je voudrais que Lorne revienne sur le continent pour venir me chercher.  
- Le major Lorne est injoignable monsieur. Il est parti en mission. »

John étouffa un juron.

« Mais un jumper est en route pour le continent.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?  
- Pour venir vous chercher. »

Le cœur de John s'emballa. _Elizabeth ? _Le colonel retint sa respiration :

« Qui ?  
- Le Docteur Sheppard. »

Le cœur de John s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici celui-là ? Lui dire qu'il avait réussi à la faire revenir dans ses bras ? Non… il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la venue de son frère l'angoissait plus qu'elle ne l'énervait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Très bien, merci. »

La transmission fut coupée. Le colonel repartit dans le village, d'où il s'était éloigné pour être tranquille. Il fallait qu'il dise à Halling qu'il retournait sur la cité, peut-être pas pour longtemps, cela dépendrait de l'accueil que lui feraient ses amis. Et Elizabeth. Elizabeth…plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant ses réflexions qu'une voix derrière lui se faisait entendre.

« John ? »

Il se figea et se crispa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le militaire n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner.

« Il faut que tu rentres. »

John fit lentement volte face.

« C'est Elizabeth qui t'envoie ?  
- Non, mais elle a besoin de toi. »

Le cœur du militaire fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Mais la rancune est tenace et au lieu de repartir tout de suite avec son frère comme il en mourrait d'envie, il lui lança un regard noir et lui lança :

« Elle a besoin de moi et elle ne vient pas? Tu m'expliques ? »

James poussa un soupir.

« Elle a été enlevée ! Avec cinq des nôtres ! »

A ces mots le visage de John se décomposa.

« Quoi ? souffla-t-il. »

James s'avança vers lui, déterminé.

« Elle s'est faite enlevée !! »

Le colonel ferma les yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque son frère le prit par les épaules qu'il ouvrit les yeux. James le regardait avec détermination et… appréhension.

« John, il faut la sauver !! Réveille-toi !! »

Le choc passé, le militaire secoua la tête et se dégagea des mains de son frère.

« Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi et …  
- Et qui ?? Y'a personne à la base !! Ils sont tous en congé ou en mission !! Bon sang John on est son seul espoir !  
- On ?  
- On va la sauver tous les deux. »

John se dirigea vers le jumper qu'il savait sur la plage.

« Non, j'y vais seul ! »

James le rattrapa par le bras.

« Non ! Je viens aussi ! »

John se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda avec fureur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois que parce que tu la sauveras elle se jettera dans tes bras ?!! »

James serra les poings.

« Non ! Je connais le terrain !  
- Ah ouais et comment ?  
- On s'est faits enlever avec Radek et trois autres.  
- On t'a fait du mal ?? »

La phrase avait jailli toute seule. John détourna le regard, James resta un temps surpris.

« Non… non je n'ai rien. »

John tenta de reprendre son air neutre.  
« Et les autres ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
- Radek est à l'infirmerie. Les scientifiques qu'on avait avec nous se sont fais prendre.  
- Et Elizabeth ? »

Le ton du militaire était angoissé.

« Elle est retenue prisonnière. John…  
- Quoi ?  
- Ce sont les Genii qui la retiennent. »

Le militaire sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Les Genii… Il savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Un immense frisson le parcourut.

« On part maintenant ! »

Il passa devant son frère qui ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il avait dit « On », il ne l'excluait donc pas de la mission. James le rattrapa et se mit à sa hauteur. Il allait parler, mais John, regardant droit devant lui, le prit de cours.

« Tu les as localisés ?  
- Oui, ils sont dans les cellules du quartier Nord.  
- Et tu sais si… les gardes les ont… déjà interrogés ? »

James baissa la tête.

« Je crois que oui. »

John serra les mâchoires et les poings pour que les larmes, qu'ils avaient déjà au bord des yeux, ne coulent pas. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, pour elle. Il fallait qu'il soit lucide dans cette mission ! Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

« Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là bas ? »

Les deux hommes marchaient rapidement. Le jumper était déjà en vue.

« Hier.»

John stoppa net sa marche.

« Depuis hier ?!! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu viens me voir ?!  
- Carson nous a retenus à l'infirmerie !  
- Ce n'était pas une raison ! Tu aurais dû envoyer quelqu'un me dire ce qui s'était passé !  
- Je te signale que tu es parti. Tu n'en as plus rien à faire de nous, ni de cette base ! Alors ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant ! »

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard. John savait que James avait raison. Il savait aussi qu'il avait pris des risques en venant ici, ne sachant trop comment il allait réagir en le voyant. Le militaire, lui, avait élaboré des tonnes de scénarios allant du coup de poing au rouage de coups. Finalement, il s'était surpris à avoir peur pour son frère, à vouloir retourner sur Atlantis et à sauver celle qu'il n'aurait certainement plus jamais l'occasion de revoir après ça, sûr qu'il était qu'elle le haïssait.

« Ecoute, on y va, on les sauve, on revient et je pars point barre !  
- Non !  
- Comment ça non ?  
- Ne gâche pas tout une seconde fois ! Ca me tue de te dire ça mais elle t'aime ! Elle…  
- Je sais ce qu'elle a fait !  
- Et ça ne te fais ni chaud ni froid ?  
- C'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! »

Il reprit sa marche, vite suivi de James.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le jumper décollait, avec John aux commandes.

Le vol se passait en silence. Le colonel était concentré sur la « route », et James réfléchissait au moyen de lui faire comprendre que la fuite n'était pas la solution. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils la sauvent, elle et leurs amis.  
John réfléchissait. Comment allaient-ils les sauver, la sauver ? Ils étaient si peu nombreux sur la cité. La plupart des militaires étaient hors service. Les scientifiques ne serviraient à rien à part freiner leur mission de sauvetage. Non, l'évidence était là : seul lui et James pouvaient leur venir en aide sans se faire repérer. Et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas. Pourquoi ? D'abord parce qu'il le savait, moins ils étaient moins de chance ils avaient de s'en sortir vivant. Ensuite parce qu'il pensait qu'Elizabeth se jetterait dans les bras de James et l'ignorerait, ce qui ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche pour s'excuser. Et enfin, et c'était la chose la plus dure qu'il avait à s'avouer, parce qu'il avait peur pour son frère. Il avait eu tout le temps de cogiter pendant ces cinq jours. Il avait réfléchi à sa relation avec Elizabeth, mais aussi au mal qu'il avait fait à ceux qu'il aimait et qui, quoiqu'il en dise, l'aimaient aussi ! Et cela incluait son frère. Il s'était (enfin !!) rendu compte que ce qui s'était passé était en bonne partie de sa faute. James avait su saisir sa chance, chance qui lui avait aussi été offerte à lui, mais qu'il n'avait pas su saisir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C'était d'ailleurs d'autant plus facile de lui pardonner qu'Elizabeth l'avait envoyé sur les roses lui et avait couru après son frère…  
John jeta un coup d'œil à James. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

La voix de son frère fit sursauter James

« A Elizabeth. »

John se raidit malgré lui.

« Comment on va la sortir de là ?  
- Je m'occupe de cette partie. Toi tu me guideras.  
- On part seuls ?  
- Oui. Je suppose que Rodney, Teyla et Ronon ne sont pas rentrés de mission ?  
- Non. Et ils sont injoignables en raison des ondes de la planète. Je crois… »

John sourit.

« Toi non plus tu n'écoutes pas au briefing ?  
- Euh… si… mais là… euh… non.  
- Culpabilise pas. En général Rodney s'excite vingt minutes sur un truc de primordiale qui s'avère toujours être une source d'énergie. »

Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent et ils se sourirent timidement.

« On ira tous les deux alors ? »

Le visage de John s'assombrit.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'irais seul.  
- T'as pas confiance en moi ? »

John garda le silence. Non, ce n'était pas à cause de ça.

« Tu n'as pas confiance… »

James reporta son attention sur la route.

« C'est pas ça. »

Sa voix était à peine audible. James se tourna vers lui.

« C'est quoi alors ? Tu as peur qu'Elizabeth me revienne ? Elle t'aime toi et personne d'autre ! Tu crois que…  
- Non !! C'est pas pour ça !  
- Mais pourquoi alors ?  
- Parce que… Non rien !  
- John ?! »

Le militaire le regarda dans les yeux un bref instant, juste le temps de lui dire :

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

James resta sous le choc un bon moment. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais John le devança :

« On est arrivé. »

oooooooooooooooo

Le seul moment où Elizabeth n'avait pas envie de hurler de douleur était quand elle dormait. Et quel meilleur moyen de sombrer dans le sommeil que de s'évanouir… de douleur ?

Depuis la veille, la dirigeante était le sujet préféré des interrogatoires des Genii. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle craquerait plus vite que les hommes, en particulier les militaires ? Mais ils se trompaient lourdement. Le problème était qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore compris. Alors en attendant que leur cerveau assimile l'information, ils continuaient… ils continuaient à la frapper.

Ses joues étaient presque aussi bleues que celle d'un Wraith, son poignet droit était cassé et son tibia ressortait de sa jambe gauche. Elle souffrait le martyre. Pourtant elle ne disait rien. Elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait plus. Sa lèvre enflée et fendue était engourdie à cause des coups répétés.

Mais qu'importait tout cela, un coup, celui de trop, la fit s'évanouir. Le visage qu'elle emporta dans son inconscience fut le même qui l'accompagnait depuis le commencement de sa captivité… John.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Atlantis, nous sommes arrivés de l'autre côté. Nous serons de retour dans trente minutes. Fin de transmission, informa John. »

Le vortex se coupa laissant les frères Sheppard seuls, en tenue de camouflage, arme au poing et en bandoulière.

« T'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit…, commença le militaire.  
- Oui, je sais : passe devant, ne fait pas de bruit et si tu sens du danger passe derrière moi. Franchement John, je sais me défendre !!

Je ne veux courir aucun risque. Bon, en route on a assez perdu de temps. »

Et pour en perdre, ils en avaient bel et bien perdu. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés sur la base, James et John étaient directement passés à l'armurerie. Tout avait été prévu pour que leur départ se fasse le plus rapidement possible. Mais cela avait été prévu sans compter Carson qui leur était tombé dessus comme un aigle sur sa proie. Le médecin, au courant de ce qu'avait dit John à ses amis et de ce qu'il avait fait à Elizabeth lui avait tenu la jambe pendant dix bonnes minutes. Enfin pour être exact : il lui avait dit sa façon de penser pendant dix minutes. Il l'avait traité d'égoïste, de lâche et de cœur de pierre. John était resté là sans broncher. Il savait que son pardon il ne l'obtiendrait que lorsque ses amis lui auraient dit ses quatre vérités. Et cela avait commencé par Carson. Lorsque le médecin eut expulsé sa colère, il cria aux deux frères que le matériel que James avait demandé était prêt. Et c'est en tournant les talons qu'il leur demanda, non leur ordonna, de ramener tout le monde sain et sauf. John savait que cet ordre lui était adressé plus qu'à son frère.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'armurerie, John avait été impressionné par l'organisation de son frère. Il avait vraiment tout prévu, comme l'aurait fait un militaire. Un excellent militaire. Comme il l'aurait fait lui. Alors que ce côté parfait l'aurait irrité dans d'autres circonstances, il ne dit rien et ne fit que hocher la tête, ce qui représenta beaucoup pour James qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, avait eu peur de mal faire. John, pour la forme, rajouta quelques grenades et flash ball à leur arsenal avant de donner le top départ pour leur mission de sauvetage.

Alors qu'ils cheminaient vers la porte, John lui donna ses dernières recommandations, celles que James devrait répéter une fois la porte franchie.

Et là, la porte était franchie.

Les deux frères marchaient à présent le plus silencieusement du monde à travers la forêt en direction du village, James en tête.

John était stressé. Bien sûr le danger était inhérent à toutes ses missions, mais cette fois il devait s'assurer que deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui reviennes saines et sauves sur la cité.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Rafikis : Attention, un Rafikis sauvage s'est échappé. Elle peut être très dangereuse si elle n'a pas sa dose de Shweir O_o Cela étant dit : merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Et… l'équipe ne vas pas revenir tout de suite … mais quand elle reviendra, John en bavera O_o**

**Jeli71 : Tu exerces un métier qui a tout mon respect ! Déjà s'occuper de petites bestioles de cet âge c'est pas une sinécure ! Et en plus c'est très utile !! Donc : bravo O_o Et no ils zont pas épargné Liz ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!**

**Alexiel974 : Pas grave O_o Je mords pas, je tape pas… (oui je mens… mais je fais ça que dans l'intimité O_o). Alors oui pour les militaires… disons que j'avais besoin que ça soit quais désert pour la fic (ils se gênent pas dans la série pour les incohérences quand ça les arrange alors cette fois aussi j'ai décidé de prendre quelques libertés. Mais faut pas avoir peur, c'est pas si souvent O_o). Cela dit vas y sur les critiques, moi ça me va tout comme les compliments O_o Pour ce qui est des équipes séparées euh… ça va si on dit qu'ils ont tous à faire sur la même planète avec leur équipe ?? (la fille qui tente de rattraper le coup).**

**Julie Winchester : Il vaut mieux parce qu'il faudra qu'ils soient unis pour ce qui va suivre !**

**G33K : Oui ces messieurs sont… lents dirons-nous (ben oui … des hommes O_o rooooooooo méchante Stéph !!! lol) Pour Liz j'ai tâché de décrire…. le mieux possible donc super contente que ça ait plu O_o Irma va-t-elle aimé la suite… ?**

**MEL : Prends un cachet et respire O_o lol Oui l'autre arrive… dimanche lol et la suite… eh j'en ai mis une hier de Don't telle, don't ask O_o faut pas charrier !!**

**Et maintenant… La suite…**

« On arrive bientôt ? demanda le militaire.  
- Oui, encore dix minutes de marche. »

John regardait tout sauf son frère. Le moindre bruissement de feuillage le mettait en alerte, le moindre souffle de vent jouant dans les arbres lui faisait lever la tête.

« Détends-toi Sheppard, chuchota James. Il n'y a… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. John le plaqua à terre. Le scientifique allait lui demander pourquoi mais son frère fut plus rapide et lui posa une main sur la bouche en désignant plus loin un groupe d'individus qui sillonnait eux aussi la forêt.

« Des Genii, chuchota John.  
- Lâchez-moi et suis-moi. »

James rampa jusqu'à un épais buisson et s'y cacha avec John. Les deux hommes attendirent que le groupe soit hors de vue puis reprirent leur chemin.

Comme l'avait dit James, ils arrivèrent en vue du village dix minutes plus tard.

« Dans quelle cellule ?  
- John, il faut sauver tout le monde !  
- Je le sais ça ! »

Le militaire lança un regard noir à son frère. _On ne laisse jamais personne derrière !_

« Il vaut mieux finir par elle, suggéra le scientifique.  
- Non.  
- Ecoute, elle est peut-être… »

James ne savait comment dire à son frère ce qu'ils pressentaient tous les deux en espérant pourtant se tromper de toutes leurs forces.

« Elizabeth est peut-être…  
- Non !!! Elle va bien !  
- Sheppard ! Regarde les choses en face ! Elle est peut-être grièvement blessée et si on va la chercher en premier on sera ralenti pour venir en aide aux autres. »

John savait qu'il avait raison. En sa qualité de leader, Elizabeth savait forcément plus de choses que les hommes sous ses ordres. Et en cela elle était une mine d'or pour les Genii. Ajouté à cela les techniques qu'il savait… inhumaines… de ce peuple, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'elle ait subi les plus atroces tortures. A cette pensée, il sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Mais non ! Il ne fallait pas flancher, pas maintenant ! Surtout pas maintenant !

« On va libérer les autres. Vas-y passe devant ! »

James hocha la tête et guida son frère jusqu'aux cellules où il savait les scientifiques enfermés. Deux hommes gardaient la porte de la prison. John fit signe à James de contourner le bâtiment par la droite. Lui irait par la gauche. Son frère s'exécuta. Les deux frères arrivèrent en même temps face aux gardes qui n'eurent pas l'occasion de réagir. John asséna au sien un coup derrière la tête tandis que James lui envoya un direct du droit, sous le regard impressionné de son frère.

« Tu vois que ça sert d'avoir fait de l'escrime !! remarqua James.  
- Ouais, on en reparle un autre jour si tu veux bien. »

Les deux frères entrèrent dans la prison et avisèrent rapidement les deux scientifiques.

« Eh, les gars, debout, on ramène à la maison. »

Les deux scientifiques, couchés au sol, se relevèrent et fixèrent un instant John sans y croire.

« Colonel Sheppard ?  
- Oui, c'est moi, allez, debout. »

John aida Malaga à se mettre debout tandis que James s'occupait de Jonson. Le premier avait le visage tuméfié, le second avait les bras écorchés comme si on s'était amusé à le disséquer à coup de lames de rasoir. Amusé, oui c'était bien le mot. Les Genii s'amusaient à torturer. Pour ça, ils n'étaient pas meilleurs que les Wraiths.  
Jonson tenta de sourire.

« On croyait que vous nous aviez oublié.  
- On ne laisse jamais un des nôtres derrière, répliquèrent les deux frères. »

John et James se regardèrent un bref instant.

« Messieurs, que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour à l'air libre ? proposa John.  
-Je prends ! soupira Malaga. »

Les deux frères emmenèrent les atlantes dans les sous bois.

« Vous allez nous attendre ici, chuchota John. Vous ne risquez rien normalement, mais dans le doute, prenez ça. »

Il tendit à l'un des scientifiques son beretta.

« Mais et vous ?  
- Vous en faites pas j'ai encore mon P90. On en a pas pour longtemps. »

Les deux scientifiques acquiescèrent et les Sheppard repartirent, James en tête et John sur ses talons, en direction du bâtiment retenant leurs amis et la femme qu'ils aimaient.  
Ils avançaient à pas de loup. Ne pas se faire repérer, sinon tout serait fichu. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des cellules, les gardes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous ici à la même heure.

« Comment on fait pour entrer ? demanda James en scrutant les alentours.  
- Laisse moi réfléchir. »

John et James étaient dissimulés derrière un talus, en bordure des habitations. John scrutait les alentours, l'agencement des bâtiments, les allées et venues des gardes, bref tout ce qui pourrait lui donner des informations et l'aider à accéder à l'endroit où ils retenaient Elizabeth. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva la faille : les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée venaient de retourner à l'intérieur des bâtiments et ceux faisant le tour de la prison se trouvaient à présent de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Ils avaient le champ libre. Sans plus de mots, John tira son frère par la manche et tous deux se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, un à l'intérieur et ils entrèrent.

L'endroit était sombre et nauséabond. Une odeur d'ammoniac laissait entendre que les déjections étaient rarement évacuées et une odeur de sueur donnait à penser que la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans ce lieux persistait la nuit.  
Les deux hommes mirent un moment à s'habituer à la pénombre de l'endroit qui contrastait si fortement avec l'éclatant soleil du dehors.  
Et lorsqu'ils y parvinrent enfin, ce fut pour se faire charger par les gardes qui venaient de les repérer et qui s'apprêtaient à présent à leur asséner un coup de poing. John, plus vif que son frère, se baissa en tirant James par la manche pour lui éviter le coup. Une bagarre s'engagea à l'issue de laquelle les deux gardes finirent au tapis.  
John regarda derrière lui. Personne ne semblait avoir été alerté.

" Dépêches toi ! »

Les deux frères longèrent rapidement les cellules jusqu' à arriver à celles du fond. Là ils virent deux militaires. John s'agenouilla devant la cellule de celui qui avait l'air le moins mal en point des deux.

« Peterson ? »

Le soldat, couché à terre, ouvrit les yeux.

« Mon colonel ? C'est vous ?  
- Oui. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- J'ai connu mieux. »

John lui adressa un faible sourire.

« On vient vous sortir de là. Vous savez où sont les clefs ?  
- Ce sont les gardes qui les ont… à leur ceinture. »

La respiration du soldat était sifflante. John garda son inquiétude pour lui, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en faire état !, et pria pour qu'aucun poumon ne soit perforé. Alors qu'il allait fouiller les gardes, James revint avec les clefs. John ouvrit la cellule de Peterson et l'aida à se relever, dans une grimace de douleur du prisonnier.

« Où sont les autres` ? Où est Elizabeth ?  
- John, elle est là, l'informa son frère. »

James avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle, le regard fixé sur une masse à terre. Le regard effrayé de son frère fit bondir le cœur de John.

« James ? »

Mais aucune réaction de vint de la part du scientifique.

« James !! »

Le Docteur Sheppard sursauta et regarda enfin son frère.

« Occupe-toi de Peterson, ordonna le militaire. »

James obéit et prit le lieutenant sous les épaules tandis que John s'avançait avec appréhension vers la cellule. Quand enfin il eut le courage de regarder à l'intérieur, il se figea. Le visage tuméfié et maintenant violet de la dirigeante était éclairé par la lumière provenant du seul interstice de la sombre pièce donnant sur l'extérieur.  
John s'accroupit et agrippa les barreaux. C'est le plus doucement du monde qu'il murmura :

« Elizabeth ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Et soudain il eut peur. Peur d'être arrivé trop tard, peur de l'avoir perdue sans avoir pu s'excuser, peur d'avoir perdu la seule femme qui ait jamais compté. C'est dans la précipitation qu'il ouvrit la porte et s'agenouilla près d' Elizabeth.  
James déposa Peterson à terre et s'empressa d'ouvrir les autres cellules. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.  
C'est dans une infinie douceur que John prit sa dirigeante par les épaules pour la retourner. Il la sentit tressaillir. Il arrêta son geste et soupira fortement. Elle était en vie.

« John, dépêches toi ! »

Le militaire se retourna vers son frère.

« Les gardes peuvent se réveiller à tout moment ! »

Le colonel acquiesça et reporta son attention sur Elizabeth. Son regard descendit sur elle. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il remarqua l'angle anormal que faisait son poignet et il s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il constata la fracture ouverte. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il les ferma pour se clamer. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, pas maintenant. Avec une extrême précaution il souleva la femme de sa vie.

« Ahhh ! »

Le faible cri de douleur de la jeune femme serra encore davantage le cœur de John. S'il croisait ceux qui lui avaient fait ça il les tuerait de ses mains !!

« John, il faut partir ! »

John regarda son frère puis quelque chose derrière lui.

« James, baisses toi ! »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Un coup de feu retentit.

« James !! »

Le Docteur Sheppard venait de s'immobiliser. Plus aucun homme ne fit un geste jusqu'à ce que le garde qui avait pointé son arme sur James ne s'effondre de nouveau à terre, dans une flaque de sang. John remarqua alors Peterson, arme au poing.

« Et un de moins. »

Ces mots, soufflés, décrochèrent un soupir de soulagement au groupe.

« Merci, murmurèrent les deux frères. »

Peterson hocha la tête.

« Allez, on y va. »

John en tête, ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie. Le militaire ne quitta des yeux son précieux colis que pour jeter un œil au dehors. Il y avait des gardes, des villageois et, s'approchant d'eux au loin, un groupe d'hommes armés. John ferma brièvement les yeux et se retourna rapidement vers ses amis.

« Ils ont entendu le coup de feu. Ecoutez moi bien ! Vous allez courir aussi vite que vous pourrez vers la porte. Dès que vous y serez vous rentrerez à la maison ! Ne vous retournez pas, à aucun moment. James, tu vas les guider !  
- Non ! John !  
- Je vous couvrirais !  
- Et Elizabeth ?  
- Peterson, vous pensez que vous pourrez marcher ? »

Le soldat se redressa et esquissa un sourire :

« Pour partir d'ici je suis prêt à voler s'il le faut !  
- Bien. James, tu prends Elizabeth !  
- Mais…  
- Ils s'approchent ! On a plus le temps de discuter ! James prends la c'est un ordre ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et tendit les bras. Le colonel y déposa le plus délicatement du monde la femme qu'il aimait. Le visage crispé, elle semblait souffrir. Non, elle souffrait. John jeta un coup d'œil à ses blessures. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir. De nouveau ces larmes lui venant aux yeux. Non ! Ne pas flancher ! Surtout pas maintenant !  
Elizabeth était à présent dans les bras de James.

« Colonel, je peux vous seconder, je suis…  
- En mauvais état Peterson. Si vous voulez aider quelqu'un ça sera vos collègues. »

John jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le groupe discutait avec des villageois qui montraient le bâtiment du doigt. Ils étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. La distance serait –elle suffisante pour les semer ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir… John se retourna vers ses compagnons.

« A mon signal vous courrez ! »

Tous acquiescèrent. John sortit prudemment du bâtiment. Les gardes ne regardaient plus dans leur direction. Sans quitter les villageois et les gardes des yeux, John fit signe à ses amis de sortir en chuchotant :

« La voie est libre. Allez, go, go, go ! »

Le groupe sortit rapidement du bâtiment. Bientôt suivi par John. Mais alors que le militaire s'apprêtait à son tour à pénétrer dans les bois pour rejoindre ses amis, un cri se fit entendre derrière lui. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une arme se braquer sur lui. Il se baissa automatiquement. La balle effleura l'arbre derrière lui. John se releva et fixa son assaillant qui rechargeait son arme.

« Et merde !! »

Le militaire s'enfonça dans les arbres. Il courait aussi vite que possible. Il ne voyait ni son frère ni les autres atlantes. Ils couraient plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Elizabeth. Supportait-elle le voyage ? Souffrait-elle encore plus ? Cette course aggravait-elle une hémorragie interne indécelable ? _Elizabeth, tiens bond ! _

« On y est presque ! informa Malaga. »

Les scientifiques claudiquant, suivis de près par les militaires dans un état guère plus brillant que le leur, couraient toujours dans la forêt. James fermait la marche, tenant Elizabeth dans ses bras. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Une grimace de douleur déformait son visage.

« Tiens bond Elizabeth, on est presque à la porte. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Au prix d'un extrême effort elle ouvrit le bouche et souffla :

« John ? »

James sourit faiblement. Elle parlait…Et dans sa douleur et sa peine elle pensait à lui…

« Oui. C'est John. »

Un infime sourire étira les lèvres de la dirigeante alors qu'elle sombrait de nouveau dans l'inconscience.  
John se retourna. Parfait, ils le suivaient tous sans exception ! Les autres étaient à l'abri. Il fallait qu'il leur donne le maximum de temps ! C'est dans cette idée qu'il avait fait un détour, un grand détour, jusqu'à se demander s'il n'était pas perdu. Mais bien vite des éléments familiers découverts à l'allée étaient apparus. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois. Il les tenait toujours à bonne distance. Ses entraînements avec Ronon avaient finalement été bénéfiques, même ceux du dimanche ! Le militaire se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Il sentait ses forces faiblir. Il était temps de retourner à la porte. En espérant que les autres y soient déjà.

« Peterson, composez le code ! cria James. »

Le soldat s'activa aussitôt sur la console. James, Elizabeth toujours dans les bras, se retourna, scrutant l'horizon. _John… où es-tu ? Dépêches toi petit frère ! _Le premier chevron s'enclencha.  
Ce bruit, si caractéristique, il le reconnaîtrait entre tous. Celui d'un chevron qui s'enclenche. Premier pas de son retour chez lui, de leur retour chez eux. Penser à demander une équipe médicale de toute urgence, penser à remercier James pour son aide, penser à écrire ses excuses sur papier pour être sûr de rien n'oublier quand elle se réveillerait, penser… à regarder où on pose ses rangers ! Trop concentré sur leur arrivée sur Atlantis, John en avait oublié un moment de regarder la route. Lorsqu'il se releva, ses poursuivants avaient gagné une bonne longueur et lui avait perdu son souffle. Les soirées pizza chocolat pop corn avec McKay, c'était fini ! Il lui avait fait prendre au moins 10 kilos en trois mois ! Entendant un autre chevron s'enclencher, John puisa dans ses dernières forces et accéléra le pas. Enfin il déboucha dans la clairière. Quatre chevrons étaient enclenchés.

« Dépêchez vous ils… »

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut couverte pas les tirs des gardes.  
James se retourna vers son frère. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres. Il se retourna vers Peterson. Le cinquième chevron venait de s'enclencher.  
Il fit volte face vers John. Il perdait du terrain et évitait les balles avec de plus en plus de difficulté. De temps en temps il se retournait pour tirer sur ses ennemis, mais les tirs étaient de moins en moins précis. Il était à bout de force, et encore à une trentaine de mètres d'eux.

« Ca y est, on peut y aller ! informa le lieutenant. »

James se retourna rapidement vers le soldat et lui tendit Elizabeth.

« Prenez la !  
- D'accord. »

James déposa doucement la dirigeante dans les bras du soldat.

« Allez-y, foncez ! »

Peterson acquiesça et franchit la porte. Les autres suivirent. James s'apprêtait à se retourner vers John quand il entendit un coup de feu suivit d'un cri. Il fit volte face. A dix mètre de lui gisait le corps de son frère. Cette vision lui glaça le sang. Mais il se reprit vite. Il sortit son arme et tira vers les gardes tout en courant vers son frère. Il le prit par la manche, en évitant miraculeusement les balles.

« John !!  
- Va-t-en !  
- Lèves-toi ! »

Au prix d'un gros effort, le militaire se remit sur ses pieds, chancelant. La balle l'avait touché à l'épaule. James passa le bras valide de son frère autour de ses épaules et recula jusqu'à la porte, tirant toujours sur les ennemis qui se rapprochaient. Mais heureusement, ils étaient aussi fatigués que John, voire plus, et leurs tirs se faisaient de moins en moins précis, sauf un… Dos à l'onde bleue, s'apprêtant à la franchir, James se sentit partir en arrière. Il entraîna son frère dans sa chute.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Oh ma tête… on dirait qu'un vaisseau ruche m'est passé dessus…_  
L'homme dans le lit d'hôpital essayait de bouger.  
_Aïe ! Non, mauvaise idée ! C'est pas vrai, je peux plus bouger mon épaule… Pourquoi ?_  
Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se remémorant soudainement les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés : le sauvetage, la poursuite, les blessures. Les scientifiques, les soldats, son frère… _Elizabeth !_  
L'homme tourna la tête à droite. Là reposait un autre homme. Son sosie parfait. Son jumeau. _James…_  
John essaya de parler, mais y renonça bien vite. Sa bouche était pâteuse, les muscles de sa mâchoire le faisaient souffrir et quand il inspirait, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il fronça les sourcils. Le tir… il avait tourné la tête une fraction de seconde pour s'assurer que les autres passaient bien la porte. Une fraction de seconde de trop. Il avait commis une erreur qui aurait dû lui coûter la vie. Alors… Alors pourquoi était-il encore là ? Il avait donné des ordres. Personne ne devait revenir pour lui. C'était dur de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite…après le tir. Mais dans le brouillard qui l'enveloppait alors il avait tout de même reconnu un visage. Le sien… ou plutôt non… Le visage de John se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme allongé dans le lit à côté du sien. James. Il était revenu pour lui. Il avait désobéi à un ordre direct. Mais, comme le dirait Rodney : « Les scientifiques n'ont pas d'ordres à recevoir de ces têtes de poix chiches de militaires ! Au contraire, ce sont eux qui doivent faire barrages de leur corps si besoin pour sauver les cerveaux de la Cité ! » Malgré sa douleur, John sourit. Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase ? Mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux et souriait davantage, James ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers John.

« On t'a encore drogué à la codéine ? »

Le colonel tourna la tête et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.. La douleur se faisant moins sentir, le militaire parvint à ouvrir la bouche.

« Non. Ici c'est la morphine. »

Les deux frères se sourirent. Mais celui de John disparut bien vite.

« Où est Elizabeth ?  
- Ils l'ont emmenée en salle d'opération. »

Le visage de John se contracta. Elle salle d'op… Le militaire ferma brièvement les yeux. _Elizabeth_…Mais en bon soldat il se reprit.  
« Et les autres ?  
- Ils vont bien. Enfin aussi bien qu'on puisse aller après une torture made in Genii.  
- Et… toi, comment tu va ? »

Cette question surpris James. Son frère semblait parfois faire si peu de cas de lui qu'il avait fini par penser qu'il s'en moquait un peu.

« Euh… juste une éraflure. Et… toi ? Ton épaule ?  
- J'ai connu mieux. Mais j'ai connu pire aussi. Donc je dirais que ça va pas trop mal. »

James hocha la tête et soupira.

« Je suis désolé. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi ?  
- De n'avoir pas su éviter ce qui t'es arrivé. »

John poussa un profond soupir.

« James…  
- Non, je n'ai aucune excuse ! Si seulement je savais mieux tirer ! Je t'ai…  
- Sauvé la vie ! Alors arrête maintenant ! »

James se tut et regarda droit devant lui.

« James… Merci. »

Le scientifique se retourna vers son frère et lui adressa un timide sourire.

« N'en parlons plus. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. »

John hocha la tête avant de la détourner. Chez les Sheppard, les séquences émotions étaient rares et mettaient mal à l'aise. Heureusement le silence gêné qui venait de s'installer fut rompu par une infirmière.

« : Messieurs, comment vous portez-vous ?  
- Ca va, répondit James.  
- A merveille, grimaça son frère.  
- : Oui, c'est ce que je constate. Restez tranquille colonel.  
- Bien madame… »

La jeune femme s'approcha de James et vérifia ses constantes.

« Comment va le Docteur Weir ? demanda John.  
- Le Docteur Beckett finit de résorber la fracture.  
- Mais elle…va aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'infirmière vint vers lui pour vérifier son moniteur et lui sourit.

« Oui, elle est hors de danger. Mais une rééducation va s'avérer nécessaire. »

John soupira de soulagement.

« Bien, je vous laisse. Vous allez vite vous les deux. »

La jeune femme disparut, laissant les deux frères plus sereins. Mais pour John cet état ne dura guère longtemps. Il préparait déjà la deuxième étape de son retour sur Atlantis : les excuses.

Elizabeth reprit lentement conscience, un bourdonnement sourd résonnant dans sa tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut ouvrir les yeux. Mais à peine les avait-elle montrés à la lumière qu'elle les referma. Les lampes de la pièce l'aveuglaient. La jeune femme gémit. Elle entendit alors des pas précipités venir vers elle.

«Elizabeth ?  
- Mmh ? »

Au prix d'un extrême effort, la dirigeante ouvrit une bouche pâteuse et c'est d'une voix enrouée qu'elle prononça :

« Carson ? »

Le médecin sourit et soupira de soulagement.

« Oui Elizabeth. Vous êtes sur Atlantis, tout va bien.  
- Les lumières… »

Le médecin comprit et alla rapidement baisser les lampes. Il revint aussi vite près d'elle et consulta ses constantes. Rien d'anormal à première vue. L'Ecossais reprit d'une voix douce :

« Elizabeth, pouvez-vous me dire où vous avez mal ? »

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire.

« Partout. »

Carson sourit à son tour. C'était peut-être moins grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souveniez ?  
- La salle de tortures et… non… John… »

Elizabeth ouvrit soudain les yeux. _John…_Était-il vraiment revenu ou était-ce dû au délire de sa douleur ? Pour en être certaine, elle tourna un visage oscillant entre l'espoir et l'angoisse. Carson lui prit la main et lui répondit d'une voix douce :

« Oui, il est revenu. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et sentit une vague d'émotion la submerger. La fatigue et la douleur aidant, une larme coula. Puis une autre. Et bientôt elle fut prise de soubresauts. Il était enfin revenu…


	27. Chapter 27

**Rafikis : J'ai réussi à te faire apprécier James O_o Quand même xdr Oui des coups qui partent ça fait du bien !! (même à l'auteur lol)**

**G33K : Roooo merciiiiiiii ça me touche !!! (coulée ! hum… non rien O_o). Alors que dire : analyse très… flatteuse pour la première partie, ravie que ça plaise, me souviens de l'avoir bossée la scène là !!! O_o et très bien pensée pour sa partie pronostic lol. Oui les Sheppard ont un mode d'emploi pas trop difficile une fois qu'on a pris le coup O_o. PS : Oui y'aura bien une NC^^.**

**Julie Winchester : ouais allez viens, lune de miel à Hawaii O_o. Je suis trèèèèèèès contente que ça t'ait plu !! J'ai bien aimé ton : le shweir c'est John et Liz, parce que OUI le Shweir c'est que John et Liz, j'ai menti éhontément O_o lol**

**Jeli71 : Oui c'est vrai, certaines sont…gérables O_o Merci à toi aussi !!! A vous tous d'ailleurs O_o. **

**Alexiel974 : Rondement mené ???? Ro merci *mode rouge aux joues*. Xdr oui pourquoi me gênerais O_o xdr **

**Alors voici le commencement des explications avec les uns les autres… En espérant que vous accrochiez toujours !!**

**PS ClioReap m'a dit que ma fic était la plus longue de toutes les fic françaises sur SGA ?? O_o Ravie et Etonnée je suis !!!!! Etonnée surtout O_o**

**En tout cas je ne pense pas que j'aurais continué à poster ni vous n'aviez pas commé ! Donc merci à vous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Impatient et ne pouvant tenir en place. Ce furent deux des caractéristiques sheppardiennes, que les pauvres infirmières de garde durent subir ce soir là.  
Les interrogeant à chacune de leur venue dans l'infirmerie sur l'évolution de l'état d'Elizabeth et des autres atlantes pris en otage, John et James mirent leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. L'une d'elle dut même s'énerver et leur remontant les bretelles en leur faisant comprendre que son état était stable et que seul le Docteur Beckett, qui était encore à son chevet, pourrait leur donner de plus amples informations.  
A peu près rassurés sur ce sujet, les deux frères embrayèrent sur un caprice. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil et ne trouvant rien à faire, ils avaient demandé aux infirmières de leur apporter de quoi se divertir. Les pauvres femmes firent un suprême effort sur elles-mêmes pour ne pas les étouffer avec leurs oreillers. Comment pouvait-on être aussi charmant et aussi énervant à la fois ? C'est précisément à cet instant que le respect qu'elles éprouvaient déjà pour leur dirigeante monta en flèche. Dire que c'est à ça qu'elle devait faire face tous les jours…  
Cependant, un Sheppard restant un Sheppard, les yeux de chien battu eurent l'effet escompté et ils obtinrent chacun de quoi s'occuper l'esprit.

A présent, John était plongé dans une revue sur le sport et James dans une revue scientifique.

« Alors ? Tiger Wood est toujours au top ?  
- Oui. Enfin, d'après cette revue qui date de trois ans.  
- Tu n'en a pas de plus récente ?  
- Non. J'ai demandé, mais Elizabeth dit que je ferais mieux de terminer Guerre et Paix plutôt que de me remplir la tête de planche de surf et de clubs de golf. »

Son frère étouffa un rire.

« Quoi ?!  
- Oh rien… rien du tout. »

John posa sa revue sur ses genoux et soupira bruyamment.

« Quoi ?! »

James, le nez toujours plongé dans sa revue, répondit distraitement.

« C'est la seule femme que je connaisse qui ait réussi.  
- : Réussi à quoi ?  
- A te civiliser un peu et à faire de toi… un homme meilleur. »

John ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il aurait pourtant voulu répliquer quelque chose de cinglant à son frère. Après tout il était déjà très bien avant ! Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus les contours de l'évidence devenaient nets : oui, Elizabeth avait fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Non seulement il délaissait des revues qu'il trouvait de plus en plus sans intérêt pour se plonger dans des réflexions qui ne l'avaient jamais intéressé jusque là mais en plus il avait appris à apprécier ceux qui l'entouraient, le plus coriace étant Rodney. Il devait bien se rendre aux faits : elle l'avait fait s'ouvrir au monde.  
Devant le choc de l'évidence, le militaire resta bouche bée. Longtemps… Tellement longtemps que James délaissa un temps sa lecture pour voir si son frère n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Devant sa dôle de trombine, James ne put réprimer un rire.

« Eh ben remets-toi! Ca te surprend toujours quand j'ai raison ? »

Le ton était heureusement ironique, sans quoi John lui aurait lancé son oreiller sur le coin du nez. Au lieu de ça il lui fit une grimace et reprit sa lecture plus vraiment intéressante qu'il abandonna rapidement dès l'entrée de Carson dans l'infirmerie.  
Dès que l'Ecossais posa un pied dans la salle, il fut assailli par un même mot :

« Alors ? »

La virulence de la question le fit sursauter. Mais il se reprit bien vite et sourit, rassurant, à ses deux patients.

« Elle va s'en sortir. Il lui faudra un peu de rééducation, mais elle va s'en remettre. »

John et James se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Ils étaient cette fois réellement soulagés. Le colonel reporta son attention sur le médecin qui s'était approché de son moniteur pour voir si son premier Sheppard allait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Le ton mi-angoissé mi-sombre de John fit reprendre tout son sérieux à Carson. Il se tourna vers le militaire et lui répondit, tout en jetant un regard à James :

« Ils…. Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte. On dirait que… »

Mais Carson hésitait à continuer. Secret médical ? Non, ils avaient déjà pu constater les blessures et les ecchymoses par eux-.même. Non, ce qui le retenait était la peine, la tristesse et sûrement la colère qu'il lirait dans leurs regards une fois la situation exposée dans les détails.

« Dites-nous !  
- Carson ! »

Le médecin inspira profondément et se décida à continuer :

« On dirait qu'ils ont passé leurs nerfs sur elle. Son corps a nettement plus de traces de coups que ceux de vos hommes colonel. Et pourtant, d'après les dire de Peterson, elle a subi moins d ` « interrogatoires » qu'eux. »

Le regard de John se fit plus dur et il serra ses poings de rage. James ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Quelles sont ses blessures ? demanda John d'une voix froide.  
- Elle a… une fracture ouverte sur le tibia gauche, son poignet droit est cassé et trois de ses côtes fêlées. Heureusement, aucun poumon n'a été perforé. Et croyez moi, c'est un miracle ! Quant à son visage, il est tuméfié et ses bras et ses jambes sont recouverts de bleus. »

Au fur et à mesure de la description de l'état de la femme qu'ils aimaient, les deux hommes avaient changé de couleur. James était devenir blanc comme un linge et John vert de rage. Il avait une furieuse envie de retourner sur cette planète et de tous les tuer.

« Est-ce qu'elle a… ? »  
Mais James n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. John avait tout de suite compris et c'est en criant qu'il avait répondu à la place de Carson :

« Non !! »

Sa réponse véhémente fit sursauter les deux atlantes. Le militaire, les poings tellement crispés que les jointures étaient devenues blanches, regardait droit devant lui. James tourna vers Carson un regard interrogateur. Le médecin le rassura d'un mot :

« Non. »

Non elle n'avait subi aucuns autres sévices. Ceux qu'elle avait endurés étaient bien suffisants.  
A la réponse du médecin, John se détendit un peu et tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Quand pourrais-je la voir ?  
- Demain. Il faut impérativement qu'elle se repose. Et tant qu'elle dort, elle ne souffre pas.  
- Vous ne lui donnez pas de morphine ?  
- Si. Mais il y a certaines souffrances que même la morphine ne peut atténuer. »

Le médecin lança un regard entendu à John tandis qu'il finissait de vérifier l'état de James.

« Bien, messieurs, je vous laisse. Je retourne au chevet de ma patiente préférée. »

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête en lui souriant faiblement.  
Lorsqu'il se fut éclipsé, James murmura à son frère :

« Tu iras la voir demain.  
-Oui.  
- Ce n'était pas une question. »

John se tourna vers son frère. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

Ce fut à cet instant que James redevint un ami et un frère et que John reprit sa place de prétendant et de frère.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

John avait beau tenter de trouver le sommeil, rien n'y faisait. Une pensée ne cessait de hanter son esprit : Elizabeth. Et si elle l'envoyait sur les roses ? Il s'y attendait bien sûr, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais il avait tout de même un espoir de la reconquérir. Maigre espoir, certes… infime, mais pourtant là. Après tout, il l'avait sauvée… cela méritait peut-être une chance… John soupira bruyamment. Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Au mieux elle lui dirait merci, mais cela n'effacerait en rien ce qu'il lui avait fait et dit. Non… il fallait qu'il envisage sérieusement la possibilité de vivre le restant de ces jours sans elle... Il soupira une deuxième fois.

« Ca va bien se passer, le rassura James. »

Bien que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir, John tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Je crois pas.  
-Si. J'en suis sûr. Bien évidemment, tu devras faire un gros effort et t'excuser en reconnaissant que tu es un abruti fini qui ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait et qui était jaloux de moi, mais ça va aller. »

John resta un moment estomaqué.

« Non, mais… toi… tu… et merde !  
- Non, sans blague, t'étais jaloux de moi ? »

John grogna.

« Tu peux l'écrire noir sur blanc et signer le papier s'il te plait ? Je voudrais une trace de ce moment historique.  
- Eh, pousse pas ! »

James étouffa un rire et se reprit :

« Tu sais quand on était près de la porte elle et moi…  
- Oui ?  
- Elle a murmuré quelque chose.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ton prénom. »

Le militaire retint sa respiration et murmura :

« C'est vrai ?  
- Oui. Elle tient à toi plus qu'à personne. A toi de la convaincre de la réciproque. John ?  
- Oui ?  
- Si tu la rends malheureuse, je viendrais moi-même de botter les fesses, militaire ou pas ! »

Le ton sérieux de James fit prendre conscience à John qu'il n'aura le droit qu'à une chance…une seule pour la reconquérir. S'il échouait… Non ! Il n'échouerait pas.  
C'est en réfléchissant aux mots à dire pour qu'elle lui revienne que le jeune homme s'endormit pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain en fin de matinée.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, John se sentit reposé comme jamais. La morphine faisait vraiment bien son boulot. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers la droite et vit que James lisait sa revue. Sans détacher son regard du papier glacé, le scientifique lança :

« Bonjour.  
-Bonjour. T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
- Environ deux heures.  
- Mais pourquoi vous vous sentez toujours obligés de vous lever aux aurores vous les scientifiques ?  
- Et pourquoi vous vous sentez toujours obligés de paresser au lit vous les militaires.  
- Allons allons messieurs. »

Carson entra dans la pièce avec un plateau plein ras bord de bonnes choses.

« Comment vous portez vous ce matin ?  
- Très bien, répondit James, en appétit.  
- Ca va. Carson ?  
- Oui colonel ? demanda-t-il en posant le plateau sur la table installée entre les deux lits.  
- Comment va Elizabeth ?  
- Elle s'est réveillée il y a une petite heure et elle se repose en lisant. »

James sourit.

« Si… si vous voulez aller la voir… allez y un par un et pas plus de quinze minutes. Elle a eu un gros choc. Le Docteur Heightmeyer la prendra en séance dans l'après midi.  
- D'accord. Je peux y aller maintenant ?  
- Oui, mais ne bougez pas trop votre épaule d'accord ?  
- Ok. »

John sauta au bas du lit et, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante qui le taraudait, traça en tenue d'hôpital vers la salle de réanimation.  
Mais au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menaient vers la salle, ils se firent plus lourds et plus lents. Il finit par stopper juste à l'entrée. Le pseudo texte qu'il avait préparé hier soir avant de s'endormir lui paraissait idiot maintenant. Il se sentait perdu et effrayé. Il ne tremblait ni devant les Wraith ni devant les Genii, mais il était paralysé devant elle. Parce qu'il savait que si elle le rejetait, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre. C'est une voix qui le fit retrouve ses esprits.

« Colonel, je sais que vous êtes là. »

John respira un grand coup et entra dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur Elizabeth et son cœur se serra. Elle était là, dans un triste état, le fixant néanmoins, le visage impassible et les yeux plus perçants que jamais.  
C'était le moment… le moment de lui faire ses excuses et, si elle le lui permettait, de lui prouver qu'il était l'homme fait pour elle.

Le militaire tenta de calmer sa respiration mais en vain. Plus il approchait du lit de la dirigeante, plus il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Comment lui dire à quel point il regrettait ? Comment lui dire qu'il s'était comporté comme le pire des idiots ? Comment lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait ?  
C'est toutes ces questions en tête qu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du lit de la femme de sa vie.

Il regardait tout sauf Elizabeth. Il cherchait ses mots. Il avait déjà du mal à les trouver en temps normal, mais là…

La dirigeante, elle, regardait John. Elle avait l'air absent. En réalité, elle tentait de comprendre les pensées et les sensations contradictoires qui la traversaient. Elle était tantôt heureuse de le voir auprès d'elle, presque sain et sauf, tantôt furieuse contre lui de l'avoir laissée. Elle lui était plus que reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée des griffes de ses ravisseurs, mais lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. Elle lui en voulait pour sa lâcheté, et l'aimait pour son courage. Elle avait eu peur pour lui et était bien heureuse de ce qui lui était arrivé ! Elle avait envie de l'embrasser et voulait qu'il parte pour ne pas la voir dans cet état. Tant de paradoxes en elle qui ne se dissiperaient que lorsqu'il se lancerait. A ce moment là elle saurait. Elle saurait si elle l'aimait ou si elle ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui. Ces mots, elle les attendait.  
John ferma les yeux un court instant. Il ne servirait à rien de préparer des excuses répétées et apprises par cœur. Il avait déjà essayé et cela avait abouti à un échec. Non, le mieux était de laisser parler ses sentiments, ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a bien longtemps.

« Elizabeth… »

Son nom prononcé avec cette voix fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle croyait ne jamais plus l'entendre… Elle sut alors qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui pardonner. Peut-être…

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Je me suis rendu compte que si tu disparaissais… Je… »

Le colonel releva la tête et ancra avec peine son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle restait impassible. Elle le regardait sans émotions, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle laissait paraître. En réalité, elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort à chaque parole. Mais elle ne lui accorderait le loisir de le savoir que s'il arrivait à la convaincre. Elle voulait qu'il se livre à elle comme elle s'était livrée à lui en courant pour le retrouver. Elle voulait qu'il ait autant de mal qu'elle à se dévoiler. Elle voulait qu'il laisse de coté son égo comme elle avait su le faire pour lui.

« Elizabeth, je suis un con de la pire espèce ! Tu m'as livré ce que jamais je n'aurais espéré obtenir de toi. Tu m'as offert ton cœur. Et moi… moi je n'ai pas eu le cran de l'accepter. Je me suis enfermé dans ma fierté et j'ai laissé mon égo dominer la situation. Et… je t'ai perdue. »

John sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Mais c'est son absence de réaction qui l'inquiéta le plus. Elle le fixait, sans rien dire. Le militaire eut alors l'occasion de mieux observer son visage. Il était couvert de bleus et la lèvre était recousue. Elle avait dû souffrir… le martyre. Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux lui faire mal. Des larmes montaient. Il ferma ses paupières et baissa la tête. A cause de lui ils l'avaient faite souffrir. S'il avait été là… s'il était venu avec elle, il aurait su la protéger ! Mieux que les autres ! Il aurait vu le danger venir ! Il aurait su comment agir !

« John ? »

Le militaire rouvrit les yeux mais les garda baissés. C'est dans un murmure qu'il répondit :

« Oui ?  
- Installez-vous. »

Ce vouvoiement persistant lui arracha le cœur mais il obéit. Il prit le siège à côté du lit et s'y assit avec un malaise apparent.  
Elizabeth avait entendu tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire et était d'accord en tout point avec lui. Il avait été un lâche en la faisant souffrir. Elle avait juré de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole et de le rayer de sa vie. Pourtant… pourtant au ton et au regard de John, elle comprit. Elle comprit que non seulement il s'en voulait comme jamais mais qu'en outre il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il avait rangé son égo et avait laissé exploser ses sentiments. Il avait parcouru le même chemin qu'elle. Il lui avait seulement fallu plus de temps.  
Maintenant, c'est à elle qu'appartenait le choix de le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait en partant, ou d'essayer de lui pardonner. Elle hésita… mais seulement une fraction de seconde. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à renouer des liens forts avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il regagner sa confiance pour cela. Mais elle pouvait au moins le laisser redevenir un collègue.

« Vous songez toujours à quitter la cité ? »

Cette question, John ne s'y attendait pas. A vrai dire il y aurait répondu s'il était certain des sentiments d'Elizabeth à son égard, s'il était sûr de pouvoir de nouveau se faire aimer d'elle. Mais là… rien n'était moins sûr… Alors que répondre… ? A moins qu'elle ne le testât ? Oui, cela devait être ça. Elle voulait savoir si, même si elle ne lui laissait aucun espoir, il se battrait pour la reconquérir. Si tel était le cas…

« Non ! Je reste ! »

Un imperceptible sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme, sourire dont elle seule eut conscience.

« Bien. Je vous verrai donc dans quelques temps. Il faut maintenant que je me repose. »

John se leva et, sans un mot, repartit vers le seuil de la salle. Au moment où il allait la franchir, Elizabeth lui lança :

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée. »

Le militaire se retourna, mais la dirigeante avait déjà fermé les yeux et semblait chercher le sommeil. John, lui, resta interdit un moment, puis finalement se décida à sortir. Une fois dehors il se retrouva encore plus perdu qu'avant.

ooooooooooooooooooo

John était reparti à l'infirmerie, hantant les couloirs comme un fantôme, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il l'avait vu revenir, James avait tout de suite compris que tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'espérait mais que la situation n'était pas pour autant catastrophique, autrement, il le connaissait, il serait dans un état autrement plus préoccupant.

La matinée s'était donc déroulée dans le silence ; silence uniquement brisé par les allées et venues des infirmières envoyées par Carson pour veiller sur ses patients, le médecin restant perpétuellement au chevet d'Elizabeth.  
Lorsque le repas de midi arriva, John et James cessèrent momentanément leur lecture respective et entamèrent leur plateau.  
Le silence, trop pesant au goût de James, celui-ci se décida à le rompre.

« Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ou je dois deviner ? »

John ne répondit que par un soupir.

« Tu croyais que ça serait si simple ?  
- Arrête, on dirait maman ! »

Ce fut au tour de James de pousser un soupir, mais celui-ci de lassitude.

« John…  
- Ecoute je sais que j'ai tout fait foiré !  
- Non, pas tout. Elle t'a parlé non ? »

Le militaire partit d'un rire nerveux.

« Oh oui. Une grande et belle conversation ! »

Le scientifique laissa son frère se calmer. Au bout de quelques secondes il reprit.

« Elle m'a vouvoyé et m'a à peine adressé la parole.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
- Elle m'a demandé si je voulais toujours quitter la cité.  
- Et c'est le cas ? »

Le jeune homme attendit la réponse avec angoisse. John fixa son plateau repas et secoua la tête.

« Non. »

James soupira doucement de soulagement.

« Et c'est tout ?  
- Non, elle m'a aussi remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie. »

James sourit faiblement. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait elle l'aimait encore. C'était clair… Mais connaissant la jeune femme, IL comprit que son frère devrait fournir d'incommensurables efforts pour retrouver sa confiance. Et même si cela lui faisait du mal, il fallait qu'il l'aide. Ils n'avaient pas affronté tout ça pour rien !

« Et c'est quoi ton plan ?  
- Mon… plan ?  
- Oui, pour la reconquérir ?  
- Ecoute, j'en suis pas encore là. Je ne sais même pas comment elle me considère. Comme un ami ou alors comme un simple collègue ! »

John jeta rageusement son pot de yaourt encore intacte dans le plateau.

« Tu savais qu'il faudrait du temps.  
- Mais elle a été si froide. Elle n'a rien laissé transparaître.  
- C'est d'Elizabeth dont on parle. La femme la plus insondable des deux galaxies »

Le colonel tourna la tête vers son frère et esquissa un faible sourire.

« Oui, je sais. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.  
- Quoi ?  
- Si tu l'avais vue… Elle avait l'air si fragile, si faible… »

James sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui, il savait. Ils savaient tous les deux. Carson les avait prévenus. Mais une fois de plus entre savoir et voir, la différence était grande.

« Elle est forte John. Elle traversera cette épreuve.  
- Oui… Sans doute. Mais la voir comme ça m'a…  
- Bouleversé ?  
- Euphémisme…  
- Bon, ça suffit !! »

John sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qui… ? »

James se redressa sur son lit et ancra son regard dans celui de son frère.

« Je t'entends toujours te plaindre : moi je l'ai vue comme ça et ça m'a fait de la peine. Pourquoi ne veut-elle plus de moi ? Pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à la reconquérir ? Sheppard, tu vas te bouger maintenant ! »

John observait son frère avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est ta dernière chance de la reconquérir ! Ca prendra du temps ! Un temps infini peut-être, mais elle attend que tu lui reviennes alors tu vas te bouger et trouver une solution !! »

Le militaire ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. James se calma un peu.

« Imagine que c'est la mission de ta vie. Non, n'imagine pas : c'est la mission de ta vie. Si tu la perds John… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. John savait lui aussi. S'il la perdait, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

« Oui, t'as raison. »

James n'en revenait pas, mais se garda bien de le lui montrer. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord !

« Je vais…. Je vais regagner sa confiance !  
- C'est un bon début.  
- Et ensuite… ensuite… je trouverai ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel. C'était pas gagné ! Mais avec son aide et celui de ses amis il y arriverait.

oooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, Elizabeth se réveilla avec des courbatures dans les bras. Ayant mal à peu près dans tout le corps, malgré les cachets que Carson s'ingéniait à lui administrer pour atténuer la douleur, la jeune femme ne pouvait se payer le luxe de dormir dans la position qui lui convenait le mieux d'ordinaire, à savoir à plat ventre. Cependant, elle n'avait pu résister au besoin de dormir sur le côté et ses bras, plus bleus que ceux d'un Wraith, en avaient souffert.  
La dirigeante tourna la tête à droite. Le réveil de la table de nuit indiquait 10heures. Elle sourit faiblement en pensant que c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait autant. Presque douze heures d'affilé. Elle en avait vraiment besoin, avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Son regard s'assombrit. Oui… tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Les scientifiques, les militaires, John… En repensant à ce qu'il avait fait pour elle… Il était revenu après tant de temps, avait affronté le danger pour elle, avait risqué sa vie une fois de plus pour sauver la sienne. Et… les yeux d'Elizabeth se figèrent. Il était blessé ! Elle n'avait rien remarqué hier. Trop à sa douleur physique et morale. La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé comment il se portait. Elle l'avait bien demandé à Carson en lui promettant de ne rien en dire à John. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui demander elle-même. Pourquoi ? Par peur qu'il ne lui dise qu'on lui avait tiré dessus ? Par peur qu'il lui dise de sa propre bouche qu'il avait failli mourir pour elle ? De peur qu'elle ne lui doive des remerciements plus poussés que ceux d'hier… ? Non. Elle l'avait remercié ! C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire ! Pour le moment.

Elizabeth se rallongea. Oui, pour le moment… Peut-être que plus tard…Pourrait-elle lui accorder sa confiance ? Elle soupira. Sa confiance professionnelle oui. Il était parvenu à les délivrer en mettant en œuvre sa stratégie militaire. Il avait été fidèle à sa devise : On n'abandonne jamais l'un des nôtres. Mais la confiance de son cœur… il lui faudrait encore longtemps pour la lui accorder. Si tant est qu'elle y parvienne un jour.  
La jeune femme fut troublée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Carson.

« Elizabeth… Comment vous portez-vous ? »

La jeune femme sourit faiblement.

« Vous devriez le savoir, vous êtes resté à mon chevet toute la nuit. »

Le médecin baissa les yeux pour vérifier les constantes de sa patiente préférée.

« Ecoutez Carson… Je ne veux pas que vous vous esquintiez la santé pour moi. Je vais bien. Je vous assure.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que disent vos radios! »

Le ton un peu dur de l'Ecossais trancha avec le ton doux qu'il avait depuis son retour. Elle en fut étonnée et le regarda surprise. Il se retourna vers elle et soupira.

« Excusez-moi. Mais… je m'inquiète pour vous. C'est déjà un miracle que… »

Mais le médecin stoppa au milieu de sa phrase. Elizabeth la continua pour lui.

« Que je sois encore en vie ?  
- Oui, soupira-t-il. Alors il est normal que je vous veille ! Vous nous avez fait peur… »

Les derniers mots la touchèrent.

« J'ai croisé le colonel Sheppard au mess. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et tenta d'arborer un air neutre qui ne trompa nullement Carson.

« Oh vraiment. Et comment va-t-il ?  
- Il a toujours un peu mal à l'épaule. Oh bien sûr vous le connaissez il ne le dit pas. Mais certaines grimaces ne trompent pas. »

Le ton rieur du médecin ne décrocha pourtant aucun sourire à Elizabeth qui, au contraire, se sentit plus mal encore. Carson perçut son mal être et s'incrimina. Il pouvait être parfois aussi gaffeur que Rodney !! Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de détourner la conversation, ce fut Elizabeth qui, la reprit :

« Et comment vont les autres ?  
- Ils récupèrent tout doucement.  
- Bien… Je suis heureuse de le savoir.  
- James aussi. Il m'a fait un sacrée peur !! Il…  
- James ?! Il était en mission ? Avec John ?!! »

Le ton brusque de son amie fit sursauter l'Ecossais.

« Oui. Il a insisté pour accompagner le colonel et…  
- Et il l'a laissé venir ?! »

La jeune femme était vraiment en colère, ce qui impressionna Carson.

« Elizabeth, ils vont bien, ils…  
- Il aurait pu se faire tuer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est encore passé par la tête de Sheppard !  
- Lequel ?  
- Les deux !!  
- Ils… »

Mais Carson fut interrompu par une infirmière.

« Docteur Beckett, on vous demande.  
- J'arrive. Elizabeth, je reviens dans un instant. »

Mais la jeune femme ne le regarda pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il partit le regard triste. Cela ne s'annonçait pas rose pour ces deux là.

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**MEL : Merci pour ton com ^^ Et oui Liz… enfin ils ont chacun leurs tors :s Encore quelques chapitres avant la fin tout de même ^^ Mais maintenant le point positif : ça peut que s'arranger.**

**Rafikis : Oui c'est clair que le premier va morfler O_o Les excuses vont venir et… ce ne sera pas simple… surtout vis-à-vis de Rodney O_o. Suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ^^/**

**Alexiel974 : Le pays des bisounours xdr xdr bien vu O_o Et oui je pense savoir que tu attends les confrontations avec… impatience ?? O_o lol **

**Jeli71 : Indeed, un boulot de titan O_o**

**Et comme le dit si bien Jeli : **

**BONNE FETES A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Je ne serais peut-être plus trop régulière les deux prochaines semaines parce que… et bien c'est le rush pour Noël, plus les membres de la famille qui m'ont chopé une gastro pour les fêtes O_o et pour finir je pars en vacances (chez ma moitié qui va bien me dorloter O_o).**

**Je tenterais tout de même de poster et écrire quelques suites !!!**

**BISOUS à tous !!!!!!!!!**

Le médecin-chef de la cité avait donné l'autorisation aux deux Sheppard de sortir de l'infirmerie. D'abord parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de raison d'y séjourner et ensuite parce qu'il craignait pour la santé de ses infirmières. En effet après le séjour de John et James toutes s'étaient vues recommander un entretien avec le Docteur Heightmeyer.  
Donc, depuis ce matin, les deux frères avaient retrouvé leurs quartiers. Enfin officiellement.  
En réalité, à peine dans ses quartiers, John avait décidé de prendre le problème Elizabeth à bras le corps ! Il allait peut-être au devant d'ennuis mais il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il lui parle. Il voulait savoir où il en était, où ils en étaient. Alors, c'est légèrement tremblant qu'il avait décidé de se rendre à son chevet.

Plus il avançait vers elle, plus il sentait ses pas s'alourdir. Puis, en vue de la salle il fit demi-tour. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il n'était pas prêt. Mais alors qu'il regagnait le transporteur pour revenir dans ses quartiers, il se dit qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance. Il faudrait bien qu'il lui parle ! Alors il retourna vers la salle. Mais arrivé de nouveau à proximité, il se dégonfla de nouveau et entreprit de rejoindre ses quartiers. Ce manège dura quelque temps jusqu'à ce que, de retour près de l'infirmerie, il ne rencontre Carson.

« Colonel ? »

John sursauta.

« Carson !  
- Vous n'étiez pas censé être dans vos quartiers pour vous reposer ?  
- Si mais… enfin…  
- Vous veniez voir Elizabeth ?

-Oui. »

Le médecin fit une grimace montrant sa réticence à s'accorder avec le colonel sur le fait que ça soir une bonne idée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Y'a un problème avec Elizabeth ?  
- Euh et bien en fait…  
- Carson ? C'est John ? »

Le ton sec de la dirigeante renseigna le militaire mieux que les explications de l'Ecossais.

« Carson ?! »

John lui fit signe de répondre

« Oui.  
-Dites-lui de venir ! »

John soupira et entra sous un « bonne chance » muet du médecin.

Une fois dans l'embrasure de la porte, John resta figé. Elizabeth le regardait durement.

« Entrez. »

Il s'exécuta, non sans déglutir avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber dessus… ?  
Il tenta de maîtriser les battements de son cœur et entra dans la pièce sous le regard sévère d'Elizabeth. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas couper à une brimade alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui reprocher. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir chercher à toute vitesse depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé. Il n'avait enfreint aucun ordre, n'avait frappé aucun scientifique… Peut-être les infirmières ? C'est vrai que James et lui avaient été un peu…Capricieux. Mais de là à se faire sermonner à ce propos tout de même. Néanmoins, c'était bien la seule chose qui pourrait lui valoir un remontage de bretelles dans les règles… ou du moins le croyait-il.

« Elizabeth, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. »

John se gifla mentalement. Non mais quel idiot ! Non elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça ! Son visage avait viré au jaune et les blessures à son arcade et à sa lèvre avaient visiblement du mal à cicatriser.

« Enfin je veux dire, ça dégonfle. »

_Oué… et si tu te contentais de la fermer Sheppard hein ? Ca irait mieux non ?_  
Elizabeth, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, n'avait pas décroché un mot. Elle observait froidement l'homme en face d'elle.

« Je ne vous ai pas ordonné de venir pour parle de moi. »

John se raidit. Ordonner… Elle réinstaurait une hiérarchie entre eux. Il avait pourtant fait tellement d'efforts pour l'abolir. Tout était à refaire maintenant. Mais le jeune homme ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Bien et de quoi vouliez-vous me parler… Madame. »

Elle voulait jouer à ça, et bien parfait. Ils seraient deux.  
Elizabeth sentit une pointe de tristesse percer son cœur mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout, c'était elle qui voulait que tout redevienne strictement professionnel. Et si elle devait se passer de son prénom prononcé par lui pour y parvenir, elle s'en passerait.

« De votre inconscience colonel. »

John crispa ses poings et répéta entre ses dents.

« De mon inconscience ?  
- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris d'emmener James avec vous sur le terrain ? Il n'a aucune expérience et a failli y laisser la vie ! »

Le ton avait légèrement monté et John avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

« C'est lui qui a insisté pour venir. J'étais aussi réticent que vous au début, mais il connaissait le terrain et à deux nous avions plus de chance de vous sauver qu'avec une armada de militaires. Armada que, je vous signale, nous n'avons pas. »

Elizabeth marqua un silence. John pensait alors avoir eu le dernier mot sur ce sujet et avoir ainsi évité l'orage, mais c'était mal connaître Elizabeth.

« Et si vous aviez échoué, Atlantis serait restée sans défense. »

John ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Il avait pris tous les risques. Ils avaient pris tous les risques, et elle le traitait comme si il avait passé deux semaines de vacances en laissant la cité sans surveillance.

« Il y avait Carson !  
- Je vous en prie ! Carson est un excellent médecin mais il n'aurait pas été capable d'organiser une quelconque défense !  
- Mais dites-moi, si la défense de la cité vous importait tellement, pourquoi avoir donné autant de permissions aux militaires et avoir envoyé autant d'équipes en exploration en même temps ? »

Elizabeth baissa brièvement les yeux. Ce qui l'énervait le plus n'était pas le comportement impulsif de John qui étai venu la sauver au mépris de toutes les règles de prudence, mais bien le fait qu'il avait raison. Et ça elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui. Plus jamais !

« Je vous accorde que la menace Wraith n'est plus notre préoccupation première à l'heure actuelle. Mais cette cité n'est pas à l'abri d'autres problèmes et c'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à James et Radek de la garder.  
- Ils ne sont pas plus militaires que Carson ! Comment vouliez-vous qu'ils la protègent en cas de problème ?!  
- Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont deux des personnes les plus intelligentes sur cette base d'un point de vue scientifique. Et qu'une bonne analyse de la situation vaut mieux que tous les P90 de la galaxie ! »

John sentait la colère monter.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que les militaires ne servent à rien c'est ça ?  
- Non. Je dis juste que dans certains cas les scientifiques sont plus à même de résoudre les problèmes. »

Le colonel tourna les talons et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Il fallait qu'il se calme rapidement ou bien il allait encore dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite. Il avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois et ne voulait pas recommencer.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai pas pensé que la cité courrait un danger.  
- Mais c'est notre préoccupation principale à tous Jo… Colonel ! »

Elizabeth se mordit la langue. Le militaire la fixa intensément. Elle devait se reprendre !

« Il n'y a rien de plus important que la cité !  
- Si vous ! »

Les traits de John marquaient la colère. Mais aussi la tristesse. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'un vulgaire bout de ferraille, aussi cité ancienne soit-elle, pouvait compter plus à ses yeux que sa propre vie ? Le connaissait-elle si peu pour qu'elle croie qu'il préfèrerait surveiller une cité vide plutôt que de venir la secourir?  
Elizabeth resta sous le choc de ses paroles mais se reprit de nouveau.

« Aucune vie n'est plus importante que la cité ! »

Le militaire se rapprocha du lit de la jeune femme.

« Arrêtez on dirait Caldwell ! »

Les deux atlantes ne se quittaient pas des yeux. John percevait dans les yeux de sa leader de la détermination, mais aussi autre chose. De la tristesse ? Peut-être bien. Et peut-être était-ce là sa chance de lui expliquer et de s'excuser véritablement.

« Nous ne laissons jamais personne derrière Elizabeth ! La cité ne courrait aucun danger. Radek était là.  
- Oui mais dans quel état ! Et…  
- Et quoi que vous en disiez nous étions préparés James et moi.  
- Vous lui avez fait prendre des risques ! Il n'est pas militaire ! Il…  
- Il savait ce qu'il faisait ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous croyez que c'est de gaité de cœur que je l'ai laissé venir avec moi ? C'est mon frère ! Même si nous avons des différends, je ne voulais pas plus que vous qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !  
- Il a pourtant été blessé !  
- Oui en me sauvant ! Et vous pensez que ça ne me fait rien de le savoir ? Vous croyez que je m'en fiche qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne ? »

John tremblait de colère mais aussi de peur. Il avait failli perdre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Mais il ne savait pas par quel miracle elles lui étaient revenues. Et à présent, s'il avait réussi à renouer des liens, même fragiles, avec James, il n'en oubliait pas moins que la femme qu'il aimait lui en voulait encore. Et il devrait faire en sorte que cela cesse.  
Elizabeth ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. John se calma un peu et s'approcha davantage jusqu'à être au bord du lit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Elizabeth sursauta. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps son regard, elle laissa glisser le sien sur épaule bandée du militaire. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Lui aussi avait pris des risques pour elle. Lui aussi avait été blessé. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas le seul membre de l'expédition à avoir été sauvé grâce à eux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sans elle, ils auraient peut-être attendus qu'un contingent de militaire revienne d'une de ses permissions ou de ses missions pour partir. Et soudain la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre John se mua en sentiment de remords. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur sa main gauche, seul poignet à pouvoir la supporter. Elle voulait qu'il vienne la sauver. Il l'avait fait et au lieu de le remercier, elle le brimait. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de lui donner une autre chance et qu'il ne lui brise de nouveau le cœur ? Elle ne savait plus.  
John sentit la colère le quitter totalement devant l'air perdu d'Elizabeth. Il hésita un instant, un instant seulement, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Elizabeth… »

La jeune femme ne releva pas la familiarité et le laissa continuer.

« Vous êtes là, James est là. Vous allez vous remettre sur pieds. Aucun des membres de la cité n'est mort et il n'y a eu aucune attaque durant notre absence. Alors… arrêtez de vous torturer. »

Elle réfléchit à ces paroles un temps infini avant de relever la tête. Elle n'avait pas les yeux rougis. Après tout elle était la dirigeante de la cité ! Mais la peine et peut-être le soulagement que ce cauchemar soit fini lui avaient fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce spectacle serra le cœur du militaire. Il avait envie de… mais si elle le repoussait de nouveau ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop pressant. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse du temps. Alors il allait d'abord redevenir son ami.  
John ouvrit doucement ses bras et sourit timidement à Elizabeth en l'invitant du regard à s'y réfugier pour fuir un moment ses angoisses.  
La jeune femme hésita. Devait-elle lui accorder si tôt son amitié alors qu'il y a quelques minutes encore elle voulait garder des relations strictement professionnelles avec lui ? N'était-ce pas une marque de faiblesse ? Ne le prendrait-il par comme un signe pour tenter autre chose ? Tant de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Trop de questions. Elle était si fatiguée. Elle en avait assez de penser. Elle voulait se laisser aller. Ce n'était qu'une question de confiance. Et si elle n'était pas encore prête à la lui accorder d'un point de vue plus intime, le fait était qu'elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui en tant qu'ami. Et c'est précisément ça qu'il lui proposait à cet instant précis. Son amitié, ses bras, son réconfort.  
Alors… Alors elle s'approcha doucement de lui et après un bref regard, se blottit dans ses bras. John resserra lentement son étreinte pour ne pas lui faire mal et pour ne pas lui faire peur, pour ne pas qu'elle le fuit de nouveau.  
Mais Elizabeth n'avait pas l'intention de fuir. Elle était bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle était bien. Timidement, elle passa ses bras endoloris autour de la taille de John.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, goûtant une douce étreinte que jamais ils n'auraient espéré retrouver.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, John se leva tôt. 7h30. C'était vraiment l'aube pour lui. Mais il avait une, non deux, non trois raisons de se lever. Deux bonnes et une mauvaise.

La première était qu'il comptait bien mettre à exécution un plan pour reconquérir Elizabeth. Elle lui avait de nouveau accordé son amitié hier et il ne l'avait plus harcelée de la journée. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour faire le point. Et ça l'arrangeait bien étant donné que lui aussi avait eu besoin de temps pour fomenter un plan digne de ce nom.  
Ensuite, la deuxième bonne nouvelle était qu'aujourd'hui, on lui enlevait son bandage. Bien sûr il garderait encore son atèle pour une semaine, mais quelle joie de pouvoir faire des mouvements avec son bras. Parce qu'à l'instar de Rodney qui s'était à un moment rendu compte que de simples choses telles que s'asseoir était un vrai plaisir, John, lui, avait découvert que deux bras étaient finalement bien pratiques pour se laver, s'habiller ou encore manger.  
Enfin, la dernière raison qui le fit se lever fut…le retour de mission de ses amis. Enfin de ceux qu'il espérait être encore ses amis. Teyla n'était pas d'un naturel rancunier et lui pardonnerait peut-être plus vite que les autres. Ronon en ferait de même si Teyla lui montrait la voie. Mais celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était Rodney. Il avait été abominable avec lui alors qu'il était simplement venu l'aider. Les aider. Il comptait beaucoup pour lui, même s'il aurait préféré se couper une main plutôt que de l'avouer.  
C'est toutes ces questions en tête que le militaire se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il voulait en effet avoir la possession de son bras pour aller au mess.  
Après avoir eu un mal de chien à prendre une douche et à s'habiller, manquant deux fois de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, après avoir enfin penser à tout simplement s'asseoir pour enfiler son pantalon au lieu de tenter une figure acrobatique sur une jambe, John se dirigea, à 8h, vers l'infirmerie.  
Il y arriva presque en courant.

« Carson ?  
- Non, le Docteur Beckett n'est pas encore arrivé, l'informa une infirmière. Il a veillé le Docteur Weir presque toute la nuit et est finalement parti se reposer.  
- Oh.  
- Mais il m'a dit que vous deviez passer pour que nous vous enlevions votre bandage. »

Le colonel sauta sur un lit et tendit son bras à l'infirmière.

« Oui ! »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Eh bien nous allons voir ça. »

Au bout de 30 minutes d'inspection méticuleuse, trop méticuleuse pour être honnête, le militaire suspectant la jeune femme de prendre tout son temps pour le garder au maximum près d'elle, ce qui le flatta, il ne s'en cacha pas, il put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie.  
Et c'est d'un bon pas qu'il se dirigea au mess. Lorsqu'il y entra, il eut la demi surprise de voir son frère, un livre ouvert devant le nez et mangeant distraitement un donuts. Demi surprise car même s'il savait que c'était un mordu de travail et qu'il passait son temps plongé dans les livres, il pensait tout de même qu'il serait resté dans sa chambre à cause de sa blessure qui était plus longue à guérir que la sienne.

« Salut frangin. »

James ne leva pas le nez de son livre pour autant et se contenta d'un :

« Lu.  
- Euh, tu dis si je te dérange hein. »

Le scientifique sembla alors se rendre compte de sa présence et lui sourit.

« Désolé. J'étais dans… des traductions.  
- Oui, ça m'étonne pas :  
- Ils t'ont enlevé le bandage à ce que je vois.  
- Tu vois bien. C'est pas trop tôt, ça me manquait de pas pouvoir faire ça. »

Et le militaire de lever les bras pour s'étirer…. Malheureusement avec un peu trop de vigueur. Il fronça les sourcils et étouffa un cri. Son frère secoua la tête, dépité.

« John vas-y doucement.  
- Ouais ouais. Alors tu bosses sur quoi ? »

James fut étonné que son frère s'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait.

« J'étudie des inscriptions anciennes pour avancer le travail d'Elizabeth au maximum.  
- Ah ok, c'est sympa. Et elles parlent de quoi ?  
- Alors qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?  
- Quoi ?  
- John, depuis que je te connais tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ce que je faisais.  
- Les gens changent ! s'offusqua le militaire.  
- Pas aussi rapidement. »

Devant le regard plus qu'appuyé de son frère, John capitula.

« Oui, bon, ok.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le colonel piocha un petit pain dans le plateau de James et commença à le picorer.

« Plein de choses.  
- Elizabeth ?  
- Oui entre autre.  
- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté hier, ça s'est plutôt bien passé non ?  
- Oui… mais si aujourd'hui elle avait changé d'avis ? Si finalement elle avait réfléchi et qu'elle se disait qu'elle voulait en rester à des rapports purement professionnels ?  
- Tu la juges aussi versatile ?  
- …Non… non t'as raison. Mais comment je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je pensais lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit aujourd'hui.  
- C'est un bon début.  
- Oui mais… et demain ? Et les autres jours ?  
- Tu aviseras au fur et à mesure. Tu ne peux qu'être à ses côtés le temps qu'elle se rétablisse et qu'elle fasse le point sur vous. »

John sonda son frère du regard. Il savait combien, malgré son sourire de façade, toute cette histoire le chamboulait.

« T'as raison. Merci.  
- Mais de rien. »

Le militaire replongea son regard sur son petit pain. James soupira.

« Il y a autre chose ?  
- Oui…  
- Rodney ? »

John releva la tête. Était-il si transparent ?

« John… tu savais en revenant qu'il faudrait que tu lui présentes tes excuses.  
- Oui… et pas qu'à lui. Il y a aussi Ronon et Teyla.  
- Oui. Mais Rodney sera le plus dur à convaincre.  
- Je sais. »

Devant l'air dépité de son frère, James posa une main affectueuse sur son bras.

« Une chose après l'autre d'accord ? D'abord va voir Elizabeth. Discutez. Sois gentil avec elle et ne la brusque pas. Sois patient. Du temps, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut.  
- Je sais. Bon, j'y vais. »

Le militaire se leva et, passant à côté de son frère, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Eh! J'ai mis trois tonnes de gel ce matin pour les faire tenir à peu près convenablement !  
- T'es un Sheppard mon vieux, je ne fais que précipiter l'inévitable. »

Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de partir remplir un plateau pour sa belle.

« Mais quel gamin ! maugréa James en essayant de faire reprendre une forme structurée à sa tignasse. »

John garnit le plateau de tout ce qu'aimait Elizabeth, même si elle s'en défendait, et que sa ligne ne trahissait pas : pains au chocolat, jus d'orange, café, tartines. Un petit déjeuner digne d'un régiment.  
C'est les mains bien remplies qu'il se hâta vers la salle de réanimation.  
Au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'y menaient, son cœur s'accélérait. _Ne pas la brusquer, y aller en douceur… Ok, c'est dans mes cordes. Allez c'est parti._

Le militaire passa une tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il la vit, adossée sur ses oreillers, les yeux fermés. Elle ne semblait pas dormir. Juste réfléchir. Mais cela ne l'engagea pas à entrer pour autant. Il ne voulait pas la déranger. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Car au bout de quelques secondes, Elizabeth sourit faiblement.

« Vous comptez vous transformer en statue ? »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux son sourire s'accentua.

« C'est pour moi ? »

John, tenant son plateau comme un idiot dans le couloir, se reprit et entra dans la salle.

« Euh oui...  
- Tout ça ?  
- Oui. Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu… ce que vous preniez… j'ai pris de tout. »

Le jeune homme tenta de prendre un air dégagé pour se rattraper de sa bourde et, déposant le plateau sur la table coulissant située à côté du lit de la jeune femme, prit un fauteuil.

« Je peux ? »

Elizabeth hésita un moment. Mais rien qu'un moment.

« Oui. »

Le militaire s'assit.

« On vous a enlevé votre bandage ?  
- Oui et tant mieux. J'en pouvais plus. »

Ils se sourirent et la dirigeante reporta son attention sur la nourriture s'offrant à elle. Le colonel, lui, ne détacha pas son regard de la jeune femme. Les bleus se résorbaient, oui, mais la cicatrisation mettrait du temps. Il n'osait pas lui demander comment elle allait, se doutant que les séquelles, pas seulement physiques d'ailleurs, ne disparaitraient pas tout de suite. Alors… De quoi parler ?

« J'ai vu James ce matin. »

Elizabeth prit un pain au chocolat.

« Et comment se porte-t-il ? Carson m'a dit que sa rémission mettait un peu de temps.  
- Oui, comme la vôtre. »

La jeune femme figea ses mouvements une seconde avant de prendre une bouchée.

« Oui. Nous ne sommes pas habitués au terrain.  
- Oui… »

Une pointe de tristesse perça dans la voix. Elizabeth la remarqua et ferma les yeux.

« Ecoutez… »

Mais John la coupa, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur ce sujet. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

« Il étudiait la langue ancienne pour vous avancer dans vos travaux. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement_. D'accord pas maintenant, pas comme ça. _

_  
_« C'est très gentil à lui mais je préfèrerais qu'il se repose.  
- Moi aussi. Mais il est très têtu.  
- Oui, c'est un Sheppard. »

John la regarda en plissant des yeux.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Vous le savez.  
- Je ne relèverais pas. »

John était heureux d'avoir réussi à la faire sourire.  
Elizabeth, elle, finissait son petit pain.

« Attendez.  
- Oui ?  
- Vous en avez un peu là. »

Le militaire se remémora à cet instant la fois où elle l'avait débarrassé de la gelée qu'il avait au coin de la lèvre et sourit, rêveur.  
Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle vit sa main s'approcher de la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Le militaire prit délicatement une pépite de chocolat.

« Elle a la meilleure place. »

Elizabeth rougit violemment. John ne se démonta pas.

« Ouvrez. »

Tel un automate, la jeune femme s'exécuta et sentit, avec un plaisir qu'elle ne pensait plus ressentir, les doigts du colonel effleurer ses lèvres. Elle se retint de fermer les yeux pour goûter cette douce sensation. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'il sache. Elle-même n'était plus sûre de savoir.  
Une fois la pépite sur sa langue John sourit davantage.

« Non, je me suis trompé. C'est là qu'elle a la meilleure place. »

Elizabeth referma bien vite la bouche, rouge coquelicot, et replongea la tête dans le plateau.  
John l'observait attentivement. Il n'avait pas rêvé son regard, sa gêne. Il y était allé à l'instinct et savait qu'il avait encore une chance avec elle. Maintenant qu'il le savait, le tout était d'y aller en douceur. Il se leva donc sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Mes rapports m'attendent. A plus tard. »

C'est lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vison qu'Elizabeth put enfin revenir sur terre. Elle murmura alors :

« A plus tard John… »

ooooooooooooooooooo

Le colonel Shppard avait passé la matinée à faire ses rapports. Chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis… il ne s'en souvenait même plus. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais passé plus d'une heure sur ses rapports. Mais là, c'était différent. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, sur le plan professionnel, mais aussi privé. Ok, il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être son ami. Mais il voulait tellement plus. Il repensa avec plaisir à leur petit intermède du matin. Il l'avait troublée. Il avait voulu savoir si une relation était possible avec elle et elle lui avait prouvé que oui. Mais il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de reconquérir son cœur. Son sourire se figea quand il repensa à l'insulte qu'il avait osé lui lancer en plein visage. Il ferma les yeux et contracta les mâchoires. Il avait été abominable avec elle et ne s'était pour l'instant pas encore excusé. Il se haïssait pour avoir eu de telles paroles pour la femme qu'il disait aimer. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était plus le moment de ressasser le passé mais de trouver une solution pour qu'ils aient un futur ensemble. Il lui faudrait la convaincre qu'il valait le coup qu'elle s'intéresse encore à lui.  
Le militaire fut coupé dans ses réflexions par des coups frappés à sa porte.

« Oui ? »

La porte coulissa laissant apparaître James.

« Salut, je te dérange pas ?  
- Non, entre. »

John reposa son rapport sur la table et se leva.

« Ca va mieux ton bras ?  
- Oui. Et toi ?  
- Ca roule. Dans deux jours je peux battre de nouveau Ronon aux bâtons.  
- Et bien je pense que tu n'auras pas à attendre deux jours. »

John se raidit.

« Quoi ?  
- Ils viennent de revenir de mission. »

L'annonce de son frère fit l'effet d'une douche froide au militaire. Ils étaient revenus… déjà ? Et lui qui ne savait toujours pas comment leur dire... comment s'excuser…  
James s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main timide sur l'épaule/

« Ca va bien se passer. Ils vont te pardonner.  
- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi !  
- Tu es sincère dans tes sentiments envers eux ? Tu les aimes vraiment ?  
- Je mourrais pour eux. »

James lui adressa un petit sourire à John.

« Ils sont où ?  
- Au chevet d'Elizabeth.  
- Je crois que je devrais les laisser un moment avec elle. On se croisera bien assez tôt.  
- Mais pas trop tard quand même, d'accord ? »

John sourit faiblement.

« D'accord.  
- Je te laisse, je vais finir les traductions. »

Alors que le scientifique lui tournait le dos pour rejoindre la porte, son frère l'interpela :

« James, attends. »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour lui faire de nouveau face.

« Ecoute, je voulais te dire… je… Et zut ! »

Sans prévenir, John encercla de son bras valide le cou de James qui se figea à cette attention, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il rendit cette étreinte surnaturelle à son frère. Jamais encore il n'avait eu de tels gestes envers lui. James était tétanisé par cet élan d'affection. Il parvint néanmoins à articuler un faible :

« Pourquoi ?  
- Pour être là. »

La simplicité de la réponse de John troubla encore plus James mais il n'en dit rien et serra un peu plus son frère contre lui. Tous deux réclamaient cette accolade depuis tellement de temps…  
Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un petit moment que John se détacha. Il avait l'air un peu gêné mais surtout soulagé.

« Tu… tu racontes ça à personne d'accord ?  
- Pas de problème. Bon… je … j'y vais alors.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, à plus tard.  
- Oui. »

Et James de ressortir bien vite de la chambre. Les câlins entre frères n'étaient vraiment pas leur tasse de thé, même s'ils s'aimaient. L'après qui était toujours délicat.


	29. Chapter 29

**Jeli71**** : Oui un grooos boulot O_o Et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes. D'ailleurs j'espère que vous tous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !!! **

**Rafikis**** : Marchi beaucoup O_o Rodney va le faire poireauter niark !!! **

**MEL**** : Liz n'est pas une garce O_o non mais un peu de respect O_o Sinon… merci pour le com…**

**Alexiel974**** : Toujours prête à rendre service lol Et pas de panique tu vas voir les retrouvailles entre tout ce beau monde O_o.**

**Ticoeur**** : Oh là c'est pas moi qui vais te jeter la pierre sur ce coup là ! Et oui Liz a morflé… faut faire dans le réaliste :s J'aime bien… que vous aimiez bien le câlin lol. Moi aussi O_o.**

**G33K**** : Merci d'avoir reviewer ma grande ^^ C'est bien une carapace. En fait elle fait passer sa peur de les avoir perdu tous les deux sur James… et John… ben oui il faut le dire : il a l'impression de compter pour du beurre alors que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est carrément l'inverse ! Pour cette question : est-ce que je suis mieux que lui et tout… disons que quand on aime vraiment et qu'on est certain d'être aimé en retour, ça n'a plus d'importance, il n'y a plus personne d'autre (enfin ça il va le savoir après hein, là y'a trop de choses dans sa caboche pour qu'il y songe O_o). En ce qui concerne la réaction de Rodney : tu as une hypothèse de bonne lol.**

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lorsque midi sonna à sa montre, John se dit qu'il était temps d'aller se restaurer un peu. Cependant, il appréhendait la sortie de ses quartiers ainsi que le chemin le menant au mess. Et surtout, il redoutait le mess. Car, il en était pratiquement certain, il y rencontrerait ses collègues et, il l'espérait encore, ses amis. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers et de s'engouffrer dans le corridor.  
Ses pas le menaient lourdement vers le mess. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rencontré aucun des trois atlantes, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait leur dire pour se faire pardonner son attitude.  
C'est ainsi qu'il arriva au portes du mess sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que quand Radek le percuta malencontreusement que John reprit ses esprits.

« Oh pardon colonel.  
- Radek..Comment allez-vous ?  
- Ca va, je récupère assez vite selon le Docteur Beckett.  
- Je suis content de vous revoir sur pieds !  
- Merci. »

John allait rentrer dans le mess lorsque le Tchèque le rappela :

« Et merci de nous avoir ramené Elizabeth. »

Le militaire lui sourit. Le scientifique disparut.  
Sheppard respira un grand coup et reporta son attention sur la salle. Il la balaya du regard. Personne de son équipe. Le cœur un peu plus léger, il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le self. Il ressortit et s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir à une table lorsqu'il vit entrer Ronon, Teyla, Rodney et James. La discussion que l'Athosienne entretenait avec les trois hommes s'arrêta net lorsque qu'elle le vit. Les regards convergèrent vers le militaire et tous se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.**  
**John d'un côté, plateau repas à la main, Teyla, Ronon, James et Rodney de l'autre, le fixant.

Le militaire ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Tous ses beaux discours répétés dans le couloir s'envolèrent. Mais ils ne pourraient pas restés indéfiniment dans cette position au milieu du mess, les trois quart des regards braqués sur eux.  
Alors que le colonel s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Rodney se décida à réagir.

« Bon, on attend quoi, j'ai faim moi ! »

Et sans un regard pour le militaire, le scientifique passa à côté de lui. Teyla et Ronon s'entre regardèrent et le suivirent.  
Si Ronon passa à côté de John sans le voir, Teyla, elle, se risqua un regard à son encontre, un regard perçant, le sondant pour voir s'il regrettait. Et alors qu'elle le dépassait, elle l'entendit murmurer un :

« Pardon. »

La jeune femme stoppa sa course mais ne se retourna pas. Une seconde plus tard elle partait rejoindre ses amis. John ferma les yeux. Ca s'avérait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
James arriva à sa hauteur.

« Laisse leur du temps. »

John acquiesça et prit place à une table. James rejoignit les atlantes.

Pendant ce temps, au self, la discussion fut relancée à l'initiative de Rodney.

« Non mais vous avez vu ?! Il a le culot de revenir et de manger au mess !! »

Ronon hocha la tête pour signifier que, pour une fois, il était d'accord avec le scientifique. James et Teyla s'échangèrent un regard.

« Il veut se faire pardonner, dit l'Athosienne Peut-être que…  
- Peut-être que rien du tout ! trancha Rodney. Il s'en fiche de nous, il s'en fiche de la cité! Et bien parfait ! Mais qu'il ne revienne pas en espérant qu'on lui pardonne en nous faisant sa tête de martyre ! »

L'énervement du Canadien était plus que palpable, et c'est à cela que s'arrêtèrent Ronon et James. Mais Teyla perçut autre chose. Une chose plus profonde. Une immense tristesse. La tristesse d'avoir été rejeté alors qu'il était si dur pour lui de se dévoiler. Oui, d'eux trois, ce serait certainement Rodney qui donnerait le plus de fils à retordre à John.

Le colonel picorait dans son assiette tentant de reprendre peu à peu contenance. Teyla lui avait semblé réceptive à son pardon. Ronon lui… et bien c'était toujours difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais Rodney… Il l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Bien sûr il l'ignorait assez souvent. Mais d'habitude, ils se chamaillaient dans ces cas là. Mais ça, c'était avant… Maintenant, il le haïssait, il en était sûr ! John soupira et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut que les quatre atlantes étaient attablés un peu plus loin. Teyla et James lui faisaient face. Ronon et Rodney lui tournaient le dos. Le regard du militaire croisa celui de son frère qui lui fit un signe discret l'invitant à les rejoindre. Mais John secoua la tête. Ils étaient trois contre lui et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire envoyer balader devant tout le monde. Son regard glissa ensuite vers Teyla. Il capta le sien et articula un « je suis désolé » appuyant ces mots muets d'un regard sincère. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira faiblement. John en fit autant, sentant que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Mais lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, il la vit lui sourire faiblement et lui faire signe de venir les rejoindre. Le colonel hésita un moment mais se dit qu'il ne pourrait y couper. Et tant pis en fin de compte pour le potentiel scandale. Il l'aurait bien mérité ! C'est donc la démarche male assurée qu'il se rendit avec son plateau repas à la table de ses amis. Et c'est d'une voix plus qu'hésitante qu'il leur demanda :

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Teyla jeta un œil à Ronon et Rodney. Aucun des deux ne réagit. Elle prit donc les choses en main et se décala pour laisser une place entre elle et James.

« Allez venez. »

Le scientifique lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, regard lui criant « traîtresse », avant de replonger le nez dans son plateau pour éviter de voir John s'installer, comme par hasard, pile en face de lui.  
Le silence prit place entre les atlantes. John cherchait désespérément ses mots, Teyla et James se demandaient comment entamer une conversation quelconque et Ronon et Rodney n'en avaient visiblement rien à cirer de la présence du militaire.  
Le colonel releva timidement les yeux vers les deux personnes se trouvant en face de lui. Quoiqu'il dise, il le savait, il subirait leurs foudres. Alors pourquoi attendre ? Il inspira un grand coup.

« Ecoutez, je… »

Mais il fut brusquement interrompu dans son élan par Rodney qui se leva d'un bond.

« J'ai du travail. »

Et le scientifique de sortir aussi sec du mess.

« Vous lui avez fait de la peine John, plus qu'à nous. «

Le militaire se retourna vers Teyla avec un air désemparé.

« Je sais. Teyla. Ronon. Je suis désolé. Je veux dire je suis vraiment désolé. Vous êtes venus m'aider et je vous ai rejeté. Alors que… j'avais besoin de vous. »

Le Satédien jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui l'encouragea du sien.

« Nous refaites plus ce genre de plan ok ?  
- Ok. »

John se tourna de nouveau vers l'Athosienne.

« Teyla…. »

Elle lui sourit alors en hochant la tête avant de lui prendre la main et la serrer.

« Excuses acceptées. »

Un énorme poids s'enleva du cœur du militaire. Mais un résidu subsistait encore quand il songea à Rodney.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller le retrouver, lui conseilla Teyla.  
- Oui, vous avez raison. »

James posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Ca va aller.  
- On parle de Rodney.  
- Mais c'est ton ami. Il va te pardonner. Mais il faudra trouver des arguments convaincants.  
- Oui… bon j'y vais. »

John se leva et fit quelques pas avant de rebrousser chemin vers la table et de prendre la mousse au chocolat resté sur son plateau. Prévenant l'interrogation de ses amis, il leur expliqua, la mine sérieuse :

« Je prépare mes arguments. »

James sourit en secouant la tête, Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un sourire entendu.

« Il va en baver, dit le Satédien.  
- C'est évident, approuva l'Athosienne. »

John fit tous les endroits affectionnés par le scientifique : son labo, ses quartiers, le ponton… mais rien. En désespoir de cause il essaya la salle d'entraînement et celle de la Porte, mais toujours rien. C'est donc dépité qu'il entra dans le hangar à jumpers. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de Jumper 1, il se figea. Rodney, ou plutôt la moitié de Rodney, dépassait de dessous le vaisseau. Il était en train de le bidouiller.

« Vous trafiquez les freins pour que je me plante à la prochaine mission ? »

Un silence se fit et la voix de Rodney retentit.

« Non, je trafique la force d'inertie pour que vos organes se réduisent en bouillie lors de votre prochain vol ! »

Il lui parlait… bon pour le menacer de mort, mais au moins il lui adressait la parole.  
Le militaire soupira et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des jambes du Canadien. Il laissa de côté son humour et reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse.

« Rodney… je suis désolé. »

Un ricanement accueillit sa déclaration. Il ferma les yeux et reprit.

« Jamais je n'aurais dû vous envoyer balader. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot et je m'en veux. »

Toujours le silence.

« McKay sortez de là-dessous qu'on discute !  
- Pas le temps, je bosse ! »

Un peu énervé, Sheppard prit la planche à roulette sur laquelle était installé le scientifique et le fit se dégager de dessous le jumper.

« Oh, ça va pas bien non ?!  
- Je voudrais vous parler !  
- Et moi j'ai pas envie de vous entendre ! rétorqua sèchement Rodney en se levant. »

Il s'en alla ranger ses instruments de travail, suivi de près par John.

« Rodney ! Je m'excuse !  
- Super !  
- Jamais je n'aurais dû vous frapper !  
- Je vous le fais pas dire ! »

Le scientifique rabattit rageusement le couvercle de son ordinateur portable.

« Ecoutez… »

Rodney se retourna violemment, la colère et la tristesse marquant ses traits.

« Non ! Vous allez m'écouter ! On était venus pour vous dire qu'on tenait à vous et qu'on ne voulait pas que vous partiez ! On a essayé de vous raisonner, mais vous… vous … vous vous en fichez de nous ! Ca on l'a bien compris ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est vous et votre ego ! Parce que ça ne marche pas comme vous voulez côté jupons, vous délaissez vos amis et vous fuyez tout ce pour quoi vous vous êtes battu depuis des années ! »

John regardait, abasourdi, les larmes monter aux yeux de son ami.

« Vous savez combien ça a été dur pour nous… pour moi de vous dire que je vous… que je tenais à vous ?! Bon sang je suis nul avec les mots, s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout dans la vie c'est de me montrer comme je suis. Je… je l'ai fait pour vous et vous…vous… »

Mais il ne put aller plus loin. Ses larmes étaient sur le point de sillonner ses joues. Il se retourna et voulut reprendre son ordinateur portable, mais John l'en empêcha d'une main.

« Rodney… »

Le scientifique se débattit pour qu'il lâche prise mais John, plus fort, le força à se retourner. Et son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal lorsqu'il vit l'une après l'autre les larmes couler le long des joues de son ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, Si vulnérable, si … lui.

« Rodney…  
- Allez-y, moquez vous de moi ! réussit-il à prononcer entre deux larmes. »

John ferma brièvement les yeux avant de s'approcher du scientifique et de le serrer dans ses bras. Mal à l'aise, oui… mais qu'importait en cet instant ? Au bout d'une minute, Rodney consentit enfin à lui rendre son étreinte.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils franchissaient cette barrière. C'était la première fois que l'un montrait à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. La première fois qu'ils se montraient tels qu'ils étaient, sans sarcasmes, sans piques. Juste pour prouver à l'autre qu'il était là pour lui.  
Au bout d'un long moment, les soubresauts du Canadien cessèrent et John murmura :

« Pardon Rodney.  
- Je vous pardonne…Maintenant vous… pourriez me lâcher ? Parce que si on nous trouve comme ça on pourrait se poser des questions. »

Le colonel sourit. Il avait retrouvé son scientifique attitré. Il relâcha son emprise.

« Merci. Bon… euh… je retourne dans mon labo. A plus tard John.  
- A plus tard Rodney. »

Alors que le militaire regardait le scientifique partir, le soulagement peint sur son visage, une question lui revint en tête.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous trafiquiez sur mon jumper ? »

C'est sans se retourner et en franchissant la porte que Rodney lui lança :

« Vous le saurez lors de votre prochaine mission. »

John fronça les sourcils et se rendit à bord du vaisseau examinant les alentours. A priori rien n'avait changé. Il se mit alors aux commandes. Le jumper s'illumina sans pour autant décoller. John se concentra et demanda :

« *Un laser à plasma ? * »

Mais rien ne se produisit.

« *Nouvelles armes quelconques ?* »

Toujours rien. C'est à ce moment que son estomac gargouilla. John soupira et souhaita :

« *Un sandwich au poulet…* »

A cet instant, la chose que le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard attendait depuis 3 ans se manifesta devant lui : une sorte de tube sortit de la paroi du jumper et lui présenta une chose emballée dans du papier allu. Fébrilement, n'osant y croire, il tendit la main vers elle et la déballa. Ses yeux ronds se posèrent alors sur la merveille se tenant devant ses yeux :

« Non… J'y crois pas… McKay…Je vous aime. »

Après avoir dégusté son sandwich au poulet et réfléchi aux récents évènements, John se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de donner la mousse au chocolat, qu'il avait préalablement mise à l'abri en cas de discussion qui se serait avérée… houleuse, à Rodney. Et bien que l'envie de la garder pour lui fusse grande, il se dit qu'il lui devait bien ça. Le militaire avait été surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle le scientifique lui avait pardonné. Il s'était attendu à tout : du coup de pied au coup de poing en passant par la tentative de meurtre, mais pas au fait qu'il se laisse aller…dans ses bras. John fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait ce genre d'affinités… avec un homme. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point l'amitié du Canadien lui importait.

Après avoir contemplé la mousse d'un ait songeur un petit moment, John partit en direction du labo. Et comme prévu il y trouva Rodney en train de s'échiner sur un pauvre objet ancien.

« Mais tu vas marcher oui !! Je me farcis pas la génothérapie et ses piqûres tous les deux jours pour le plaisir !! Mais tu vas marcher sal…  
- Un problème McKay ? »

Rodney sursauta, sans pour autant se retourner.

« Non… ça va. »

John sentit une pointe de tristesse l'envahir mais se ressaisit. Ils venaient à peine de mettre leurs différends de côté. Il était évident que leur relation n'allait pas reprendre comme si de rien n'était en quelques minutes.  
C'est donc prudemment qu'il s'approcha du scientifique qui lui faisait toujours dos. En passant la tête par-dessus son épaule il put se rendre compte qu'il triturait nerveusement une petite boite rectangulaire de conception et de gravures sans conteste anciennes.  
Rodney soupira bruyamment.

« On vous a jamais dit que ça énervait qu'on regarde par-dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un ?! »

John se recula un peu.

« Désolé. »

McKay se radoucit. C'était rare que le colonel Sheppard s'excuse. Autant apprécier ce geste comme il se devait. Après un moment, John se hasarda de nouveau à proposer son aide.

« Ecoutez, j'ai du temps à tuer alors si vous voulez un coup de main… »

Mais le Canadien s'escrimait toujours à tenter d'ouvrir cette boite, sans lui adresser un mot.  
Le militaire baissa les yeux et soupira faiblement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Alors qu'il en franchissait le seuil, Rodney l'interpela d'une petite voix :

« Attendez…Je… j'ai quand même des choses plus importantes que ce truc à faire ! Alors vous qui ne faites jamais rien, vous allez m'ouvrir ça. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, John aurait assaisonné son ami. Mais là, il ne demandait qu'à lui rendre service pour se rapprocher de nouveau de lui. Alors… il revint sur ses pas et accepta la boite qu'il lui tendit sans le regarder.

« Pendant que vous vous amusez avec ça, moi je vais trouver une idée géniale pour sauver l'Univers. »

John se mordit la langue, se retenant de lui lancer une certaine pique en rapport avec un certain système solaire, et se concentra sur l'objet.

oooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, Carson avait jugé bon de faire venir Elizabeth de la salle de réanimation à l'infirmerie. Ne courant plus aucun risque grave, le médecin avait jugé bon d'installer sa leader dans un lieu plus propice aux visites, la salle de réanimation ayant récemment dû accueillir de tristes nouvelles recrues, victimes d'une attaque Wraith et nécessitant de ce fait le moins d'agitation possible pour leur repos. Or comme Elizabeth recevait trois visites à l'heure, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de soigner les soldats tout en émettant un « chuuuuuuuuut » toutes les trois secondes.  
Et ce changement d'atmosphère ne déplut pas à la jeune femme. Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie dans son fauteuil roulant poussé par son médecin-chef, elle se sentit tout de suite apaisée. Elle quittait un endroit incertain, où la mort avait tendance à prendre le pas sur la vie, pour un lieu où la vie avait gagné plus de terrain.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, Elizabeth fut retenue par la main de l'Ecossais.

« J'espère que vous plaisantiez. Il est hors de question que vous bougiez le moindre muscle. Vous n'êtes pas encore assez résistante pour faire la moindre station debout.  
- Mais je…  
- Elizabeth ?! »

Devant le regard sévère de Carson, la jeune femme secoua la tête et capitula.

« Bon… très bien… Mais je vous assure que les cachets que vous me donnez me font du bien et…  
- Ils ne font qu'atténuer la douleur. Ils ne cicatrisent pas les blessures. Si vous faites le moindre mouvement trop appuyé tout simplement parce que vous ne sentez rien, vous risquez de rendre vos plaies encore plus difficiles et longues à cicatriser. »

La leader n'émit aucune protestation, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne supportait pas de ne rien faire et d'être traitée comme une impotente. La pitié, elle n'en voulait pas davantage que les petites attentions. Elle était d'une nature indépendante et redoutait par-dessus tout d'être redevable à quelqu'un pour quoique ce fut. Cependant, elle devait bien voir les choses en face, elle était loin d'être en grande forme et quoiqu'elle en dise, ses côtes, son poignet et surtout son tibia la faisaient encore souffrir. Oh, bien sûr, bien moins que lorsqu'elle était revenue sur la cité, mais tout de même.  
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Carson sourit en l'installant sur le lit.

« Ecoutez, je sais que c'est dur pour vous de rester cloîtrer dans une pièce sans moyen de sortir et sans rien à faire. Mais vous devez vous reposer. Vos membres doivent se remettre avant que vous n'entamiez votre rééducation.  
- Quand pourrais-je la commencer ? »

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel devant l'impatience de sa patiente.

« Dans une bonne semaine. Vous cicatrisez bien, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, et surtout pas avec vous ! »

Elizabeth baissa la tête. Le médecin, lui, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Bon euh… je reviens,,, j'ai… »

Il émit un petit rire nerveux.

« Quelle tête en l'air, j'ai oublié mon scalpel dans l'autre salle. A moins que ça ne soit en vous la dernière fois que vous ai opéré, Il faudra que je vérifie. »

Elizabeth leva vivement la tête, surprise par l'humour plus que douteux de son ami. Lequel ami, blanc comme un linge devant l'énormité de ses propos, s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit de l'infirmerie.

La surprise passée, la dirigeante sourit avant de s'installer confortablement dans le lit et de fermer les yeux. Le sommeil la gagna en un rien de temps. Mais sa quiétude fut de courte durée. Bientôt une ombre se dessina et elle ne distingua qu'une seule chose. Un sourire. Un sourire cruel…

**Elizabeth était tétanisée. Ce sourire… Cet affreux sourire… Planté au milieu d'un visage aux contours flous. Visage qui flottait dans le vide et s'amusait à tournoyer autour d'elle… Elle avait prié pour ne jamais le revoir. Mais il était là… il la menaçait de nouveau. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans ses mains.**

**« Allez-vous en !! **  
**- Elizabeth… tu vas souffrir…**  
**- Partez !!!!!!!**  
**- Elizabeth… tu vas mourir…** »

**La jeune femme battit rageusement l'air des mains.**

**« Laissez-moi tranquille !!** »

**Le visage disparut dans la brume. Elizabeth n'entendit plus aucune voix. Les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme normal mais c'est néanmoins avec angoisse qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais rien. Elle regarda de toute part…Le noir s'éclairait par touches et au bout de quelques secondes, des murs apparurent, puis un toit… Il lui semblait être dans un entrepôt. Il lui semblait connaître cet entrepôt. Oui, elle le reconnaissait. Son sang se glaça. Ce bâtiment, ses geôliers. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Elle se retourna pour chercher une sortie quelconque mais se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme. Un homme qui la terrorisait depuis presque trois ans… ****Kolya.**

« **Oh non...** »

**Elle fit volte face et voulut s'enfuir mais le Genii la rattrapa par le bras. **

**« Allons, allons Docteur Weir, restez avec nous. La fête vient juste de commencer.** »

**Dans un geste de désespoir, la jeune femme tenta de mettre une gifle à son assaillant, mais il stoppa aisément son poignet avant de lui asséner à son tour un coup, mais cette fois un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Elizabeth tomba à terre. Lorsqu'elle se releva, sa lèvre était coupée à la commissure droite et le souffle lui manquait. Ses yeux paniqués, presque fous, cherchaient la sortie. Mais où qu'elle regarde : nulle porte, nulle échappatoire. Elle était prise au piège. Et pendant ce temps, Kolya avançait inexorablement vers elle, avec ce sourire carnassier et cruel suspendu aux lèvres.**  
**Elizabeth tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle voulut contourner le Genii par la droite mais elle se sentit immédiatement retenue et projetée violemment en arrière. **

**L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait ligotée sur une chaise. Son regard cherchait plus frénétiquement que jamais un moyen de s'enfuir, une lueur à laquelle se raccrocher. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.**

**« Elizabeth, calmez-vous. C'est de l'aide que vous cherchez ? Mais personne ne viendra, vous le savez bien…** »

**Sa voix était douce. D'une douceur inquiétante. Cette douceur, ce calme avant la tempête. La tempête…Ces horribles heures qu'elle avait passées avec lui sous ces trombes d'eau…**  
**Le décors changea brusquement ! Elle étaitt dehors, une pluie torrentielle déferlait sur elle alors que Kolya et deux de ses sbires, qui se tenaient pourtant avec elle, sur cette passerelle, à seulement quelques centimètres, n'étaient même pas mouillés.**

**« Que voulez-vous ? cria-t-elle****  
****- Devinez cher Docteur, répondit Kolya sans la quitter des yeux.**  
**« La cité ? »**

**Il secoua la tête.**

**« Les coordonnées de la Terre ? »**

**Nouvelle dénégation.**

**« Les adresses de nos mondes alliés ?**  
**- Non Elizabeth, non…** »

**Le Genii était maintenant penché vers elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Devant le regard d'incompréhension de la jeune femme, il lui sourit pour lui susurrer : **

**« Mais votre vie, tout simplement.** »

**Elle entendit ce murmure malgré la tempête, comme s'il n'y avait plus que ce son. Le sang de la dirigeante se glaça. Le Genii reprit, sur le même ton : **

**« Il ne reste plus que vous.**  
**- Quoi ?**  
**- J'ai déjà eu sa vie…** »

**Kolya dégagea une partie du champs de vision d'Elizabeth et elle put voir un corps, ligoté à une chaise tout comme elle… Rodney… une balle dans le cœur.**

**« Oh non mon dieu !**  
**- Oh mais il n'est pas parti seul.** »

**Une nouvelle chaise apparut, comme sortie de nulle part. Carson, une balle dans la gorge… la plaie béante au niveau de la pomme d'Adam.**  
**Elizabeth sentit la nausée la prendre. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue.**

**« Non… mon dieu… vous êtes un monstre !!**  
**- Ne me complimentez pas tout de suite. Attendez de voir le clou du spectacle.** »

**Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa.**

**« Non… pitié non… pas lui… je vous en supplie !** »

**Kolya claqua des doigts et John apparut, vivant. Deux gardes le tenaient fermement. Lui se débattait.**

**« Elizabeth !** »

**Un faible sourire de soulagement apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.**

**« John, vous êtes…**  
**- Mort, acheva Kolya. »**

**Le Genii pointa John de son arme et l'abattit d'une balle en pleine tête. Les deux gardes le lâchèrent et le corps du militaire s'effondra sur le sol trempé. Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux d'horreur et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'eau ruissela sur le corps, le lavant du sang qui le recouvrait pour lentement le faire s'écouler aux pieds de la jeune femme.**  
**Elizabeth avait le souffle coupé. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ses yeux se brouillaient. Elle était paralysée, ne pouvait plus parler.**

**" Oh non Elizabeth… Ne pleurez pas. Vous allez le rejoindre.** »

**La dirigeante lui lança un regard noir. Elle tenta de se débattre de ses liens.**

**« Je vais vous tuer !!**  
**- Ah non. J'ai demandé le premier.** »

**Son sourire doucereux fit subitement place à un rictus de mépris. Son regard était froid, cruel. Et c'est d'un ton dur qu'il prononça :**

**« Tuez-la !** »

**Ses deux gardes avancèrent, armes pointées vers elle. Kolya sourit de nouveau.**

**« Lentement.** »

**Les Geniis se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire sadique avant de ranger leurs armes.**  
**Elizabeth voulut se lever mais un coup s'abattit sur sa joue lui faisant brusquement baisser la tête. Son regard se posa alors sur le corps de John. Un autre coup s'abattit. Et encore un. Chaque coup lui arrachait un bout de chair. Mais le sang était vite lavé grâce à l'eau. Au quatrième coup, cette fois dans les côtes, elle ne put empêcher un cri de s'échapper. Les poings, et bientôt les pieds, pleuvaient sur elle, encore plus drus que les gouttes d'eau. Elle hurlait de douleur. Encore et encore… Elle souffrait le martyre. Puis…**  
**Puis une main la secoua avec force. **  
**« Pitié, achevez-moi… »**

« Elizabeth…  
- Achevez-moi… »

**TBC…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ticoeur : Je suis bien contente qu'il t'ait plu !Et oui la mousse va venir ^^ Le meilleur moyen d'appâter notre scientifique ^^ Pour répondre à ta question : c'est un rêve O_o. Merci pour ton com^^**

**Julie Winchester : John rame… c'est clair! ****Mais ça lui fait les pieds!! Pour le nom de la psy… je chance d'ortho à chaque fois lol Heigthmeyer ?On s'en fiche à l'oreiller, ça va O_o Non… non pas les yeux de chat potté…. Bon ok je vais voir ce que je peux faire O_o Et ouiiii John fait beaucoup de câlins, c'est un affectueux !! lol (merciiiiii d'avoir commé les deux :d :d :d).**

**G33K : Bonjour « maman » ^^.Oui heureusement que le souhait du laser a avorté o_o Et en effet je suis allée plein pot dans les tortures, mais… ça devait être un jour où j'étais contrariée lol. Oui tu rejoins Julie Winchester sur ce point : un bon psy serait utile ! Quant à ton « penchant » est-ce le bon... va voir ça de suite ^^.**

**Alexiel974 : Merci beaucoup beaucoup dis donc O_o. Tu devrais monter un club avec Julie toi O_o le club des Teylon !! M'inscris ! Et contente que le sandwich plaise lol**

**MEL : Merciii suis contente d'être de retour (même si le séjour était des plus génial !!!) Ils sont amis très proches Rodney et John alors Rodney lui en veut oui mais il sait aussi à quel point c'est difficile pour John de s'excuser... alors O_o.**

**Rafikis : Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir… ma schnouffée O_o Et oui ça va s'arranger ^^ Et… eh ben en fait tu as tout parfaitement résumé !! lol**

**Jeli71 : Les fêtes se sont SUPER MEGA bien passées !! merciiii ^^ et le réveil de Liz va… pas tarder patience ! ^^**

**Liie20 : Une troisième Teylon O_o bon là suis VRAIMENT obligée de faire un clin d'œil à la fin de la fic lol xdr xdr ah mais vont peut-être se déguiser en privé par la suite… qui sait O_o Si si c'est prouvé Asgardement : un Caldwell peut sourire O_o Attention… choc !! Et oui John… c'est John ^^**

**Et maintenant… la suite :d**

_« Elizabeth… __  
__- Achevez-moi… »_

Une secousse plus vigoureuse que les autres fit se réveiller la jeune femme en sursaut et en sueur. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La pluie cessa, tout comme les coups. Les silhouettes des Geniis s'évaporèrent et l'esprit d'Elizabeth reconstitua l'endroit où elle se trouvait : l'infirmerie d'Atlantis. Encore sous le choc, la dirigeante se redressa vivement, le cœur lui transperçant la poitrine, les yeux humides des larmes qui s'étaient écoulées sur ses joues.

« Calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Cette voix celle de l'homme qu'elle avait vu mort… Elle tourna le visage vers lui. Elle le contempla une seconde, n'osant y croire. Puis, faisant abstraction de la douleur qu'elle ressentait encore un peu partout dans son corps, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« John ! »

Une larme coula. Puis une autre. Puis tout un flot interrompu.

John, sous le choc, tant de son agitation lors de son sommeil que de sa réaction à son réveil, ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la situation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le cops d'Elizabeth trembler contre le sien qu'il réalisa. Doucement, il posa une main sur sa tête et une autre sur son dos. Il n'osa pas la serrer contre lui. Il n'osa pas la caresser de peur de lui faire mal. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent pourtant une éternité au militaire, Elizabeth parvint à articuler entre deux sanglots.

« J'ai cru… j'ai cru…  
- Chut… Ca va aller. »

Le colonel se décida alors à lui appliquer de douces caresses sur les cheveux. Il fonça les sourcils. Elle l'avait tutoyé.

« John… j'ai eu si peur !! Il t'avait tué ! Rodney, Carson… toi. Mon dieu… toi. »

Elle resserra son étreinte.  
John était complètement chamboulé. Elle avait rêvé sa mort. Carson lui avait dit qu'elle risquait d'être sérieusement perturbée après les tortures qu'elle avait subies. Mais entre le savoir et le voir, la différence était énorme. Il réussit néanmoins à se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Elle avait besoin d'un soutien. Elle avait besoin de lui. Doucement, lorsqu'il sentit les tremblements de la jeune femme diminuer, il l'écarta de lui.  
Elizabeth, les yeux fermés, reprenait peu à peu son calme, apaisée par la présence et la chaleur du colonel.

« Elizabeth ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une dernière larme s'échappa, bien vite arrêtée par le pouce de John.

« Ca va aller Elizabeth, je suis là. »

Il n'osait pas la tutoyer à son tour. Le choc avait pu lui jouer des tours et il ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusions une nouvelle fois.

« Oui… oui ça va aller. »

Sa voix encore incertaine, lointaine. Elle répétait ces mots pour s'en convaincre.  
Sheppard n'avait pas enlevé sa main et de sa joue elle glissa sur sa nuque. Le regard plongé dans celui de la dirigeante, il la caressa instinctivement. Peut-être trop fort…

« Ah !  
-Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en enlevant précipitamment sa main.  
- Non, ce n'est rien. »

Sa voix était revenue. Elle tentait de se remettre de cet enfer vécu une seconde fois.

« C'est moi. Je… j'ai…  
- Fait un cauchemar ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est normal, tu… vous avez subi un choc et … enfin Carson m'avait prévenu que ça pourrait vous arriver. »

Elizabeth constata avec une pointe de déception qu'il était repassé au vouvoiement. Mais c'était mieux ainsi.

« Oui… je sais que je devrais aller voir Kate. »

John sourit, masquant sa tristesse. Elle n'avait pas relevé. C'était donc bien le choc.  
Un silence pesant s'installa. Elizabeth se racla la gorge et tenta de reprendre contenance.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- Oh je… je…  
- Le colonel est ici depuis au moins deux heures à attendre que vous vous réveilliez.  
-:Rodney ! marmonna le militaire. »

Le scientifique entra, suivi de près par Teyla et Ronon.

« Alors Elizabeth ? demanda le Canadien. Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? »

John n'appréciait que très moyennement la proximité entre son ami et la femme de sa vie. Mais venant de se réconcilier avec l'un et l'autre, il ne fit aucune réflexion. Heureusement pour lui, Ronon se chargea de la pique à sa place.

« McKay ! Vous vous rendez compte de la stupidité de votre question ?!  
- Oh !!! Ca va ! Si…  
- Messieurs ! les calma Teyla. Le Docteur Weir est en convalescence et elle n'a nul besoin d'entendre vos chamailleries. «

Ronon fixa Rodney qui finit par baisser la tête.

« Oui, bon… »

Elizabeth sourit à ce spectacle qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'elle avait cru, un moment donné, perdu. Son regard passa du visage serein de Teyla à celui, stoïque, mais légèrement souriant, de Ronon, puis à celui de Rodney, soulagé, et enfin à celui de John, troublé.  
Le militaire détourna les yeux et s'adressa à Rodney.

« Au fait, vous avez vu une mousse sur le coin de votre bureau? »

Rodney tourna vers John un visage… reconnaissant.

« Oui. Merci. »

John s'humecta les lèvres et détourna le regard.

« De rien. Bon, je vais… me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Sans un regard pour ses amis, le militaire se sauva plus qu'il s'en alla, de l'infirmerie. Teyla secoua doucement la tête, Ronon émit un grognement et Rodney soupira en haussant les épaules. Elizabeth, elle, le regarda partir avec un discret sourire.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Elizabeth avait recouvré peu à peu ses forces et pouvait à présent se déplacer sans fauteuil roulant, mais tout de même avec des béquilles. Son visage avait retrouvé sa couleur pêche, même si son poignet droit la faisait encore souffrir et sa jambe gauche la lançait plus que nécessaire. Le bandage à ses côtes avait quant à lui eu les effets escomptés et, mis à part un gros hématome, elle cicatrisait plutôt bien. Oui tout allait bien, si ce n'était quelques détails. Elizabeth forcée à ne pas reprendre le travail avant un bout de temps, s'ennuyait ferme. Bien sûr il y avait ses traductions anciennes trouvées dans les temples que les équipes lui ramenaient de leurs expéditions. Mais ne faire que ça durant toute sa journée fatiguait vite la jeune femme. Il y avait aussi les nombreuses visites qu'elle recevait dans ses quartiers, qu'elle avait enfin regagnés.

Ainsi, toute la journée, scientifiques, militaires et Athosiens se relayaient, mais… oui car il y avait un mais… Mais celui qu'elle attendait ne venait pas ou très peu. John… John Sheppard, ne venait pas. Quand Rodney ou Teyla venaient rendre visite à Elizabeth, la jeune femme leur demandait la raison des si peu nombreuses visites du militaire. Rodney se contentait de hausser les épaules, Teyla, elle, souriait nerveusement en tentant d'éluder la question. Trop de rapports en retard, en mission… toutes les excuses étaient bonnes. Et lorsqu'enfin le colonel daignait pointer le bout de son nez c'était pour lui poser des questions en relation avec le fonctionnement de la cité. Oui car en l'absence de la jeune femme, c'était lui qui était en charge d'Atlantis. Et quand il était en mission, c'était Lorne ou Zélenka. Il lui parlait de second à leader. Et il lui semblait que même leur complicité d'avant, qu'ils avaient pourtant plus ou moins retrouvée, s'était de nouveau évaporée. Bien sûr Elizabeth savait que c'était elle qui avait voulu retrouver des rapports professionnels. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils avaient très bien concilié amitié et travail. Alors pourquoi ne pas retrouver cette amitié ?

C'est un jour, le dernier avant d'attaquer les séances de rééducation, que la jeune femme décida de crever l'abcès. Elle avait convoqué John dans ses quartiers sous le prétexte fallacieux de lui demander la copie des inscriptions anciennes relevées par Rodney lors de leur dernière mission.  
Le colonel traînait les pieds. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Elizabeth. Ou plutôt si. Disons qu'il en mourait d'envie mais il se sentait mal à l'aise de se trouver en sa présence. Pourquoi ? Parce que depuis qu'elle était passé du « tu » au « vous » dans la salle d'infirmerie il y a deux semaines il avait compris (ou cru comprendre) que leur avenir en tant que couple n'avait aucune chance de voir le jour. Et lui supportait de moins en moins cette vision d'avenir. Alors il venait la voir le moins souvent possible, soutirant des informations sur son état de santé à Rodney, Teyla, Carson ou même Ronon. Et le soir il ne cessait de penser à elle et au moyen de peut-être retenter sa chance auprès d'elle sans pour autant le trouver.  
Et il se retrouvait maintenant dans ce couloir froid, dossier en main, traînant le pas pour enfin arriver devant la porte des quartiers de celle qu'il aimait. Il inspira un grand coup et frappa à.

« Entrez. »

John fit coulisser la porte et pénétra dans la pièce éclairée par un soleil lantien particulièrement radieux. Était-ce un signe ? En cet instant John ne se posa pas la question et s'approcha d'Elizabeth, la regardant brièvement dans les yeux pour lui dire :

« Le dossier que vous m'aviez demandé. »

La dirigeante tendit la main et prit le dossier en regardant le militaire qui venait de baisser les yeux.

« Merci.  
- De rien. »

Il fit demi tour et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la jeune femme le rappela.

« John, je voudrais vous parler. »

Il se figea et, sans pour autant se retourner, lui lança :

« J'ai du travail. »

Il fit un autre pas en direction de la porte mais Elizabeth n'en démordit pas. Ils allaient parler ! Elle avait assez préparé ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et il allait écouter !

« John, s'il vous plait, c'est important. »

Le colonel soupira et se retourna. Elizabeth sentit son cœur battre plus vite lorsqu'elle l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur la chaise près de son lit et qu'il accepta.

« Je vous écoute. »

Et là tout le beau discours de la jeune femme disparut. Elle ouvrit la bouche et baissa la tête. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire que son amitié lui manquait ? Comment lui dire qu'elle voudrait l'avoir auprès d'elle comme avant ?

« Elizabeth ? »

La dirigeante releva la tête.

« Ca va ?  
- Non. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Elle inspira et souffla un :

« Vous. »

A peine audible.

« Moi ? »

John se mit sur la défensive. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Est-ce que Rodney était venu se plaindre de son comportement sur P4X3888 ? Non parce que cette fois la claque derrière la tête était méritée ! En refusant le plat principal de la tribu locale il avait mis en colère le chef et toute l'équipe avait dû fuir la planète sous les tirs de flèches !! Quand il y repensait… Rodney avait refusé de la nourriture… Il faudrait le marquer dans les anales ! Mais il fallait dire aussi que le plat proposé bougeait tout seul dans l'assiette.  
Elizabeth le regardait, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle retournait les mots encore et encore dans sa tête pour trouver la bonne phrase pour commencer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Mais sans succès. Elle, la grande diplomate, celle dont c'était le travail de manier les mots, était démunie devant lui. Alors elle ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir et de laisser les mots sortir.

« Vous me manquez. »

Le militaire resta sans voix. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits.

« Je vous manque ?  
- Oui. »

Elizabeth avait du mal à soutenir le regard interrogateur et surpris de l'homme assis en face d'elle.

« Mais… je viens vous voir.  
- Mais moins que les autres. »

Elle se dévoilait. Elle qui détestait montrer ses faiblesses aux gens était en train de mettre son cœur à nu devant lui. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il ne la repousse pas.  
John fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur le sol. Oui, c'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il venait la voir le moins souvent possible. Et à vrai dire il l'évitait. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai… du travail. Vous savez les missions, les rapports…  
- Oui… je sais. »

John releva les yeux vers elle. Elizabeth avait la tête baissée mais il put percevoir de la tristesse dans sa voix. Il soupira. Et si c'était maintenant ? Oui, il fallait qu'il s'explique.

« Ecoutez je… c'est dur pour moi de vous voir.  
- De me voir ? Dans… cet état vous voulez dire ? »

Elle posait à présent sur lui un regard mi interrogateur mi blessé. Elle savait qu'elle était diminuée et n'appréciait pas le regard de pitié que posaient sur elle les trois quart de la base. Mais le sien… si c'est ce regard qu'il posait aussi sur elle, elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Non, pas dans cet état. C'est dur pour moi de vous voir… tout court. »

Elle fut à moitié soulagée. Mais à moitié seulement parce qu'elle était perdue face à ces paroles.

« Je ne comprends pas.  
- Je… écoutez vous aussi vous me manquez mais… enfin vous pensez vraiment qu'on pourrait recommencer comme avant ?  
- Je pensais en effet que nous avions commencé à reconstruire notre… amitié. »

Elle cherchait une réponse dans son regard. Mais celle qu'il lui donna n'était pas vraiment celle attendue.

« Mais elle ne me suffit plus. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. John se leva d'un bond, nerveux à l'idée de s'exprimer et de se dévoiler sur le sujet qui lui faisait le plus peur : ses sentiments. Il fit les cent pas.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Elizabeth. J'en envie de plus avec vous, mais vous, vous me rejetez. Vous m'avez tutoyé à l'infirmerie et ensuite vous vous êtes rétractée…  
- C'est vous qui n'avez pas suivi. »

John s'immobilisa un moment avant de se tourner vers la dirigeante allongée, impassible, sur son lit.

« Mais je pensais que…  
- Que quoi John ? »

John fronça les sourcils tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

« Venez vous asseoir. »

Il obtempéra, encore perplexe.

« Si je vous ai tutoyé, c'était parce que mon… cauchemar m'avait effectivement secoué. »

En y repensant, Elizabeth sentit l'angoisse monter de nouveau en elle.

« Je vous ai rêvé mort et… je me suis rendue compte à quel point vous… comptiez pour moi.  
- Mais vous aussi vous comptez pour moi Elizabeth. »

La voix du militaire était douce. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de John se poser timidement sur la sienne.

« Elizabeth, je dois vous dire quelque chose.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Chaque jour depuis notre altercation dans la salle d'entraînement je m'en veux de ce que je vous ai dit. Cette gifle, je l'ai méritée. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous traiter comme ça. »

La dirigeante soupira en repensant à leur confrontation. Oui, il l'avait traitée de… elle ne voulait même plus s'en souvenir.

« Je vous ai détesté ce jour là.  
- J'étais jaloux. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je ne cherche pas à me disculper, juste à vous expliquer.  
- Alors… je vous écoute. »

John était étonné qu'elle lui laisse une chance après tout ce temps. Mais il la saisit aussitôt.

" J'étais jaloux de mon frère et… de sa relation avec vous. J'étais jaloux parce que lui avait osé se déclarer alors que moi j'avais trois ans pour le faire et que je n'en ai pas eu le cran. J'ai été… lâche. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Vous comprenez alors pourquoi je vous ai traité de… lâche ? »

Le visage de John s'éclaira.

« C'était pour ça ? Parce que…  
- Je n'attendais qu'un mot de vous. Mais je regrette aussi ce que je vous ai dit… je n'aurais pas dû.  
- Non, vous avez eu raison. C'est moi qui ai eu tort. »

Le militaire baissa la tête et la secoua.

« J'ai tout gâché.  
- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?  
- Jamais vous ne me pardonnerez ce que je vous ai dit et je le comprends. »

Elizabeth esquissa un faible sourire.

« Vous comprenez beaucoup de choses de travers ces derniers temps colonel.  
- Vous… me pardonnez ?  
- Il me faudra du temps, je ne vous le cache pas. Mais je pense pouvoir y arriver. Et vous ?  
- Je vous ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Parce que vous aviez raison.  
- : Mais j'ai toujours raison colonel. C'est pour ça que je suis votre chef. »

John esquissa une moue dubitative qui fit rire la dirigeante.  
Ce rire, John pensait ne plus jamais l'entendre, et surtout pas lorsqu'elle le regardait. Il lui serra la main. Elizabeth lui rendit son étreinte. Chacun contemplait l'autre comme pour la première fois.  
John, encore chamboulé par ce revirement de situation qu'il n'espérait plus, n'osait bouger. C'est donc Elizabeth qui prit les choses en main et se redressa un peu. Est-ce que c'était le moment ? Oui… alors…  
John se pencha tout doucement vers les lèvres de sa leader, ne voulant fermer les yeux qu'au dernier instant pour être sûr qu'elle voulait aussi de ce baiser. Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent, John sut. Et c'est le plus tendrement du monde qu'il recouvra ses lèvres.  
Cet échange, chacun l'attendait depuis trois ans. Et à l'inverse de celui du jumper, les deux le savourèrent pleinement.  
John passa instinctivement sa main sur les hanches de la jeune femme avant les remonter sur ses côtes.

« Aïe ! »

Elizabeth sursauta et se redressa vivement. « kkk

« Pardon ! Je suis désolé. Ca va ?  
- Oui. »

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. »

John lui sourit. Le vouvoiement n'était plus de rigueur.

« Elizabeth…J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps...Voilà...Je t'aime. »

La jeune femme goûta ces mots avec un plaisir immense. Il lui faudrait peut-être moins de temps que prévu pour lui pardonner... Dieu seul le savait. Mais ce qui était certain c'était que c'était bien parti.

« Moi aussi John. »

Le couple allait entamer un autre baiser lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière la porte.

« Yes !!!! »

Le militaire se redressa et fixa d'un regard noir Elizabeth qui, elle, l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Reste dans cet état surtout. Je vais le tuer et je reviens. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots en chuchotant avant de se lever rapidement. Elizabeth ne tentant même pas de l'en dissuader. De une parce que, elle le savait, cela ne servait à rien de le raisonner quand il avait ce regard, et de deux parce que l'intrus l'avait dérangée dans un des moments les plus importants de sa vie.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant lamentablement s'écraser au sol… Rodney et James. John fut surpris de voir son frère avec Rodney.

« Ben relevez-vous ! »

James et Rodney furent vite sur pieds.

« Ca va, vous ne vous êtes pas faits mal ? »

Les deux scientifiques s'entre regardèrent en s'interrogeant du regard, un peu étonnés.

« Non, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.  
- Parfait. »

Le colonel arborait un sourire serein. Et il fut tout aussi serein lorsqu'il leur dit d'une voix enjouée :

« Ben maintenant vous avez plus qu'à courir. »

James fut le premier à réagir. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son frère le regarder comme ça avec un sourire innocent il avait pris la raclée de sa vie.  
Rodney, lui, fut plus lent à la détente. Mais quand il vit John s'avancer vers lui, il comprit et prit ses jambes à son cou. Le deuxième Sheppard démarra au quart de tour et poursuivit les deux scientifiques.  
James courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et en fait il n'était pas loin de le croire. Il bifurqua au coin d'un couloir et s'engouffra dans un labo vide. Et pour cause, c'était celui de Rodney et tous les scientifiques avaient interdiction absolue d'y pénétrer. Sauf danger de mort, péril pour la cité, ou pour lui apporter du chocolat.  
James regarda rapidement autour de lui et se cacha dans une des armoires métalliques. Dix secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas précipités. Il retint sa respiration et se retint de crier quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était… Rodney.

« Poussez-vous, il arrive !  
- Rodney, y'a pas de place pour deux.  
- Mais si, mais si, vous allez voir. »

Et le Canadien entra de force compressant le pauvre James au maximum.

« Rodney, faudrait voir à arrêter les gâteaux et…  
- Chut, il vient. »

James se tût aussitôt. Une seconde plus tard, des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce. Les deux scientifiques retinrent leur respiration. Entre les fins interstices de l'armoire, ils pouvaient apercevoir une silhouette. Celle de John. Rodney commença à émettre des couinements d'angoisse. James voulut lui donner un coup de coude mais il ne le put pas, écraser comme il était dans un coin.

" Je me demande où ils peuvent bien être. »

Le ton exagéré du militaire fit prendre conscience à James qu'ils étaient faits comme des rats. Son sentiment se mua en certitude lorsque les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent brusquement. Rodney eut pour réflexe de se protéger la tête en criant un :

« C'est lui qui a eut l'idée. »

De désespoir.  
John, qui s'apprêtait à le frapper, retint son coup et fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ça lui.  
- James ! répondit-il d'une petite voix.  
- James… ? McKay ! Sortez de là vous allez me le tuer !!

- Je croyais que c'était le but ?»

John agrippa la manche du Canadien et le força à sortir de l'armoire. Il découvrit alors son frère, aplati comme une crêpe.

« James ! »

Il l'aida à sortir.

« Ca va ? »

James toussa pour tenter de reprendre son souffle et hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

C'est sans prévenir que John il lui mit un sacrée claque derrière la tête.

« Eh ! Aïe !  
- C'est pour m'avoir interrompu !!  
- Mais c'est lui ! «

John se tourna vers Rodney et lui mit à son tour une claque retentissante à l'arrière de la tête.

« Non ! Mon instrument de travail !  
- Oh ça va ! Le ventre c'est plus bas ! »

James se recula un peu et demanda d'une petite voix :

« Je suppose que ça va mieux avec Elizabeth ?  
- Pourquoi tu demandes ? Vous avez tout entendu non ?  
- Moi non. Quand je suis arrivé, Rodney avait déjà l'oreille collée à la porte.  
- Quelle balance ?! s'offusqua le scientifique.  
- Oh ça va ! lui assénèrent en cœur les deux frères.  
- Je suis content pour toi ! lui sourit James, reprenant son sérieux.  
- Merci.  
- Vous avez mis le temps quand même ! remarqua Rodney. »

John lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ca va, j'ai rien dit.  
- Alors elle t'a pardonné ?  
- Pas tout à fait. Mais j'y travaille. »

James sourit en coin.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller la rejoindre. Elle doit d'attendre.  
- J'y vais ! »

John s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas.  
Il attrapa Rodney et James par le col de leur veste et les serra dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir sans un mot. Après tout c'était en grande partie grâce à eux qu'il avait retrouvé Elizabeth.

« Si vous dites ce qu'il vient de faire, je nierai tout en bloc, murmura Rodney.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire au fait ?  
- Rien ! On est d'accord ! »

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ticoeur : Oui c'est sûr, ils ont bien pris leur temps ^^**

**G33K : Exact !!! Oh là là décidément lol Merci d'avoir relevé ^^ (à force de changer les idées en court de route j'en oublie de ce que j'ai écrit avant O_o). En effet peut-être qu'avec un délai plus long…**

**Julie Winchester : xdr oui j'ai bien tout noté O_o J'espère que la touche Teylon de fin te (vous) plaira O_o.**

**Jeli71 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Et oui ça va bien s'arranger ! ^^.**

**Alexiel974 : merci aussi O_o Et oui ce sont… des scientifiques après tout lol**

**MEL : lol merci à toi O_o oui oh c'est gentil, je l'adore Rodney !!!**

**Rafikis… : en transe O_o Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu !! Et puis ça sent la fin… mais y'en aura d'autres O_o**

**Liie20 : Je sens que tu n'aimes pas forcément James de tout ton cœur O_o lol Et oui Liz a aussi sa part de responsabilité…Mais bon je me suis rattrapée dans les tortures :d :d :d (hum…) et OUIII LE SHWEIR VIT ET VAINCT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alors voilà…. Après toutes ces péripéties… voici le dernier chapitre.**

**J'ai aimé écrire toute cette fic, mais plus que tout, j'ai aimé que vous la lisiez et me donniez vos avis, remarques et critiques !**

**Un GRAND merci à vous pour TOUTES vos reviews !!! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois. Et ça m'a toujours étonné d'en avoir O_o Surtout que là… cette fic avoisine les 200 …. C'est fou O_o Et ça c'est grâce à vous !!!**

**J'espère simplement que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Plus long que les autres…**

**Pour finir je dirais que je pense poster courant du mois prochain une nouvelle fic Shweir. J'espère que vous serez là pour la lire, je vous promets qu'elle sera meilleure que celle-ci !**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous…**

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Elizabeth avait entamé ses séances de rééducation. Trois semaines durant lesquelles la vie avait peu à peu repris son cours sur la cité. John s'entendait de nouveau bien avec son équipe, surtout depuis qu'il avait réintégré SGA1, après âpres négociation avec la jeune femme. Tout avait repris comme avant. Enfin presque…  
En effet, une chose toute nouvelle avait vu le jour depuis peu. Une relation, encore tenue secrète, sauf pour les amis proches. Une relation plus qu'amicale mais pas tout à fait amoureuse. Cela faisait trois semaines ou presque que le Docteur Weir et le colonel Sheppard se voyaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Sitôt rentré de mission, John allait s'enquérir de l'était de santé de sa dirigeante préférée, soit directement auprès d'elle, soit auprès de Carson lorsqu'elle était en séance avec le Docteur Heightmeyer. Car en plus des séances de rééducation, Elizabeth s'était vue prescrire par Carson un suivi psychologique. Et même si la leader avait au début traîné des pieds pour s'y rendre, il s'était vite avéré que ces entretiens lui étaient bénéfiques. Ses cauchemars avait diminué tant en nombre qu'en intensité et la jeune femme se sentait plus sereine et plus reposée. Au plus grand plaisir et soulagement de John.  
Car même s'il s'était vu retiré le droit de lui porter son plateau puisqu'elle était désormais capable de gérer sa patte folle d'une seule béquille, le militaire était heureux que la femme de sa vie se remette si vite de cette épreuve si dure. Elle était forte et le montrait une fois de plus. Cependant le colonel ne manquait pas d'imagination dans l'élaboration de stratagèmes pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle sans qu'aucun ne puisse soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, il aidait Elizabeth dans ses rapports ainsi que dans l'organisation de ses différentes missions et l'accompagnait quand il le pouvait à ses séances de rééducation. En bref tout ce que ferait un ami.

Ce n'était que le soir que d'amis ils passaient à couple. Et encore, John faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas la brusquer dans cette toute nouvelle et encore fragile relation. Il marchait constamment sur des œufs, faisant le maximum pour lui faire plaisir et lui faciliter la vie dans les tâches quotidiennes. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'Elizabeth lui répète sans cesse qu'elle n'était pas en sucre. Cependant, bien qu'elle s'en défendît, elle était sensible aux attentions du militaire. Elle le remerciait par des sourires, en lui tenant la main ou encore en lui serrant tendrement le bras.  
Oui mais voilà, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé il y a trois semaines de cela ne s'était guère reproduit. A vrai dire, il ne s'était reproduit qu'une seule fois et par accident. La béquille d'Elizabeth avait glissé dans un couloir et John avait rattrapé la jeune femme de telle façon à ce qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Résultat, leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. L'échange aurait pu devenir conscient mais des pas s'étaient fait entendre et ils avaient dû se dégager. Depuis ce jour, Elizabeth n'avait montré son affection pour John que par de simples baisers sur la joue ou le front. Le colonel en était toujours très heureux, mais lorsqu'il essayait d'aller plus loin, Elizabeth le stoppait.

Le colonel se posait de plus en plus de questions. Regrettait-elle le baiser qu'ils s'étaient donné ? Il est vrai que quand il était revenu de sa course poursuite avec ses deux scientifiques préférés, elle avait changé d'attitude et s'était montrée presque distante. Il avait attribué ce changement de comportement à l'interruption brutale typiquement McKayienne et ne s'en était pas formalisé. D'autant qu'Elizabeth était tendre avec lui depuis ce jour, lui lançant des regards plus que doux lors de leurs séances de rapports ou se laissant prendre la main le soir dans le mess désert. En fait, tout aurait pu faire croire à John qu'ils étaient un couple, si ce n'était… qu'elle refusait certains baisers. Et, même s'il était fou amoureux, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de ce blocage.  
Il avait pensé un moment en parler à Kate, mais avait vite abandonné cette idée. Car non seulement elle invoquerait le secret professionnel pour refuser de lui divulguer ce que lui confiait Elizabeth lors de leurs séances et qui pourtant l'aider lui à y voir plus clair, mais de plus il ne désirait pas plus que ça que la psy se doute de quelque chose. Car il était évident que pour parler de ce qui le préoccupait, il lui faudrait dévoiler sa relation avec sa supérieure et ça, il ne le voulait pas.  
Alors c'est tout naturellement que John chercha lequel de ses amis serait le plus apte à le conseiller. Ronon ? Autant parler avec un mur de la cité ! Rodney ? Non, trop… Rodney. Teyla ? Il était toujours un peu gêné de se confier à une femme, même si elle était de bons conseils, surtout pour des problèmes personnels et en particuliers sentimentaux. Ego masculin obligeait. La seule personne que John voyait susceptible de l'aidait était James.

En cette fin d'après midi, c'est donc d'un pas pressé que le colonel Sheppard se rendit aux quartiers de son frère. Il frappa et une voix l'invita à entrer.  
John pénétra dans la chambre et stoppa net. Elle était vide de toutes décorations personnelles et deux valises étaient encore ouvertes bien que presque pleines.

« James ?  
- Salle de bain ! »

Les sourcils froncés, le militaire passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle d'eau.

« C'est quoi tout ça ?  
- Pour un militaire, tu n'es pas très observateur, lui répliqua le scientifique en fouillant dans son armoire à pharmacie. Ce sont des valises.  
- Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

James, les mains remplies du restant de ses affaires, passa devant John et les déposa dans son vanity case.

« Le Dédale arrive ce soir et repart demain… avec moi à son bord. »

Le zip du bagage à main résonna comme un coup de massue aux oreilles du militaire.

« Quoi ?Mais… pourquoi ? Tu te plais pas ici ? Tu…  
- Non, j'adore cette cité ! C'est juste que…  
- Que quoi ? Mais dis-moi ! Ton boulot bouge pas assez ? Tu veux plus de terrain ? Tu veux rejoindre mon équipe ?  
- Non…  
- Quelqu'un t'embête alors ? Un militaire ? Un scientifique ?  
- Non, sourit-il.  
- Ben alors ?!  
- Je pars…à cause d'Elizabeth. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son frère, James poursuivit.

« Je … l'aime, tu le sais. »

John hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« Mais elle t'aime toi. Alors… comprends que pour moi… ça soit dur. »

John baissa les yeux. Comment avait-il pu oublier que c'est son frère qui avait eu le privilège d'aimer Elizabeth en premier et comment avait-il pu penser venir lui demander des conseils et des éclaircissements sur son comportement en oubliant qu'il était amoureux de la même femme que lui !

« Dur au point… de partir ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. On… on vient à peine de se retrouver.  
- Ca me fait de la peine de partir, mais ça me ferait encore plus mal de rester. Tu comprends ?  
- Oui, bien sûr que je comprends.  
- Il me faut le temps d'accepter et de passer à autre chose, si je le peux. »

John releva vivement la tête.

« Ca veut dire que tu reviendras ?  
- Oui. J'aime trop cette cité et toi bien sûr. Et puis, ne le répète pas mais je commence à prendre goût à embêter Rodney.  
- Je te l'avais dit : l'essayer, c'est l'adopter. »

James sourit.

« Tu sais quand tu reviendras ?  
- Non, pas encore. »

Un silence s'installa bientôt rompu par James.

« Pourquoi tu venais me voir ?  
- Euh… pour… pour savoir si… tu voulais manger avec moi ce soir. Rien que nous deux. »

James connaissait cette expression dans sa voix et son regard et une chose était certaine : ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Mais trop content de passer du temps seul avec son frère, James ne chercha pas plus loin et accepta son invitation.  
Une fois convenu de l'heure, John ressortit, le cœur lourd. Son frère…celui avec lequel il avait eu tant de mal à renouer allait repartir. Et pour la première fois il aurait voulu qu'il reste. C'était comme si une partie de lui se détachait lentement.  
Et c'est le pas lourd qu'il retourna vers ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il entra, fatigué, il eut la surprise d'y trouver …

« Elizabeth ? Ca ne va pas ? »

En effet, la jeune femme arborait un regard triste et fatigué.

« Tu sais pour James ?  
- Oui, je le quitte à l'instant. »

Les deux atlantes étaient mal à l'aise. John savait que son frère et la femme qui se tenait devant lui avaient été… très liés avant. Doux euphémisme qu'il s'évertuait à employer incapable de se les représenter en couple. Il se rendit alors compte de ce que pouvait endurer son frère. Il le comprenait plus que jamais.  
Elizabeth, elle, n'osait pas encore regarder John en face lorsqu'elle lui parlait de son frère. Elle se souviendrait toujours du soutien et de la tendresse de James à son égard. Mais elle se souviendrait aussi longtemps de sa lâcheté envers les deux frères. Elle les avait trahis en faisant souffrir celui qu'elle aimait et en se trompant dans les sentiments qu'elle avait pour l'autre. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était triste et en même temps soulagée que James s'en aille. Du moins pour un temps. Elle pourrait enfin tenter de construire quelque chose avec John, sans l'ombre de son frère hantant les couloirs de la cité.  
Ce fut le militaire qui brisa le lourd silence.

« Tu es triste qu'il parte ? »

Sa voix se voulait neutre, mais Elizabeth crut y déceler une pointe d'appréhension. Elle devait lui dire la vérité. Ce serait la première pierre pour bâtir une vraie relation.

« Oui… et non. »

John fronça les sourcils. La dirigeante baissa la tête et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de John.

« Je suis triste qu'il s'en aille… parce que je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

Le militaire prit sur lui et refoula sa jalousie naissante.

« Mais en même temps je suis soulagée. Parce que maintenant qu'il n'est plus là… »

La jeune femme releva la tête et regarda John dans les yeux.

« Je pourrais vivre pleinement notre relation.  
- Tu… te sens coupable envers lui d'être avec moi ? »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, puisant dans son courage.

« C'est comme si je le trahissais une seconde fois. »

La leader ferma les yeux et attendit les foudres du colonel. Car après un tel aveu, il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
John s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à côté de la dirigeante.

« Je comprends.

Tu… comprends ? demanda-t-elle sans y croire.

Oui. Parce que je ressens la même chose. »

John prit les mains d'Elizabeth dans les siennes avant de reprendre.

« J'aime mon frère et le savoir malheureux à cause de nous.. me pose un problème de conscience. Mais je t'aime plus que tout et, égoïstement, je suis aussi soulagé qu'il parte un temps. »

Elizabeth sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine.

« John, c'et toi que j'aime, tu le sais ça ?  
- Oui… je crois… »

La dirigeante lui sourit faiblement et se pencha vers lui. John ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à savourer un chaste baiser. Mais sa surprise et son bonheur furent grands lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Elizabeth se poser sur les siennes. Il n'osa bouger. Il n'osa faire un seul geste de peur de l'effrayer et de briser l'instant.  
Et lorsque la jeune femme se détacha, il retint sa respiration.

« Ah oui… à j'en suis sûr. »

La leader étouffa un rire avant de lui serrer la main.

« Tu sais, j'aurais voulu passer la soirée avec toi, surtout que là, tu as l'air en forme…  
- John !  
- Mais j'ai dit à James que je la passerai avec lui.  
- Il n'y a aucun problème.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Absolument.  
- Ok. Mais… il nous reste la fin de l'après-midi… »

John avait prononcé ces mots en encrant son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Elle en tressaillit.

« Non.  
- Non ?  
- Je veux dire, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kate.  
- Oh. »

La déception pointait dans sa voix. Elizabeth lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Et je dois dire que c'est une bonne excuse.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Mais parce que j'en ai assez que tu me battes aux échecs.

-Tu as gagné une fois !  
- Moque-toi ! En plus je suis certaine que tu m'as laissé gagner !  
- Non, quelle idée ?! »

Le ton peu convaincu et peu convainquant de John conforta Elizabeth dans son idée.

« J'en étais sûre ! »

John lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à aller jusqu'au bureau de Heightmeyer ? »

Elizabeth le regarda de travers. Elle détestait qu'on lui propose de l'aide. Ca la faisait se sentir diminuée !

« Pardon. Je reformule. Me permettrai-tu de t'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du psy ?  
- Oui, avec plaisir. »

Le couple sortit des quartiers de John.

Pendant ce temps, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon se présentèrent devant les quartiers de James.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il le faut ? demanda McKay.  
- Rodney ! Il faut lui dire au revoir ! le réprimanda gentiment l'Athosienne.  
- Oui mais moi les adieux, j'y arrive pas. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et frappa à la porte. Ronon et Rodney s'entre regardèrent. Même à deux ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre elle.  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un James à la mine triste.

« Oh... bonjour.  
- On vous dérange ? demanda Teyla en tentant un sourire.  
- Non, je finissais les derniers préparatifs.  
- Pouvons-nous entrer ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. »

Teyla, suivie d'un Rodney et d'un Ronon pas très à l'aise, entra dans les quartiers de James.

oooooooooooooo

Il était 21h lorsque John et James entrèrent dans le mess. Toute la base ou presque avait eu vent du départ du Docteur Sheppard , sans en connaître précisément les raisons. Et toute la base, ou presque, avait eut vent de ce dîner entre les deux frères. C'est donc avec tact et délicatesse que les atlantes laissèrent les trois quart du mess vident.  
Et quand les jumeaux en firent le constat, ils se sentirent touchés.

« Où tu veux de mettre ? demande John.  
- Je sais pas, où y'a de la place.  
- Ah oui. Ca va pas être simple. »

C'est en riant que les deux frères prirent place à une table un peu en retrait, au cas où d'autres atlantes voudraient quand même se restaurer.  
Durant cette soirée, ils parlèrent de tout ce dont ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis vingt ans. De leur travail et amours respectifs, jusqu'à la fiancée de John il y a dix ans, en passant par la mort de leur père et Elizabeth. Les rires succédèrent aux larmes. Tous deux mirent à plat leurs différends et chacun comprit les réactions de l'autre. A la fin de cette soirée, James et John Sheppard étaient plus frères que jamais.

vers 01h du matin John raccompagna James à ses quartiers.

« Tu as… fini tes bagages ?  
- Oui…  
- Tu embarques à quelle heure demain ?  
- Euh… 08h.  
- Ok. »

James était dans l'embrasure de sa porte, John dans le couloir. Chacun regardait à droite et à gauche, ne sachant trop comment clore cette soirée riche en émotions.

« Bon… je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.  
- Oui, tu as besoin de repos. Surtout que tu devras supporter Caldwell pendant tout le trajet.  
- Je le trouve sympa moi.  
- Alors là oui, tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil ! »

James sourit.

« Bon, je te laisse. Bonne nuit. »

John fit demi tour lorsque son jumeau laissa échapper :

« Tu vas me manquer ! »

Le militaire pila net. Il n'aimait pas les adieux ou les discours trop longs. Mais là… il se retourna, les yeux brillants.

« Toi aussi. »

James approcha.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les aux revoirs.  
- Non…  
- Alors, on va faire bref. »

Et sans prévenir, James prit son frère dans ses bras.  
Le colonel aurait pu être gêné, se dire que n'importe qui pouvait les voir dans le couloir. Mais le fait était qu'en cet instant précis, il s'en foutait royalement ! Tout ce qui comptait c'était cet échange avec son frère. Cet échange attendu depuis vingt ans !  
Lorsqu'enfin ils se lâchèrent, ils n'osèrent pas se regarder en face.

« Euh, j'y vais là. Bonne nuit.  
- Oui… c'est ça. Bonne nuit. A demain.  
- Oui, à demain. »

James s'engouffra dans sa chambre. John partit dans le couloir. Tous les deux un sourire aux lèvres.

ooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, l'atmosphère était lourde au mess. John, Teyla, Carson, Ronon, Rodney, James et Elizabeth étaient attablés ensemble. Il était 7h30. James devait partir dans trente minutes. Personne n'osait parler. Teyla avait bien tenté de détendre tout le monde en parlant d'une voix égale de la vie qui attendait James une fois de retour sur Terre, mais le Docteur Sheppard, bien qu'ayant répondu poliment, ne s'était pas trop attardé sur le sujet. Et depuis lors l'ambiance n'avait pas décollé. Tous se jetaient des coups d'œil tristes. James avait pris beaucoup d'importance pour eux, et était devenu un véritable ami. Et le savoir si proche du départ les rendait moroses.

Au bout de 20 minutes, les hauts parleurs du mess retentirent.

« Les passagers embarquant pour le Dédale sont priés de se présenter sur la passerelle 3. »

James soupira faiblement.

« Je crois que c'est pour moi. »

John lui jeta un faible sourire et se leva en même temps que son frère. Les autres suivirent et le petit groupe rejoignit le vaisseau.

James s'arrêta, face à la passerelle du Dédale, et donna ses valises à un des officiers embarquant aussi avant des se retourner vers ses amis.

« Bon, et bien c'est l'heure… »

Le jeune homme s'avança vers les atlantes tentant de cacher tant bien que mal leur tristesse, mais en vain.

« Teyla, merci de m'avoir accueilli comme vous l'avez fait. J'ai beaucoup appris à vos côtés.  
- Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître et ça sera une joie de vous revoir. »

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les épaules de James et baissa la tête. Le jeune homme en fit de même. Leurs fronts se touchèrent.  
James se redressa et adressa un faible sourire avant de passer à Ronon.

« Euh… merci de m'avoir... fichu des raclées. J'ai beaucoup apprécié…. Nos échanges.  
- Moi aussi. »

Clair, court, concis… Ronon.  
James allait passer à Rodney lorsque le Satédien le retint et le prit dans ses bras pour un échange aussi court qu'intense. James faillit perdre ses poumons mais n'en dit rien. Lorsqu'il se dégagea enfin il tapa sur le bras de Ronon en guise d'au revoir et se tourna vers Rodney.  
Le petit estomac sur pattes canadien avait les yeux humides.

« Je suis pas doué pour les adieux, mais vous savez, ce que je vous ai dit hier vaut toujours.  
- Merci Rodney. Merci de m'avoir accordé votre confiance et merci d'avoir partagé vos connaissances avec moi.  
- De rien, de rien… »

Le scientifique canadien baissa les yeux et lui tendit la main. James la saisit et l'attira à lui.

« Prenez soin de vous et allez-y doucement sur les barres chocolatées. »

McKay sourit à cette remarque et ne releva même pas la pique.  
Les deux hommes se séparèrent dans un pauvre sourire et James passa à un Carson sur le point en fondre en larmes.

« Carson, s'il vous plait, non…  
- Je… »

Mais trop tard, le médecin fondit en larmes et enserra le plus fort qu'il put le Docteur Sheppard qui lui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas suivre son exemple.

« On se reverra.  
- Mhhh »

La tête collée dans le creux de l'épaule de James, l'Ecossais tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots.

« Ca va allez Carson. »

James se redressa et adressa un petit sourire à l'homme en larmes en face de lui puis passa à Elizabeth.

« Docteur Weir… »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard réprobateur. James jeta un regard vers John qui lui sourit.

« Elizabeth, reprit-il. Vous allez me manquer… Je… »

Mais l'émotion lui enserra la gorge.

« Toi aussi James. »

Elle l'avait tutoyé, lui enlevant un poids.

« Tu prends soin de lui d'accord. »

Il désigna John de la tête.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage avec lui. C'est une tête brûlée et une vraie tête de mule !  
- Eh ! Je suis là ! s'indigna le militaire. »

Cet échange redonna un peu le sourire à l'assemblée.

« Je te le promets, lui assura Elizabeth. »

Timidement, James lui tendit la main.

« Arrête, soupira la dirigeante. »

La jeune femme enlaça James. Tout était clair pour James, John et elle. Alors….

« Prends bien soin de toi James.  
- Oui. »

Les deux ex amants se séparèrent et James passa au dernier, mais non au moindre des atlantes.

« Bon… on va pas…, commença-t-il.  
-Non… on va pas, affirma John. Mais euh, tu sais que…  
- Oui, je sais. »

Les autres se regardaient comme si les deux frères parlaient un langage extra terrestre.

« Et une petite carte serait la bienvenue.  
- Et toi un message de temps en temps.  
- Ok. »

John s'approcha de lui et le prit un bref instant dans ses bras.

« Prends soin de toi petit frère.  
- Arrête, on a dix secondes d'écart !  
- Non, 10 minutes 35. »

John sourit en se détachant de son frère.  
James recula lentement et leur fit un signe. Quand allait-il les revoir, il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il en était sûr, il reviendrait.

Le Docteur Sheppard jeta un dernier regard vers ses amis et la porte du Dédale se referma sur lui.

Le vaisseau décolla puis entra en hyper espace, laissant derrière lui un trop grand calme. Rodney fut le premier à réagir.

« Bon… j'ai des choses à faire.  
- Moi aussi, embraya Carson.  
- Vais m'entraîner, lâcha Ronon.  
- Je vais l'accompagner, lança Teyla en rejoignant rapidement Ronon, visiblement content de l'avoir à ses côtés pour ce moment qui l'attristait… »

Tous étaient tristes et voulaient gérer leurs émotions à leur façon. Elizabeth et John restèrent seuls. La jeune femme s'avança et prit doucement la main de John dans la sienne.

« Ca va aller ?

- Oui… »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle. Elle avait l'air à la fois triste et serein.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Rester avec toi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Je n'ai pas la tête aux dossiers ce matin.  
- Ok. »

Le couple se détacha, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons et s'engagea dans les couloirs de la cité.

Elizabeth et John cheminaient sans réel but. Chacun gérait le fait que James ne serait plus avec eux pendant un certain temps. Un temps trop long.  
Pour Elizabeth, les choses étaient claires, et pour elle et pour James : elle était avec John, et le départ de ce matin lui confirma que James respectait ça. Et maintenant que cet état de fait était clair pour tout le monde, elle se rendait compte qu'elle perdait non plus un ex amant en présence duquel elle se sentait gênée, mais un ami sincère qui voulait son bonheur et qu'elle était triste de quitter.  
Pour John, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Il aurait pensé avoir un pincement au cœur de jalousie de voir Elizabeth le serrer dans ses bras. Mais, étrangement, il n'en fut rien. Non, au contraire, il avait été rassuré. Il avait vu dans le regard de la leader que son frère ne représentait plus ce qu'il avait pu représenter par le passé. Et même s'il savait que James ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle, il savait aussi qu'il respecterait leur couple. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que son frère trouve une femme qui le méritait sur Terre et que la femme qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés soit plus sereine et se laisse aller à leur relation.  
Le militaire coulissa un regard vers Elizabeth. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il reprit les siennes et reporta son regard dans le couloir, le colonel se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient non loin des quartiers de la dirigeante.  
Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent enfin, le jeune homme stoppa Elizabeth en se postant devant elle

« Nous y voilà.  
- Où ça ?  
- Devant tes quartiers, lui sourit-il.  
- Ah ? Ah oui. »

John ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme s'avança de quelques pas avant de stopper.

« Tu… veux rentrer ? »

John fut étonné. Il pensait qu'à cette heure-ci elle voudrait être devant ses rapports. Mais, comme lui, elle avait la tête ailleurs. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il accepta.  
Le couple entra et c'est avec soulagement qu'Elizabeth laissa tomber sa béquille pour s'asseoir sur son lit. John s'approcha.

« Tu veux des cachets pour ta jambe ?  
- Non, merci, ça ira. J'essaye de ne pas trop en prendre. Je veux être consciente de mes limites.  
- Vous avez toujours eu conscience de vos limites Docteur Weir. »

Elizabeth lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui tendre la main. Il la prit et doucement s'installa à ses côtés. Tandis qu'une main gardait la sienne, l'autre caressa son dos.

« Tu es fatiguée ?  
- Non, ça va. C'est juste…  
- Le contre coup ?  
- Oui. »

John lui sourit faiblement et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les bras rassurants et réconfortants de son chef militaire. Elle était si bien comme ça. Elle se sentait protégée, heureuse. Comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien des années. Elle se laissa même aller à un soupire de bonheur.  
John sourit. Il aimait la sentir contre lui. Il aimait la sentir là avec lui. Il l'aimait tout simplement. C'est pris par ses sentiments qu'il lui murmura deux mots qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer :

« Je t'aime. »

Elizabeth se figea à ces paroles. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle lui caressa la joue en souriant.

« Je t'aime aussi John. »

Le militaire ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour goûter au maximum cette caresse. Puis il lui prit la main et en embrassa la paume. Il sourit en murmurant :

« Tu sens bon… »

Sa voix était rauque. Mais seule Elizabeth s'en rendit compte. Elle le voyait commencer à se laisser envahir par l'envie. Elle savait qu'il arrêterait au moindre mot d'elle. Comme les autres fois. Oui mais voilà. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait libre. Prête. Prête pour lui. Prête à avancer et à vivre pleinement leur relation. Alors… alors elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux. John ouvrit les yeux. Il tentait de contenir son désir d'elle. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de la brusquer. Il l'aimait trop. Mais il n'eut pas à se contenir trop longtemps.

« John… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sa voix et son regard parlèrent pour elle.

« Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui…. »

John lui caressa la joue et lui embrassa délicatement le front, puis le nez. Elle sourit. Puis les lèvres. Doucement d'abord. Puis il intensifia l'échange lorsqu'il sentit Elizabeth répondre à ce baiser.  
Le militaire passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main quittait celle de la dirigeante pour venir caresser sa hanche, puis ses côtes.  
Elizabeth gémit contre ses lèvres.

« Pardon. Je t'ai fait mal ?  
- Ca ira.  
- Je te promets de faire attention.  
- Je te fais confiance. »

Sans plus de mot, la jeune femme se coucha sur le lit. John s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à califourchon sur elle de peur de lui faire mal à la jambe ou aux côtes.

« Si tu veux attendre parce que tu n'es pas à l'aise…, commença la jeune femme.  
- Oh non ! J'ai bien assez attendu ! »

Devant l'empressement de la réponse, la dirigeante haussa les sourcils. John se mordit la lèvre.

« Je veux dire… Enfin… je ne suis pas avec toi que pour ça… tu… je m'enfonce là non ? »

Elizabeth sourit.

« Je sais tout ça. John, n'ait pas peur, je ne vais pas me briser.  
- D'accord. »

C'est d'une manière un peu gauche que John commença à caresser les bras d'Elizabeth en remontant vers ses épaules. Puis il les redescendit vers sa poitrine pour défaire un à un les boutons de son chemisier.  
La leader sentait sa température monter. Ce simple geste lui faisait tant d'effet. Il était calme et posé. Il n'était en rien empressé ou même… brutal comme il l'avait laissé paraître dans le jumper. Pourtant, et elle eut honte de faire la comparaison mais, même s'il était calme, il y avait dans ses gestes, dans son regard, quelque chose de différent que dans ceux de James. Elle sentait qu'il serait…différent… et qu'il la comblerait davantage. Oui, c'était lui le bon, elle en était persuadée à présent.  
L'esprit en paix, elle se laissa aller aux caresses de son colonel.  
John finit de déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme.

« Ca va toujours ?  
- Oui. »

Elle lui adressa un radieux sourire.

« Continue. »

John avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses gestes. Il avait tellement envie d'elle... Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il continua ses mouvements lents et doux.  
Il posa ses mains sur les deux pans du chemisier de la jeune femme et les écarta, offrant à son regard la chose sur laquelle son esprit vagabondait plus que nécessaire durant les briefings… notamment.  
Devant le regard pétillant du colonel, Elizabeth se sentit rougir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il poserait ses mains et encore moins ses yeux à cet endroit. Et là, il la fixait avec… envie ? Désir ? Non…. Amour. Oui cet amour qu'elle avait tant attendu et qui maintenant allait l'envahir. Les envahir tout les deux.

« Tu es… magnifique.  
- Merci… »

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent. John lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle en déviant de nouveau son regard vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Son regard s'assombrit quelque peu, mais pas de désir. Non, de tristesse. Lorsqu'il vit les bandages entourant ses côtes.  
Elizabeth vit bien à quoi était dû ce changement et elle s'empressa de le rassurer en lui prenant la main.

« John, ne t'occupe pas de ça. »

Elle dirigea lentement sa main vers sa poitrine et l'y posa timidement.

« Mais de ça. »

Elle frissonna. Il ferma les yeux.  
Sa main était si chaude.  
Elle était si douce sous ses doigts.  
Il rouvrit les yeux cette fois sombres de désir.

« Elizabeth… »

Sa voix était encore plus rauque que précédemment. Sans attendre, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres en bordure du décolleté de la jeune femme.  
Elizabeth eut immédiatement la chair de poule. Elle entre ouvrit les lèvres. John se redressa et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa alors qu'il défaisait les agrafes de son sous-vêtement.  
Quand il se détacha d'elle, ce fut pour enlever ce bout de tissu si affriolant mais pourtant si gênant à ce moment.  
Elizabeth était à présent à moitié nue. John allait la redéposer sur le lit, mais elle en décida autrement. Elle immisça ses doigts sous le t-shirt e John et entreprit de le remonter. Mais elle dut arrêter ses gestes en cours de route, ses côtes les faisant un peu trop souffrir. John la reposa sur le matelas.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Le militaire se chargea lui-même de retirer son haut. Une fois torse nu, il fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour les prendre avec passion, tranchant avec les gestes emprunts de douceur qu'il avait eus jusqu'ici. Au plus grand plaisir d'Elizabeth qui gémit sous son ardeur.

« Excuses moi… je vais…  
- Non, continue… »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le colonel ne lui sourit et se décale pour lui enlever son pantalon  
Elizabeth tremblait. De froid ? D'appréhension ? De désir ? Peu importait. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience était qu'elle allait s'offrir à celui qu'elle aimait depuis tellement de temps déjà. Elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose : qu'il ne soit pas déçu. Mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle une fois le pantalon partit rejoindre le sol la rassura. Il avait dans les yeux cette même lueur pétillante que lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur sa poitrine quelques instants plus tôt.  
John n'en revenait pas de la beauté de la femme qui était allongée à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle était parfaite. Elle était magnifique. Il détacha avec peine ses yeux de ses jambes fines et musclée pour les poser sur son visage quelque peu anxieux.

« Elizabeth… »

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et les caressa. Il n'osait aller plus bas, de peur de la faire souffrir au niveau de son tibia gauche.

« John… enlève ton pantalon… »

Le militaire ne mit pas longtemps à s'exécuter et lorsqu'il revint vers elle, seuls leurs deux boxers les recouvraient encore.

John ne tenait presque plus. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de la jeune femme et lui enleva rapidement sa dernière barrière, tout en y allant doucement au niveau de sa blessure. Elizabeth sourit à son empressement. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'à présent elle était toute entière offerte à son regard.  
Le colonel envoya valser plus qu'il ne posa à terre le boxer de celle qui s'apprêtait à aimer. Il la voyait à présent nue. Et mon dieu ce qu'elle était belle… Son regard remonta de ses chevilles à ses cuisses et il s'arrêta sur son intimité.  
Elizabeth le vit bien et resserra un peu les jambes, gênée. Il vit son trouble et se redressa pour se rasseoir à côté d'elle.

« Elizabeth, tu es magnifique. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu as confiance en moi ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu me laisses faire ?  
- D'accord. »

John l'embrassa de nouveau avec ferveur avant de descendre ses baisers sur sa poitrine, laissant sa langue jouer avec ses dunes, puis vers son ventre et enfin à l'entrée de sa féminité.  
Au fur et à mesure de ses caresses, Elizabeth s'était détendue et c'est naturellement qu'elle écarta les jambes quand elle sentit le souffle chaud du militaire sur sa peau si sensible à cet endroit.  
John lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle se mordait la lèvre et ses yeux étaient clos. Elle s'abandonnait.  
Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur ce qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Il enleva rapidement son boxer, sans même qu'Elizabeth ne s'en aperçoive, puis déposa un furtif baiser sur ses chairs. Elle sursauta de plaisir en ouvrant les yeux.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune femme reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Accord implicite pour que le militaire continue son exploration.  
John donna un autre baiser sur sa peau avant de donner un coup de langue.  
Elizabeth gémit et ouvrit davantage les jambes.

« John... »

Le militaire donna encore un coup de langue, l'insinuant davantage en elle, avant de se redresser et de remonter ses lèvres le long de son ventre, laissant sa langue s'y attarder, puis de ses seins, jouant de ses lèvres et de ses dents sur eux. Enfin, il se positionna délicatement à califourchon sur Elizabeth.  
La jeune femme, sentant le désir de son amant contre elle, se mordit la lèvre.

« Viens… »

John se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément en même temps qu'il entrait en elle. Rapidement. Sans pourtant lui faire mal. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait mortellement envie d'elle, sans pour autant la faire souffrir. Et il y réussit parfaitement.

« Oh John ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et entama ses coups de reins. D'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapides.

« Si tu savais… comme je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans son cou »

La respiration du militaire devenait anarchique.  
Celle de sa partenaire aussi.

« Moi aussi… John… encore… »

Il accéléra ses coups de bassin, elle agrippa son dos. Ils se soudèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs respirations et les mouvements de leurs corps se calquant l'un sur l'autre. De deux, ils passèrent à un. Les soupirs laissèrent place aux gémissements puis aux cris de plaisir. Ces cris libérateurs d'un désir et d'un amour trop longtemps enfouis.  
Et dans un ultime mouvement, les prénoms se mêlèrent, les souffles se coupèrent.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux et la fougue laissa place à la tendresse. John embrassa délicatement Elizabeth avant de se retirer de sa chair encore brûlante du plaisir qu'ils venaient de connaître.  
Elle s'installa à côté de sa compagne et remonta le drap sur eux avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Elizabeth cala sa tête dans le creux du coup de son amant.  
Leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normal.

« Je t'aime si fort. »

Elizabeth sourit et releva la tête avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Je t'aime tellement. »

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils étaient ensemble. Enfin. Et une chose était certaine : ils n'étaient pas prêts de se quitter.

**FIN**

**Merci encore ! **


End file.
